The Last Stand
by nurjen08
Summary: Years after the fall of LA and the closing of the Hell Mouth a new war has started. The slayers are going to fight but there is an elite group that will come back together but this is nothing like they've fought in the past. Warning Character Death.
1. The Past, the Presnt, the Future

The Last Stand

By Jen

_**A/N: Ok I know this will make three stories running at the same time but this one is a story for those who love Buffy and Angel but also love Buffy the Vampire Slayer and The Angel Series. So if you want a complete alternate universe with vampires and such I have that story going. If you love Buffy and Angel romance and fluff but no vampires got another story going as well. This isn't an alternate universe this happens in the future after the fall of LA and the closing of the Hell Mouth. I will do my best to update each story like one week it'll be this one, another one of the other two. **_

_**Summary: Years after the fall of Los Angeles and the Hell Mouth of Sunnydale closed a new war has been declared. The slayers that walk among the earth fighting are brought together but there is an elite group a group that has stood up to evil. This small group is called back into the war but it's nothing like whatever they've faced in the past.**_

_**Rated M for language, fight scenes and sexual content.**_

_**All belongs to Joss Whedon this is merely for entertainment purposes. **_

Chapter 1 The Past, the Present, the Future

_**North America 2004**_

"_Giles you know more than I do what's happening?" Buffy asked and Giles sighed as they got back into the car after filling up the tank. _

"_There's another war coming," He stated as they got in and he started to drive away. War when will it stop?_

"_Ok explaining," Buffy wanted him to continue._

"_There was an unknown prophecy found. It was found by Wesley,"_

"_Wait our Wesley?" Buffy asked and Giles nodded._

"_It talks about an apocalyptic battle." And Buffy nodded but there's been many of those it was sort of becoming like a routine these days._

"_Giles we've fought tons of those," Buffy added._

"_Yes but this one is different it states that a vampire with a soul will play a pivotal role." Giles went on there were two vampires with souls at the moment so which one. Her heart told her it was Angel. "This battle was described but at some point that part of the Shanshu was cut off and probably had a date." _

"_But what about LA?" Buffy asked._

"_Not the battle the Shanshu talked about and because we have no date or at least an idea of when it could very well happen to tomorrow." Giles said earlier that week a package was delivered to him and it contained the Shanshu and a note from Wes. "The problem is Angel signed his prophecy away," Buffy felt her heart drop to the ground and she wanted to cry. "He signed it away in order to defeat the evil in Los Angeles according to the note."_

"_Jesus," Buffy closed her eyes Angel was still out there in Los Angeles it was in ruins now. Most of the people got out but knowing Angel if he was alive was saving those who needed it. Buffy was in England at the time and after finding out what had happened she was furious she wanted to help Angel but that was just like him to refuse the help. Los Angeles was a barren waste land now and evil's minions were taking over. At first the plan was for Buffy to get to LA and save Angel but to risk the leader of the slayers was too great. These two were driving to LA because Buffy needed to see it. "What's happened to Angel now?" She asked._

_This battle started about a month ago when Wolfram and Hart crumbled to the ground and the Senior Partners the opposite to the Powers that be sent their army to kill Angel. Spike managed to get out with Illyria and informed everyone that Wes was killed too, Gunn was killed in battle and Angel's where abouts became unknown. The problem is now LA was a no go zone you couldn't go there. If he died Buffy would know some part in her would tell her. Connor Angel's son made it to Cleveland to help with Faith and he confirmed he did see his dad alive before Wolfram and Hart fell. It was Connor who called Buffy on the matter._

_To talk to Connor was something that made Buffy sick and yet joyous. She only wished Connor was her son, her and Angel's son not Angel's and Darla's. She met Connor and he looked like Angel it was rather wonderful. Giles told Buffy that LA was gone but she had to see it. _

"_So what happens now?" Buffy asked and turned to Giles as he drove. She defeated the First a year ago and Angel was taking on the powerhouse of evil in physical form. These two battles could have ended the world so why not have Angel turn human and it be over. But Angel signed away his prophecy and it was his. Yes Spike has a soul too but Angel was first. _

"_I'm not sure Buffy but if the Shanshu is right then this next battle is what will kill us all unless we come up with something." Giles answered. After another three hours on the road Giles stopped the car and the two got out and over the horizon they saw the city. It was in ruins and Buffy's heart sank Angel was in there somewhere and a part of her told her to find him.'_

**Fourteen Years Later 2020 **

Desert it's the barren waste lands of earth yet home to so many creatures. During the day it can burn you and at night freeze you. Some say man has lived in the desert before cities as long as water was nearby man could survive just about anything. The desert is vast, wide, open your voice can echo but no one will hear it. But what if this was what the entire world would like? There were many times it could have the world could have been a barren desert. In 1997 a young girl stopped an evil power from rising, 1998 she stopped an ancient power from swallowing the world whole but paid a huge price with it. In 1999 she stopped yet another power from rising and feeding in 2001 a god tried to wipe out the world and she wiped out the god. In 2002 she stopped her own best friend from taking out the world and best friend was put against best friend. And in 2003 she stood up and won against the very thing that created evil, the First.

She never asked for this honor she never asked to be what she was. She walked out of her high school one day and that very night it changed for worst or maybe for the better. She was unique there was nothing like her. She died twice and still remains standing, she loves, she cries, she laughs and yet this world doesn't know who she is. No one knew the world was ending six times but the next day came. But for her it was a life of hardship she's seen death, death's taken those she's loved, death is everywhere. The world can take you and turn you into something monstrous or something pure it just depends if you can fight. Buffy Anne Summers the vampire slayer, the strongest, the fastest, the oldest of the slayers has conquered death, conquered evil, saved the world.

He was a man once a drunk lay about but a man nonetheless. He was offered a chance to see the world but the price was death. He killed, he tortured and he was known so well that evil bowed to him. Evil saw him as a god. But then the god fell into disappear and his reign ended. It wasn't until he saw the light and fought the very thing he was. With the slayer he fought too. He's fought his own battles both within him and the world. He brought down evil, made it come to a grinding halt. But he's lost others trying to atone for something, for his humanity and maybe one day be saved. It wasn't easy and he's lost some of himself on the way. This is Angel the vampire with a soul, the strongest, the fastest, the oldest vampire on earth.

But Angel and Buffy when they fought side by side evil feared them but alone they were just a person. While they may not have fought side by side physically they still fought for the same thing. They fought to save this sorry world and sacrifice themselves hoping the world would still turn. They were lovers once a passionate love but the fear of loss torn them apart. They stopped loving each other and fought separately. But in the darkest shadows in the hours before the sun rises, the twilight hours they feel it in their hearts a feeling that has never gone away.

The year is now 2020 nearly twenty years since the last battle was fought has passed by. Of course you still had evil around if there was evil if you had good you'd always have evil they married together. But with the birth of the slayer line there was an army around the world. Girls everywhere fighting and it kept evil at bay. But for Buffy she was gone from the war, retired. About ten years ago she stopped fighting she had every right to do so. Now she lives a quiet life alone surrounded by the trees and lake whispers to her. She's in her forties now but when looking in the mirror she hasn't age much not since the downfall of the Hell Mouth. She still looks young and while she wanted to understand why she looked this way she never asked.

The days here in this little place were peaceful. After so much war she forgot just how the wind spoke in the night, she forgot what the birds sung. She finally had peace well as peaceful as she could get to. There was a peace missing in heart. There was always an empty space in her heart but she buried it. Buffy gathered some things and headed out. The town was a small place more of a famers' home. These people owned large plots of land and farmed. They traded with one another and traded with the outside world too. Buffy collected her items she need for the day. The place she lived was South America. It was a small place but she was left alone for the most part. At first she stood out a blonde white girl stands out easily here. But as time passed she blends now and has even picked up on the language.

After the day at the market she was home in her little house. Her house was equipped with weapons that from traditional broad swords, crossbows and axes to more modern weapons like guns. She set down her goods and took out a small gun, a stake and a knife she carried with her at all times. She knew there was nothing to be afraid of. She was retired and she should just live her life but she lives off the grid of any kind. She lives to hide where nothing can find her anymore she doesn't want to be found again. Before leaving driving with her former Watcher she was told a future. It was Angel's Shanshu prophecy but the battle that was to come. LA wasn't the battle nor was the Hell Mouth it something else.

This battle hasn't come yet. The world woke up to another day. She never saw Angel not since he left the night before the battle of the Hell Mouth back in Sunnydale. She should feel safe there were hundreds of slayers out there fighting but as hard as she tries she can't erase the nightmares.

Angel was long gone from LA; the city itself however was still in ruins. Some believed a nuclear explosion happened maybe some secret government funding thing. So it never opened thinking the radiation was still there. Angel now traveled across the country still atoning. He knew his son traveled with the slayers and maybe they would run into one another. There was one person he was really looking for and that was Buffy. One day she left not leaving a clue to where to find her. The comfort he had now was that Dawn found him and they were partners in crime. Dawn was a slayer too so to degree Angel made a full circle he was fighting with a Summers girl again. Dawn saw Angel as a big brother and he protected her like a little sister even though she was far from little anymore or at least what the fake memories told him.

Of course Dawn wasn't that innocent little girl anymore she was grown up and she's changed completely. Not only does she look older but she looked like a warrior, war changes people. They two were out on the highway at night heading to a bar that offered a little something extra. The two got out of the car and walked in causally seeing the place. Angel already picked up that half this place was cover with vampires and Dawn did too. If they didn't hurry they would be sensed as well. And these two have been in the game long enough to know that they had just a few more seconds. Angel jumped up onto the bar table and walked across it and stood there.

Angel was legendary to the entire underground world. Once he caught everyone's attention he quickly took out the crossbow and started to fire. The humans of the bar ran while the non-humans went to fight. But to fight a two hundred and sixty seven year old vampire well that was slim chance of winning. These two worked well together but when it was Angel and Buffy that was an unstoppable force.

Meanwhile back in South America Buffy was sitting out by the lake. She left everything behind feeling the urge not to fight anymore. She's done that before run away. When she killed Angel she ran and tried to hide. She was doing it again running but a part of her knew she wouldn't be able to keep running anymore. This war that was in the Shanshu would come and she knew she'd be a part of it no matter how much she wanted to stay out of it. Maybe the world was supposed to end. Maybe they weren't supposed to fight it but to hide and let it happen. It felt like every time she won a battle another that was worse was coming. Was this the one that even if she fought it would end everything? She didn't want the world to end but maybe for it to begin it needed to end. All things end at some point nothing truly lasts but it was that fear.

Buffy let the water was on her feet as she sat in the sand and looked up to the sky. She hoped where ever Angel was he was looking at the same night sky. She missed everyone but how could she go back after leaving them. It wasn't like there was a huge battle to fight she just left. She just left one day it felt like she was done with it.

'_Buffy watched the sun it would soon be setting again. Xander, Willow, Dawn, Giles, Andrew, Faith, Connor and a few other slayers were outside. It was a nice warm night too. Buffy put her head on the table and for a moment closed her eyes. But it's when she woke she felt like dying. She looked around and everyone was still talking and walking around. She looked around the place and it felt like it was time to leave. She's done her part as the slayer. There were plenty of slayers now why should she have to fight she was tired of fighting, tired of these visions. She went heaven once and then she was ripped from it she just wanted to rest now._

_Dawn was walking with Connor as they talked. Connor grew a huge attachment to Buffy after they finally met. He hadn't known her for that long but he felt a sense of security and trust with her. Maybe that's why his father loved her. He saw Buffy walking to car with some bags and started to get in. _

"_She says she'll be back tomorrow," Xander assured Connor and Dawn. Dawn believed it Buffy would go off on her own all the time but Connor didn't something told him she wasn't coming back. She couldn't leave he didn't know if his father was alive so Buffy was his last attachment to Angel. Buffy put the car in drive and started to drive away and Connor chased after her._

"_Buffy!" He called out to her. Buffy could hear him and it ate away at her. They didn't know one another well but in the time they've spent together they grew close and Connor felt it was close enough like a mother son relationship. He looked so much like Angel and that gave her some comfort because no one knew if he was alive anymore. "Buffy come back!" Connor kept chasing her he didn't want her to leave but the car was faster than him and Connor stopped and watched the car leave. Buffy felt a tear roll down her cheek she was leaving again. She was leaving Angel's son and to a degree leaving him but she had too she couldn't take war anymore she needed out of this. She's been doing this for so long she can't remember anything else.'_

At times she thought about going back but were they all even together anymore? She would know if one of them dies she would feel it. But to go back now after being gone for so long she didn't know if her little group was still a group. That was fifteen years ago, fifteen years and yet it seems longer. She got up and headed back inside her little house. Living alone was good and bad the bad part was the loneness. At night in her sleep she would dream only two dreams. The first dreams were the best they were of Angel and they were living a life together that they never had. She loved those dreams and maybe that's what kept her going knowing Angel was alive out there somewhere. The second was of this war that could end it all. Buffy sat in her bed awake she would shut off her light soon but she held something.

In her hands she held a ring and a cross. These two trinkets were very old now. The cross was given to her by Angel as protection and how ironic that a vampire gave a slayer a cross. The ring held more value than the cross. He gave her this ring as a sign of devotion with its hands holding the heart and the crown sat on the heart. She wore it with the heart facing her for a long time even when Angelus was around because she belonged to Angel even during those dark times. She lost the ring for a while but found it and kept it. She even wore sometimes when she was with Riley, Spike and the Immortal. She always belonged to Angel.

Angel sat alone hiding from the day's light that was to come soon. He reached for something a picture. Buffy gave him a picture and every night he would look at it just so he wouldn't forget what she looked liked. She had a smile in the picture the smile he fell in love with. The picture was worn and torn after so many years of fighting. He was always looking for Buffy and hoping to find her. Angel tucked the picture away and closed his eyes.

_Buffy sat there waiting and looked up and he was there. Only in dreams could they be happy and together. Angel stood before her and he looked so perfect. He was the perfect blend of a man and yet he wasn't a man he was something more than that but more importantly he was her vampire. Buffy stood up as he walked to her and she walked to him and now they were face to face inches from one another. Angel placed a hand on her cheek and she nuzzled into it and looked back up at him looking into his deep brown eyes that saw so much. Then their lips came crashing into one another's. Angel pulled her as close as possible and she held him as tight as possible never wanting to wake up from this dream. _

Morning came like always and Buffy looked around and to the empty space. A tear fell because that empty space next to her reflected the empty space within her. Angel also woke and looked around he hated waking up because when he did Buffy wasn't there. There wasn't anything really worth waking up too. Why was he still fighting? He signed away his chances of ever becoming human a life with Buffy so why bother?

_**So Buffy has been away for a long time and Angel's been literally traveling across the country still fighting. So what's going to happen to bring everyone together? There has to be a trigger but who's going to be the first one to realize something is happening? Should I go on? Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	2. Homeward Bound

Chapter 2 Homeward Bound

Buffy walked through the dark woods as night was here. This wasn't a mission she was sent on by anyone just something she takes upon herself. This part of the country had very little vampire, demons and anything of that nature going on but it had some. She was heading to a house where most believed a family lived there but it was actually a vampire family. Buffy climbed up a bolder and saw the house in the distance. She had an elaborate bow and arrow and aimed she saw three shadows and then one vampire. She pulled back the arrow and waited to get a clear shot then the vampire was in perfect aim and she released the arrow, the arrow went through the air into the window and the vampire turned to dust. The other two vampires scrambled around wondering what happened.

Buffy quickly made her way down the boulder taking out her stake as she neared the house and kicked the door opened. The two vampires both female hissed at her. The younger looking vampire charged at Buffy and jumped into the air and Buffy grabbed her and shoved her into the wall and drove the stake through her heart. Buffy turned to find the last female vampire gone so she quickly got in tune with her surroundings as she walked a little further into the house. Buffy looked around while the last vampire was up on the ceiling watching the blonde slayer. She followed Buffy as she walked into the kitchen and the vampire slowly lowered herself to stand quietly behind Buffy. The vampire charged but Buffy was faster and the vampire looked down seeing the stake in her chest and she turned to dust.

"Still got it." Buffy said to herself and left the house. She had one more location to hit up for the night. This place had enough action to keep up her fighting skills but nothing like the Hell Mouth. Buffy took to the woods again heading to a local cemetery to greet a new vampire. This was child's play for her but she had to do it. She could ignore it but vampires spread like wild fire. There was enough activity to keep her busy but not enough for the outside world to question and find her.

The new day was here as Buffy jumped into the lake for a swim. Here in South America it was hot so swimming kept her cool during the day. Buffy propelled herself down to the lake's bed and when she reached it she let her feet touch the sand and then pushed up going back to the surface. She took in air and kept afloat looking around and she could see the mountain sides and over them a storm was forming. Buffy went back under water and swam a little more.

'_The sky looked liked it was falling, fire fell to the earth like water does when it rains. The people screamed and ran trying to survive the fire. She stood there and in the distance saw it.'_

Buffy came back up for air but panting trying to refill her lungs with oxygen she looked around the quiet lake trying to calm herself. She just had a vision while awake that has never happened before. The vision was powerful that it felt like it kicked her and she lost control for a moment. Buffy looked back to the mountain side again seeing the storm still forming inching ever closer her way. The clouds were a dark grey almost black with lightening coming from it. Buffy swam back to shore and grabbed her towel and headed to her little house. But as she walked she thought about that quick yet dark vision. Buffy walked into her house and locked her door and took another minute to dwell on what she saw.

She's seen this before a long time ago right before leaving her friends. It happened only once and never again until now. Buffy headed to her little bathroom and looked into the mirror seeing herself and how she has yet to age. She didn't look forty at all more like twenty five while she knew who to go to for answers would anyone from her past want to talk to her. She left just like she did before her senior year in high school. They were mad at her then as well for leaving. This time she wasn't gone all summer she was gone for almost two decades. Buffy shook it off and went to take a quick shower before the storm hits.

After her shower Buffy walked into her room and thought for a moment about him. He always crossed her mind at some point during the day. At night was when she thought of him the most. He was alive she could feel it. She would know if he died they were connected somehow and if one dies the other would know. Angel knew she died he felt something in him like an emptiness before Willow even told him. He felt her come back before he was told. Her dying was emptiness and her coming back felt like a nudge in his gut. Neither of them has felt the emptiness so Angel had to be alive. Buffy left her room and walked outside as the rain fell. It was the typical afternoon showers. It helped with cooling the day off although afterwards it would be very hot and muggy. She stared off into the distance at least as far as she could see as the rain allowed.

As the rain fell a group of people shrouded in black moved quickly to a little house. They had orders and at this point only these people had a chance to take her out. But they had to do it together as one they could do it but alone she could kill them easily. Buffy sighed and was about to head back inside to wait for the storm to end. But as she went to open the door she felt in her gut. She went inside locking the door and as soon as the door shut one of the shadow beings slid from the roof to the front door. The shadow waited for a moment and then kicked down the door but before he could react a knife went into his chest. The shadow figure fell and then Buffy jumped to the floor as bullets shot into her house.

Buffy jumped up quickly and ran grabbing her crossbow and fired as another shadow being came running through her front door. Buffy got to her feet holding the crossbow up ready for another round of firing. She moved quickly and stood at the doorway that was kicked down. Then Buffy jumped back to the floor as more gun fire went off. She crawled on the ground to her weapons room and took out a gun of her own. She waited for a moment as she could hear the pitter patter of footsteps and then she stepped out and started to fire at the shadow beings. They were human she could tell highly trained but she was a slayer. Buffy dived to the floor and let a few more rounds go. Once she was out she got back up and ran to the last few shadows and jumped into the air.

Buffy grabbed one using him as a shield and grabbed his gun and fired at two more shadow people and then kicked the one man she had to the ground. Buffy ran and jumped kicking the gun away from one and kicked him hard enough in the face it snapped his neck. Buffy ducked and slid to the floor and kicked both knee caps of the last shadow person and he fell. Buffy got up and used his own weapon against him. She then looked around her place as it was a mess and the afternoon shower began to let up.

"Damn," She thought and then she heard grunting from one of the shadow people she let live. Buffy went over to him and grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. "Who are you!" She demanded and the guy grunted. She ripped off his mask and tossed him to the ground and he grunted in pain. Buffy reached for him again and tossed him into a seat and it flew back to the wall. He was about to get up when Buffy used her foot and put it against his chest keeping him there. She then held the gun up to him. "I asked who are you?"

The man looked up at her and laughed a little.

"Alone you're weak slayer." The man said.

"How do you know what I am?" Buffy asked someone or at least something found her.

"More will come slayer stronger than us and you'll wish we killed you." The man stated and Buffy put more pressure on him.

"Who are you?" She asked again.

"Immortalibus Cognatione." The man said and laughed. "It's over slayer." Buffy nodded and pulled the trigger. Buffy just killed a group of humans but they weren't innocent humans but they were humans nonetheless.

Buffy was done packing her stuff and set down some bags in her now destroyed living room. She had that gut feeling to get out because more were coming since this group failed. Something was happening they found her meaning she was being hunted. Buffy picked up one bag when a man walked in. He was a neighbor that lived just down the way. He had three children all boys one was sixteen, the other was ten and a little baby that was two. He and his wife knew Buffy about a year after their first son was born and she's seen him grow up. This family was the only people she talked to and trusted. She saved them once when their oldest boy was two and they were attacked by a vampire. They didn't know her full life history but never could thank her enough so they watched out for her.

"Hey Buffy," The man said as he walked over seeing her packing up. But when he saw a part of her living room, the outside of her house and a dead body he knew something was up. "Whoa lo que pasó?" He asked as Buffy grabbed what she could carrier and the man went to help her. "Buffy,"

"Juan I need one of your cars," She said and he nodded. She taught the family how to speak English and they taught her Spanish. Juan grabbed some of her bags and they headed to his place.

"Rocio!" Juan called out as he and Buffy got up to his place a woman came out. "Make something with tequila in it," And she nodded meaning something was going on as Juan and Buffy got up and into the house. She knew Juan and Rocio were going to want to know what was going on. Their three boys came in to say hi to Buffy and she smiled as she hugged Alvaro the oldest and Dante the second oldest. The littlest one Esteban was in Rocio's arms smiling. Rocio handed little Esteban to her and she smiled holding the little man he was such a cutie. Buffy headed to the kitchen as Juan told his two older boys to go to their rooms and Alvaro took Esteban with so the adults could talk. Rocio handed Juan and Buffy two drinks and she had one herself knowing something was wrong.

Rocio was making dinner for everyone and Buffy had a feeling this would be her last meal in this country. She was going to miss it the food was good and she learned how to make it from this family and in turn she showed them how to make traditional American foods or at least the basics like Mac and cheese, burgers and apple pie. Buffy walked over to where Juan was as he was fixing up a Jeep.

"Just doing a detail check for you, you have the time?" Juan asked and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah I'm going to wait until dark to leave," Buffy explained as Juan was about to lift the hood but Buffy put a hand on his shoulder. "Juan it isn't safe here anymore," She explained he knew she was divine in some way and would listen to her. "I want you and your family to get as far away from here as possible don't go around big cities stay in the country. Don't go out at night either and don't invite anyone in." She warned him and he nodded and gave a grin.

"Well drop by anytime you know." He added and Buffy smiled and they both hugged each other this family gave her a home for fifteen years and she's protected them and now she knew something was coming. It failed to get her and more would come and they could try to kill this family for answers and she wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing she never warned them. Plus if her gut was serving her right something big was coming so if they could get away they might be able to survive. Rocio then came out announcing dinner was ready and the two friends walked in.

Juan and Alvaro helped Buffy with her packing as she went back to her place grabbing all her weapons. This little family was going to leave tonight as well. They would follow Buffy out and then they would part ways. She's told them about vampires and they understood the rules. This side of the country or at least this part didn't have that many vampires but they were here. The Vargas family never knew who or what Buffy was they just knew she protected them and gave them information on vampires and how to fight and hide from them. Rocio packed up the essentials into a trailer with the help of Dante while little Esteban played with the family dog. She didn't tell them where she was going and they didn't tell her it was for everyone's safety. Until they reached their destination both would travel at night so they would be on alert because if they slept at night without the safety of a home vampires could feed and Buffy had no idea where they were going and how many vampires could be on the way.

The packing was over and now they just had to wait for the sun to go down. Also traveling at night they could avoid authorities if they had too. Buffy had to jump borders eight to be exact to get back to the United States so the only way to do so was by night. Jumping the borders up until the Mexican American border would be easy to do. Buffy sat in a chair and watched Alvaro toss a ball around with the dog while Rocio and little Esteban were playing. Juan and Dante were talking and laughing this was an innocent moment that Buffy was witnessing and she knew very soon there wasn't going to be much left. She could see the sun over the mountains meaning in another hour or so the sun would disappear, the stars would come out and the things that go bump in the night start bumping. She couldn't believe she was heading back home but where was home now?

Home use to be with her mom and sister wherever they were was home. Home sometimes was in Angel's arms when he was around. Home was here just a half a mile away from this family. They made living here worth it and she got see how life grew and the five of them loved her she had a little family here and she wished they could follow. But she was going to a war zone they couldn't follow the further away they were from her the safer they would be. Alvaro, Dante and Juan knew basic hand to hand combat from Buffy, Rocio knew some herself. It wouldn't kill an army but it could save them and they might need that soon.

The first hints of sunset have arrived and everyone was checking last minute details. Buffy handed some of her guns and various other weapons to Juan and Alvaro. In their truck they had holy water and crosses for extra safety.

"Remember," Buffy started as she talked to Juan and Alvaro since they were the strongest of the group. "Don't stop for anyone wherever you're going don't invite anyone in. And if you have to, run and don't stop running and don't look back." Buffy finished and they nodded. She hugged Juan and then Alvaro. Rocio, Dante and Esteban came over and they all hugged good bye knowing they would never see Buffy again. They parted getting to their truck while Buffy got into the Jeep. She started it up put it in first gear and started off with Juan following. They would follow her through the town and then about a mile from the town where the paved road ended and it turned into dirt the dirt road then diverged four ways Buffy would head north and the Vargas would turn left and head to wherever they were going.

Buffy drove through the town it was still busy at night with entertainment like music and bars. She was going to miss this tiny little place. She's never lived in a place this long before and now it was time to move on. She didn't want to leave but something was coming and she felt a force pulling her. It was her instincts her senses as a slayer kicking in telling her not only to run but to find common ground. She needed to be with her group of slayers and the Scoobies alone they could be picked off one by one and she has feeling that's what's happening now.

She, Angel, Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Giles were the first that started this. This group survived more times than they should have they were unique together, strong together but alone, a part they could be consider defenless, although they've lost Cordelia a long time ago. Buffy was just hoping none of them have been attacked yet. She was probably first on evil's hit list, get rid of the strongest and the leader and the rest will follow. She or Angel were the first that needed to go. They've royal pissed evil off in the past together and alone. She stood up to the First and he destroyed Wolfram and Hart so they were on top of the list.

The town's lights faded behind her and the dark jungles of this country started to take over. Buffy then felt a wave of panic wash over her as she thought about the vision earlier today. It scared her this is something that could come to pass. As much as she wanted to run from it, it wasn't in her nature to she had to fight it if she could. Soon the paved road turned to dirt and she looked out her rear view mirror and saw Juan and his family turn left. She saw them waving and she stuck out her arm out the window and waved back. That would be the last time she saw them again no matter what came to pass and she couldn't help but a let a tear escape her.

She prayed that no matter what happens that God, the Powers that Be, whatever higher power controlled this world would keep them safe they were innocent and had nothing to do with this. She wiped the lonely tear away and kept driving in the night. She would only stop to grab some food, use the bathroom and fuel up. Juan gave her several canisters of gasoline but that was for when she hit America. She also had food stored away for when she hit America as well. She had no American money not anymore although she could probably play the cute girl and have some stupid man give her money. She should be able to make it to the Mexican American border with no trouble, have enough for gas and food. It was after she crosses the border she would run into problems. She couldn't take her time once she got back to the States.

Once inside America Buffy would have to hurry. She didn't want to get pulled over or questioned by anyone. She knew where she was going and that was Cleveland. Cleveland was where Giles was and she knew he was still there after all this time. Xander, Willow, Dawn, Connor, Faith and various slayers might be there with him although she had a feeling they all had split up. Angel would be hard to find as well as Spike. But it was time she knew it; it was time to get everyone together because something was coming. It feared her enough to send some assassins after her. She was now on her own completely until she hits Cleveland, eight borders to jump and six state lines to cross.

She was coming from Ecuador so her driving would consists of going into Colombia, up into Panama, through Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Honduras, Guatemala and into Mexico. After she crosses the border she would go through Texas into Oklahoma and then from there cut across Missouri, Illinois, Indiana and into Ohio. She had a long haul ahead of her and depending on how many stops she makes it could take at least a week to get there maybe even more. And as always time was short and against her. Hopefully once in America again she might run into slayers that could help her but then again she didn't want anyone to know who or where she was going for their safety and hers.

Buffy let out a sigh knowing this was going to be a long trip but she could make it. She's done this drive before and she could do it again. She just had to stay focus and alert she had to stay in tune with herself and her surroundings. Right now all that matter was getting to Cleveland and even if Giles wasn't there anymore there are still slayers because it is a Hell Mouth active or not and they could guide her if she needed it. She decided she would stop in about three hours before taking a break or gassing up again. As she drove she thought about seeing her friends again, seeing Dawn and Connor and prayed she could see Angel. She has truly missed everyone but in her heart she knew she missed Angel the most. She hoped he was ok and if he was attacked he fought them off. _'I'm going home,'_ She thought and stepped on the gas and shifted gears.

_**Wow Buffy has a long way to go doesn't she eight countries and six states to cross if that's not determination than I don't know what is. Hoped you liked the Vargas family from what little I've told you. So something is starting to brew. The next chapter or so will consist of getting the others to figure that it's time to regroup too as Buffy travels. So who's next to figure out crap is going down well I mentioned evil's hit list which means we all get to see our favorite brooding vampire with a soul next as well. I'm thinking two chapters one chapter of Angel figuring out evil has a huge plan up its sleeve and a second of the Scoobies learning too. That should give Buffy enough time to get to Cleveland. Anyways any ideas what's to come? More soon thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**What the assassin said to the Buffy: "The Immortal Clan"**_

_**What Juan said to Buffy: "Whoa what happened?"**_


	3. Shoot Out

Chapter 3 Shoot Out

_**A/N: Giving the whole story cover picture a shot this one has the post apocalyptic city and my other stories have pictures to. Tell me what you think if they work or not. Oh and yeah enjoy chapter three. **_

'_Angel looked around the white room it felt like a room you get stuck in when people think you're crazy. Another white room dream he thought looking around and headed to the door he only knew it was the door because of the black outline of the frame. Angel headed to the door wondering what he would find on the other side. A white hallway white had to stand for something at least he hoped it did. Now he had to choose between going left or right. The hallway seemed endless and he had a feeling going left or right made no difference at this point._

_He made a right and walked checking behind him once in a while to make sure he wasn't being followed and if he was who was following him. The white hallway seemed to be ending he could see two double doors. And now he stood before the double doors wondering what could be on the other side. Angel pushed the doors opened and came before a cliff that overlooked Los Angeles. The place was still in ruins nothing was rebuilt, no one was living there, the sky still remained dark over the once glorious city that so many lived in and so many came because what was offered. When he thought about it he came to the conclusion that he caused the city to crumble the very city and its people he swore to protect he helped destroy. That or he was forced to look upon his mistake as another form of torture._

_But why were his dreams bringing him back here? The city was dead there was nothing here, maybe demons and vampires but nothing that stood out. It was like the Hell Mouth of Sunnydale forever closed or at least he had hoped. Angel continued to look at the city trying to understand why his mind was bring him back here after ten years, did he forget something? Did he miss or over looked something and now it was coming back? Angel went to turn around to head back inside and go down the other end of the hall to see if it opened up to a different location. As he turned he turned into someone or something and he looked up.'_

Angel woke up looking around for two weeks now his dreams have started and ended the same way. Angel rolled over and saw Dawn still asleep and sleeping peacefully. She didn't appear to be having dreams that affected her which was good. Angel could smell the sun was still out but dusk was approaching soon. They were camping outside Elizabethtown Illinois and slowly making their way back to Cleveland. But each town had its own demons literally so while they drive through the town they take out some vampires and demons, leave the place better than they left it so to speak. They were at a cheap motel sometimes they would literally camp other times they would rent a room. Angel got out of bed and went to the bathroom first which was a good thing because Dawn takes forever in the bathroom. Angel didn't see the point in putting on make up to kill vampires and demons but it was important to her though. If she was going to kill evil nasty things then she would do it in style much like her sister.

Buffy, Buffy that name still goes through his head everyday and he supposed it will never stop. He thought about her everyday and hoped wherever she ran off too she was happy. Angel wouldn't admit it and even though he wished for her to be happy he couldn't help but feel jealous to the man she was with and the children she may have by now. She's been gone for so long how could she not make a new life for herself? He's been all over this country and he came to the conclusion that she was no longer here because he'd be able to feel her but she wasn't dead he would be able to feel her death. He felt her die after closing the portal that could have unleashed Hell on earth. Although at the time he didn't know what that feeling really was it felt like you know you're getting sick and something is wrong you don't know why you know you just do. He hasn't had that since and he would never forget it.

Angel thought she was probably back in Europe she seemed to like it there. But it didn't matter right now he wasn't planning on seeing her soon and maybe not ever again. It bothered him that he couldn't see her, not to say good bye but she just left. But then again he just left too. Her mother drove him to the choice to leave Buffy and he did and he left. And to this day he has regretted leaving feeling maybe he could have protected her more, maybe she wouldn't have died. But he left her so she had every right to leave him it just would be nice to know where she was. But then again she didn't actually leave him she didn't even know he was alive.

'_Angel did what he could to save the people and get them out of the city but now it was time to leave. A few months before Los Angeles went to Hell in a hand basket Andrew told him the Sunnydale Alumni set up shop in Cleveland so after a year of saving people from the jaws of Hell A he made his way to Cleveland. Andrew was right Giles, Xander and Will were there. Connor was with them, Dawn, Spike and Illyria as well along with the new slayers and Faith was there. Cleveland was home base and for about six months now people would check in. Some were happy to see Angel, Willow, Dawn, Faith and Connor but others like Xander didn't care. Some of the new slayers were not all on board with Angel but they trusted Spike so they should trust Angel even more so. _

_Angel looked around and felt like a class reunion but there was one person missing. Angel looked over to Willow and her face told her Buffy wasn't here. Now the question was why?_

"_She got up and left." Xander said without Angel actually asking and he looked around and everyone gave that look of 'yes' and to his surprise Connor looked the most devastated out of them all more so than Dawn._

"_Left? What do you mean she left?" Angel asked as Dawn clung onto him and Connor taking his place next to his father. _

"_She drove away," Xander added and Giles came into the group taking his glasses off to help clarify or at least that was intentions._

"_Ok listen yes Buffy did leave and we don't know where. She could be gone for a short time or the worse we never see her again. But I think she needs time a lot has happened in the last year or so and for her it's been nonstop." Giles began._

"_Yeah well the last time she upped and left it was a miserable three months." Xander was quick to add._

"_It's not like that this time we have more than one slayer," Willow pointed out hoping that could help but Xander said nothing. "Buffy needs a break ok,"_

"_Well let's hope it's not a lifelong break." Xander add and Angel looked back to Giles._

"_She didn't indicate where she was going or how long." Giles answered the vampire._

"_Like I said she got up and left." Xander repeated.'_

That felt so long ago but if Buffy didn't want to be found she wouldn't. They could try to find her but she's smart she would slip by. Angel came out of the bathroom and Dawn was up waiting. Angel headed over to the window and took a peak behind the curtain and saw the last of the day's lights setting. Once Dawn was ready they would patrol the city and then drive and get as close to Cleveland as possible. Every three to six months if any slayer was out they had to check into Cleveland mostly for a break and an update. Angel and Dawn have been out on the road for six months and it was time to head back.

Dawn came out of the bathroom and they made sure they had their gear and headed off. They would be back in Cleveland within three days give or take but Dawn noticed something in Angel. While their six months of traveling were done and they were going to bring Connor on the next traveling get away Angel seemed in a little hurry to get back maybe he just missed his son. The two headed out and got into the small car and drove off to kill the undead. But before that it was time to eat.

Because Dawn has been traveling with Angel her schedule was thrown off meaning she ate breakfast night and dinner in the morning so either Angel would cook or they would find an all night diner to eat. Angel carried around pig's blood and would have it before they went out and while yes Dawn didn't care he wasn't comfortable drinking in front of her. The two sat in a diner as Dawn ate her breakfast.

"Can I ask you something?" Dawn started and Angel looked up at her. "Are you ok?" Angel gave a look wondering what she meant. Angel shrugged not understanding the question being asked.

"Yeah," He answered but Dawn just like Buffy gave that look with her eyes not believing it.

"You dream," Dawn stated as she ate her pancakes and again Angel shrugged.

"Of course don't we all?" Angel added and Dawn gave that look 'really?'

"Angel I hear you ok I might pretend I don't wake up but I hear you what is it about?" Dawn asked and Angel sat there he would tell her but he didn't even know what he was dreaming. "We're passed the whole hide everything because we know that does so tell me." The younger Summers girl demanded and that's why he liked traveling with her it was like Buffy was still here somewhat.

"Dawnie I don't know what I'm dreaming about because it's like blur." Angel stated and Dawn nodded vampires don't dream they just sleep but when they do dream it means something. A vampire dreaming meant danger and it was a way to warn them about something. "I'll ask Giles when we get back." And Dawn nodded feeling ok with the statement.

"So when's the next time you plan on traveling?" Dawn asked and Angel shrugged.

"Not for a few weeks when we get back."

"You should take a vacation like you know do nothing, sleep all day well night for you, play in the ocean," Dawn suggested Angel hasn't really caught a break since LA fell. Angel smiled a little and was happy for what Dawn was trying to do. "You and Connor should go do some man things and take a break."

"Man things?" Angel asked.

"Yeah you know dig holes, sports, bars, sports bar, women, beer, blow stuff up," Dawn tossed out ideas. "You know manly things." Angel smiled and that's what Dawn wanted to see. The idea would be nice just take a vacation with Connor to somewhere nice. "You need a break or you'll go crazy." Angel nodded maybe a break was needed he did over works himself sometimes.

The two were in the car driving leaving Elizabeth town they stopped by the local cemetery and dusted three vampires it was a quiet town so not much. But as they drove Dawn being a slayer could feel it same with Angel just being a vampire. Up the road they saw a road side bar it was used for extremely loud parties and music. But it must be a thing with evil and alcohol because they tend to find them at bars. Angel pulled up and Dawn sighed.

"What?" Angel asked as he put the car in park and turned it off.

"Mom always did say beer was evil." Dawn commented and the two got out the car and went to the trunk to grab some weapons and hid them away and made their way into the bar. It was a typical bar music, alcohol, women, drunk men nothing out of the normal to the naked eye but if you were a vampire with a soul and a slayer red flags went off left and right. Angel walked in and already and as always got the attention of some of the women he was so use to it these days he didn't even notice anymore. They headed to the center of the bar and Angel jumped onto a pool table which didn't sit well with a few of the guys. Angel then pulled out a crossbow and fired at a guy and he turned the dust. Dawn kicked a vampire down and staked him. The humans of the bar scrambled while the vampires vamped out and went after Angel and Dawn.

The fight went on as normal for a bit some vampires ran others fought thinking they could take on Angel. One vampire went down, five left, Dawn threw a stake, four, Angel shot one in the heart, three, Dawn took out a small sword and sliced the head off of one, two, Angel rolled to the ground grabbing a stake and jumped back into the air and the last vampire turned to dust. The two looked around the bar at their handiwork and these days they were good at keeping the damage to a minimal amount. Angel headed back to Dawn as she put a stake away. But then Angel felt something and he lunged to Dawn and pulled her to the floor.

As soon as they hit the floor bullets went off. Dawn crawled on the ground and got behind the bar and Angel followed.

"Guns since when?" Dawn asked as the firing went on. But these weren't vampires this was something else Angel was picking up. Angel tried to peer around the bar but nothing. They would stop firing in a moment and then come in to see if it worked. The two waited and the guns stopped and they slowly crawled behind the bar and saw a group of people coming in all clad in black and their faces hidden. They were human Angel could sense it but they were strong. The bullets were for Dawn those would kill her and the bullets would slow Angel down enough they could kill him with less effort that wasn't a fair fight. "Who are they?" Dawn asked Angel quietly but he didn't know. Angel took out his crossbow and Dawn crawled to the other side of the bar. He would shoot as many as possible and Dawn with the three stakes she had left would try to get a few good hits.

Angel aimed at one man right in between the eyes and fired. The others were alerted so Angel fired what he had and Dawn threw her stakes. Angel came out of the cover of the bar and started to fire. Dawn had no weapons so Angel would steel one for her. He rolled to the ground grabbed a gun from one of the bodies and threw it. A gun landed next to Dawn and she smiled and grabbed it although this wasn't a weapon of a slayer at all. It took a few rounds to get the hang of it. Angel tossed his empty crossbow away and grabbed a gun too and started to fire it was a shoot out something Angel has never been a part of and it was kind of neat.

Meanwhile Buffy was driving and she would need to gas up soon. She had one canister left and it should get her to Cleveland well almost as long as she was careful. Buffy drove on the dark highway and being so far north the air felt so different. It was cooler not hot and sticky although she grew accustom to it. She drove through the small town called Elizabethtown and now was on the outskirts. The night was still young and she hoped to get to the end of her trip tonight if possible if not by tomorrow. As she started to get on the open road she felt something…odd, comforting and warm and feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time. She pushed it away but it got stronger but it was mixed with something else.

As Buffy drove she slammed on the breaks right as she came to a bar not just because of the shooting she heard it's what she felt coming from the bar. Buffy parked the car and got out grabbing a crossbow slinging it over her shoulder, she grabbed a rather large pistol putting it in her the back of her pants and grabbed a shotgun she had three different weapons to do the job. As she headed to the bar she loaded the shot gun and raced inside.

Inside the bar as more of the shadow people came in Angel was running out of ammo and fast same with Dawn. Come to think about it they've never used guns so they were completely new to this and didn't have the upper hand at all. While Angel was firing away something else came in. It stood nearly eight feet tall, very muscular, a face that was deformed, you could see its teeth as it had no lips to cover his mouth it was something out of a nightmare. Dawn saw the huge beast looking thing as it made his way to Angel. But Angel didn't know as he took down a shadow person.

"Angel!" Dawn yelled trying to warn him of the oncoming danger. Angel kicked down the shadow person and turned around and saw whatever this thing was walking up to him. It had no weapons and it didn't look like it needed any. Angel went to fire but he was out and he was ready to swing the weapon and defend himself. Dawn fought off another shadow person trying to get to Angel but if felt like they were holding her back so this thing could kill Angel. "Angel!" She screamed both for help but also to get to him.

Buffy came into the bar seeing the fight and Angel was ready to take on this beast thing but he would lose right now. Buffy held up the shot gun and fired at the beast. Angel jumped back dodging the firing and rolled over. The last few shadow people looked up at Buffy. Angel looked over and for a second the entire world stood still. Buffy cocked the gun by holding the forestock of the gun in one hand and slammed it down and held the gun again and fired. After that second shot Angel realized he might want to want to get away while he could as the beast was being shot at. He saw a shadow person running over to Buffy he grabbed him by the feet and he fell to the ground and Angel snapped his neck.

Buffy fired the last round of bullets but the gun still could serve a purpose and with one shadow man running to her she hit him with the butt of the gun probably killing him. She tossed the gun away and drew her pistol and fired at the remaining men. But as she fired she saw the beast thing slowly moving.

"Get out!" She yelled to Angel and he got up as fast as he could and ran and to Dawn as the beast looking thing started to get up. It didn't die which that's never a good thing. Angel grabbed Dawn's hand as they raced outside and Buffy followed with the crossbow ready to shoot at anyone who decided to follow. Angel saw his car and a Jeep and only assumed it was Buffy's so he raced over to it as Buffy followed. Buffy raced to the back and pulled out another weapon while Dawn got into the back and she tossed Angel her crossbow now this is a weapon he knew how to use and he took aim waiting for this thing to come out.

"Since when do you pack so much heat?" Dawn asked as Buffy loaded up another weapon a really big one. "Oh wow," Dawn's eyes went big as Buffy pointed the weapon and waited and then the beast started to come out and she fired and the bullet exploded. Buffy then instinctively got in front of Angel as she reloaded again.

"Get in now!" She yelled to Angel as she fired the gun as the beast thing made its way over. She fired again this time it stopped it at least for now. Buffy got into the driver's seat as Angel got in next to her and Dawn in the back buckled up. Angel held the crossbow waiting and ready to fire it. Buffy looked over to the bar as flames from her mini grenade launcher Juan gave her for her birthday a few years ago caused the building to catch fire. Buffy turned the Jeep on as she could see the beast looking thing getting up.

"It doesn't die," Dawn added but it had trouble getting up though meaning it could die but they weren't going to stick around to find out. Buffy shifted the Jeep into gear and sped off. Dawn watched behind her making sure nothing was following them.

After maybe five or ten minutes Angel looked behind the Jeep too and the road was becoming dark. He leaned back in his seat and then realized Buffy was next to him.

"We're good no one is following us," Dawn added and then also realized Buffy was here. Buffy kept looking forward into the night as she drove as if she was afraid to look at her sister and Angel. Angel just stared her down not being able to say anything from the time she stepped into the bar until now it happened in a split second and he didn't have time to think until now. Buffy kept looking forward and fought the tears that threaten to come to the surface. "Buffy?" Dawn asked making sure this was her sister and not something else. Angel noticed Buffy was speeding not incredibly fast but she should probably slow down. So he reached over and placed his hand over hers and that was the first touch they shared in fifteen or so years. But it didn't last long as she pulled away.

"I'm fine," Was all she said there was no hello, no how are you, not even what's up just _'I'm fine,'_ Angel backed off knowing to never upset Buffy and sat back in the seat.

"Are you hurt?" He asked even though he couldn't smell blood of any kind from either of the girls.

"I'm fine," She replied repeating the phrase again and has yet to look at either one of them still in shock Angel was sitting next to her. Angel always hoped to see Buffy again but this wasn't what he had in mind to say the least. "Giles in Cleveland?" She asked being forward and direct.

"Yeah," Dawn answered and sat back in her seat and she let a tear fall because this wasn't the Buffy she remember this Buffy felt rather cold and distance. Buffy looked up into the review mirror and saw Dawn crying silently. There was no time for a hug or hellos she had to get them out of there. Angel then just looked forward as she drove down the highway knowing right now wasn't the best time to ask anything or even to speak. But every once in a while he would glance over to her just to make sure she was still there.

The sunrise would be here and they were about halfway through Ohio. Once they hit the road again they would reach Cleveland just a few hours after sunset. Buffy pulled up to a little motel and parked the Jeep.

"Stay here," She ordered both of them and they took to the order.

"You need money?" Dawn asked these were the first words spoken since the shoot out at the bar. Buffy reached over to the glove compartment and Angel found a lot of cash there. Dawn looked over it and saw it. "Oh never mind," Buffy counted and then reached for a small pistol and shoved it in her back pocket and got out. Dawn wanted to follow so did Angel they both felt they just got her back and if she left their sight then she would leave again. Angel then looked back to Dawn and her eyes were huge.

"I don't know Dawn," Angel answered and she shrugged.

"Since when did Buffy become an expert with guns and act like this?" Dawn asked.

"Look we all got reunited but not in the best way." Angel stated.

"How did you want to reunite over a picnic?" Dawn sounded Angel because Buffy was so cold to them like they did something to her.

"She had to have been through a lot ok Dawn give her time." Angel added and Dawn scoffed.

"She left us," Dawn said and Angel looked to what he always considered his little sister. "And this isn't the first time," Dawn reminded Angel and he wasn't all to please with this conversion. "It's like if Buffy can't handle something she runs,"

"Don't ever say that," Angel snapped at Dawn. "She's been through more than you know even sacrificed herself for you." Angel reminded her and Dawn sat silently and Angel faced forward and then saw a figure walking towards them knowing it was Buffy. "She saved all of us at some point."

"Yeah but you were the only one she killed." Dawn muttered but Angel heard it but chose to ignore for now. Buffy came back and got into the Jeep not knowing what conversion just occurred and drove to another part of the motel. She parked and the three got out of the Jeep and Buffy went to make sure her weapons were covered and concealed as she took them out of the Jeep and without being asked or offered Angel helped her. Dawn took some stuff too and the three walked up to a door and Buffy swiped the key and went in. Set down the big crate and looked around checking for her exits and hidden corners. She then walked to a door and unlocked it. Angel knew the three wouldn't all be sharing a room. In the second room Buffy checked the place out and made sure the curtains were covered properly. She then came back into the other room looking at Angel and Dawn.

"You two can take that room," She pointed and again Angel had a feeling she would sleep completely separate from him but maybe it was for the best right now. Buffy headed back to the Jeep gathering what she needed and locked it up and headed back inside. The new day was almost here and sleep would be needed before they headed back out again. The tension was so high between the three it almost impossible to bear.

Buffy was looking out her curtain just slightly making sure nothing looked odd and nothing followed them here. The sun was creeping over the horizon now. She would go to bed soon although for the past month now she had trouble sleeping. Sometimes she would be only half asleep or at that point where you're not sure if you're awake or asleep and then other times she would just be awake completely. Angel walked into her room to check on her but forgot to never sneak up on Buffy because she turned around quickly holding her weapon up to him. Just to show he wasn't going to hurt her he held up his hands.

"Sorry," She apologized and lowered her weapon and sat there. She was tense and Angel didn't know fully why. He knew the bar scene didn't help but then again this is the first time they've seen one another since the Hell Mouth of Sunnydale. What was supposed to happen when they met again? Ideally they would huge, kiss and tell one another they missed each other and then talk about what happened. But this was a total one eighty from what he was ever expecting.

"It's ok," Angel assured her standing there. She looked different she looked liked Buffy just empty she was ripped though like not only did she keep up with her skills but owned them. But it was the emptiness he saw and the fact the still looked twenty she hadn't aged. He wanted to sit and talk with her but knew that wasn't going to happen right now.

"Get some sleep as soon as the sunsets I want to leave." Buffy stated and Angel nodded knowing something was going on and that fight at the bar wasn't a random demon attack it was thought out and planned. Buffy was back but she was back for answers not because she missed anyone or at least so he thought. Angel went to his room and crawled into one of the beds and Dawn was in another already asleep. Angel went to close his eyes hoping to rest although adrenaline was still pumping through him and his mind was racing with questions but answers would come soon.

'_Buffy looked around the sun was out and it was beautiful and warm. This was peace she could feel it, it peace like heaven and she knew what that felt like. But what made it perfect was Angel was in the sunlight with her. He looked so good in the sun and so happy. She smiled as he came walking to her but the place started to darken a little. She looked up and the sun went away and she looked to Angel as he stood there concerned too. The place was now engulfed in complete darkness and the fire started to fall. Buffy looked back to Angel and started to run to him because he was safety._

_Just as she ran to him she saw the shadow of something and a weapon of some kind went through Angel's chest._

"_No!" Buffy screamed as Angel fell to his knees.'_

Buffy shot up in bed and pointed her weapon to the empty room. She was covered in sweat and breathing heavily looking around. She set her gun off to the side looking and reached for a tin box on the nightstand and opened it. The ring and the cross were still safe and then she looked to the door that joined the rooms and got up. Buffy slowly opened the door and peered in the dark room. Dawn was still asleep and Angel too. Buffy shut the door she had to be sure Angel and her sister was safe the dream felt so real and they seem to feeling even more and more real by the day. Buffy took in a deep breath to calm herself and finally the tears fell Angel was alive and ok and all she wanted to do was go in there and crawl into the safety of his arms.

Angel felt warmth hit him it was warmth of a human body. He started to stir out of sleep wondering what was happening. But a familiar scent, feel and heartbeat told him who it was that was now next to him. Angel opened his eyes slightly and a blonde woman was next to him. They weren't holding one another but to be close it gave him some measure of comfort she wouldn't leave again.

Buffy re-awoke this time in the safety of a certain someone arms. She didn't dream any horrible dreams she just for once slept. She looked down and saw the pair of arms wrapped around her and didn't feel like getting up for the world. But she did notice on his left hand was a ring with the heart pointing towards him, had it always pointed towards him? Deep down that was a yes. She saw the clock and it was getting that time to get up and head out but she heard thunder and the pitter patter of the rain. Storms could be calming or they could be a forewarning and her gut was telling her this was a forewarning. She did what felt impossible and wriggled out of Angel's embrace but before leaving she looked back at him and he always looked so peaceful sleeping. Also before leaving she walked to her sister's bed and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and left to get ready. She would let them sleep just a little longer. But in time once the shock of her return settled down she would speak up and explain her actions.

Angel woke and the space next to him was empty but her scent lingered meaning he didn't dream it. He then heard the clash of thunder and sat up. It was time to go and head home and report what happened. Angel freshened himself up a little and went into Buffy's side of the hotel room and saw she had already packed most of the weapons away. He grabbed a box and she saw him and they both knew that each of them knew they slept in one another's arms for a little bit but ignored it and continued on. It didn't feel awkward or wrong it just felt normal to get through sleep.

The Jeep was ready for the four hour drive into Cleveland but first they needed to gas up and get food. So after the hotel they stopped off at a local gas station. Buffy handed Angel money but he gave that sly smile indicated to keep it. Dawn watched Angel get out of the Jeep to fill it up.

"Giles found a trust fund from the Council so yeah pretty much got limitless cash." Dawn explained holding up a wad of cash and Buffy snatched some. "Hey," Dawn whined as Buffy split it up evenly and gave her some.

"Get food be back in ten minutes," Buffy ordered as she got out of the Jeep. Dawn then looked to Angel as he filled up the Jeep watching Buffy head into the gas station.

"What happen to her sense of humor?" Dawn asked and Angel shrugged as Buffy headed inside for some drinks and snacks. Dawn headed in as well looking for anything that screamed _'breakfast'_ although there was a burger place attached to the store. She decided to get that and a really rare burger for Angel so he could have a little blood. The three ate by the Jeep and while the rare burger wasn't the best it would keep Angel going until Cleveland which they were about four hours from. Angel was under the hood of the Jeep checking it making sure it would make the final stretch of the trip. Angel wiped his hands and closed the hood and looked over as Buffy was standing there.

"I need information," She stated and Angel nodded saying yes he would answer her questions if he had any answers. He closed the hood and Dawn came back over knowing it was time to leave. She was actually liking this traveling thing with both Angel and Buffy and if Connor were here it would feel like a family. Angel started to walk heading to the passenger's side of the Jeep but Buffy tossed him the keys saying _'you drive'_ and he took the keys and headed to the driver's side. "I was attacked by those same shadow men." She stated and Angel nodded as he pulled out of the gas station and drove off.

"You're thinking they planned it out?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded which was more than understandable.

"What about the others?" Buffy asked looking to Angel as they drove. "Willow, Xander, Spike what about them?"

"Spike was in New York from the last we heard," Dawn answered.

"Xander is in Texas and Willow went back to Europe to study." Angel added so it meant everyone did split up.

"Connor?" Buffy asked she did miss Connor and hoped he was ok. The day she left she was so tempted to take him with. But why did she feel so close to the son of Darla? In her mind she knew she should feel resentment but she didn't and she didn't understand why.

"If he's not in Cleveland when we get there he'll be there within the next three days." Angel answered and looked to Buffy. "You think more of those things will come after them?" And Buffy looked forward not saying yes but it was a yes.

"Why?" Dawn asked leaning forward and for a split second between the three it felt like old times. Angel knew the answer and looked to Buffy.

"Kill the leader," Angel stated looking quickly at Buffy. "If they couldn't do that then kill her lieutenants." Angel finished and Dawn sat back down it made sense. "Something is coming for them to be that bold." Angel looked back out to the highway. It was true to go after all of them to pick them off but it was smart. They were all split it up so it should be easy well easier at least. Angel knew they had to get to Cleveland and call everyone back or they could be sitting ducks.

"What about the slayers?" Buffy asked.

"You think they're going after all of us?" Dawn asked with some concern. They went after her because she is a slayer but also she's Buffy's sister so that puts her high on the hit list.

"I don't know they could," Buffy answered.

"Not practical," Angel added. "We're the leaders of the slayers without us they'll be lost,"

"So what's going down?" Buffy asked if these things were attacking them.

"I don't know Buffy," Angel answered but it made a statement and now it was time to take some type of action and get everyone home there at least together they could fight it off. Angel knew now if Buffy hadn't showed up when she did then he Dawn would probably be dead. Buffy let out a sigh of frustration because she knew nothing at this point and neither did Angel. That not only frustrated her but scared her. "We'll figure this out," Angel assured her and without a second thought he reached out and grabbed her hand for extra reassurance. Buffy looked over as his hand was holding hers and for a moment she did feel calm but it last for just that a moment and they both pulled away. She looked out the front windshield indicating she just wanted to get to Giles. "South America," Angel stated because Buffy had a really nice tan and she appeared to be cold as in not use to this weather. Buffy looked over to him and nodded.

"And the insane guns?" Dawn asked and Buffy smiled.

"Some were gifts," She answered and Angel smiled and she looked over to Angel seeing him smile for the first time in so long and she let out a small giggle and Dawn smiled too. Angel looked over to Buffy still holding a soft smile and she looked back at him. She leaned back in her seat sort of enjoying the car ride it was like a road trip. Angel went back to focus on driving but it might not be as painful as they thought they might talk some of the way but they had to be careful on what they talked about until they got more comfortable with one another.

The trio pulled off to the side for a quick bathroom break. Buffy stood guard making sure nothing was following them. But as she stood there she felt someone put a jacket over her. It was Angel's jacket.

"You're cold," He said and she looked over to him as he walked way back to the Jeep. "Besides it always looked better on you anyways," And Buffy stood there as he walked away and her heart raced _'oh god we're doing it all over again,'_ she thought but without a second thought she put her arms into the sleeves and Dawn stood next to her smiling.

"What?" Buffy asked and Dawn still smiled seeing Angel's jacket on her. "Let's go," Buffy said and walked and Dawn still smiled as they headed to the Jeep with Angel waiting as they were about to make the last half of the trip. Buffy got nervous about seeing everyone again but it did feel nice. She hoped she could fall right back into things just like with these two but only time would tell. Angel drove off and they would reach Cleveland in about two hours but all three couldn't deny an odd feeling was settling in.

_**And now Angel and Buffy are back in the same picture and of course she saved his life. Now we get to see everyone else…how you think that will go? Oh Angel and Buffy aren't back together just yet they have some issues to work out well actually I have issues to work out because Joss never gave us certain moments so I'll show you how I thought they should have dealt with certain things like oh say Connor, the day that never happened, the fact that Angel didn't tell Buffy he was taking on WR & H or how Buffy brushed him off when he offered to help with the First, oh the whole Spike fling is in there somewhere yeah just preparing you for drama. Oh but keep the I Will Remember You day and Connor in mind…Any who any ideas what's to come? More on the way thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	4. Bia

Chapter 4 Bia

The city faded and the trees were surrounding them. The place headquarters so to speak was hidden. Buffy knew the plans of this place before she left and what Giles wanted to build out here. It was to be a safe haven and a place of rest but also a place where battle plans could take place but to the public crowd it was a private school for girls. Angel drove on the winding dirt path until he pulled up to the building. The building was built to look old to make it feel timeless. Buffy smiled seeing the building it was smaller than your average college university but bigger than a high school. Actually Buffy thought it looked like Hogwarts. Buffy then saw the school sign _'Bia School for Young Gifted Women'_ and under it, it read _'Educatone Praeteritum Praesens Futurum.'_ Buffy smiled looking at the school as Angel parked.

"Home sweet home," Dawn muttered as everyone started to get out of the Jeep.

"Giles actually did it," Buffy commented and Angel nodded.

"Yeah we all live here," Angel added.

"Yup and when we're not traveling Angel teaches." Dawn slipped in and Buffy looked to Angel with a curious look.

"You teach?" Buffy asked and he nodded as they headed up the steps. "What do you teach art?"

"History," Angel answered and Buffy smiled a little she could see it.

"And weapons training and hand to hand combat." Dawn finished and Angel nodded as he took out some keys and opened the front door well at least one of them. Buffy and Dawn went inside and Angel closed the door and locked it. Buffy then saw him go to a little screen and punch in something. "Place is guarded by magic and normal security systems." Dawn explained and Buffy nodded and Angel walked passed them and Buffy followed. She looked around the place and it was very pretty. She figured this late at night the students should be asleep. They followed Angel through the school and then came down a hall and kept walking. They then hit a flight of stairs and went up.

They hit another wall and walked all the way down and stood in front of a door and on it was a sign _'Rupert Giles Headmaster'_ Buffy smiled again that was his lifelong dream and he's earned it. Angel could tell Giles was still up and motioned for her to stay here because he knew she would shock Giles. Angel opened the door and an older gentleman sat a desk reading and next to his book was his favorite malt scotch. Giles looked up and saw Angel standing before him and smiled. He took off his glassed, got up and went to welcome the vampire home.

Over the years after Buffy left Giles and Angel did become friends, Angel was a value asset he always had been even as Angelus. Giles went back to his desk pulling out a bottle and a glass for Angel.

"Oh no Giles I'm good we actually have a uh problem," Angel began and Giles put away the beverage and looked up at Angel wondering what problem was going on. "Uh," Angel didn't know how to say it so he turned around and Buffy knew it was her cue. She stepped out of the shadows and into the room and Giles' eyes widen. He stood up slowly staring at Buffy his former slayer. Angel just stood there letting the moment happen knowing it was both hard, upsetting and yet joyous as Buffy was here after all these years.

"Buffy," Giles managed to say but it sounded like he was out of breath. "My god," And he came around from his desk and hugged her. Buffy wasn't expecting that but accepted it and held back the tears holding what she always considered her father. Giles pulled away and placed a kiss on her cheek smiling. "Buffy," He said again but then it hit him she looked exactly the same she looked so young, younger than Dawn now. Already thousands of questions were forming from the four people and hopefully there was an answer for each of them.

Buffy sat in a chair before the big desk and it felt like high school all over again. Angel stood in the corner, Dawn was in a chair next to Buffy and Giles sat at his desk.

"The Immortalibus Cognatione?" Giles asked and Buffy nodded. "The Immortal Clan never heard that before," Well that was a dead end.

"They must be new," Angel added.

"How?" Buffy asked.

"Well they shot at us with guns not the normal weapons of choice." Angel pointed out and Buffy nodded remembering the guns.

"Well it does sound like it was planned out and I'll call the others." Giles stated but that wasn't what he was interested in he was interested in why Buffy still looked twenty and not forty. Buffy knew he was studying her. "You haven't aged a day," Angel and Dawn were wondering why as well.

"Please tell me you have answer." Buffy wanted to know but again Giles at this moment didn't have one. Buffy let out a sigh of frustration. "It's ok we'll figure it out."

"Unless she's like Connor," Dawn spoke up and Buffy looked to her little sister who could now pass looking like her older sister. "Connor hasn't aged he's what thirty four but he looks nineteen."

"Yes we've learned that while he came back from the dimension at fifteen his body slowed down in aging here meaning by numbers he's thirty but in actual I don't know biological earth time he looks nineteen." Giles tried to explain and it made sense well sort of. "He's thirty four but he slowed down in aging and it probably helps that he's part vampire too." Connor was explained but not Buffy. "I suggest we get some rest and we'll figure this tomorrow as the others arrive." Rest was needed but it didn't mean it would happen.

Buffy was shown to her room and this is where she was going to stay. She looked around the place it was spacious enough for everything she needed along with her own bathroom. She felt out of place though completely out of place. Everyone moved on with their lives and this school was center piece. She didn't want them to dwell on her but deep down she hoped they missed her as much as she missed them.

"Buffy?" A voice asked and she turned around and they were right he looked like he hadn't aged either. Connor was awoken by Angel knowing he would want to see Buffy and be upset no one woke him. He stood there in sweats and t-shirt and couldn't believe Buffy was here and home again. He couldn't hold himself back and ran to hug her. She didn't push him away but embraced him the first person she really accepted into her arms willingly and wanted to hold. Angel leaned against the door smiling at the moment as Buffy held his son. He wished over and over Connor was Buffy son, their son. Connor pulled away looking at Buffy and she had a small smile and placed her hand on his cheek. They both still looked young just the way she left them. She, Angel and Connor looked the same everyone aged and grew there had to be a connection with Angel and Connor she just didn't know what or why.

"Connor we should let Buffy rest," Angel suggested and he turned to his father nodding but he didn't want to leave Buffy. She gave him reassuring eyes that she won't be gone when he wakes up. Connor left the room and went back to bed although he probably wouldn't fall asleep for some time. "If you need anything I'm three doors down." Buffy nodded and Angel left her be.

Buffy rolled over and opened her eyes the room was slightly lit by sunlight and she sat up. She slept through the night and looked around her room it was peaceful and quiet. Buffy got out of bed and put on a small sweater she was a chilly being so far up north was different even for a California girl and Fall was in the air. Summer was dying and Fall was settling in she hadn't seen Fall in a long time the weather where she lived had two seasons hot and hotter. Buffy opened her door and walked down the hall and as she descended the stairs there were girls everywhere. Some where young like ten others were sixteen and seventeen. No one recognized her because these slayers were not the ones from the Hell Mouth.

Buffy kept walking through the girls' dorm and smelt food. She walked into the huge cafeteria as some girls sat at the tables and ate, talking, giggling and reading. This was rather cool all of them were slayers. Class would begin in an hour so everyone needed to eat and get ready.

"Buffy," A voice said and it was Dawn she motioned for Buffy to follow her and she did. "We have a cooler place to eat." She took Buffy to a different room with a long table. The plates were set and she could smell a really good meal being cooked. She wondered who did the cooking and peered into the kitchen and saw Angel making food. He came out setting more dishes out and Connor came in.

"Morning pops," He said and sat down ready to eat. Connor looked up and motioned for Buffy to sit he could sense her tension and she needed to relax they were safe here. Buffy took a seat next to Connor as Giles came in with a book he always had a book. The Headmaster took his seat at the head of the table and Angel set a cup of hot tea before him.

"Thanks Angel," Giles said and went back to the reading and Dawn took a seat and got ready to eat. "Oh Angel if possible I want you take some of the level seven girls out on patrol kill this nasty demon." Giles said and Angel nodded as he was finishing up.

"Level seven?" Buffy asked and her former Watcher.

"Oh yeah we got a system in place basically level sevens are like the sophomores in high school, eights are the juniors, nines seniors and ten are the graduates and they get sent out all over the country." Dawn explained and Buffy nodded. "They have to go through a huge test to see what level they're on and some stay at certain levels yeah." Angel then started to set food down she didn't know Angel could cook and she turned to Connor.

"Yeah for someone who's on a complete liquid diet he's an amazing cook." Connor told Buffy and she smiled as Angel set more food down. Buffy reached for the eggs as Dawn reached for her food. Angel had everything set out and he took his seat with a cup of blood. Buffy felt warm eating he could cook and very well.

"Angel some of the girls have placed their application to get to level eight." Giles said and Angel nodded and Buffy still looked confused. "Oh uh for the combat level Angel scores them on a level of eight through ten." Giles answered. "Spike is five through seven and then Dawn is four six and the lower numbers is usually based on activities they do." Buffy nodded understanding a little more.

"Well I hate to keep asking questions but I didn't come here for the eggs." Buffy stated and Giles put the book down. "We were attacked by these people and they sent a rather large beast thing for Angel."

"And it wasn't random attack they went after Buffy and myself for a reason." Angel added and Giles nodded and took his glasses off thinking.

"We won't know much until the others arrive and patrol." Giles had to remind them there wasn't much to go on at the moment and they needed to wait. But both Angel and Buffy knew something was going on they could feel it.

The day went on Buffy walked around the school class had started so the halls were empty and she found Angel's classroom on the door is said Professor Angel and she smiled. Buffy opened the door slowly and looked in these weren't you're traditional class rooms. They had desks but the room was warm with books, the warm stone of the building the only thing was the window had the blinds drawn. But it wasn't hallow like her class rooms from high school it felt calming. Buffy stood in the back of the room as Angel was at the front he looked like a teacher. He was talking about something and Buffy thought about how she lied to her mother saying Angel was her history tutoring and she wished he was.

The day went on and Buffy walked outside seeing a court yard of young girls maybe around seven or eight in a block formation doing moves. But the instructor training them she recognized her it was Kennedy. Buffy made her way over to the girls and Kennedy looked up.

"Buffy?" She asked. "Girls take a second," She ordered and then ran over to Buffy. "Buffy!" And jumped into her arms giving her a brief hug. "You're back." Buffy smiled and nodded. "Come one meet some new recruits." Kennedy took Buffy's hand and dragged her to the block. "Everyone I want you to meet Buffy Summers the oldest and strongest vampire slayer."

"Hello Buffy," The girls all said at once. Buffy smiled seeing all the younger standing there.

"Pretty cool huh?" Kennedy asked and Buffy nodded. "Would you like to join us for class?" And Buffy looked around and back at the girls and nodded saying yes.

Buffy then meet up with Giles as he walked the school and walked side by side with him.

"So what do you think?" Giles asked as they walked.

"Very different than high school." Buffy commented and Giles smiled as they walked together. It felt nice to be walking side by side again.

"So where did you live?" Giles asked.

"Equator," Buffy answered and she thought about it, she did miss it but most of all she missed the Vargas family and she hoped they were ok and happy. "It was different but very nice."

"Any activity?" Giles was asking if there were any vampires or anything like that. She nodded meaning she's kept up with her skills over the years. "Well once classes are over we'll sit down and talk Xander should be in tonight along with Spike and Faith Willow won't make it in until tomorrow." Buffy nodded and a group of girls ran passed them laughing yes this was very different. "Buffy if you'd like I can offer you a position here." Buffy looked up indicating she would think about but first they needed to figure what attacked her and Angel and why.

The girls of the school were in their dorms upstairs as the evening was winding down. Angel was going to take some of the more experienced ones out tonight on patrol and Buffy was going to go with them. While Buffy was in the back dining room Xander came into the building and saw Angel talking to Kennedy.

"Where is she?" Xander asked and Angel saw him coming up to him but Xander didn't bother for a response and headed to the back area and Buffy was sitting at the table. She looked up seeing Xander and couldn't move. They just looked at one another for a moment and Xander sat down slowly. "Where were you?" He asked.

"Hello to you too Xander," Buffy said.

"Excuse me," Giles stepped in. "After everyone comes home we'll get debriefed ok." Giles knew Buffy didn't want to repeat herself over and over again. Xander brushed it off and looked back to his old friend.

"As long as she doesn't leave us." He added and Buffy got up and left she knew Xander out of all of them would be the hardest to face because he never could fully understand her actions.

"Buffy," Giles called out to her but she didn't stop and then he glared at Xander as he sat there. Buffy left the dining hall and walked out to the main entrance and Angel saw her and she looked not upset but angry. Angel went right after her and pulled her aside.

"We're just all in shock ok." He assured her and she nodded. "Come on I'll help you get your weapons." Buffy nodded meaning let's take a walk but before they went very far two more people were there Faith and Spike.

"Buffy?" Spike asked and walked up to her but she held her ground. She was hoping he had moved from her but it didn't look like it. He stepped back giving her some space as she walked passed them and she gave a Faith a quick glance of a hello. Angel followed her out to the Jeep knowing this might be a little bit more overwhelming than he thought. Buffy took the cover off the crates and Angel helped her carry everything inside. Giles, Faith, Spike, Connor, Dawn, Xander, Angel and Buffy were in the small dining room and Buffy opened the boxes of weapons.

"Wow pet," Spike began and lit up a cigarette as she took out some serious guns. "What are all those for?" He asked as she laid them out on the table.

"Protection." Buffy answered and Angel smirked as he helped her.

"From what?" Spike asked and Buffy ignored him as she laid everything out. Connor saw a cool looking gun and reached for it but Buffy grabbed his hand stopping him.

"Dangerous makes a loud boom." She said and Connor sat back down. All the weapons guns and swords alike were removed and laid out on the table. The table was covered in weapons now with what Buffy accumulated over the years.

"So," Xander started. "We get to pick one or something?" He asked and Giles sighed.

"No nimrod," Spike jumped in. "Basically Buffy armed herself means we should do the same." Buffy nodded. Not everything could be killed by a stake and not everything could be killed by a gun so it was best to be diverse in both at this point. "You trained yourself?" he asked and Buffy nodded like it was no big deal.

"Ok let's get to the point." Giles needed everyone to stay on track. "We'll fill in Willow tomorrow now Angel and Buffy were attacked and it wasn't random. Angel was also attacked by a rather large monster as well. Before Buffy killed the last of her assassins he told her that more would come."

"Ok so what they always come it could have been truly random." Xander added.

"Same men well same type attacked Angel and Dawn besides for them to find me in a remote location like that where for the most I lived off the grid it wasn't random." Buffy explained it was highly unlikely to find someone like that when they isolate themselves. "They wanted me dead."

"And Angel too?" Faith asked.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure if we didn't warn you guys you were next." Buffy added.

"Why us?" Faith asked she was putting some information together killing Angel and Buffy would be a huge blow to the team but why go after everyone else.

"Systematic kill the leader if possible if not take the seconds in command they probably hoped they killed us all." Angel explained.

"Are we safe here?" Connor asked looking around.

"For now yes strength in numbers." Giles answered and yes they were safe amongst each other.

"So just one attack sends you flying back home," Xander started.

"Actually I drove here," Buffy corrected him.

"Point is you left us for fifteen years and now you're back because you have a strange little feeling." Xander sounded upset. "Well once again thanks for the awful fifteen years."

"I had to leave." Buffy started and it was turning into an argument.

"Yeah like the last time," Xander reminded her.

"You had no idea what I was going through." Buffy defended herself.

"Oh boo hoo you killed your evil boyfriend," Xander was really starting to make her angry and that might not be a good idea with all these weapons on the table that she knew how to use. "You left us because you couldn't handle something what are you so afraid of?"

"What are you afraid of?" Buffy shot back. "This time I wasn't the only slayer you should have been fine on your own or do you need me to babysit you twenty four seven?" Buffy asked.

"It would have been nice to know where you went." Xander added and at the same time Buffy stood up in her chair very angry now.

"It would have been nice if you didn't rip me out of heaven!" Buffy yelled and everyone was quiet that statement hit everyone in the room hard. "You have no idea what I go through day in and day out. I sacrificed so much for you and all you do is complain. I left because I needed peace from you!" She wasn't directed all this to Xander. "I was done!" She then looked around the dining room. "I didn't want to learn and fight anymore!" She directed her attention to Giles. "I didn't want to see mom!" She turned to Dawn. "I didn't want to feel disgusted!" She turned to Spike. "I wanted out of leadership!" She then looked to Faith. "I didn't want to feel pain!" It was more a cry than a yell when she looked at Connor. "I didn't want to feel loss," She was quieter when she looked to Angel. "I've done so much for you guys and all I asked in return was peace but I never got it. I had to leave I couldn't take it anymore and if this keeps up I will leave again and I won't come back. If this attack was a sign of another apocalypse you're all on your own I'll just take Angel, Connor and Dawn with me and we'll just watch and let it burn." Everyone was quiet understanding what she was offering.

Connor couldn't help but smile on the inside knowing if she left he could go this time. There was some strange feeling he got with her a connection. At first he thought it was because his father knew and trusted her and so should he but now that wasn't it. Angel wouldn't mind doing that just up and leave and live out the rest of Earth's days with Buffy, Dawn and his son it would be nice his own family. A very small part of him was just hoping Xander would keep testing Buffy so one they could leave and two he get a good punch out of him. Dawn would be packed and ready in five minutes thinking about leaving with Angel, Connor and her sister sat just fine with her. All four have been through more than their fair share. Either they let go of the past and move on or Buffy leaves again. They couldn't find her for fifteen years so what makes them think they could find her again.

"Anyone think I'm kidding?" She asked and no one answered she wasn't fooling around. "I'd like to know why the hell Angel and I were attacked and why the hell when I come back to help you people you get upset."

"He's upset," Spike pointed to Xander and Buffy held up her hand telling him to be quiet or he can spend the rest of eternity as dust.

"Now we're done for the night and I'm laying down some new rules. You have a problem with me taking over, you don't understand why I wanted to be alone, or don't like me leaving because sometimes even I can only take so much then the door is right there." Buffy stated and everyone remained quiet and no one left. "Good now get out." She was fuming still so the best thing to do was to let her be. Xander stormed out and everyone followed him slowly.

A few hours passed and Angel returned from patrol but nothing to report that was out of the ordinary. Buffy was still in the dining room cleaning some of her guns and Connor walked in watching her.

"You know how to put it all back together again?" He asked because the gun she had now was in pieces as she cleaned it. Buffy looked up and nodded and he thought that was cool. Connor walked further in and sat down next to her and went to reach for a part but she stopped him.

"I have a system." She said meaning don't touch and Connor nodded and watched as she finished cleaning one gun and started to reassemble it. She did it pretty quickly too and Connor was impressed.

"Can you teach me?" He asked and Buffy looked up at him. "You know how do all this." He stated and Buffy nodded she then looked to the table and reached over and grabbed a gun and stood up and Connor followed. She then handed him the rifle and he took it. "Don't worry the safety is on." She showed him and he nodded. "Two rules one you point a gun you better be ready to shoot," Connor nodded. "Two no such thing as a warning shot." Connor smiled and Buffy got behind him and started to show him how to hold a rifle.

Angel made his back to the dining room to check on Buffy and when he walked in he saw Buffy and Connor.

"Right," Buffy said as Connor answered a question and Angel leaned up against the entrance to watch. "Ok now when you need more ammo," Buffy started and showed Connor. "Hit this part and the cartage comes out," Connor nodded and pressed the button looking thing and the ammo cartage came out and he held it. "Get another one and slam it back in." Connor did what he was told and Buffy nodded. "Ready to rock and roll."

"Cool," Connor said and looked to Buffy with the same smile his father had. "What about that gun?" He asked pointing and Buffy looked over and gave a small giggle.

"Uh my mini grenade launcher?" She asked and he nodded. "You don't want to mess with that besides baby steps." Connor smiled.

"Seriously teach me rather know and never have to use it than not know and need it." Connor explained and Buffy nodded he made sense. Then Buffy turned around seeing Angel standing there and she wondered how long he was there. "You've been shot at?" And Buffy looked up.

"Yeah once or twice." She answered and sat down as Connor held the rifle.

"What was it like?" Then someone cleared their throat. "Oh hey dad,"

"Having fun?" Angel asked as he came into the dining room and Connor nodded holding the rifle it was his new toy now. "We should call it a night."

"Nothing on patrol?" Connor asked looking at the rifle and then placed in the spot where he got it from.

"No nothing that screams out at us well stuff screamed but,"

"I get it," Connor cut his father off. "Guess I'll get some sleep."

"Night," Angel and Buffy said at the same time and Connor waved good bye and was off.

"Teaching him about weapons?" Angel asked and Buffy shrugged and went back to cleaning. Angel sat down and let his head rest in one hand. "You haven't slept much have you?" He asked.

"Been traveling for like a week now of course not." She answered as she took apart another gun.

"These were gifts?" Angel asked looking around trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Just a few," Buffy answered and the two smiled. "Yeah uh never thought I would learn but a family lived close to taught me." Angel gave a curious look. "Not everyone is nice plus it slows down the crap out of demons and vampires." Angel nodded looking at her collection.

"You need to get some sleep though because whatever is going on it's only going to get worse." Angel stated.

"I know," Buffy added quickly and went back to cleaning.

"I'm just saying,"

"Angel," Buffy started. "I'm not running again and if I do I won't make the mistake of leaving you, Connor and Dawn." She assured him that was Angel's fear that she would run again and he wouldn't be able to find her.

"Loss?" He asked and looked to Buffy and she looked to him. "Loss and pain what did that mean?"

"Nothing," Buffy answered but Angel wanted to know.

"Meant something."

"Angel can we just," She paused for a moment. "Can we just not talk about this now?"

"Buffy you and I have a lot to talk about and we can just brush it off especially if we're going to work side by side again." Angel stated and it was clear.

"You were never the one to talk." Buffy reminded him.

"You'd be surprise what fifteen years can do." Angel added. "But we need too."

"Not now I," Buffy knew she was going to need to face Angel and talk about their past but now wasn't it.

"Get some sleep." Angel said and got up he wasn't going to push this any further than it needed to go.

"Angel," Buffy called to him and he turned around waiting for her say what she had to say. She just stared at him wanting to say something. "I'm sorry," That's not what she wanted to say but she was sorry. "I'm sorry I left but,"

"Buffy I understand I was never upset I just missed you." He came back over and sat down next to her and Buffy nodded. "I missed you but I knew you were ok and I understood why you did what you did. I didn't like it but understood and I'm not mad ok." Buffy nodded at least Angel was on her side. Connor felt like he was on her side as well, Giles and Dawn seemed to be on the fence, Spike didn't know, Faith didn't seem to care and Xander was against her leaving.

"Sometimes I wished I had found you and taken Connor and Dawn with. Would have been like a family." Buffy said and Angel nodded, family something that these two knew about but never got a chance to actually feel it. "I'm sorry I ran but," He then hushed her by cupping her cheeks and that sent a shock wave through her she missed his touch.

"It's ok and we've made through thick and thin once we'll do it again ok." Angel assured and she nodded and he did something that was unexpected but so natural he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning." Angel then got up and left and now Buffy was alone with her thoughts. She felt a tear forming but quickly wiped her eye before it could fall. She thought Angel had left but he saw that moment and wanted to know what she was feeling. Something was eating at her but she wasn't ready just yet to talk. But he knew their talk wasn't going to go smoothly they never truly did for both it felt like pulling teeth. The worst was yet to come and he wasn't thinking the end of the world worse either. No fighting was easy physically but talking and sharing emotions that is hard to do and no one can truly master that. Buffy went back to cleaning it was the only way to keep her mind focus on one thing and not the outside world. She took in a deep breath and went back not really caring how late she would be up.

_**So a few people are ok with Buffy leaving and one isn't. Willow will be in the next chapter and we'll start to figure out what's going on. And this isn't the last bit of drama you're going to see oh no we got Angel and Buffy drama next. Also hopefully I explained why Connor hasn't aged and soon we'll figure out why Buffy hasn't either. And anyone got a guess why Connor likes Buffy or at least has taken a liking hopefully I'm making it not too plain as day. More on the way any guesses on what's to come? Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading.**_

_**The school's name and meaning and yes the idea came from X-Men, yes I'm a total geek: Bia- Greek goddess known for force and power and she also is the one who bound the god Prometheus as punishment for stealing fire and giving it to man…needless to say that's why I choose this name for a school of slayers. **_

_**Educatone Praeteritum Praesens Futurum: Education for the Past the Present**_


	5. Wide Awake

Chapter 5 Wide Awake

_**A/N: Yes I know it's been a while since I last updated this story but I needed to finish another and started another too. But now I can start updating this one. So sorry about making you all wait. I do have two or three more chapters typed just revising and what not.**_

_**A/N: Ok recap so what's happened since chapter four? Well Buffy has come out of hiding and she's with the Scoobies again. Also like always Angel and Buffy have instant attraction and there's something up between Buffy and Connor. This is a short chapter but we learn of a well almost a twenty year old secret. So enjoy.**_

Buffy walked the school yard as the morning turned to early afternoon. The school was beautiful to see the campus trees were slowly changing colors giving the Fall feeling. Willow would be here any moment and that's what Buffy was waiting for to see her best friend again. Buffy found a bench and sat down and looked around as there was a cool breeze. She wasn't use to the cold being in South America for so long her blood thinned out. Buffy just took in the day and sighed letting some of the sun's light warm her.

Inside the school Angel was teaching a class and just about all the slayers in each of his class admired him. Angel would be forever young, stay handsome and never age. Angel should be human but his plan backed fired when he joined the Circle of the Black Thorn. He had to sign away his humanity in order to fool them and it worked but he paid the price. The only good side he saw of this was he could train slayers for all eternity that was a slap to evil's face. Angel was grading exams as he had a free hour before his next class and Connor walked in. Connor might look extremely young but he taught here as well. He taught fighting skills but his method was more street style but it worked. Connor walked into the classroom and sat at a front desk as Angel sat behind his desk writing.

"So," Connor began and Angel didn't look up. "Anyone fail?" Angel then looked up meaning yes. "How many?"

"So far ten," Angel answered and Connor's eyes widen Angel had about thirty students to a class so that was quite a bit so far. Angel wasn't a difficult teacher but he proved you had to study to pass any test. "What do you want?" Angel asked because Connor doesn't just come to chat with his father.

"Nothing just thought I'd say hi," Connor stated and Angel looked to his son. "Ok fine I have a question to ask can I have Buffy teach me to shoot and train with guns?"

"Connor you're like thirty years old you don't need my permission." Angel answered and Connor sighed.

"Yeah I know but I don't feel thirty at all I actually feel nineteen." Connor then paused and Angel looked to him. There was something strange about that. Buffy hasn't aged and neither has Connor. Giles was looking into it Connor's could be explained that he was born of two vampires. He could be aging but slowly as well since he was human but Buffy that was a different story.

"Ok well if it makes you feel better yes just listen to her." Angel gave the ok and Connor nodded but didn't get up and leave. "What else?" Connor shrugged and smiled.

"You're still in love with her aren't you?" Connor asked and Angel looked back up not saying anything. "Say what you want but you're glowing." Connor got out the desk and left as Angel sat there and went back to grading his papers. Meanwhile Buffy was walking the halls when she saw a girl with red hair and smiled.

"Willow?" She asked and the woman turned around and smiled and they charged at one another hugging. They missed each other and were still good friends.

"How are you?" Willow asked and Buffy smiled. "Come on we need to catch up." The two headed off to talk before dinner and things get busy. Buffy wasn't sure what to tell Willow like why she left. In fact she hasn't completely told everyone why she upped and left. Yes she needed time and because there were plenty of slayers it didn't feel wrong or strange to do so but there was a bigger reason why.

Dinner was set and the old gang was back together again. At first the talk was just reminiscing on the old days, high school old days to be exact. They laughed at certain events that happened and how awkward they were killing vampires and demons. Come to think of it if they could go back they could have killed half the vampires and demons in a much better way. It was really relaxing to talk and laugh it was old times all over again but they were missing some people like Cordelia, Oz and Anya. Oz's whereabouts were unknown right now much like Buffy was. Of course Cordelia died after putting Angel back on track to destroy Wolfram and Hart and Anya died during the closing of the Hell Mouth.

Dinner was finishing up and Giles sat at the head of table and he had that look Buffy still could remember meaning something was troubling him. They would get there soon but they were still talking.

"So Buffy you're not engaged or seeing anyone?" Xander asked and Buffy was gazing at Angel for a moment as he sat next to her. He gazed at her too. They were together again after so long. He was hoping that whole cookie dough talk was done and she was baked cookies finally. Memories flooded her mind of them together but then she heard Xander's voice. "Buffy?"

"Oh what?" She asked coming back to reality and looked around as everyone waited for answer. "Me no," She answered and looked down at her empty plate and reached for her wine and sipped it. That made Angel relax just a little hearing that he had a shot.

"Ok so now that we're all caught up Giles," Xander looked to the Headmaster.

"Right, right," Giles sat up a little looking around. "Ok well I filled in Willow and done some research but nothing on this monster or demon that attacked Angel and this new group you speak of well it's just that it's new." Giles finished.

"Love dead ends," Connor added and he sat back in his chair.

"Ok well we know they went after Angel and Buffy for a reason so that's a start." Willow added it was a start a really small start though. "I agree though if they went after Angel and Buffy then why not come after us."

"Well we have all of us made evil mad and weak." Giles sat up.

"You think they would take us out," Buffy started. "Myself, Angel, Xander, Willow and you and then move on to the rest of us here? Like if we go then there's no chance for anyone?" Buffy asked and Giles nodded.

"Could be so in the mean time be careful and we'll try to see what's on the way." Giles stated and everyone looked around and Xander looked at Buffy meaning this wasn't over.

"You still haven't told us why you left." Xander spoke up and Buffy looked to him and he shrugged.

"I did." Buffy stated flatly and got up meaning she wasn't going to talk about this any further.

"You're not leaving again are you?" Xander asked. "You were here one minute and then the next you were gone." Buffy didn't answer and left the table and Angel glared at Xander and he shrugged again. Angel got up to follow Buffy and found her walking away and he ran up to catch her.

"Hey," Buffy stopped and saw Angel coming her way. "Look,"

"It's fine," Buffy assured him she understood Xander concerns because well they were everyone's concerns. "I'm turning in for the night." She stated and walked away leaving Angel standing there. He was worried about her something was off and he didn't know what. Connor then stood beside his dad watching as Buffy left.

"Should I try and talk to her?" Connor asked and Angel shook his head no meaning give her time.

The night pressed on slowly and Buffy laid in bed wide awake looking at the clock as each minute seem to pass like an hour. She rolled over turning her back to the clock and faced the wall and sighed. She was wide awake and it wasn't because she wasn't use to the time or anything of that nature. It was being back with everyone. It stirred something and she felt…angry and mad. Buffy sat up and reached for the lamp turning it on. She threw the covers away and went to change. After changing she found a training room and looked around. Giles did a good job with this place it was the perfect place to train slayers. Buffy walked into the room and saw sports tape, chalk, jump ropes, weights, punching bags it was a real training room and there were a few more around the school more like three more. Buffy grabbed the sports tape and taped up her hands and wrist and was ready.

Buffy wasn't the only one wide awake tonight. Angel tossed and turned and could sleep for the life of him. He got up and grabbed a shirt and went to walk. He felt stressed and restless as well. Buffy was right something was on its way and like always they had no clue. He walked the halls and thought maybe a midnight snack might help. He was heading to the kitchen but then picked up Buffy's scent. He never forgot it and followed it and found her in the training room. She was at the bars and had a towel wrapped around the bar and was doing one handed pull ups. She was more toned these days meaning she was stronger. Angel watched her as she finished and then headed to the punching bag and gave it hell. Something was wrong he could tell he could see it in her punches. They were filled with anger as she punched the bag.

Angel just watched her as she went at it. He looked up and the chain was giving out and he started to walk in slowly because Buffy was in some zone other than this one as she took out her frustration. Angel didn't know if he should stop her from killing the bag or let her but something wasn't right. Buffy then gave it one last punch and it came off the chain and slid across the floor. Buffy took in a few deep breaths and then looked up as Angel came over. He saw anger in her eyes and wanted to talk to her but where to start. She started to walk over to him at a rather brisk pace and without warning of any kind she threw a punch at him. Angel went down to the floor as he was caught off guard.

Buffy stood there looking at him meaning he deserved it somehow but he didn't know why. She just left him there and as she got further away the tears started to fall. She left the campus almost in a panic and headed to her parked Jeep she felt like running again to get far away. Buffy pulled herself into the Jeep but she didn't have the key so she took off a panel to hotwire her own car. She was crying now as she tried and then she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up and it was Angel and she shoved him away. He didn't know what was happening and she got out of the car and threw another punch this time Angel was ready.

Angel blocked the punch and blocked another. Instinct told him to fight back but he wasn't going to fight Buffy he never would. He could tell something was bothering her and she needed to get it out and if she had to take it out on him then so be it. She threw another punch and Angel blocked it and then went to kick him. Angel could tell she was going to break at any minute now because the anger was turning to sadness and he would be here to for her. Her punches became less coordinated and weaker as she was tiring herself out. Angel didn't have to put up a defense now as she was hitting him poorly though. She then stopped and Angel wrapped his arms wound her trying to comfort her but it lasted for a moment. Buffy then shoved him away violently and he stood there.

"It's your fault." She stated and Angel just stood there not understanding anything. "It's all your fault!" She screamed with tears and she sniffed.

"Buffy what's happening?" He asked he was very concerned now.

"I know what you did." She answered and back away. "I know everything!" She screamed at him and he stood there. Buffy could see her breath in the Fall night as they ex lovers stood there. "I know everything and it's your fault."

"What did I do?" Angel asked he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You took everything from me that's what you did." And she went back to the school leaving Angel standing there. This wasn't going very well something was after them which wasn't new but it was trying to pick them off one by one and now something was bothering Buffy. It could just be because she was back and around the people from her past and that can stir up feelings good and bad. But for her to lash out at him like that there was something deep in her that she needed to talk about and he would get it out of her somehow. If something was coming to kill them whether the end of the world was involved or not they needed to work together and figure this out whatever it was.

_**So Buffy is upset and I'm pretty sure you all can guess what it is. More to come and things are going to get interesting aside the Angel/Buffy drama. So what's to come? More on the way thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	6. Lies, Secrets and a Monster

Chapter 6 Lies, Secrets and a Monster

_**A/N: Another update told you I would have one. The next chapter will be up soon still working out the kinks and trying to make it make sense because in that chapter we discuss the end of the world and things get biblical so that can be hard to understand. But not going to get into that just yet you'll have to wait.**_

_**A/N: This chapter continues the Angel/Buffy drama about a certain someone. I know some of you believe Angel was wrong to take the day away and others believe in why he did it I guess we're all torn about it. So this chapter we won't learn how it happened just that it did. And there's some good fighting at the end. Of course for all you BA lovers don't worry they will have a sweet moment Buffy is just upset she needs a little time to adjust. So enjoy. **_

Breakfast was…awkward to say the least Angel and Buffy didn't talk. Xander was talking up a storm with Willow as the two good friends were together. Angel sat in his chair brooding thinking about what Buffy said and meant. Buffy sat quietly in her chair eating trying not to look at Angel at all. No one seemed to notice or if they did they didn't care. Buffy looked up and caught Angel looking at her and she knew should have to talk to him. That was one thing they had a struggles with they could be so in love but that didn't communicate well. Communication is the key to any relationship and they didn't have it. But why? Why was it so hard for them to explore their feelings? Maybe they really are different being a slayer and a vampire not just man and woman.

While the old gang was back together down south back in Equator Buffy's old place was being searched. Old bodies were found of the men she killed and a team was looking for her but she was long gone. The men searched looking hoping to find even though it appeared she made it out alive. Their leader walked the grounds looking. He's changed since the days of Sunnydale but he needed to find her and soon. The only reason why he came here was because he had been tracking this new clan of people. Buffy needed to be found, informed and protected. He stood there waiting for his men to find her.

But in another city an old and ruin city where demons lurk in the shadows trying to claim this place of their own something in the underground was festering. Down below the city was a demon. He managed to crawl out of Hell itself. He commanded the humans of the underworld and they were sent to find the most powerful slayer and vampire. One of his minions told him that both got away and he killed the minion. This city that was ashes would rise and all others would bow before it. The vampire with a soul and the son needed to die along with the slayer. The word was put out she was now in Cleveland and so to Cleveland he sent his people.

The day passed once more and Angel needed to talk to Buffy and found her training. He watched her for a moment and decided to make his presents known.

"Is this a private catharsis or can anyone watch?" Angel asked folding his arms across his chest as Buffy was taking out the evil punching bag. She huffed and only hit the bag harder. Angel just stood there waiting to be acknowledged as she kept it up. He step further inside the room and then she finally looked up at him.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked and he shrugged standing there. They needed to talk this out now before they went any further. Buffy always tended for Angel to know exactly what she was feeling but he was truly a guy. Guys need to be told straight up how you feel because if you say you're fine or say nothing at all then they believe you are just fine. You can't hope they guess what you're feeling because they can't. Men don't read emotions not well at least and Angel was no exception.

"I don't know maybe why you almost beat the shit out of me last night?" After Angel answered in a question Connor was just passing by and heard the talking. He knew this was private but couldn't help himself so he stayed to listen. It was probably sappy love crap on why did you leave me no you left me first. It was the long story of Buffy and Angel and a rather dull one these days. Connor thought maybe they should just have sex and be done with it. There was always sexual tension between them and maybe if they just gave in it would go away.

Buffy faced him and crossed her arms and stood there. Buffy sighed maybe he didn't know but how could he not? He's the one who changed it changed everything.

"You took a day from us." Buffy answered and Angel felt dizzy and sick how could she know that. No one knows that except him Cordelia and Doyle and those two are long dead and gone.

"How do you know, you aren't supposed to know?" Angel stammered how could she have found out.

"I died remember?" She asked and Angel didn't understand. "I died and when I went to heaven they told me and when I came back I remembered everything." She explained. "I haven't told you because I know why you did it up until I left."

"If you understood then,"

"I'm not finish." Buffy cut him off. "I had two dreams before I left one was seeing the usually you know hell fire and brimstone. The other before I woke I saw," She paused for a moment. "I saw a little baby, a baby boy in your arms." She was refereeing to Connor and Angel remembered those times. "I watched him and then I saw him again only older like four and he comes running to me and jumps into my arms and says mommy." Angel stood there trying to understand what she was saying. "I didn't know who this boy was but you were there and then when I looked down he was gone but standing next to was Connor. Like that little boy he had the same eyes, the same face everything." Buffy looked away with tears and tried to fight them. "He's our son Angel."

Angel's jaw dropped that was impossible it had to be Darla's baby they had sex and she came back nine months later with a baby. But wouldn't have the Oracles told him Buffy was pregnant?

"Buffy I," He didn't know what to say or if this was true. He always wanted Connor's mother to be Buffy but not like this. "I didn't know." He was telling the truth. "If I knew you were pregnant I wouldn't have changed anything." Buffy stood there with tears blurring her vision and felt it he was being honest.

"We could have had a life Angel, Connor, a home," She started and Angel walked to her she stood there and he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned in. "A wedding everything we wanted." They could have that was true but she was the slayer. Angel was given the chance to be human but gave it back. He couldn't protect her and if she had a child he couldn't protect that child either. Buffy might have died sooner and then a son of a slayer who knows what danger he could be in. But then again Angel failed to protect Connor from Hotlz and he was a vampire.

"I wouldn't have been able to protect you or Connor and if one or both of you died because of me," Angel paused still trying to take all this in. But yes if Buffy died and his child died because he couldn't protect them then he would die too.

"You can't even be human." Buffy stated he signed that away he was to remain vampire for all eternity. Angel held her closer and then they both pulled away. "I told you I couldn't knowing what we had what we could have had." Buffy looked up to him and he pushed some of stray hairs aside. "And I told you I would never forget." She leaned in and held him sobbing. Connor was her son but she didn't carry him, give birth or raise him. Then again Angel didn't raise him either Connor was kidnapped into a Hell dimension. It made sense why Connor gravitated to her instantly some part of him knew. "I couldn't stay here I,"

"It's ok," Angel assured her he understood why she just left. She couldn't handle the fact that Connor was hers that there were lies and secrets. The Scooby gang had secrets like Buffy was supposed to know they were going to restore Angel's soul but Xander wanted him dead and said nothing. Willow and Xander kept it a secret from everyone that they were going to raise Buffy from the dead but all the while ripped her from heaven. Even Dawn was a secret she felt like she couldn't trust anyone. How could you stay when everything around you was a lie? How could you stay knowing those around you wanted you when there was danger but when there was peace they forgot you?

But like always she came back to this sorry group to help, to bear down, to bite her tongue and to be the strong one because they couldn't do it. She killed Angel to save the world but when Anya went on a killing spree Xander could end it so Buffy went to and Xander stood in the way. That didn't happen with Angel she killed him for the world. She even was close to killing her best friend for the sake of the world and after all that what did they do? They lied and they walked away it was amazing to her she stayed so long with them. But to know who Connor was one of the biggest secrets she couldn't handle it. While they held each other Connor heard the whole thing. Within a moment he felt betrayed and then walked in.

"How did you not know!" Connor yelled and Angel and Buffy pulled apart looking to him. "You had to have known!"

"Connor," Angel was going to try and reason with him but he was seeing red. Connor had every right to but they needed to sit and talk about this rationally.

"All this time you told me Darla the vampire whore you were with back in your glory days was my mother! A monster! So everything that I was brought up to believe it was all a lie was just bull shit!" Connor stood there furious. "You deprived me of the mother I've always wanted."

"Connor listen," Angel wanted to talk all three needed to talk about this but Connor didn't want to hear it.

"Screw you," He said to his father and turned around and walked away leaving the two former lovers alone. Angel was about to go after him but Buffy held him back and shook her head meaning he needs time just like they do. While Connor left and blows off some steam Angel and Buffy headed to Giles to see how this happened. If the day was undone then how come Buffy was Connor's mother? Connor went to the room where Buffy had all her weapons and took a pistol, tucked in his belt and left. He didn't feel like taking out a demon or a vampire hand to hand he was just going to shoot them.

An hour or so later Buffy and Angel explained everything to Giles and the former Watched sat there dumbfounded. He's never heard of this and was shocked. He understood what Angel did but wouldn't have those higher beings know Buffy was pregnant. What if they did? But they were good right they wouldn't lie? That was another question for later right now it was time to answer this riddle for Angle and Buffy.

"Can you help us?" Buffy asked as the two sat side by side. Giles shrugged and stood up while taking his glasses off. Buffy still was pale and depressed from the news as it was sinking in more and more. For fifteen years she managed to bury it but now seeing both Angel and Connor there was no hiding it. Angel looked over to her and felt pain. He didn't know and if he knew he would have stayed human Buffy deserved to be a mother. If he knew he would have stuck it out he would have never had taken that from her. He wished he could find the Oracles now and if they knew he wanted to kill them.

"Well I'll see what I can find uh," Giles then sat on his desk still shocked. Angel and Buffy had a child together but never knew about it talk about a surprise. No outside forces nothing told them until Buffy had that dream long after Connor was born and grown. Maybe something kept it from them for a reason or they truly didn't know.

While Angel, Buffy and Giles discussed what they could do and what would clarify this mess Connor was in the woods taking a walk hoping he would come up against something to kill it. Then he heard something and got behind a tree and took out the pistol and waited and then once it was close enough he came out from behind the tree and he jumped.

"Dawn," He said and lowered his weapon and she gave a nasty look.

"Who were you expecting?" She asked and crossed her arms. "Isn't that one of Buffy's?" She asked and Connor shrugged and put it away. "You ok Connor?" She asked he looked…lost. Connor shook it off he didn't want to talk about it at all actually he hoped to wake up and it be a dream. It was easier to believe Darla was his mother than Buffy. "Come on we should head in nothing out here tonight." Dawn insisted and she and Connor were about to turn in when they both heard the faintest scream and dashed to it. They ran a few feet and stopped trying to figure out where it came from.

"Who else is out here?" Connor asked as they looked into the dark woods.

"Just a few of us," Dawn answered and then they heard the scream again and ran towards it. Someone was screaming help and they both upped their speed and it got louder and louder. They came to a clearing and saw a slayer fighting off a huge demon…maybe. The demon grabbed her and held her and with one swift motion tore her jaw from her head clean off. Other slayers started to run there was no way to take it down they needed more people. It dropped the dead slayer and then saw Connor.

"Connor!" It screamed and started to walk to him.

"Run!" Connor yelled to Dawn and she ran with the other slayers and Connor drew his weapon and started to fire at it but it kept walking. He fired all the rounds and then threw the gun away and ran.

While Giles was sifting through a book for answer there was commotion going on in the school. It was the night hours the slayers should be in the dorms unless they were out patrolling. The commotion caused for an alert to be investigated. The three got up and went to see what it was. The four slayers and Dawn came in screaming for help and then she saw Angel and Buffy.

"It's here that thing from the demon bar is here and it's after Connor!" She yelled and Buffy took off running. Everyone scrambled to get a weapon to kill it but none of them knew what it really was. Angel ran to the weapons room to get his trusty axe while Buffy had a better idea. She grabbed her knife and a bigger gun. The little grenade launcher didn't work the last time so she was going to go for the head full out. Buffy ran outside and was going to take this thing down. As Angel was about to leave the weapons room the scythe caught his attention no slayer since Buffy has used but it was time to pull it out of retirement and he grabbed it.

Buffy ran outside to find her son it was like her mother instincts kicked in without warning and then she saw him running towards her but right behind him was the huge beast. It stopped seeing Buffy and she could have sworn it gave a grin. It picked up speed and charged and Buffy let off some rounds but it didn't do anything. This was a nice gun but the rounds went so fast she tossed it away and pulled out her shot gun. She then started to load it as the thing stomped closer. She backed away while loading her gun and pushed Connor telling him to move but he stayed close to her. Buffy cocked the gun and fired. The thing stopped absorbing the bullet. Buffy grabbed the forestock of the gun in one hand and slammed it down and held the gun again and fired. She did that for two more rounds but the thing was still up and walking. Buffy tossed the gun aside and Connor wrapped both arms around her arm and then she turned around grabbing him and they started to run. They might need the whole school to take this thing out. Then Buffy tripped and turned around and took out a small pistol and started to fire.

"Buffy!" Connor yelled and she took out a small pistol and aim to the beast.

"Go Connor!" She ordered and he stood there wanting to help but she ran he needed to get his father. Buffy let off a few more rounds and then threw the gun away and reached for her knife hoping it would do something. The thing was slowing down but not by much. She went to get up but the beast grabbed her and tossed her like a rag doll to a tree. Buffy fell to the ground and sat back up and before it could to that again she took out her knife and stabbed it. It let out an ear piercing scream. It reached for her neck and then threw her again. Buffy grunted and rolled over as it charged at her and rolled quickly away from it and got to her feet ready to fight it. It threw a punch and Buffy dodged the punch and she swung at it but it did nothing. "Great,"

It let out a roar and swung again and Buffy rolled to the ground she needed to get out and find help and more weapons to take this thing down. Buffy got up to defend herself as Angel ran through the woods with the more experience slayers and then saw the thing. It was the same one that attacked him back at the demon bar. Angel saw Buffy roll away from it as it slammed two fists down trying to smash her.

"Buffy!" Angel called out and Buffy looked up and Angel threw the scythe to her. Buffy got up and caught it and insistently she felt its power again. The monster came charging at her and hopefully like with the rest of the enemies she's came up against in the past this scythe would take this enemy down. Buffy held her ground as it charged to her and then once it was close enough Buffy jumped and swung the scythe at it. She managed a good slice on it but not enough to kill it. This thing was tougher than a Turok-Han. Buffy moved aside letting it charged to again but Angel had to step in and he went to tackle it. The thing grabbed Angel and tossed him aside so easily.

But Buffy saw how focused it was on Angel as it walked to him and she used the moment. As the thing walked over to Angel ready to finish him off Buffy ran, gained enough speed and jumped into the air and slammed the scythe into the back of its skull. Buffy let go of the scythe as the beast fell and took a step back as it was dead…finally. Angel sat up and the others gathered around seeing it. Buffy walked around the huge body and to and to Angel and helped him to his feet. Connor came over and the three stood side by side and Giles looked up seeing the family together. Finally seeing them side by side he could see it but now was not the time later. Right now whatever this thing was needed to be looked at it.

Buffy left Angel's side and the monster beast thing and place her foot on its head and reached for the hilt of the axe and while ripping it out she pushed her foot down hard on it hearing its neck crack.

"Why did you do that?" Xander asked as Buffy looked at her scythe forgetting how much she really missed it. "That was over kill." Xander commented but she said nothing and walked away with Angel and Connor following her. Giles knelt down looking at the monster and he's never come across anything like this or read about it. Willow knelt next to him looking at it but it was too dark to study it out here.

"We need to get it inside." Giles informed everyone and they looked at him like he was crazy but he wasn't. Seeing this thing it wasn't a monster well at least it wasn't one before. It had a human quality deep down it was human once. Giles needed to know what happened to it. Spike lit up a cigarette and walked over to it with the other slayers and they did their best to lift it up.

"Damn this bugger weighs a ton." Spike added as they slowly walked with it. While they were walking with the new science experiment Angel, Buffy and Connor headed back to the school and inside. Buffy turned to the tow boys still holding the scythe.

"Are you ok Buffy?" Angel asked and she nodded and then looked to Connor. Right now the best thing to do was to sleep and end this horrible day. The only problem was who could sleep tonight? Buffy went to her room and tossed the scythe aside and walked to her window looking out. Something was coming after them this monster was just a warm up. She hoped she was ready she hoped Angel and Connor were ready. She hoped that this school was ready something told her in her gut this was the long and hard fight she was chosen to fight and it was coming.

Back in the under belly of LA the leader got word that his assassin was killed by the slayer. He went and killed some expendable men but then again he knew it would happen. With Angel, Buffy and Connor together the thing they feared he had to up his game and soon. But no matter he's already sent his first wave of attack on a major cities that were about to feel the shock and the sound of ruins. These three together might be powerful but can they save forty cities at once?

_**So what do you think? Things are building up. The next chapter gets a bit wordy but I need to give you guys an idea what our gang is up against. It is hard to remember that Wes and Cordelia are dead. Also if you're wondering where Illyria is she'll make her appearance later much later. Also from team AI we had Gunn and Lorne. Well Lorne walked out after his mission but again we might see him and then Gunn? Not going to say. Also we're missing Oz he was a Scooby once so where is he? Questions everywhere but I'll answer them also I'm going to turn into Joss Whedon meaning I'm going to start killing people but you'll have to wait and see. So more on the way thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	7. The Pale Rider

Chapter 7 The Pale Rider

_**A/N: Ok this chapter can be a little hard to understand because we're going through the book of Revelations a rather highly debated book about the end of time. When I came up with this story because it's after season 7 of Buffy and 5 of Angel I couldn't twist the canon around and had to come up with my end of the world idea. And this is could be the Shanshu that Angel is supposed to engage in. Well the bible surprising has some good stuff when you actually read it. Like the dead will walk among us zombies, I'm tell you be prepared. **_

_**The part of the book that's being referred to is chapter 6 through chapter 11. Then I jump to chapter 15 to 16. This book has much in it like the fall of Babylon which we'll get to that with LA and then you have these chapters in like the Divine Warrior which who could be that be Angel? Buffy? Maybe Connor? So I have plenty of ideas about this just from the last book of the bible and like I said it has some really interesting stuff if you can sit and read it. So that is my way of saying not only does my disclaimer go to Whedon it also goes to bible and the version I am using is a Catholic bible. Also I do go and research and see what each text means by different writers to make sure I do my best to fit everyone's thoughts about this together. **_

_**A/N: Long note sorry but had to make sure everyone understands and no I am not promoting anything religious. That was the amazing thing about the two shows it had multiple religions this was my idea of another because this idea from what I've read has not been used or used much and I like to go into untested and deep waters. So enjoy.**_

The monster or beast whatever it was that Buffy killed was now lifted on the table. Hopefully the table would hold its weight as it would be studied.

"Thing weighs a ton." Spike commented and Giles circled the thing with Willow, Faith, Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Connor, Angel, Andrew and Xander in the room. "So what is it?" Giles looked up at him annoyed and then went back to studying it. Giles leaned in trying to get a feel for it and then he took off his glasses cleaning them.

"Well it's human," Giles said and looked up and everyone looked confused. "Well it was at one point it looks like," Giles went back to looking at it. "It looks like…parts were added." That was nasty to say the least. Angel hung out in the corner thinking what would do this?

"Added?" Willow asked and Buffy pulled herself up from leaning on the wall. She's seen this before actually Willow, Xander, Giles and Spike have.

"It's like Adam," She commented and the old Scooby gang looked up at her realizing that's where they've seen this. "I mean well sort of this thing is bigger…much bigger and harder to kill."

"Adam?" Connor asked and the Sunnydale alumni looked at each other. That's right Connor wasn't even alive then and Angel wasn't around.

"Adam was a human demon hybrid…thing," Buffy started. "Riley's leader Maggie Walsh built him in secret they would captured a demon and take its parts." She explained and looked up at the two and Connor nodded. "What?"

"Only way we took it down was by infusing Buffy with our essence to overpower him." Xander remembered that event and then Angel, Connor, Faith and Andrew looked at him there was a bit of an ew factor when they all thought about it. "Sounds gross but you know what never mind it worked."

"Well whatever built this had a different thing in mind." Giles added but it resembled Adam just twice as larger but was the Initiative back and up to its old tricks or was this something else. "Willow," Giles started and the witch already knew what to do. First see if there was anything mystical then see what this thing was made of. Buffy left them room while the school was in high defense. Angel saw Buffy leaving and they had yet to talk about Connor and what happened. Giles then followed Buffy out. The former Watcher had an idea where to look for the answer for these three. The others noticed this seeing Angel and Buffy doing the dance again to them it was old news so they ignored it. However Connor took interested and followed Giles out.

"Buffy," Giles called out and Buffy turned around and stopped. "I might have found something for the three of you. Let me do some more research and we'll talk in the morning" Angel, Buffy and Connor looked at one another and they nodded. Of course sleep wasn't going to be happening for anyone tonight. Giles left the three standing there and an awkward silence was between them. Buffy looked to Angel and Connor as the secret was out. What were they going to do now? They couldn't ignore it but Connor is now in his thirties even though he still looked nineteen. Could they be a family? Buffy then walked away leaving them behind and then Connor walked away leaving Angel there. Angel stood there for a moment and then finally left himself. He has so many things he regrets and beats himself up over and now this adds to the list no it was at the top of the list he'll never forgive himself for this ever.

As soon as Buffy crawled into bed the rain started to fall. Buffy didn't like the rain it reminded her of a horrible night back on her seventeenth birthday. She got out of bed and looked out the window and the rain fell harder and now the lightening came in followed by thundered. She couldn't sleep so she changed clothes and headed to a training room. The mess hall, cafeteria and two other training rooms housed the slayers. It was safer for them to sleep like that so if anything happened they weren't separated. Buffy walked into the training and took a deep breath and started to do some back flips, back handsprings and cartwheels. Maybe she could tire herself out.

The next day came and the dark stormy clouds greeted the day which just spells out something ominous especially because it started last night. Buffy was first in Giles's office followed by Connor and then Angel. Classes were canceled for the day and the girls were to remain inside until they could get an idea what this thing is that attacked them. Once the really dysfunctional family was in his office Giles got up and locked his door to his office knowing this was private for them they weren't ready to announce this to anyone. Angel stood in the corner half hidden in the shadows still beating himself up over the fact he took that day away there by taking away everything he wanted. Connor and Buffy sat in the two chairs in front of Giles' desk as he pulled out his notes and was ready to share what he found from last night. Buffy could tell Giles hasn't slept but then again neither has she since she left South America.

"Ok so Angel became human and you Buffy got pregnant that day," Giles started off which was quick and to the point no reason to go into detail.

"Wow dad you didn't waste time did you?" Connor asked Angel didn't say anything Angel wasn't sure if that was supposed to be funny or serious.

"Angel has the day undone Buffy and him are no longer pregnant or at least that's what we thought." Giles looked at his notes. "This has happened before two people a warrior and a princess were with child and the warrior had the day undone in order to stop the birth because war would have begun. The war would have killed the child. But the woman became pregnant again still giving birth." Giles finished looking up. "It was both their child. What I believed happened is while you may have turned back time Angel you couldn't erase a life that had already come into existence. So until one of you had sex again the unborn child in this case Connor was out somewhere in the ether."

"But me and Riley?" Buffy asked should she have gotten pregnant with Riley she and him were first before Angel and Darla.

"You and Riley were safe," Giles answered meaning they had always used protection Angel and Darla didn't they didn't have too they were vampires. "Angel won,"

"Odd race," Connor tossed in and Buffy looked to her son although she hadn't wrapped her head around that yet. Connor her son it was a nice name something she liked and if Angel and Buffy were actually together way back then she would have agreed to it. But what about a girl what if Connor was a girl? Isabella sounded nice for a girl it sounded regal and strong yet soft and beautiful. There was no way for them to have another child again unless Angel was human. But even then maybe not Buffy wasn't entirely human these days either.

"So Darla carried the child which explains why Connor is human he's human because you were human at the time Angel and the strength and power he has is because well his mother is a slayer." Giles made all this sound pretty simple but it was far from being simple. "So congratulations?" Buffy sat there thinking about it Angel too in the corner. It made sense but it wasn't going down easy. Then there was a knock and Giles went to answer and it was Willow.

The four followed Willow back into the room ready to learn what this thing was. Willow was up all night as well with Xander and Andrew studying this thing.

"Ok I did a spell and nothing mystical about it," Willow started as everyone stood around. "But all its part were from other demons not sure which but each organ and limb are demon in nature."

"We can rebuild him. We have the technology." Xander added but no one was amused Angel was tempted to walk over to him and smack him it was long overdue but he stayed put. "Never mind."

"So he was built for something." Connor stated and they all knew what he was built for but luckily Angel and Buffy are seasoned vets of the demon world. The idea that his parents were a vampire and slayer that was something comforting, they by all accounts couldn't be destroyed not easily. And his father was the most ruthless vampire the haunted the people of England, Ireland, Scotland and Romania for a century. He was still feared by the demons of the underworld you couldn't go very far with a demon not knowing who Angeles was he was the prince of evil. Evil both feared and revered him they wanted him on their side but luckily a young blonde slayer never allowed it. His mother is the fastest, the strongest and the oldest slayer. She died twice and was still standing he had some shoes to fill.

"We need to find out what other demons were used." Giles stated and the old Scooby and what was left of AI nodded.

"Let's call up Captain Cardboard," Spike suggested meaning let's call Riley.

"Yeah that'll go well," Xander then turned his hand to mock phone. "Uh oh yes Riley this is Buffy yeah hi just one question are you slapping together human and demon parts together again? You are? Problem solved." Xander said and Angel rolled his eyes. But they all knew it wasn't that simple. The conversation was about to restart when Kennedy came in looking panicked.

"Guys something big's happening." She said and ran back out and everyone filed out the room. The slayers of the school were also cramming together as they headed to the cafeteria where the TV was. On the T.V. was the news channel going it showed a city being attacked in the background. The news reporter stated this started in the early hours of the day and this wasn't the only city thirty nine more were being attacked. The National Guard was being called in along with military within the states. Then the reported announced that the president was being taken to a secret location and all major cities should start to evacuate. This wasn't good the slayers here were away from their families and some had loved ones in the list of cities on the screen. "I've sent out a message," Kennedy leaned into Giles. "All the slayers are on their way here."

The day went by but it was a prep day slayers here were getting the school on locked down. Cleveland itself could be next for attack. All they knew was whatever this hybrid demon thing was it had something to do with this. The returning slayers would do their best to get here but Giles knew time would be against them. A plan had to be made how to get everyone out of here if they were attacked and he realized it would be impossible. Not only that this school was a bulls eye target if the demon world knew what it housed.

An emergence meeting was then called and everyone went to the auditorium waiting for the Headmaster to speak.

"I need everyone to listen and to listen carefully." Giles began as Buffy and Angel sat together with Connor to Angel's left. The Scoobies also sat in the front row as well ready to listen. "Everyone will head to specific location." He then turned to Willow as she stood up. "Willow will send that location to you and you are to tell no one."

"What about our families?" One young slayer asked standing up and a few others nodded.

"If you have families in the cities being attacked you can't help them for those left returning home isn't something you can do." Giles stated and there was mumbling and griping going on. Buffy then stood up she understood what Giles was asking for and she headed up to the stage.

"Listen!" Buffy made herself known. The place then hushed. "Listen I know you want to save your families but you all have a duty to uphold. It's not an easy choice but if we don't stand together then your families will die regardless. Giles and myself have been in many battles and if this is a ploy from some evil force then we're going to need every single one of you on board." Buffy explained this could be the start of the horrific dream she had twice. There was a sense of understanding now and Giles took his place.

"Willow will send you a message and you are to go there once you receive it." He explained he didn't want everyone to leave at once that could come up on the radar. "Once we have a better plan you'll receive another message to meet us where ever it is we are."

Willow had begun to send out the messages and small groups of slayers were already off. Angel and Buffy were walking together as the school was in a restless mood. The school would be empty soon in a few days something that they've prepared for but never wanted to do. But where would the old gang be heading off too? Would they stay here and hold down the fort?

"Where are we going to go?" Buffy asked as they were walking to a room that housed her guns something that they might need very soon. They were going to pack up the weapons they needed and head off too.

"There's a small cabin about ten miles from here," Angel started as they walked into the room with her guns laid out nicely.

"Ten miles won't be enough." Buffy stated and Angel knew that and they both knew until all the slayers were gone they would remain here. Angel needed to leave and help some of the younger girls get off safely as Buffy was going to load up her Jeep and get it ready for a long haul to some place but it wasn't going to be ten miles out. This time thought she would have Angel, Connor and Dawn running with her. Her gut was telling her to run that dream the dream where she saw fire rise something told her this was the start of it.

"Pack a map and highlight any back roads we're going to need to stay off the highway. Also once you're Jeep is packed there's a clearing about a mile north of here park it there." Buffy nodded having an idea that was meet up location when they do leave. "Buffy," Angel turned back around and she looked up at him before she started to pack up her weapons. "I am sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen." His voice was genuine and she could tell. Angel never did anything to hurt Buffy not intentionally. He always did put her first and if had known she was carrying a child his child he would have never passed up that day. And something took over her and she ran to him and hugged him as in _'it's ok and I understand.'_ They held each other like that for a while it felt good to hug one another something they missed greatly. Also it was them making peace with one another. If they were going to be fighting side by side again then they needed to make peace.

"No more secrets," Buffy stated and she felt Angel nodded against her. She had to forgive him he was only doing what he thought was right and to make sure she stayed safe something she couldn't ask anymore from him. Thinking about it if the roles were switched she would have done the same thing. "It's all water over the bridge now," Then she heard Angel chuckle a little knowing she got that phrase wrong something he still loved about her. "Under you know where ever you like it's there." And Angel nodded again in agreement although there was one more secret to tell but when should he tell her?

But they needed to prepare and get out of here and soon. Buffy let up but looked up to his eyes that could still melt her heart. She back away to get her stuff packed and ready but Angel gently grabbed her arm pulling her closer and their lips met and they shared a fifteen year long overdue kiss. Of course with these two it became heated quickly. Angel picked Buffy up off the ground as he was taken over by something it was called the human touch. Buffy responded wrapping her legs around his waist as he walked over to the wall pinning her there. Why is it when these two come together does the fire of passion take over?

Meanwhile Connor was looking for his for his parents something told him to stay close. He decided to head to the room where Buffy his mother, his mother. He still couldn't believe Buffy was his mother it was something he wanted when he first met her but once you get what you want could you accept it? He was going to accept his mother was not a monster a cold blooded killer but a hero possibly even a saint for all intensive purposes. Connor rounded the corner and knew Buffy was in here he could feel her presences like he could with his father.

"Hey," He started but saw something that would forever burn into his mind and what every child never wants to see from their parents. Angel and Buffy were on the floor wrapped in each other's arms. If he had come later then there would be more clothes on the floor than just his father's coat. "Oh whoa!" Angel and Buffy broke the intense kissing and looked up as Connor turned away now scared for life. Angel and Buffy quickly sat up trying to get their serious composure back and Buffy fixed her hair well sort of.

"Uh, uh," Angel stammered as Connor turned back around red in the face. "I had a uh a,

"Kink," Buffy blurted out.

"Yeah," Angel caught on with what Buffy was trying to do.

"In my uh,"

"In his back." Buffy finished and Angel nodded.

"Odd," Connor started, "Didn't know you get rid of kink while being on top of the person who's trying to get it out." Meaning that Angel was on top of Buffy so if she was helping with his back it was an interesting way to do it also it meant they were busted. Angel and Buffy nodded with Buffy blushing a little. "Well I guess I'll be a round." Then Spike wondered in and he caught on immediately what was going on.

"Oh poor lad had to see that it's ok we have in some freakish way walking in on these two so sorry." Spike assured Connor and then to turned back to his Sire. "But Angel's going to get some good on you mate," He gave a thumbs up and Connor swore he just threw up a little in his mouth as he walked away.

"Get out of here Spike," Angel demanded.

"Oh of course I'll leave you two pets alone told you two you could never be friends." And Spike left as Buffy got off the floor still feeling red in the face.

"Oh god I could die." She said and Angel gave a chuckle and got up himself. "But it can't be that bad right?" Buffy asked turning back to Angel. "I mean we do have a child together and,"

"No it's normal…ish," He said and they both nodded not realizing they were close again until Buffy looked down and then back up with their lips almost touching again. Could these two really shake it all off everything that's happened between and move on? They did twice no three no actually four times. Angel came back from the dead and she accepted him. He became human and she accepted him long after dumping her. He came to her mother's funeral and they had a rather heated make out session after the first little one and then there was the time he came back again to help with the First and she just kissed him. She found it easy to both get upset and to forgive him. Angel still couldn't believe she could forgive after all he's done and not just to her.

"Well," Buffy started and they sounded like two awkward high school teenagers.

"Yeah," Angel stammered as he backed away a little.

"Yeah,"

"Right," Angel backed away quickly grabbing his coat heading for the exit as Buffy stood there and part of her prayed he'd come back. The temptation needed to be removed so they could prepare and leave and if they stayed close like this nothing would get done.

Another sleepless night was on its way along with the rain but Buffy needed to talk to Angel about her two dreams one in sleep and one while awake. They had a no secret policy so she was going to own up to it. She made her way down the hall to Angel's room and opened the door and he was on his bed wide awake and looked up.

"I saw a pale horse with a pale rider," Buffy started and Angel sat up a little more he wanted to hear this because was about to be the first to hear her dream. "Death was riding it and Hell followed with him. I saw fire, I saw death, I saw everything was black and charred." Buffy finished and Angel stood up and walked over to her pulling her into his room shutting the door to assure their privacy.

"You do know what you said was from the book of Revelations chapter six verse eight right?" Angel asked as he went and sat back down on his bed. She then looked at him like _'how do you know?' _"I was Catholic once." He answered before she could ask and nodded that made perfect sense and she paced a little. Buffy knew nothing of the bible so this dream was something new.

"I uh before the fire I see seals," She started as Angel listened sitting on his bed as she paced. "Seven of them and seven angels with trumpets along seven I don't know but there's seven of each."

"Buffy what you're talking about it's the book of Revelations." Angel stated he knew that book from day one people talked about the end of the world. That wasn't new news but to be dreaming it was something else. And for a slayer to be dreaming it that was scary.

"Ok but what is that?" Buffy asked which meant Buffy knew nothing of it which made this worse. One could come up to you to and recite some of it like the pale horse but for someone to never read or heard of it and to dream of it that was very scary.

"It describes the end of days of earth the angels sound warnings and the seals represent a coming war well the first four do. The fifth is…is tribulation and the sixth is the being days of the Lord. The last seal is Judgment Day." Angel explained sitting there trying to remember his days back as an altar boy and his father reading the bible to him. Buffy then sat down next to him troubled with the information he just gave to her.

"Ok but what does that mean?" Buffy asked and Angel looked paler than normal.

"Judgment Day is the end of the world Buffy you're seeing the end." Angel answered and Buffy's heart dropped it couldn't be true right it was just a book and plus they've stopped the end many times over. She looked back to Angel but something on his face told him this might be the end they cannot face. "Giles can explain it better my Catholic days are long over." This means let's go find Giles and try to understand this which could help and give them an idea on what they could be up against soon.

Everyone looked tired sitting in a class room as an over head projector was on and Giles was ready to teach the Sunnydale alumni. He was prepping the slides and had a bible with him. Spike, Angel, Connor, Xander, Willow, Kennedy, Dawn, Buffy, Andrew and Faith were sitting in the seats. Most of them wanted to sleep at this hour but if you're up late like this then something was up.

"Ok who knows anything about the book of Revelations?" Giles asked.

"Great we're becoming a bible study." Spike stated and Giles glared at him.

"The book is somewhat shrouded in mystery," Giles started. "It's been a huge topic of theologians, scholars everyone has their own idea on what it means. There's many ways to interpret this book." Giles looked around and was about to start when Andrew raised his hand and Giles acknowledge him.

"Are we going go through the whole thing?" Andrew asked it was a rather long section of the bible.

"The major parts yes." Giles answered and there was a collected sigh.

"Why?" Faith asked and that was a good question. Everyone was woken up but not debriefed about why. But Giles wasn't going to say anything just yet and started.

"The book starts with the disciples asking Christ what are the signs of his coming and the end of the age." Giles began without answering Faith's question. "These prerequisite events that happen before the end of time begins are wars involving multiple nations, famines, plagues, and various earthquakes." Giles started and showed black and white pictures of a plague for the visual learners. "And there are seven seals. These seals must be removed in order to read the contents of the scroll. Therefore these seals represent specific events that must occur before the end."

"Ok so are we at seal seven now?" Spike asked as Giles switch the slides.

"The first four represent war from the four horsemen. The white," Giles put a slide of a white horse and with a man on it and that struck a nerve in Buffy. "The text isn't clear but this horseman either means plague, evil or righteous."

"I'm thinking the first two." Xander added as Giles changed slides.

"The red horse is that of war and man slaughter," He changed the slide again. "The third black and represents famine and starvation. The fourth horsemen," Giles changed the slide again and Buffy's heart raced seeing it like it was right from her dream. "The pale horse is death and some say it is followed by Hades." Everyone was listening as Giles changed the slide. "The fifth seal is humankind is either following the beast or repenting." Giles summed it up.

"That's depressing." Willow commented.

"Basically war will happen the sixth seal is global warfare or humankind killing each other. We reach the seventh seal which is judgment day the end of the world." Giles finished.

"Very depressing." Willow added.

"And he's not done yet." Xander came in.

"Now we get into the seven angels and the trumpets which go hand and hand with the seals. The first trumpet sounds the fire the second sounds the mountains burning, the third life of the sea die, the fourth the sun goes away well a third along with the a third of the moon and stars." Giles paused for a moment looking at everyone. "The fifth a star falls from the sky and is given dominion of Hell possibly. This will cause smoke and demonic locust. This is a big one this creates war. The sixth is the demonic army. The seventh calls for the wraith."

"We're so screwed." Xander chimed in.

"The seven bowl judgments are called forth by the seventh trumpet. The first bowl causes painful sores, second bowl results in the death of every living thing in the sea. Then the third causes the rivers to turn into blood. The fourth has the sun's heat being intensified and causing great pain. The fifth causes great darkness and an intensification of the sores from the first bowl. The sixth the Euphrates River beings dried up and the armies of the Beast being gathered together to wage the battle of Armageddon. The seventh results in a devastating earthquake followed by giant hailstones."

"Before we go on," Connor jumped in noticing a pattern. "Why seven? Seven seals, seven angels,"

"Seven is the perfect number," Angel answered his son. "Man is five the devil is six and God is seven." Connor nodded. "That's why the beast or the Antichrist has the number of six." Giles nodded rather impressed by Angel's knowledge on this.

"So on a scale of one to ten, ten being really bad how bad is this one?" Willow asked nervously. People have talked about this part of the bible for years it was probably the most read and painted section. More people knew about this part than any other. Movies and books were based off of it just like Hell but then again the bible didn't mention Hell maybe once or twice. We get the image of Hell from Paradise Lost and Dante's Inferno.

"The worse we've come up against." Giles took his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. This was one of the more quiet yet feared end of the world scenarios. Mostly because there are thousands of ways to interpret it unlike some where it's cut and dry. This had many layers and elements to it and to try to stop something like this because there were steps but each step could be interpreted differently it could be impossible to narrow it down.

"You think what's happening out there is this?" Faith asked and Giles looked to Buffy and everyone did. "Buffy's think it is?"

"Buffy has seen this in her dreams and as a slayer you guys get premonitions this is one we will not be taken lightly." Giles said to Faith which she got nervous. Buffy was seeing the end? Buffy never ignored her dreams because often times they come true or at least partially true.

"Ok anything backing up her dreams?" Xander asked and Giles showed pictures on the screen.

"The first seal and trumpet," Giles showed pictures from newspapers and articles describing each which made an odd and eerie feeling creep up everyone spines. The last one was before the demon locust and hell's army along with darkness. If this was going in order then darkness would start to cross the land which earlier today some places reported darker days not due to clouds so they were crossing into the fifth soon.

"Can we stop this?" Buffy asked but she got no answer from Giles not even a frustrating sigh from her former Watcher. Everyone looked at each other was this really happening?

"Don't worry Buffy you've stopped it before you'll do it again." Xander assured her and she gave a small smile a fake one but one nonetheless.

"When it refers to the Beast," Angel started. "Its saying the Antichrist?"

"Some say yes," Giles started. "Others believe it's a true beast." Angel nodded and he wasn't doubting that the storm that was going on outside and across this country could be this. This really could be the end and how do you stop it when there is nothing to stop or if this is the wrath of God how do you stop God?

The meeting was over which made everyone even more anxious and more unable to sleep. Angel looked out his window as the rain fell with flashes of lightening and the sound of thunder followed. Buffy sat on his bed she didn't want to be alone not after hearing that. They were going to discuss a strategy on what they can do about this. But there was silence between them. Judgment day, the end of the world the end of it all could be happening right now. Maybe now he could tell her something. It wasn't as huge as Connor being their son something they both didn't know. Also he promised no secrets anymore even though he was planning on telling her this when they found one another.

"Buffy," Angel turned from the window to her and she looked up. "Connor wasn't an intentional secret what I'm about to say is I haven't told anyone," Buffy sat up wanting to hear. "I gave up my Shanshu you know that but for doing that I was still rewarded." Angel and Buffy's eyes locked. "I won't be human but my soul is bound." Buffy smiled a little he deserves something for the sacrifices he's done. To give up being human he needed some type of reward and having his soul anchored could be just enough.

"You haven't told anyone?" Buffy asked.

"It's what I wanted to share with you first but when I got back you were gone." Angel turned away. Buffy thought she would never see Angel again so she left and maybe she should have waited but seeing LA the way it was she didn't think she would see him. Buffy got off the bed and walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder and their eyes met again. "I was ready Buffy and when you were gone I," He escaped LA to go back to her he didn't want to lose her anymore he wanted her not that he never stopped but he felt ready.

"I'm back and whatever is coming we'll fight it and this time we'll fight it together." Buffy assured him and he nodded. She was going to turn away and head back to her room but Angel gently grabbed her pulling her closer and Buffy then got on her tip toes leaning in for a kiss and got one. She pulled away but Angel cupped both her cheeks staring at her eyes. He finally had her and he wanted to show her that he wasn't going anywhere either and planted another kiss on her lips. It was soft more like maybe a good night kiss. But instead of them pulling away to say good night their kiss grew. Angel pulled her closer not letting up and Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck. Buffy started to go weak at the knees something that he made her do. She hasn't been wrapped in his arms for so long it felt like home.

This time there was no one to disrupt them as Angel walked her over to the bed and they fell on top of it. There was one big mystery to solve and that was Buffy not aging but they both now learning that Connor is theirs something happened to her. Not only that he was her first and he fed off of her. That had to say something why she hasn't aged. But that would be another question later for now they were engulfed in each other's embrace. They could share something finally without any consequences. Angel wasn't planning on holding back this should have happened years ago between them. She told him she would wait for him wait until his duties were done in LA. But she left she had too she couldn't deal with everything. People the world demanded so much of her she needed time. She was finally getting something she longed for so long.

Angel thought he lost Buffy for good but finally had her back. It seemed like they were sharing this moment rather quickly but every time these two came together long after their relationship was over there was something at drew them in. Angel felt Buffy tugging at his shirt and he pulled it over his head. She forgot how cool he was and how much she missed it. Angel returned the favor and took her shirt off. Buffy felt a shiver up her spine as he placed soft kissed on her bare shoulder. Buffy found his lips again and the bottom half of their clothes were gone.

Angel pulled away from kissing her looking into her eyes asking permission and she leaned in kissing him saying yes. Angel was nervous now which he shouldn't be he's pretty close to three hundred years old and he's been around the block but like the first time with Buffy and when he's with her he gets nervous like a young school boy. She kept him innocent like that. With other women like Darla and Nina it was easy he showed off but with Buffy he was so different he was her lover and vampire.

Buffy could remember the first time they made love and then the second time when he was human. Buffy was actually excited about this they were together again. They couldn't get away from one another no matter how hard they tried it was meant to be even with the forces creating a wedge. But with Connor a son they created it had to mean they were supposed to be together somehow. Finally they were together again.

The rain was still falling but it created a soothing atmosphere and it reminded both of them of their first time but the end of this one there was no Angelus. And unlike the first time they went a few more rounds before finally resting much like their second time when he was human. Angel laid still in bed half asleep now feeling bliss but no Angelus which gave him more bliss. Buffy was propped up letting her finger tips glide up and down his chest and for him it felt good it could put him to sleep. She didn't want him to sleep not yet. They could try another round being a vampire and a slayer had its perks it was called endurance. But she had a rather evil trick she could play. He was an old vampire but has ever been tickled? Come to think about it she's never tried. When Angel laughed or smiled it made the room brighter he looked so good smiling. So Buffy tickled his side and he woke up. He looked up at her as she grinned.

"What are you doing?" He asked and she tickled him again and he didn't know how to react except smile.

"You've been tickled before?" She asked and he shook his head no and she pinched his side again and the smile grew. "Rules are I keep doing this until you beg for mercy." Angel let out a giggle as Buffy kept going and he went to fight her off but he was exhausted so to get her to stop he leaned in a kissed her. Buffy responded and Angel rolled her over and eased up and they looked into one another's eyes. Buffy reached out and wrapped her arms around him hugging him and he hugged her back hoping it wouldn't end. Buffy held on as long as possible. "I love you," Buffy whispered and that wasn't really supposed to come out and Angel pulled away looking at her. She felt like that should have waited but a small smile tugged at Angel. He always loved her and leaned in and kissed her. Angel pulled away and pushed a stray hair away.

"I love you." And Buffy smiled and they kissed again. Within a few hours she went from hating him to loving him. She couldn't hide the fact that she still loved him. She killed him and he came back and when she was with Riley and Spike she thought about Angel. She knew if they knew they were going to have a child he would not have taken that away. Angel did what he thought was right something she admired about him even if meant hurting her. They embraced again and Angel rolled over so she had the best pillow in the world. Angel wrapped his arms around her tightly. The only thing that she missed was his heart beat but she could remember what it sounded like one of the best sounds in the world. She felt his finger tips glide up and down her back and he looked to the time they could get in a few hours of sleep.

"Angel," Buffy spoke up and Angel opened his eyes as he was falling asleep.

"Hmm," She could tell he was very happy and yet no Angelus which made her happier. Also she could tell he also tired.

"Now I feel like I've always wanted." He remembered that same sentence years ago.

"And what is that?" He asked he just wanted to hear her say it again.

"Like a normal girl about to fall asleep in the arms of her boyfriend." Angel leaned in and kissed her head wrapping his arms around her holding her close letting sleep take over. Buffy closed her eyes hoping to sleep too without dreaming of the end. At least in case the world does burn they get to show their love hopefully not for the last time.

_**Lots of stuff happening and it's going to get worse. The next chapter an old friend well sort of a friend returns and then we need to get the old gang out of here and it's not going to be a cake walk out of the school or Cleveland. More to come hope you're enjoying it. Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	8. We Are Leaving

Chapter 8 We Are Leaving

_**A/N: Well the title says it but it's not going to be an easy leave so enjoy. **_

Riley had a feeling Buffy made her way to Cleveland but with cities needing help he gave out most of his soldiers to the cities or at least tried. He took his elite team with him to help Buffy. They were going to need it and very soon. It was mid day as they reached the outskirts of Cleveland heading to the slayer school. The cars with him weaved on the trail and found the huge school. It looked empty which could be good or bad.

"Sir you think Buffy can do this?" A soldier asked.

"She's the oldest slayer and strongest." Riley said but that wasn't an answer.

"Yeah but," Another solider started. "That doesn't mean much."

Riley got out of his truck and walked up to the front of the school and opened the door hearing people talking the school wasn't totally deserted. His men just twenty of them walked in and then Xander came walking in.

"Oh this isn't good." Xander commented. "Follow me." He said before Riley could get a word in.

"Wait is she here?" Riley asked but Xander said nothing leading them upstairs and towards Giles' office. Xander opened the door and Buffy and Giles looked up. Buffy was in shock she hadn't seen Riley in years even longer than her friends and Angel. "Buffy," He acknowledged.

"And what do we owe to this visit?" Giles asked not liking Riley because he did break Buffy's heart and left at a crucial time when Glory was hunting Dawn and when they both lost their mother.

"I'm just here to help we're all in trouble." Riley stated and Buffy crossed her arms.

"You think?" Buffy asked.

"Let's try to figure this out we can use more people." Giles wanted to keep the fighting and feuding down to minimal. "Riley do you have any information?"

"Not much demon count is sky high and more cities look like they are being targeted and based on the attack plans Cleveland is next." Riley informed him. "Where are the slayers?"

"Most are gone we've sent them to secret locations until we have a plan what's left here are the ones who haven't been sent out." Giles answered and Riley nodded but it wasn't an ok this good nod.

"How soon can you guys get out?" One of Riley's men asked.

"We plan on leaving tomorrow why?" Giles asked.

"Can you push it to tonight?" Riley asked meaning something was coming. Giles shrugged telling him he'll try but they wanted to get all the slayers out and they had to leave in a certain order because if too many left it could send off a signal that something is up. They still had about thirty to forty slayers left to get out. "We'll do our best to help we do have one piece of information," Buffy and Giles were ready to hear. "We were able to get a demon to talk and their targets are to kill Angel, Buffy and Connor."

"Explains allot." Buffy stated and Giles nodded.

"We'll try to get the rest of the slayers out of here." And the Headmaster walked out of his office with Buffy following but Riley gently grabbed Buffy pulling her aside wanting to say something but didn't. Buffy then walked off and went to find Connor she needed to keep him close as possible. Not just because that was her son but he was a target too. Buffy raced downstairs and she hoped they could get out tonight. All her stuff was packed for the most part. Giles found Willow and told her to send off more slayers as quickly as possible. Buffy went to Connor's room and he wasn't there she hoped he was with his father. She checked in on Angel's room and he wasn't there.

Buffy knew better than not to panic but the protective mother instinct kicked in and seemed to really kick in after last night being with Angel. They reconnected on many levels last night. Buffy wanted everyone to know that Angel's soul was bound to him as the reward from LA since he gave up being human. Buffy headed downstairs and then ran right into Angel and Connor and she couldn't help but hug Connor.

"I'm ok," Connor assured her and that really ignited something in Angel. It was hitting him he had a family.

"Just stay close ok." She told her son and he nodded and she looked to Angel. "That means you too. Riley's here and he wants us to leave tonight he says Cleveland is next." Buffy stated.

"How does he know?" Angel asked and Buffy shrugged. And then Angel looked up seeing Riley and felt that old I need to protect my girlfriend from you.

"I don't know but the sooner we get out of here the better." Buffy added both Angel and Connor couldn't disagree on that. The slayers were now leaving in groups of sixes. Once the last group left then the old Scooby gang would too. Riley and two of his men stood with him and it was three on three.

"This is Buffy?' One man asked. "She looks like a little girl to me. She's the one to stop this?" Angel didn't like his mocking tone. "Find it hard to believe."

"Believe it." Riley said and Angel stood there two very different groups were looking at each other.

"I'll believe it when I see it." The man said and the other agreed this wasn't the picture they had in mind about Buffy one they thought she'd be well taller.

"Look," Angel started defending Buffy it seemed no one believed in the fact she was very powerful. "She took out the master vampire, she took out Angelus, she took out an ancient evil, she took on god and she stopped the First evil. She died twice wiping evil out and you know what for all intensive purposes she succeeded." And Buffy smiled a little. "One I dare you to do better. Also I'm kind of interested in seeing her picking up her old habits again." And then Riley and his men left to do whatever it is they do. Then Angel took Buffy aside needing to talk to her. "Hey," He tucked some hair behind her ear. "When was the last time you actually slept?" He asked since she was attacked back in South America she hasn't really slept.

"Slept a little better last night," She hinted and he couldn't help but smile a little too.

"I need you to rest,"

"I can't sleep Angel you know that." She cut him off. Every time she sleeps she sees the end.

"We're in for a long haul tonight please get some sort of rest." He asked and she nodded. "Connor will be ok." He assured her and Buffy headed upstairs to get some sleep or at least try to relax. "Connor," Angel looked to his son. "Stay in plain sight." Connor nodded and went to hang out with Dawn who was actually his aunt she just didn't know it yet. Buffy didn't go to her room but Angel's and laid out on his bed. She knew she was tired there was doubt about that but could she sleep? Yes she could but her dreams the dream seeing the world be engulfed in flames woke her and scared her. Buffy rolled over in the dark room and closed her eyes.

A few hours passed and the sun would be setting soon. There were just thirty slayers left to get sent out. Angel headed to Buffy's room and she wasn't there. He then had an idea where she was and headed to his room and found her fast asleep. He closed the door and walked into the room and quietly crawled into the bed trying not to wake her. He scooted right up next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't stir which was good she needed this. Angel placed a soft kiss on her head and decided to sleep for an hour or so before they had to get ready to leave.

The sun was now gone and the last slayers were getting ready to leave. The school was so quiet now. It hasn't been this empty in years even during the holidays it was busier than this. Giles sat at his desk thinking this all could be the end. Riley and his men were walking around the school making sure it was empty like it should be. The Scoobies were around the school Dawn and Connor were playing a card game, Willow was reading a new spell book, Xander and Faith were sitting and snacking. Spike and Andrew were watching a movie well Andrew was Spike was asleep. Kennedy stayed with Willow and found her reading and sat with her.

_Buffy walked on clean fresh cut grass and saw a city in ruins. There was a fine line between this green grass and the burned city. Buffy looked behind her to the clear sky with the sun to the barren and burned city. She took a few steps back and wanted to head back to the sun. She turned around but then there was a flash of white light and from it came the four horse men. They came charging towards her and she jumped away._

Buffy woke up and was still in Angel's room. She sat up and turned around seeing Angel asleep next to her. That calmed her a little and she looked to the clock. She had another hour before they would be heading out. So she as they waited for that hour she rested her head on his still chest and waited. She wasn't going to be able to sleep not after that dream but at least she can rest for a little longer with Angel. She was relaxing again but something wasn't right something was telling her to get up and run. Buffy rolled over and looked to the window and sat up and her heart started to race. She then went back to Angel and shook him.

"Angel," She whispered and then shook him again. Angel then woke up.

"Wha…what?" He asked and Buffy covered his mouth as she looked around. He was going to listen to her and follow her.

"Sh," She looked around and uncovered his mouth and he laid still. "We need to leave now." She said and he sat up knowing to never underestimate her. While they were about to leave outside a raid of demons closed in on the school. Buffy left Angel's room quietly with Angel following her and they raced down the hall to her room and she opened the door and raced to her bed and pulled out a gun a really big one and then snatched up the axe. "We need to get Connor." She said and they left and headed down the hall. Just as they reached the stairs a bright light flashed alerting the school something unholy was on the campus. Then as Angel and Buffy raced down the stairs the front door was blown down. Buffy grabbed Angel shoving him to the wall guarding him with her body. She then drew her gun and started to fire. "Find Connor!" She ordered and Angel got up.

Riley and his men heard the gun fire and headed towards it. The Scoobies all heard it and Giles got out of his office and ran. Buffy saw Riley coming down the stairs and he saw her firing a weapon something rather new. Buffy took out a knife and chucked it at a demon's head and got him.

"Go!" Buffy yelled as Riley men fired away. Connor and Dawn ran together knowing they had to leave. They had to get to the basement to the underground and get out from there. Angel then found Xander and Faith running.

"Where's Connor?" Angel demanded.

"He and Dawn were in the mess hall last we checked." Faith answered and Angel nodded.

"You two get to the clearing and don't stop!" He ordered and kept running to find his son and well now his sister in law. Willow and Kennedy found Giles and they knew what to do and ran off. There were no slayers left which was good but this wasn't the plan on leaving not at all. Angel made it to the mess hall and all he found were playing card spread out on a table they were gone. Angel left the mess hall to find them hoping they left. Connor and Dawn ran down the hall and saw two shadows and ran the other way. That was their exit well the main. Connor needed to find his parents.

It was a shoot out with Buffy and Riley's men and whatever the hell demons were firing back. Buffy got a glimpse of one they were partially human too. Well it didn't matter they were going to die regardless. Buffy took out her last magazine and reloaded her weapon and fired. The plan was to hold them off to allow the rest of everyone to get out. Buffy got behind the wall letting the other demons fire and then she managed to pop a few. She let off the last of her rounds and tossed her gun away and then Riley handed her a small pistol.

"Didn't know you had it in you make it count." He said and Buffy managed to kill a demon with each bullet and then she was out.

"We need to get out of here." Buffy said as she had no bullets left but she grabbed her scythe. "I need to get to Angel and Connor." Riley nodded as the gun fire kept going.

"We'll cover you." Riley assured Buffy and she nodded. Buffy closed her eyes and counted and then ran with Riley and his men following and then emptying their guns. Buffy managed to get across the way safely. She ran down the hall and then a demon human whatever it was round the corner and started to fire at her. Buffy slid to the ground and swung her axe killing the demon. Buffy got up and saw Riley and a few of his men following him and she kept running.

Connor and Dawn rounded a corner and then saw Angel running towards them.

"Dad!"

"Angel!" And the two ran to him and he took them to get out.

"No wait mom where's mom!" Connor demanded and that made Dawn think for a moment what did he mean by mom. There was no time to find Buffy. "No I'm not leaving without her." Angel nodded and they went to find Buffy. Buffy was sprinting down the hall and then up the way she saw three shadows and then the shadows rounded the corner and it was Angel, Connor and Dawn. A small wash of relief came over her for just a moment. Buffy turned around and saw Riley and his last few men running meaning they needed to get out. Buffy charged towards to her family and grabbed Connor's hand. Angel knew the school and Giles had secret halls built in. Then Buffy stopped noticing Riley wasn't following.

"Riley?" Buffy asked as she had Angel stay with Dawn and Connor. "Riley come on!" Riley and his four men stood there meaning no.

"We'll hold them off." Riley insisted and he walked up to Buffy and took out something and handed it to her. "Now go hurry." Buffy nodded and gave him a quick hug saying thank you and ran as Angel held out his hand and grabbed Buffy pushing her along. Angel turned back to Riley and gave him a look saying thank you and Riley accepted it. The four rounded a corner and then Angel pushed on the wall and it opened and they crawled in. Meanwhile Riley and his men held out their guns ready to empty them and make their final stand against evil.

"Gentlemen," Riley started as they reloaded their weapons and saw the demon hybrids charging towards them and his men looked at him. "It's been a great honor."

"No general the honor is ours." One man said and they held up their weapons and fired.

Angel led Buffy, Connor and Dawn through the hall that turned into a tunnel and they kept running. Then there was a latter and Angel grabbed Connor and he started to climb followed by Dawn. Then he took Buffy's hand and made her climb up before him and then he followed. The four came up and they were in a clearing where their vehicles awaited them. Everyone made it out ok and they were waiting for them. Buffy ran to her Jeep tossing the keys to Angel and Spike held a detonator and Giles nodded and within an instant the school was blown up. Buffy ran to the other side of the Jeep and got in as Angel started it up. Connor and Dawn got into the back and then Buffy saw Giles standing there. His dream the dream of having a school like this was now gone. Xander walked up to the former Watcher pulling him gently along.

As they drove the city was in total chaos now. People were screaming and running from demons. Buffy turned around and looked to Connor and he looked back seeing some over her weapons and handed her smaller gun as she put the scythe on the dashboard. This was just in case anything tried to stop them then Angel slammed on his breaks as there was a huge demon before them.

"Back up," Buffy ordered and Angel put the Jeep in reverse. "Go! Go!" Buffy screamed and Angel swerved the car around and drove off.

"Where are the others!" Dawn screamed realizing they weren't behind them. Then Angel hit a demon and rolled onto the windshield and off to the side as Angel kept driving and then Buffy looked up as something was flying over head.

"Oh shit," Angel said looking up as it then dived to them. Buffy quickly reached for the scythe and with the stake end drove it upwards and the flying beast cried in pain and fell to the road.

"We need to get off this road." Buffy stated and Angel looked to her like _'no duh'_ and he kept driving. They found a path and it was a good thing this was a Jeep it was built for this type of road. Angel drove a little more but he was having trouble keeping the Jeep steady. "Pull over." Buffy demanded and Angel did. "Out," She demanded and Connor smiled as Angel got out and Buffy walked in front of the Jeep and then another flying demon came flying over head and Buffy held out the pistol and fired and it came crashing down.

"You Annie Oakley?" Dawn asked as Buffy got back into the Jeep and put it in gear and drove off. Even though they were on a dirt and bumpy road Buffy drove the Jeep smoothly like they were flying in the sky.

"Keep going straight," Angel instructed her and she did. Buffy drove and then made a right and came to a clearing and everyone from the school made it here. There was a bit of relief as everyone greeted each other but now where to go?

The caravan made it out onto some back roads. They needed to avoid the highways knowing the National Guard and the military itself would be on those roads. They needed to drive until the sun came up putting as many miles between them and the school. Buffy turned back to Connor and Dawn as they were ok. She then looked to Angel as he was driving and focused on the road. He should probably slow down but the further away they got the better. Buffy relaxed in her chair for a moment and then felt pain in her side. She knew it she caught a bullet. So far though no one noticed and for her they wouldn't until they were safe well as safe as one could be in this situation.

_**Oh no Buffy caught a bullet now what? Well Riley's dead defending them. He was actually going to live a little longer but I felt he needed to go out with some honor so I killed him early. Oh don't worry more will die I promise this isn't called The Last Stand for nothing. Also next chapter we run into some familiar people. But now they have no base or headquarters so to speak so what now. More on the way thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	9. The Underground

Chapter 9 The Underground

_**A/N: So our gang is on the move and they need to find some sort of high ground well in their case it'll be low ground…you'll see. This and the next chapter or so will be like the planning and where to next type chapters. We'll get into the fighting and the good stuff soon but I need the gang to rest because pretty soon they're going to hit the ground running and they won't stop. Enjoy. **_

Buffy sat in the Jeep as Angel drove and they were reaching the five o'clock hour of the morning which meant sunrise would be here soon. They needed to find a place to hide and rest and that could make sure sun light wouldn't hurt Angel and Spike. It would be nice to listen to some music but all the radio stations were out the emergency frequency was on so Buffy turned it off. Buffy pulled out a map trying to see where they could be and Angel hit a bump in the road and Buffy looked at him.

"Have you ever driven stick before?" Buffy asked he was a little rough with it like shifting gears wasn't all that smooth.

"Yes," Angel said he sort of knew he knew enough to save himself. Buffy leaned back in her chair looking up into the night knowing they needed to pull over soon and get gas. "Know where we're at?" Angel asked and Buffy opened the map and sighed. She wasn't much of a map reader. She knew how to find places through street names and land marks.

"Well the roads on this are black, brown, yellow, green and orange but the one we're on doesn't match. So I don't know." She said sarcastically and Angel nodded as she put the map away and Connor leaned forward.

"Well once we stop we can look." He assured them and Buffy looked up at him. The silence fell again as Angel was driving and Connor looked around this was his family. This was his blood family and that just hit him. Sitting next to him was his aunt and then driving were her parents like a family road trip. "So anyone else feel like this is somewhat like a road trip?" Connor asked and Dawn looked over to him.

"A creepy one but hey dark and scariness is pretty normal for us so yeah this would be a normal road trip for our standards." Dawn said and Buffy smiled and Dawn looked to her sister. "What?" And Buffy shook her head and looked to Angel. "Ok what?" Dawn asked again and she turned around looking to her sister.

"Mom, dad, you and myself took a road trip once." Buffy started and Dawn leaned forward to listen. "We drove to the Appalachian mountains." Buffy explained but Dawn looked confused.

"I don't remember that." She said and Connor looked to her and Buffy smiled.

"You wouldn't have you were just a baby." Buffy said and still had a small smile. "But right around Texas you and I got sick so mom and dad had to turn around."

"Doesn't sound fun." Dawn added and Buffy shook her head disagreeing.

"Mom and dad thought it was the best trip." Buffy said and Dawn smiled a little. "Have you talked to dad?" Buffy asked because they haven't had much contact with their father. He called weeks after their mother died and then once in a blue moon after. Dawn shook her head indicating no.

"Last time I talked to him he was in Rio and that was five years ago." Dawn said and Buffy nodded her father their father didn't care. Connor thought about that how their father technically his grandfather wanting little to do with his daughters. He then looked to his father Angel never abandon him even when Connor was against Angel and nearly killed him. Anyone can be a father but it takes a real man to be a dad and Connor had one. Buffy sat there her father was on his own now if he was even alive. But then she saw a gas station.

"There," She pointed and Angel saw it and they turned off. It was empty and had a garage which could shield Angel and Spike for the day. Angel pulled up to the garage and got out of the Jeep.

"Stay here." He looked to Buffy as he walked to the car behind them. Angel walked to Xander's car where Willow, Kennedy and Giles were. "Staying here park the car in the garage." Angel order and Xander nodded and then Angel looked to the third car where Spike, Faith and Andrew were. "Spike come on." And Spike got out as Faith took over and the two vampires walked to the garage door and bent down and broke the lock as they lifted the door. The two vampires stood aside as Buffy drove in the Jeep, Xander followed in behind her and then Faith followed in. Buffy parked as Angel and Spike made sure the door wasn't going to open unless they wanted it to. Buffy got out of the Jeep and walked to the back and pulled out a pistol.

"We'll do a sweep and make sure we're good." Spike stated and Buffy nodded.

"Make sure there's no way to get in." Angel added and the two vampires and the three slayers walked the station making sure they were the only ones here. Everyone else stayed put and after a few minutes they all returned and everything was clear.

"Now what?" Xander asked as Giles looked around.

"We're going to try and sleep and we'll hit the road tonight." Angel answered and everyone nodded. Angel then looked to Buffy as she went set her gun down and held her side. He walked over to her as the gang conversed amongst themselves. "What's wrong?" Angel asked as Buffy looked up and he looked around making sure no one was watching and he shielded her. He reached out peeling back her jacket and looked at her side seeing the partially dried blood.

"It's not bad." Buffy was quick to say.

"You might have hid it from the others but not me." Angel said and she looked up at him.

"Oh right vampire." Buffy sometimes forgot that he was a vampire. "Caught one back there." And then Angel pulled her aside to help clean it up as everyone started to settle. The two found a corner and a first aid kit.

"Jacket off." Angel said and Buffy slowly took it off and the side of her shirt soaked up most of the blood. She was already probably healing. Angel crouched down next to her. They weren't doing this in front of everyone one so no one would worry and also they would hover over her. Angel rolled up her shirt and then took out gauze and peroxide and started to clean her wound. The bullet grazed her and she should be ok by tomorrow. Angel then wrapped it up and then Buffy looked up as Connor followed them.

"She's ok." Angel assured his son their son and he nodded. Angel was done and Buffy put her jacket on. "Get some rest." Angel said and Buffy nodded as Connor came over and sat down next to her. Angel would pace a while before he would sleep. The distance mother and son sat next to each other.

"Why did you leave?" Connor asked and looked to Buffy. "If you knew who I was why did you leave me?" Buffy was quiet she had the answer but didn't have the words for it.

"Connor," She paused. "If you knew my life and,"

"Your life?" Connor asked. "I was kidnapped as a baby from my father, raised in a hell dimension, I was raised to believe my father was a monster, I helped raise a powerful god, I was then put with another family given a chance for a better life. Now I'm here why would you leave?" Connor asked and Buffy sat there. She knew the story and felt so bad for him he was robbed of so much.

"I was given an honor," Buffy looked to her son. "I was given this great honor to be a vampire slayer. I gave up so much and most people will never know. I died twice and I killed the man I've always loved. And the most I get out of it is a hey Buffy we're going to decide what to do for you. When I knew who you were I couldn't handle it." She explained. "I was so tired of my life being used for another purpose. Dawn was woven in and," She paused. "My life doesn't feel like it belongs to me and I have a few moments when it did." Connor sat there listening. "I didn't ask for this honor and I never wanted any of it." Buffy then stood up and faced Connor. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you. I'm so sorry for what you had to go through. I try to fix things but sometimes," Connor stood up and just hugged her understanding.

"It's ok," He assured her and she shook her head no and a tear fell.

"No it's not you were born into this awful world. You were lied to." She held her son. "And I was never there," Connor squeezed her.

"It's ok mom." The name mom could she get use to that name? He pulled away from her and she wiped a tear away. "It'll be ok." Buffy then hugged him again. There would be no way they could be a normal family but then again as individuals they were far from normal.

Everyone tossed and turned most of the day and finally night time was here and they could keep driving. Buffy got a look at the map and had a good idea where they were at. They left the garage and took what gas they could. They all made sure their cars were packed and stood around ready to make a plan.

"Ok," Angel started as they waited. "We stop for no one. If you have a problem with your car just honk once. We'll stop every hour for a break." Angel said and they all nodded.

"Alright let's get far away from here." Spike added knowing they were still too close to people and they didn't where these demons would strike next.

"I heard that." Xander said and they all disburse. Angel and Buffy walked side by side to the Jeep ready to drive.

"Where are we going?" Dawn asked she got into the Jeep followed by Connor sitting next to her.

"Just head south." Buffy told Angel as she got into her seat and Angel started the Jeep and they were off. They would stop to rest and that was it this was by far the oddest road trip but they needed to find a place to talk about what was happening. As Angel drove Buffy remembered the paper Riley gave her and she unfolded it and Angel looked over.

"What's that?" Angel asked as Buffy looked at it.

"It's a bunch of numbers." Buffy said and Angel held out his hand and Buffy gave it to him and he glanced at it and then handed it to Buffy. "What is it?" Buffy asked as she looked at it.

"I have no idea." Angel stated and Buffy shoved him a little and Connor smiled.

"You're useless." Buffy muttered as she leaned into her seat.

"So where are we going?" Dawn asked she heard Buffy give the orders. Buffy didn't say anything as she sat quietly in her seat. "Uh Buffy,"

"Somewhere safe." Buffy answered as they drove and Dawn knew that's all she was going to say. Buffy seemed so closed off these days. Buffy sat quietly and Angel knew something was on her mind so he reached over and took her hand into is and Buffy interlocked her fingers with his as he drove. Angel was maybe the only person she would open up and talk to. Out of everyone she's ever known Angel was the one she could confide in. He never judged her, never pushed her and was ready hear her side and help if he could.

Buffy gave Angel a set of directions and he listened and in about three more hours the sun would come up. But Buffy had a plan sometimes it appeared she didn't but this time she did. She had Angel take another road and they all felt isolated until they came to a clearing.

"What is this place?" Xander asked and Willow shook her head meaning she didn't know. Angel turned the engine off and Buffy looked around. There was a small house like camper trailer small. "We all can't fit in that." Buffy looked around and turned to Angel.

"Stay in the Jeep." She order and stepped out looking around the empty place. Everyone in their cars watched her wondering what she was doing. Then in a split second Buffy turned around holding out her pistol to a man. Angel got out of the Jeep with no weapon but ready to vamp out and fight. The man held the gun to Buffy and they stood there.

"Pretty jumpy Buffy." The man said and Buffy smiled lowering her weapon.

"Y tú." Buffy replied and then she put her weapon away. "Pensé que iba a estar aquí." And the man laughed and they ran together and hugged. The man kissed her cheek smiling and Connor looked to Angel and Angel looked just as confused.

"Dios que he echado de menos." The man said and Buffy pulled away.

"Yo sé cómo es todo el mundo?" Buffy asked and he nodded.

"Gran, Rocio!" The man called and Buffy looked to the caravan of cars and motioned for everyone to come out and that it was ok. "Su Buffy!" And then a woman and three boys came from the camper and Buffy's eyes lit up. The woman and Buffy hugged laughing as the old Scooby gang stood around watching this. Then Alvaro and Buffy hugged followed by Dante and then little Esteban and she held the little boy.

"Buffy can speak Spanish?" Xander asked and Giles shrugged. Buffy then lead the Vargas family to her friends.

"Everyone this is the Vargas family I use to live next to them this is Esteban, Alvaro, Dante, Rocio and Juan." Buffy introduced them. "Guys these are my friends Xander, Willow, Faith, Andrew, Kennedy and Spike. That's my former Watcher Giles and my sister Dawn. And that's Angel and his son Connor." She wasn't ready to introduce Connor as her son yet and Connor wasn't ready to have that title. Then Rocio leaned into Buffy smiling as she looked at Angel.

"Dios mío Buffy es tan grande y hermoso que no estaban bromeando me gusta." Rocio said and Buffy felt a little hot and she nudged Rocio and Alvaro laughed a little.

"Welcome." Juan said and then had everyone follow him to the camper.

"No way we fit into that." Faith added as they walked and Juan led them inside and then opened a trapped door on the floor and there were a flight of steps. Things just get weirder and weirder. Buffy followed still carrying little Esteban as he held what he considered his aunt.

"Juan was part of a militia a long time ago." Buffy explained to her friends knowing they thought this was weird. "But he fled and was being hunted. Before leaving he secretly had this place built in case he was found." Buffy said as they walked down a hall and into the actual underground house.

"Whoa." Connor muttered looking around.

"This place can with stand a nuclear war." Juan added and the group felt a wave of safety hit them. He looked to the group and then to Buffy. "You guys hungry?" And Buffy nodded.

"Starved." She answered.

Everyone sat around eating and relaxing as they were away from danger for now. They needed to come up with a plan soon though. The world needed them once again and for some reason when this group gets together they can figure it out. Buffy knew the paper Riley gave her meant something but for now they just needed to relax. For Juan and Rocio seeing this group was some a star struck moment. Buffy's talked about them and now to meet the legends it was really neat.

"So Buffy," Rocio started and Buffy looked up. "You and Angel?" Angel and Buffy looked at each other was she asking if they were together or maybe asking about their past? The whole gang knew they were somewhat maybe kind of back together.

"Uh," Buffy looked to Angel as he sat next to him.

"You two should just shag and get it over with." Spike stated making it sound like it was that easy. They did do that just before Cleveland. Willow smirked and Juan knew they didn't want to talk about it yet.

"Well we have plenty of space and room." Juan said and they nodded.

"Well if no one's calling it I get first dibs on the shower." Buffy announced and stood up. Everyone wanted to take a shower at some point. Buffy cleaned up her plate ready to relax in hot water. The group helped in cleaning up as Buffy headed to a bathroom. The gang decided to explore the underground home but Angel headed to the bathroom where Buffy was. He knew she never locked her doors or windows. For a slayer she wasn't always focused on her surroundings. He opened the door sneaking in and then shut the door and locked it. Buffy was in the shower stall letting the hot water fall on her.

Angel started to undress knowing Buffy didn't know he was in here. Angel then opened the curtain and stepped in as Buffy was facing the water and then she felt a pair of arms around her waist and she turned around and looked up to Angel. He then leaned in and kissed her and she accepted it. The kiss started to get heated and she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Are we together?" Buffy asked and Angel looked at her. He then cupped her cheeks.

"What do you want?" Angel asked and she smiled and leaned in kissed him. Angel wrapped her hands around him. Angel then pulled away.

"When are we going to tell them?" Buffy asked but it would happen when they were ready but when will that happened? Angel leaned in and kissed her. One thing they haven't tried yet was a shower. Their kiss grew and grew but they had to keep it down.

The gang was able to get a few hours of sleep which was nice. Buffy woke from Angel's arms with a blanket covering them. She realized they did again after the shower it was nice there was no Angelus at all but she knew the truth about Connor would surface and she knew the gang caught on that they were back together. Buffy couldn't keep a secret if she tried. She got out of Angel's embrace and went to find some new clothes.

Juan sat at a radio as Buffy came in. He was trying to see if he could pick up anything on what was going on out there. He looked up seeing Buffy walking in and he sighed.

"No radio signal for two days now." Juan said and Buffy crossed her arms and nodded.

"What happened before it went out?" Buffy asked and Juan shrugged.

"Massive evacs, National Guard some say it's terrorists or really, really organized crime." Juan answered as Buffy walked further into the room. "Do you know what it is?" And Buffy shrugged.

"The end maybe." Buffy suggested and Juan nodded making the sign of the cross looking up. She's told them the end has happened many times and she's stopped them but she always feared the day when she couldn't. Buffy then took out a piece of paper the one Riley gave to her and Juan looked back at her. "I was given this before I left Cleveland." And she handed the folded up paper to Juan. Juan took it and opened it seeing the numbers. "Mean anything to you?" Buffy asked and Juan shook his head no and folded it back up handing it back to Buffy. She took it and tucked it away.

"Maybe you should get a few more hours of sleep." Juan suggested and Buffy smirked.

"I can't sleep haven't been able to sleep since I hit the road from Ecuador." Buffy then took a seat next to him.

"That vampire can't put you out?" Juan asked with that cocky smile and Buffy shoved him and sighed. "If you can't sleep then at least rest." Juan just wanted to make sure she was ok. He clicked off the radio and rubbed his eyes and got up leaving Buffy in the room. She sat there for a moment and then turned on the radio and all she heard was static. She rested her head on the table listening to the static this was the first time she's felt cut off. The outside world was being torn apart and they had to figure what to do and how to stop it and soon.

_**So our gang is safe for now…I brought back the Vargas family hope you liked that. So what's next well we got the mysterious numbers see if you guys can take a stab at what that could mean. More on the way soon thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**Spanish to English translations:**_

_**And you. Thought you'd be here- Buffy to Juan**_

_**God we've missed- Juan to Buffy**_

_**I know how is everyone- Buffy to Juan**_

_**Great, **__**Rocio it's Buffy!-Juan to Buffy**_

_**My God Buffy he's so big and handsome you weren't kidding I like him- Rocio to Buffy**_


	10. Forty Eight Hours

Chapter 10 Forty Eight Hours

_**A/N: So sorry for the wait been busy and it's just a mess. This chapter is a bridge chapter but I hint some very…not so good stuff. Enjoy. **_

Buffy was awake along with the others and a plan needed to be made because time as always was running out. Buffy and Giles stood at a whiteboard as everyone gathered around waiting to figure this out. They had some books that were brought from the school hoping the answers were in here.

"So these are the only books that were saved?" Buffy asked and Giles nodded and she sighed meaning it wasn't good.

"Anything that we could salvage before the place was blown. All the weapons too." Xander added pointing to the weapons but Buffy wasn't concerned about that. For now they were safe underground.

"Ok well from Buffy's dreams we can safely say this is the book of Revelations that is happening outside." Giles began and started to write some stuff down. "From the events the fifth seal has not been opened but the four horsemen have been unleashed."

"What was five?" Xander asked.

"We as humankind follow a beast or not." Giles answered and Xander nodded. "Now with the trumpets and angels it's difficult to tell but we don't have much time."

"The beast," Connor started. "We should find it."

"Easier said than done we don't know what we're looking for." Angel stated.

"Or who." Faith added so all in all everyone was lost yes it was just like old times. Giles was writing some stuff down on the board.

"We we've seen a beast before dad remember?" Connor asked and Angel nodded remembering it. "Could it be the same one?" It was a thought but Angel had a feeling it something else. Somehow he knew this thing probably crawled out of Hell itself. "Ok so what's the next step?"

"Patience," Xander reminded him.

"Ok I've been doing some reading," Giles stated and everyone refocused to him. "One thing that stood out was The Fall of Babylon." Giles then looked to them.

"Babylon fell thousands of years ago." Angel added as everyone looked around at each other. "Place is in ruins now in ruins I've seen it too." Giles nodded but Buffy could see the gears turning in his head.

"This is metaphoric ok this is what we need to do is start thinking outside the box and outside what we already know." Giles started and everyone wanted to know what and where he was getting at. "The true city of Babylon by five hundred thirty nine B.C. was taken control by Achaemenid Empire."

"Damn a really long time ago." Faith put in as she sat there.

"Now Alas Babylon refers to destruction. Babylon or the city that is being reference was a city of high prosperity, wealth uh fame and power." Giles began and for Angel and Buffy they exchanged looks and knew what he was talking about now. "The city according to this _'she has fallen, she has fallen, Babylon the great; and has become a habitation of demons, a stronghold of every unclean spirit.'_"

"Los Angeles." Angel jumped in and Giles nodded and pointed to him.

"Fifteen years ago Hell was unleashed there and for fifteen years it has festered. Whatever is happening out there it is because of LA." Giles then looked to everyone.

"The Hell Mouth?" Dawn asked. "What about the Hell Mouth?"

"It was sealed nothing can come in or go out." Buffy answered her sister. "But why LA? Why not Chicago or New York? I mean those are big cities as well." Buffy was confused so far LA fit the bill by why LA?

"LA sits near the San Andres Fault line there's a small fault line that came from it and ran right under the city. It's how demons moved back and forth, the fault line." Giles answered and things were making some sense now. "The Hell Mouth was another opening and when you closed it Buffy, Angel didn't you notice evil didn't diminish but seemed a little less?" And Angel nodded. "The Hell Mouth if you will was a beacon and some heard its call others went elsewhere. Once the beacon was gone evil stayed back."

"And then Dead Boy goes all macho and releases the Hounds of Hell, nice." Xander deadpanned.

"It was going to happen regardless what Angel may or may have not done." Giles was clear that none of this was Angel's fault.

"So what's the plan?" Spike asked and looked around the room as everyone looked at each other.

"We go to LA." Buffy answered. "If there's a way to stop this it's somewhere in LA." She explained.

"LA is a no go zone Buffy," Xander reminded her. "It's been fenced off completely."

"Think that fence has held since all this had happened?" Buffy asked him. There was no way of knowing until Juan came running in.

"Buffy la radio está funcionando alguien está hablando." Juan said and every looked at each other.

"He said the radio is back on." Buffy answered to everyone's confusion and they all got up and filed out the room to where the radio was. Juan got to the radio and turned it up so they all could listen. They were afraid of what they might learn. But they all had that fear of dread that whatever was about to come out of that box was nothing good. "Insane mierda que ha ocurrido en los últimos cuarenta y ocho horas." Juan said and again they all looked to Buffy.

"Nothing," She answered and they all wanted to listen to the radio. It's been too long without contact from the outside world.

"Troops have evacuated major cities as attacks continue to happen. No one knows if this is terrorism but what we do know is that it's happening elsewhere in the world. People are told to get as far away from major cities and avoid highways where possible. Some flocked to churches and synagogues. Reports are coming in of the attackers and people are saying they are not human. I will stay on the air as long as possible but now is the time to get away from the cities as the military contains this. I will do my best to update every hour on the hour as God permits. As we wait for anything new may God be with us all." The voice went out and Giles checked his watch and the man would be back in another hour hopefully.

"Oh this isn't good." Spike spoke up and lit a cigarette. Buffy then looked to Angel and his eyes told her how serious this was. This wasn't a terrorist attack this was Hell bleeding onto their plains.

"Ok here's what we're going to do," Buffy began meaning it was time to get down to business. "Giles this is an underground base for all intensive purposes there are maps. Find one and find the best route to LA like the man said avoid all highways." Buffy gave Giles her order and then took out the piece of paper Riley gave her. "And here in your spare time figure this out see what it means oh and Xander help him with the map."

"On it," Xander replied.

"Willow and Kennedy I need you two to find spells, counter spells, protection spells anything that can keep us safe while we travel. Also we will be contacting the other slayers soon." Buffy told the witch and Willow nodded. Buffy then looked to Angel, Connor and Spike. "You three you're on weapons details."

"We don't have much," Spike jumped in and Buffy looked to Alvaro.

"Follow him." Buffy said before Spike could continue and then she turned to Juan. "Our cars," But before she could finish he nodded meaning he knew what she was asking. "We leave in two days." Buffy made it clear.

Angel, Connor and Spike followed Alvaro to a door and he opened it and flipped a switch and it was a long room filled with every gun one could think of and then your different swords, knives, bows and arrows. The four walked in looking around as Alvaro smiled knowing it was like a kid in a candy shop.

"One thing about my dad he planned ahead and then meeting Buffy he thought why not add the medieval stuff." Alvaro said and Angel reached for a mace. "Take what you think you might need."

While they were collecting weapons Buffy walked outside and saw daylight. She knew she should enjoy the sun while she could. She couldn't hear anything except the birds chirping and the small animals running around. She walked around the trailer and found Juan near the cars.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." Buffy said and he looked up as she startled him and he nodded.

"The starter motor is going you put a hurting on the Jeep." Juan stated and Buffy nodded. "I'll change it you have a long haul to LA." He walked around and met up with Buffy.

"And you're not going." It was a statement and Juan looked disappointed. "Juan I've stopped many…end of the world things but I don't know about this. You need to be here to protect your family." Buffy explained to her fifteen year friend. Juan nodded understanding but he did want to help in some way. "If you find people bring them here ok." He nodded again and smiled.

"Well drop by anytime and totally screw up my life." He laughed a little and Buffy smiled. He was forever grateful for meeting her. He then held out his hand and Buffy grabbed it as he placed another hand over hers and they game together for a hug.

The day went on and the anxiety of leaving and going to ground zero and fighting was looming over everyone's heads. Buffy had her team gather around and had to do a quick one O one weapons tutorial. She then picked up an assault rifle and everyone looked at her.

"Juan and I don't have time to properly teach you guys so listen." Buffy started. "There is no such thing as warning shot you waste bullets." She went on. "You aim be ready to pull the trigger. Aim for the head, the neck and heart to take out anything." The weapons talk went on as she gave them a basic overview. Before this was all said and done every one of them will have used a gun.

The day was over and it was time to rest. Xander and Giles had a route mapped out and Willow would call upon the slayers and have them join them in LA. Buffy sat at a table while everyone was gathered around. It was like déjà vu again. Fifteen years ago she watched Giles, Dawn, Faith, Xander, Willow, Connor and Kennedy packing ready to move to Cleveland and then she fled. Of course they were all here and packing once more. Angel was among them as he and Spike placed down a crate of weapons. Also here was the Vargas family. Little Esteban laughed as he walked. He was getting big and Buffy smiled. She only wished she could have raised Connor, see him grow, see him take his first steps, hear his first words. Buffy then rested her head on the table looking to them as they all prepared for the worst.

_Buffy's bare feet touched the soft green grass and the wind blew softly. Across the way she saw two people it was Angel and Connor. The sun was out and she watched as Angel moved in sunlight. He was so handsome in sunlight. They looked up and smiled at her and she smiled back and walked closer to them. Connor started to walk closer to her but then Buffy felt it and Connor and Angel turned around as the fire stretched across the horizon. Angel ran to Connor and shoved him closer to Buffy and she took him. The sun then caught Angel and he started to burn. Buffy screamed out to him as he was in flames standing there. But she had to out run the coming fire and she took Connor and they ran as fast as they could._

Buffy shot up and looked around. No one seemed to noticed she had fallen asleep. She was breathing heavily and felt so hot. The dreams were feeling real now. She then looked to Angel and Connor as they were alive. She felt like she was going crazy and she hated these dreams because in some form or fashion they become real.

Angel walked into a small room where Buffy was. This is where they have been sleeping since they came here. Buffy had the blanket covering her and she heard him come in. She did her best to stop crying as Angel took off his coat, shirt and shoes. He then went to crawl next to her but Buffy couldn't stop the crying.

"Buffy?" He asked and she rolled over as her eyes were filled with tears. He got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her bringing her in closer. She put her head on his chest holding him as tightly as possible sobbing. "Shh, it's alright I'm here." Angel assured her and kissed the top of her head just to show that he was. "I'm here." Buffy nodded and then sat up looking to him.

"Do you love me?" She asked and he cupped her cheek and nodded.

"Do I need to prove it?" He asked and she nodded and leaned in for a kiss. It was a deep kiss like she needed to feel him. She couldn't lose Angel or Connor. She didn't want to lose anyone. Deep down Buffy was beyond scared, she had no idea what to do or if this would work. What she did know is that if they returned from LA they would not be same or have the same amount of people. Angel pulled her closer and then rolled her over and she felt safe. He always made her feel safe even if it was just a hug. His shirt was off so that was one less thing to do as he took her shirt off and tossed it aside. He liked how her body was warm and could warm him up. With Buffy he couldn't feel the cold. Buffy fumbled at his pants for a moment still not breaking the kiss. She pushed some of his pants down.

Angel took off his pants and her shorts and whatever other cloth was keeping him from her. He then made his way inside and already felt at peace. She just wanted to feel and make sure her vampire wasn't gone. Angel made a trail of kisses down her neck as they were in perfect synch together. It was true she did need a beast in her man. Spike didn't count or measure up, and compared to Angel Riley didn't stand a chance. There was clear and cut line and it was Angel. The day that never happened they made love, a few times to be exact and out of it they made Connor.

Connor has changed over the years and now that he knows where he truly came from, that he was from Angel and Buffy not Angel and Darla it made him different. He was no longer angry at his father or the world but at the evil which took him from this place, he finally hated Hotlz. Right now all that didn't seem to matter as a slayer and a vampire did the oldest dance of time.

The day was here, the day to leave. Once the sun set everyone piled out of the underground base and outside. All the cars were stalked with fuel, weapons and food to make the trip. It wasn't going to be like a quick two days travel. They had to be careful and be ready to fight at a moment's noticed. The Vargas family stood next to each other as the others did a last inspection and made sure they had everything. Buffy then walked up to the family to say her final good bye. Whatever comes to pass they won't ever see each other again.

"Stay away from major cities and roads." Juan said to her and she nodded she knew that but it didn't hurt to remind her. Then Juan put his hands on Buffy's shoulders. "Que Dios los bendiga, sus amigos y familiares. Señor mantenerlos a salvo y mantener a todos a salvo ya que esta batalla sea lo que tal vez." Juan finished and Buffy smiled.

"Thank you for everything." Buffy then leaned in and hugged him. She went down the line hugging all of them fighting the tears. She hoped that if God did exist then he would keep this family safe. After the hugs and a few tears shed it was time to leave. The family looked to the others and they all exchanged looks meaning good luck and thank you. Buffy turned around seeing Angel as they all started to head off. Angel could see her fighting the tears as she walked to him and she gave him a quick hug knowing she'll never see them again. Angel and Juan exchanged looks of watch over each other's loved ones. Angel and Buffy then headed over to the cars as everyone piled into the cars ready to head to LA. Buffy climbed into the driver's seat of the Jeep and sat there for a moment. This was happening this was the end and they were driving to straight to war heading it face on. Now was not the time to be scared but she was. She took in a deep breath and started the car. Alvaro then looked up to the sky.

"Mira que hay una tormenta que se avecina." He said and Angel heard that as Alvaro pointed up and Angel looked up. Xander and Giles pulled in front of the Jeep and started to dive.

"What did he say?" Angel asked Buffy and she looked to the family one last time.

"There's a storm coming." Buffy answered and Angel looked at her hard. That statement held many meanings. Buffy then put the Jeep into gear and drove off as Connor and Dawn sat in the back. The Vargas family watched the caravan drive off into the woods as the lightening cut through the sky. It was about to get worse. Nothing has started yet the group had no idea what awaited them in LA or what awaits them as they traveled. All the weapons they carried meant nothing what mattered was what they carried in their hearts because that is what will get them through this whether they live or die.

_**Off to LA wonder how bad that city has gotten? Well it's not going to be a zip on through the street to the city either. Nope before they even get there stuff will happen and well we might lose a person or two…Not saying who or how but let's just say it gets worse and worse and then when they make it gets even worse. This is the last stand it's the final battle and I gave no clear cut path for them. I gave no indication who could win, who has the upper hand. It's a free for all and yes I will make you mad and I don't care because this is the end so to speak. In something like this not everyone makes it.**_

_**Joss Whedon did that so perfectly. Yes he killed people that we liked and split people up that we didn't want split up. But by doing that it made you want more and hoping for the best. I'm paying Whedon homage and sticking with the fact this is will be one of my darker stories. And I'll tell you now there's not going to be a happy ending where our gang makes it and Angel becomes human and he and Buffy ride off into the sunset together. You want that story I have those. But yes things are going to twist and turn and our group will have to survive the journey to LA and then survive LA itself. So if you're here hoping to get a happy ending and everyone makes it out then this isn't the story for you.**_

_**On that happy note thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon. Comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**Juan's translations: The radio is working someone is speaking. Insane shit has happened in the last forty eight hours. May God bless you, your friends and family. Lord keep them safe and keep all of us safe as we fight this battle whatever it maybe.**_


	11. The Graveyard

Chapter 11 The Graveyard

_**A/N: Quick update but if anyone is fan of The Walking Dead then you know where I got the idea for this chapter. And all you Dead fans October 14**__**th**__** can't come fast enough. I flipped out seeing the four minute trailer I was like OMG, OMG. Season three is going to rule. But I got lucky I get to go to Halloween Horror Nights and they got Walking Dead there so that should hold me through. ZOMBIES. No Zombies in this chapter but maybe later…we'll see. But this chapter is the first look at real danger and show that shits getting real and that our group will have to ban together. They're going to be fighting the apocalypse the worse one yet. **_

_When everything turns to black  
You don't know where to go  
You need something  
To justify your soul_

_Silence is broken_  
_Confidence is gone_  
_Everything you're holding on to_  
_Falls_

_All the people selling truths_  
_On every corner now_  
_The wait until the fear_  
_Has knocked you down_

_All the rules are changing now_  
_You're living in sin_  
_Everything around you is caving in_  
_All you're holding on to_  
_Slipping like water through your hands_

_And you sing_  
_La la la la X3_  
_Ya you sing_  
_La la la la X3_

_Far off in the distance_  
_Somewhere you can't see_  
_Allegiances have formed your destiny_  
_Opposition all around_  
_Feeding off your soul_  
_Trying hard to swallow up you whole_  
_And the demons all around you waiting_  
_For you to sell your soul_

_They're singing_  
_La la la la X3_  
_They're singing_  
_La la la la X3_

_Oh la la la la la X2_

_They're singing_  
_La la la la X3_  
_They're singing_  
_La la la la X3_

Sleeping and resting by day was hard for the group but it was the only way to travel. They kept off major roads of course avoiding people and demons. They weren't sure how bad things were getting but the focus was LA. It had to be LA and they had to find something there. The sun had set and the group traveled and in the Jeep Angel, Buffy, Dawn and Connor were quiet. Angel was leading the caravan and Spike was in the back making sure nothing was following them.

They were on a road that was clear but then Angel could see it up ahead cars a number of them too. Buffy leaned forward seeing the cars too. They weren't moving cars either. Angel slowed down a little as he got the Jeep closer.

"What's happening dad?" Connor asked as he looked out the windshield. Angel slowed down and stopped the car and looked to Buffy. This wasn't good. They had a clear path but not now.

"Now what?" Dawn asked.

"Stay in the car." Angel ordered and got out and Buffy watched him like a hawk as he went to Giles' van with Willow, Kennedy, Faith and Xander. Attached to the van was a mini trailer with weapons and food and some fuel. Giles rolled down the window looking to Angel. "We're going to try and see if there's a path way just follow close ok." Giles nodded and he went to tell Spike the same thing and headed back to Jeep and got in.

"What are we doing?" Buffy asked.

"See if we can get through." Angel answered and Buffy nodded but she didn't like it and Angel started the Jeep back and was off. So far there was a path as they moved through it. Buffy looked out the window and the cars on the road were empty. Buffy thought that was odd. Maybe the people got out and went by foot or ran from something. Angel drove slowly trying to find a path wide enough to get through and so far it was working. Buffy wished they could travel in the daylight hours because you could see better. But she needed Angel and Spike on this one. Giles drove slowly following Angel and Xander looked at the map seeing if there was an alternate way.

"Maybe we should turn back and look for something else." Xander suggested and Willow nodded in agreement.

"If anything we can drive on the median right?" Willow asked and it was possible but the median was grass and dirt. The Jeep could handle it that's what it was built for and that's why Buffy had it. But the van with a trailer attached and motorcycle they weren't built for the off road. Willow didn't get an answer as Xander studied the map.

Spike hated to drive slow but it was needed to navigate through the mess. As he drove he sniffed the air trying to pick up anything that could be alive or dead. But there was nothing in the air. Angel drove slowly and then their luck ran out as they came into a pile up of cars.

"Damnit," Angel muttered as he stopped the car. He looked to Buffy as he could tell she was thinking.

"Go around?" Buffy asked and Angel looked.

"The trailer might topple over." Angel answered and Buffy nodded.

"Then let's see if we can move the cars." Buffy suggested and Angel nodded and got out. "Take the shotgun." Buffy said and Angel reached over the dashboard and grabbed the shotgun as Buffy grabbed a rifle. Connor and Dawn got out of the Jeep with small pistols and followed Angel and Buffy. Spike parked the bike and got off as Giles, Xander, Willow, Kennedy and Faith got out of the van with flashlights and lanterns.

"Game over?" Spike asked as he lit up a cigarette.

"See if we can move the cars." Angel answered and Spike nodded blowing out some of the smoke.

"And if we can't" Faith asked as she held a crossbow.

"Might have to lose the trailer." Buffy answered.

"But we need it, it has food and," Willow started.

"I know," Buffy jumped in. "So we'll move the cars we'll try ok." Willow nodded no one wanted to lose the trailer as it had most of their gear.

"While that's happening I can try to find another road on the map." Xander suggested.

"Point of no return I say." Spike started and Giles nodded. "Stay on this heading don't want to back track and get lost."

"Well best get started don't want to be sitting here for too long." Giles chimed in.

"No one wonders off alone," Buffy reminded everyone as the lanterns and flashlights lit the dark and bleak road. "Connor," Buffy looked to her son and pointed to her eyes and to him. "Eyes where I can see," Connor nodded and then she looked to Dawn. "Same with you." And Dawn nodded. Willow got back into the van to wait and look up some spells that could aid them.

"While we're here I say we gather some extra supplies." Xander added and Spike nodded and Buffy looked to them and Xander shrugged.

"This is a graveyard guys," Buffy stated. "We touch nothing." And then Buffy went to Giles as Connor and Dawn explored and stretched their feet. Spike went to catch up with Angel to see what could be done. The two vampires looked at the cars and then Angel climbed on top of them to see how long the buildup was.

"Well Peaches?" Spike asked and Angel jumped down.

"If we pop the cars into neutral I think we can run them off the road." Was the plan as of now and Spike nodded.

"How long will that take?" Spike asked.

"Everyone takes a car maybe an hour." Angel answered and a plan was set. The two vampires began to talk it out on how to get each car aside as they headed back to the caravan. Up on top of the van Giles was scouting making sure they were the only ones out here. Buffy saw Angel and Spike coming back and they looked please so a plan had to have been made. "Everyone will get a car and we pop them into neutral." And Buffy nodded as it sounded solid.

"We'll round up the others." Spike said and the two vampires went to find everyone else. Buffy stood there as Giles looked out. He liked these night vision binoculars. He put them up to his eyes to look and saw something. It wasn't human at all it was a creature of some kind. It looked like it walked on high legs with long lanky arms, a snout like a wolf. Giles snapped his fingers and Buffy looked up and he pointed. Buffy looked in that direction and held up her gun and looked through the lens and saw it. She had her finger on the trigger ready to fire but then something else caught her eye. Another monster just like it came around and then another and then another. Through the binoculars Giles saw a horde of them.

"Oh shit," Buffy whispered.

"Buffy!" He yelled in a loud whisper.

"Giles get down!" She yelled back in the loudest whisper she could and the Watcher did and she ran back. Angel heard something and saw Buffy running towards him and he knew it wasn't good. "Everyone under the cars now! Kill the lights!" Buffy ordered and the two vampires did what they were told. Buffy kept running snapping her fingers and Faith and Xander looked up. "Down now! Shut the lights off!" She order and they searched for a car to roll under. She saw Kennedy but the slayer didn't need to be told and rolled under a car and turned her flash light off. Then Buffy saw Connor and Dawn. "Under the cars now!" And Connor nodded and he and Dawn crawled under turning off the lanterns. Buffy then rolled under a car and laid there as she could hear the demons getting closer. Angel looked and saw their feet seeing the sharp claws on each toe. All Angel could think about was Buffy and Connor hoping they were ok.

Buffy laid still seeing the demons' feet move along and they didn't notice them. Buffy looked across the way and saw Xander and Faith together. She went through mentally where everyone was. Giles was on top of the van, Angel and Spike were in front of her and she could see them. Beside her a few cars over were Xander and Faith and then just a car down was Kennedy. At Buffy's feet were her son and sister…Willow. Where was Willow?

Willow was in the van half asleep. She hated this traveling at night and reading made her fall asleep. Willow woke herself up and her eyes widen as she saw the demons walking. Some walked on their back legs others on all fours. Willow then raced and got down to the floor of the van and curled up as small as possible hoping she wasn't seen.

Buffy couldn't help but close her eyes as she heard the demons walking by. She even covered her mouth to hide her heavy breathing. Connor had his hand around Dawns mouth to keep her whimpers down as well. Kennedy had her ears covered and her face down not wanting to look. Xander and Faith just prayed the horde would keep walking and not notice them. Buffy, Dawn and Faith have faced many demons why now were their hearts racing like this was their first encounter? Why were they in so much fear? These were demons straight out of Hell, true demons with real power and ruthlessness. They could kill these demons but not easy like the typical demon. These demons made even a slayer's heart race and two powerful and old vampires show more respect.

Angel just picked a spot to focus on and waited. Spike watched the road as he saw the feet of demons walking. Willow huddled waiting and she felt very dark feeling them. They were truly evil and if this was a sign of things to come, the type things they would be fighting in LA she didn't how they would be able to do it. Buffy opened her eyes and still the feet were moving but so far so good. She literally held her breath hoping they would just go on their way. Giles laid flat on the van looking to the stars.

Spike then nudged Angel and Angel looked over as the feet disappeared the horde was ending. Buffy saw the amount decrease too but it didn't mean anything there could stragglers and even if they were going away they had to wait awhile making sure they were long gone. After a few more moments Buffy looked around feeling the danger was subsiding. She slowly rolled out from under the car being careful just in case. While Buffy looked for any signs of these demons Willow slowly got up and looked around. She crawled back into the seat and slowly opened the van door and stepped out. She needed to find the others she took a few steps back and then hit something. She turned around and the demon got on its high legs and swiped at Willow. Willow fought hard not to scream and jumped back. Just as the demon went to swipe again its neck snapped and it fell to the ground. Willow looked up and Kennedy was standing there and held out her hand and Willow took it and they hugged.

Buffy came out from the car looking frantically ready to fight. The others came out and she saw Angel, Connor and Dawn she relaxed a little. Angel didn't even think and he just rushed to Buffy. Even though he saw her he still needed to hold her just to be sure. He then saw Connor and Dawn coming back over as everyone regrouped. Giles came down from the van and came over. Buffy did a head count and everyone was here and alive.

"What the hell was that?" Xander asked as everyone was shaken and shaking.

"I don't know." Buffy answered.

"Giles what were those?" Xander needed to know and Giles was clueless.

"I-I don't know," Giles stammered as everyone looked around in the dark. Angel and Spike saw perfectly in the night and they saw nothing at this point. Faith turned on a lantern so everyone could see each other.

"How about we get the hell out and not find out." Faith suggested and no one disagreed. Buffy then noticed when she breathed she could see her breath and finally realized it was cold, colder than it should be. Angel could see it in her face something had the slayer unnerved. He was rattled himself. These things were true legions of Hell. If this was a sign of things to come he was truly scared. Being a slayer she knew if it dropped temperature it meant something was unholy and pure demonic.

"Can't back track now." Spike reminded everyone and they needed to move forward.

"But removing all those cars," Willow started.

"We won't we take our chances with the van and trailer still attach." Buffy finished and Giles nodded. "Drive up into the median and as soon as possible get off of it."

"And what if that fails?" Xander asked. "Then what?"

"We'll salvage what we can and move on." Angel answered and Buffy nodded. "Now let's get the hell out of dodge." And the vampire started to walk.

"I heard that." Faith agreed and they headed back to the cars and got in.

"Well that was fun," Buffy commented as she got back into the Jeep. "Get us out of here." She was completely shaken they all were. Those things sucked whatever life was around them and what hope was left and then left them with nothing but pure fear.

"Why can't we just spend a normal day together?" Angel asked as he started the Jeep and backed up a little and drove onto the median and Giles followed him and Spike followed the van. Spike looked behind to the black night making sure nothing was following them. The median wasn't so bad not for the Jeep and Buffy kept looking back making sure Giles and the van hauling the trailer was ok and so far so good. She then looked to Connor and Dawn and they were just as pale as Angel. That wasn't something they were prepared for. But they had to get over it and fast because that is what was awaiting them in LA. But this just proved that LA wasn't a straight shot and Buffy knew they would be running into more things worse than that soon. It was far from being over it was just getting started.

_**And one more time can't wait for The Walking Dead as you can tell so pumped for it. Yes I know I'm a geek but I thought that scene worked for this. And the song yes it's from the new season of The Walking Dead trailer and again it fits with this too. So what's next? Guess you'll have to see. Willow had a close call but next time she might not get so lucky. Is that hint…not saying anything and you can guess, ask me questions and beg for hints and clues but not giving in. Like the last chapter yes I will be killing people because this is the end, this isn't my typical fairytale happy story this is real. **_

_**Like what if our group had to face something like this what would they do, how do they handle with just the clothes on their backs? How can they come together in someone's hour of need? Can Angel and Buffy be the center and can that center hold? Can their love hold them together? Can the friendship that began in high school for Buffy, Willow and Xander hold and keep them strong? Can Buffy, Faith and Kennedy fight as sister slayers? Will Giles' knowledge help this group? Will his father like instincts and his love for Buffy help? What if that father, the only father Buffy ever knew was gone? Will Buffy and Dawn be able to hold on when things truly start fall apart? What about Connor? And then Spike? So many questions. Who dies? Will they even make it to LA and stop this? I'll answer them you'll just have to read. So far from the start of Buffy to now ten soldiers have fallen not including the slayers. That number will start to increase. More to come reviews and comments are welcomed thanks for reading. **_

_**Song- Black sung by Kari Kammil **_

_**Fight the dead. Fear the living. **_


	12. Survive

Chapter 12 Survive

_I am nothing without pretend  
I know my thoughts  
Can't live with them  
I am nothing without a man  
I know my faults  
But I can hide them_

_I still keep my baby teeth_  
_In the bedside table with my jewelry_  
_You still sleep in the bed with me,_  
_My jewelry, and my baby teeth_

_I don't need another friend_  
_When most of them_  
_I can barely keep up with_  
_I'm perfectly able to hold my own hand,_  
_but I still can't kiss my own neck_

_I wanted to give you everything_  
_but I still stand in awe of superficial things_  
_I wanted to love you like my mother's mother's mothers did_  
_Civilian_

_Civilian_

Camp was set before the sun rise. Angel sat in the tent as Buffy came into it and sat down and sighed. Last night was too close for comfort with the demons. Angel sat on the sleeping bag looking at and she looked at him.

"You ok?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded and Angel nodded too and Buffy crawled over to him and sat behind him resting her head on his shoulder. He wished they could travel during the day it would be warmer and there's more light. But Buffy needed the two vampires. Also because it was the Fall months the daylight hours have changed. It was darker sooner but not necessarily longer.

"We need to tell them about Connor." Buffy reminded him and Angel nodded. The group needed to know but how do they tell them? It wasn't a 'hey Connor is Buffy's son'. There's more to it. Maybe they shouldn't know until this was over. The group needed to focus staying alive not Angel and Buffy's affairs. Buffy kissed his shoulder and he turned around and they looked into each other's eyes. The days were getting worse they could feel it. LA from Cleveland is about a three to four days drive but that wasn't going to hold true. They would have to find other ways and they knew it. Angel leaned in and kissed her and she knew he wanted something and she didn't mind maybe it would put her to sleep.

A few hours later Buffy woke up with Angel's head sleeping peaceful on her chest. He fell asleep listening to her heartbeat and didn't move from there. She warmed his cool body up and he found he was getting spoiled feeling warm, it felt like being human or as close as possible to being human. Buffy didn't want to get up but she couldn't sleep anymore so she quietly and slowly wiggled out of his safe embrace and got dressed. Buffy left the cozy tent and closed it as the sun was still out but she could see the first hints of night. Giles was up too sitting on the ground near the fire stroking it. He was about to prepare a meal for everyone. Angel and Spike however needed to hunt for their own food. They couldn't travel with blood it wouldn't keep.

"Afternoon," Giles greeted the slayer and she mustered a small smile and sat down across the fire. "We might have to find another road I walked a few miles and there's cars jamming the road." Buffy's eyes widen at that statement.

"You went alone?" She asked and that didn't sit well. "Giles you don't ever go alone,"

"Buffy it was ok,"

"No it's not." Buffy scold him and Giles nodded and Buffy sighed. "I need everyone here to stay alive you don't go off running like that." Giles nodded and went back to the fire. Buffy could tell something was on her Watcher's mind. He looked at her and she waited for him to say whatever he was thinking.

"Buffy if this is the Revelations then," Giles paused not sure how to put this. "There might not be a way to stop it." He began and Buffy listened. "There are no real clues or anything that can point us to the actual cause of it. It speaks of a beast but it's vague Buffy and,"

"So I should give up?" Buffy asked. "We should give up?" And Giles said nothing. "We've stopped the end many times before,"

"Yes because we found the way, the Master you killed him. Uh Angelus you killed him the Judge you blew him up. The Mayor we mimicked a volcano Glory was getting rid of Ben. The First was the destroying the Hell Mouth. Angel destroyed Wolfram and Hart but those were clear on how to destroy them. This time we don't have that and our resources are slim Buffy." Giles explained.

"I can't just give up Giles we need to try." Buffy said.

"What if we weren't supposed to stop it Buffy?" Giles asked and then that put doubt into the slayer.

"If we aren't supposed to then what are we supposed to do?" Buffy asked to her it was either stop it or not there was no grey area.

"Survive," Giles answered and Buffy shook her head no.

"We will stop it we always have." Buffy made it clear to Giles. How could he be thinking like this? The others maybe but not Giles. Giles was the voice of the group and for that voice to give up then what hope do they have? Then Connor came from his tent and the conversation stopped. Buffy had to keep that small flame of hope burning for the group and if not for the group then at least for her son. Connor sat next to Buffy and she looked to him. She could see it, she could a little bit of herself in him but he was his father's son.

The sun was setting and the group was up and about. It was time to start the driving and Xander had a map out they had to reroute because of what Giles found. As Giles and Xander looked for another road the camp was being packed up and put away.

"Ok we found a road we can take," Xander announced. "But we need to back track about three miles." He made sure they understood and Buffy nodded. "Now on our way we'll pass city and a town."

"Think we'll find anyone?" Faith asked.

"What if we do?" Kennedy asked and Buffy looked to the slayers.

"Tell them to get to high ground." Spike answered and looked to Buffy and she nodded.

"And what if their hostile?" Xander asked.

"This group is priority." Was Buffy's answer meaning if anyone outside this group posed a threat then the people of the group had permission to kill them. Kill one save a thousand. Angel hasn't killed a human in a long time but if they threatened Buffy or his son he wouldn't think twice. Everyone broke off and headed out. They managed to find the road hoping they could pass through with no issues.

After about an hour into driving they could see cars on the side of the roads and empty too. People must have just given up driving and decided to walk. Then she patted Angel's shoulder and pointed out the window and he looked it was a city and the lights were on.

"Maybe they haven't been touched." Connor suggested and Angel stopped the Jeep and the four got out of the car. The caravan stopped and they all stood on the side of the road looking at the city and its lights.

"Maybe we should go look see if we can gather supplies." Willow suggested but then they heard noises, engines and propellers to be exact and the group looked behind them and saw a fleet of Apache helicopters and stealth bomber planes, the B-52, flying over them.

"Maybe not," Xander added and Buffy couldn't help but run into the woods and Angel followed her. The whole group did and came to a small cliff and watched the helicopters and planes flying to the city and the group wondered what was about happen. Maybe it was a search and rescue but then the helicopters began to fire their weapons. That just unnerved Dawn and Willow as they gasped. "They can't do that can they?" Xander asked and Spike lit up another cigarette and the B-52s began to drop bombs and the city lit up in lights of fire.

"Standard operations," Buffy stated. She knew a little military planning because of Juan. "If they can't contain something," But she didn't need to finish the sentence as the group watched the city being blown to bits. It sent a chill through everyone. When panic ensues people start to go crazy and desperate measures are taken. The group stood there for moment watching as a city was taken out. "We can't stay." And the group slowly made their way back to the cars still looking behind them was the city was being destroyed. That shook them a little it made reality of something bad happening even worse. The town they would be heading towards was just a few more miles. Part of them hoped to see people but the other part hoped not too.

Angel saw the road sign welcoming them into the town and he turned off and then parked. The group would go into town by foot. Everyone got out of the car and grabbed traditional and non-traditional weapons and a word of caution needed to be made.

"We go in and gather supplies, medicine, food, clothes and that's it." Buffy stated. "If we find stragglers tell them to either stay out of sight or have them leave. If there's a town of people be nice and hope they are understanding."

"Stay together too," Angel added and everyone nodded and they headed in. And once they entered they felt some relief seeing no one was here it was a ghost town. The group kept close formation with Angel in the front and Spike in the back. The slayers were on the outside and the rest were in the middle. They walked with purpose down the street looking for any store that suggested needed supplies. Buffy then saw a drug store and they headed that way. Angel grabbed the door knob and the door opened. There was a sign in front of the door that read 'Take what you need and God bless,' everyone relaxed a little. Without words everyone split up Angel and Buffy, Connor and Dawn, Kennedy and Willow, Spike and Xander and then Giles and Faith.

Buffy held out her weapon in one hand with a flashlight in another as she and Angel went down an aisle. Angel saw some basic medications like aspirin and cold medications. He started to look to see which ones would be needed as Buffy took basic first aid care. Behind the pharmacy counter Giles and Faith looked for other things but this place looked tapped out. People raided this place before they showed up but there were some antibiotics which were needed.

Dawn and Connor were down a personal hygiene aisle gathering soap and shampoo. They forgot what a hot shower felt like but to keep clean even if they had to wash in the local river it was something. The candy aisle was being raided by Spike and Xander.

"You think we need candy?" Xander asked the vampire.

"Snacks and I like butterscotch." Spike answered and Xander shrugged it was legitimate answer and he started to stalk up. Kennedy and Willow were down the same aisle just far apart. Kennedy was collecting toilet paper and girl needs while Willow grabbed duct and electrical tape. The gang all regrouped to the center of the store and each did a head count.

"Everyone done shopping?" Spike asked and there was a collective nod and they started to head out. They passed the check-out counter. "Thanks have a great day." Spike said and Buffy let a smile escape as they headed out and back to the cars to dump off the supplies. Then they headed back to gather fuel and food. They passed the drug store looking for a food store and they get the canned goods. Angel snapped his fingers and pointed and up the way they saw a food market and they all headed over there.

Buffy went to the front doors and slung her rifle over her back and took out her pistol and flashlight and opened the cracked door with her foot. She advanced inside very military like.

"Damn she got stealthy over the years." Xander commented and they waited for her ok. She nodded to Angel and he went in and flanked left looking into the dark supermarket. Again people were here and had taken what they needed. Buffy did a scan of the area and picked up nothing likewise with Angel. Angel then signaled for everyone to come in quietly.

"How long do we have?" Willow asked meaning how long can they take before regrouping again.

"Ten minutes," Buffy answered but more needed to be said. "Only use your guns if absolutely needed. We don't have unlimited ammo ok. Also guns are loud and if there is anything still around they'll hear the shots don't need the attention."

"So crossbows and stakes?" Kennedy asked and Buffy nodded.

"When we set up camp I'll try to make silencers for the guns but to do that grab every flashlight you can pick up some batteries too." Buffy told them.

"How about a few magazines?" Spike asked and Buffy looked to him wanting to slap him. "Right."

"Flashlights, batteries, candles, lighters, lighter fluid, paper, bleach." Buffy gave them the grocery list.

"Oh and food for use so we don't starve." Angel reminded them.

"Canned and packaged only and bottled water if you can find some. And only grab what you can carry." Giles added and everyone nodded.

"Ok go team." Xander tossed in they broke up and gathered the supplies. After ten minutes everyone was accounted for and they had three shopping carts with the goods. But all of them going back and forth dropping everything off and putting the supplies away wasn't very productive.

"Faith, Kennedy and Dawn," Buffy looked to the slayers. "Take Giles, Willow, Xander and Connor back,"

"No, no I'm staying with you guys." Connor spoke up. Buffy wanted him to go with them but he was stubborn and she wondered where he got it from.

"You guys head back to the cars and pack up the rest of us will do a quick sweep to see if we can gather anything else that might be useful." Buffy explained.

"What about fuel?" Faith asked.

"There's a gas station right near the cars." Angel answered and Faith nodded. They had some canisters left that would last until the next town but if you had the chance to fuel up now then do it. "Anymore questions?"

"Yeah," Spike raised his hand. "Let's say we aren't alone and we get in a brawl what then?"

"If we're not back in twenty minutes then leave to the next location." Buffy answered. "We'll meet you there." The look on the others' faces were not in the least bit in an agreement but there was no time to argue. Everyone nodded and the slayers were off with the others while Angel, Buffy, Connor and Spike stayed back to search for anything else it could be a while before the next shopping trip.

Angel, Buffy, Connor and Spike walked a little further down the road with their flashlights looking for anything else they may need. Then Spike found something and the three saw where he was heading.

"Spike no," Buffy said but the vampire walked inside and she sighed and went in followed by Angel and Connor. "Spike we don't need booze." And the vampire jumped over the counter looking at the shelves of alcohol and Angel couldn't believe this. "Spike I'm not kidding lets go." Buffy demanded and Connor couldn't help but to get a kick out of this.

"Oh how I miss you," Spike grabbed a bottle. "Look Sire your favorite Jameson." Spike reached for a bottle and turned around showing Angel and Buffy looked to Angel telling him to help her.

"That's great Spike but come on." Angel said.

"We need this and not just for drinking but it can be an antiseptic." Spike argued his case.

"We got antiseptics so let's go…now." Buffy wasn't amused at all.

"Look I'll be right out keep your panties on slayer." Spike told her and Buffy scoffed.

"Wait outside I'll get him." Angel assured her and she took Connor out with her and they waited. Angel didn't mind taking a few bottles of alcohol but they needed to go soon. Buffy and Connor stood outside and waited for the two vampires. Buffy stood there and then something caught her eye, a shadow. It was time to go and she grabbed Connor and they went back inside and she snapped her fingers and the two vampires looked at her. It meant they weren't alone. Angel and Spike dropped behind the counter turning off the flashlights and Buffy had Connor next to her behind some flipped tables. Just as they hid the front doors opened.

"Hello?" It was a man's voice. "We thought we saw some flashlights we're not looking for trouble." The man assured them. Angel and Spike picked up three humans and then Angel picked up their heart rates and they were fast. "We're travelers just like you nothing to fear." Buffy held her gun ready but something told her she couldn't trust them. "Please," Maybe they should just show themselves it was humans verses two vampires, a slayer and slayer vampire hybrid the odds were not in the humans' favor. Buffy then slowly stood up and one guy whistled but Buffy showed that she had an assault rifle.

"Nothing hotter than a woman with a gun." Another man commented smiling. Then Angel appeared to show them that Buffy was not alone. Then Connor stood up and Spike was the last. "I'll be damned people."

"This calls for a celebration." The third man said and headed to Angel and Spike and stood at the counter. Spike knew what he meant so he took out some glasses to humor these people. Angel played along and grabbed some rum and they poured the drinks. Buffy had Connor stay close as she moved closer to Angel and Spike. The three men took the glasses but there were only three glasses.

"Come on now celebrate with us." The first man insisted.

"Sorry I'm sober. " Angel said.

"Yeah and I'm in the program." Spike added. "Almost at step twelve."

"Too young," Connor said.

"Not a drinker." Buffy joined in but all those statements were a total lie. The three men nodded and clicked their glasses together and down their drinks.

"So," The first man started. "You guys live here?" And all four shook their heads no.

"Well we got a small group traveling East they say Fort Benning and Bragg are safe." The second man explained but these four have never heard such a thing. At least people were on the move. "You guys should come with,"

"Thanks but no thanks." Buffy said and the third man smiled at her which made Angel uncomfortable.

"Where you heading?" The second man asked but they weren't going to tell. They didn't want to be followed.

"You know stay in a place for a night move on." Spike answered.

"Just the four of you?" The third man asked.

"Yup." Buffy answered again lying. She couldn't trust people right now because the level of panic was still high.

"Maybe we can team up strength in numbers." The first man suggested.

"It's a nice offer but no," Angel began. "We were just passing through there's nothing here so we're leaving and it would be wise to not follow us." It was a threat and a warning.

"Someone's got pair," The first man stood up trying to get all big. "Desperate times we need to ban together." But Angel knew what these men wanted and it made him sick. "We have a camp set up about ten miles down the road can offer some shelter."

"Like I said no thank you now we've been more than patient with you so you guys leave first and we'll go our separate ways." Angel made it clear.

"What's with the attitude?" The second man asked and Buffy looked to the third man and he smiled at her. "We're just trying to help."

"Don't need your help." Connor said.

"No one asked you," The second man added. "Besides you like you're twelve so,"

"Hey," Angel snapped at the man.

"What are you going to do about it pretty boy?" The second man asked and then advanced but stopped dead in his tracks when Buffy held out her pistol in her right hand pointing it to the third man and then in her left hand held out her rifle to the second man. Angel had the shotgun on the third man and Connor had his pistol out also aiming for the first man. Spike had his weapon on the first.

"You any good with that?" The second man asked to Buffy.

"Not that I have to be at this range." Buffy answered. "Make move that I don't like then I pull the trigger." She warned them and everyone was still. "You three will turn around and back to where you came from. If I find you following us I'll shoot you dead." Those were the terms and conditions and Buffy hoped the men would take it but no one moved. Just then the third man advanced to Buffy and she fired the pistol and bullet went right between the eyes. Angel let off a round along with Connor and the third man was down. Spike pulled the trigger and the first man fell. The four held their ground for a moment for Buffy that was truly the first time she took a human life.

The four came out from behind the counter and began to make their way out when they heard something and Buffy grabbed a chair and shoved it under the door knobs and the four got down.

"You guys alright?" A voice asked and they didn't recognize it which meant more men. "Hey!" Then the door jiggled and they heard low whispers of other people. "Look if anyone's in there we don't want to hurt you ok we're just looking for our friends." The man assured them and Buffy made sure her rifle was ready and loaded. The door jiggled again and Buffy looked over to Spike and Angel. Angel knew what Buffy was thinking and he told Spike the plan. Buffy told Connor what to do and he and Spike got up staying low to the ground and head to the counter and got behind it. Buffy slowly got up and Angel followed as the door was being slammed into.

The door opened and a group of five men rushed in and saw their three dead friends. But in an effort to not waste bullets and to keep this quiet Angel and Buffy took out their knives and at the same time threw them. Two knives connected with the back of two necks of two men and they fell. The three remaining men turned around holding up their guns ready to fire but then Connor and Spike did the same thing as Angel and Buffy and two more men went down leaving one standing. He was just a boy too maybe no more than sixteen. He stood there in shock and dropped the shotgun and held up his hands.

"Please don't hurt me." He begged them. Buffy looked to her son and two vampires and motioned for them to go and they left the bar. They headed out into the streets knowing they had to go and now. "Wait don't leave me alone." The boy ran after them and Buffy held out her pistol.

"Back off." Buffy warned him but before he could plead a case there were engines heard meaning more people. Buffy walked up to the boy and shoved him and her and her group started to run. They could hear the voice of men calling and then gunfire meaning the men were fighting something. That made Angel, Buffy, Connor and Spike up their speed back to the caravan. Just then they heard something else and looked to their right and the demons the last night on the highway were here. A horde of them came charging after them and the four held up their guns and fired away. The guns worked and they were going down. Buffy looked behind her as the teenage boy was still chasing after him waving for help.

Should Buffy risk the group and save this young boy? Can they afford him on this travel? Would be he a burden? It was not in her nature to leave a human and young one behind like that. But she looked to her son he held top priority. The last demon went down but the gunfire from maybe a street or two over was still going off meaning this place had demons everywhere. Just then behind the boy a larger horde of the demons were running on the road. The four of them saw this and it time to go.

"Help!" The boy cried out when he saw the demons behind him. Angel, Connor and Spike began to run but Buffy stayed put.

"Buffy let's go!" Angel demanded but how could she leave this boy behind. She was the slayer it was her duty to protect the living and fight the dead.

"We can't leave him." Buffy said and Angel looked to the boy as the demons would be closing in.

"I'm sorry we have too." Angel knew this was hard on her but if they wanted to survive then it was time to leave.

"That's someone's son." Buffy stated but every second they stood there was every second the demons got closer.

"Buffy!" Angel yelled and pulled her and she held out the rifle and fired a few demons and then ran. That would give the boy a small chance but the key word was small. Buffy knew unless he got to the safety of his group then he was dead. And his group wasn't fairing out that well as the gun fire was dying. Angel knew running wasn't going to get them that far so he jumped on a gate and climbed on the roof of a building. Connor followed along with Spike and then Buffy as she did her best to fight the tears. She just killed two people and she was about to let one die.

The four ran on the roof tops of the small town and then she heard it the cry of the boy as the demons were killing and feeding on him.

"Dad!" Connor cried out and pointing down the way and the four looked seeing dozens of propane tanks. The four took aim and fired and after a few rounds the tanks blew and the building caught on fire. With nothing to put them out the town would burn. The four ran as far as they could on the roof and then jumped down and ran in the woods.

Back out near the road Xander paced waiting. The twenty minutes were up as he looked at his watch.

"Give them a few a seconds." Dawn said she didn't want to leave her sister.

"Dawn they know where the next stop is." Giles assured her but where was the next stop? Right now they knew but what if the road was blocked then what? How will they find them. But just then they heard faint gunfire. That made everyone jump and on alert. Just after a few moments of the gunfire Dawn couldn't stand there anymore.

"Hey Dawn," Xander went to get her.

"We're not leaving them," Dawn explained and then they heard an explosion. "We have to help." Dawn insisted but that might cost all their lives.

"Dawn come on we'll drive slow so they can catch up it's not safe." Xander was trying to be reasonable but Dawn wanted to stay.

"Then you go I'll wait." Dawn said.

"Alone?" Xander asked. "No," He was clear just then they heard rustling in the woods and held out their weapons ready to fire. But they lowered their weapons when Angel came out followed by Buffy, Connor and Spike. Dawn smiled and ran to her sister and they hugged. "What happened?" Xander asked they were all curious.

"Nothing worth repeating." Was Angel's answer as they walked towards the cars.

"Something happened," Xander wanted to know.

"Get in the damn van." Angel wasn't going to talk about it and if Xander was smart then he would do what the vampire asked of him. Dawn and Buffy walked to the Jeep and got in as Angel started it up. Everyone was ready to move on and drove off. Angel looked over to Buffy as she was quiet. She just left a boy to die that has never happened before and it tore at her heart. Angel reached over and grabbed her hand squeezing it. He knew she wasn't a killer but she did what she had to survive. She's use to saving everyone but that can't happen anymore. Buffy bowed her head and let a few tears escape. Connor sat there and couldn't understand what his mother was going through. His mother was hero and now she failed a young boy's life. He called for help and she just left him.

Angel let go of Buffy's hand and reached out and pulled her close as he drove. He placed a kiss on her head letting her know that it was ok. Tonight was the realization that things were changing, the world was different. The survival instincts were kicking in, only the strongest were going to live, choices were going to have to be made, hard choices. Dawn didn't know what happened but she knew if her sister was like this it was bad. All her guts told her to save the one boy but she turned her back. She hoped the boy would forgive her. Angel kept his eyes on the road avoiding the cars and trying to get as far away as possible. He hoped they could stop this before world tore itself a part. Maybe that's what the end was going to be not just demons but people destroying themselves. Tonight was a dark one but there were more to come he knew it.

_**Hoped you liked it and it's getting more intense but it's going to get even more intense next chapter as someone dies. Who dies, who dies? I would say go back and read the chapter but I didn't really hint anything did I? Oh I'm mean but oh the person's death will be a hard blow to the group. Any guesses who's not going to make it? More to come comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading.**_

_**Song- Civilian sung by Wye Oak **_


	13. Aurora

Chapter 13 Aurora

The day was ending again and it meant the group would be leaving maybe. The camp wasn't being broken down Buffy decided not to leave tonight. Buffy had been making silencers for the guns. They needed to re-think their plans about LA. The plan was to get there still but how was it supposed to happen? They have been back tracking lately because of the roads. This wasn't going as well as they hoped but they were slowly making it. Giles then came over as Buffy loaded a weapon and making sure the safety was on. She then grabbed a flashlight. Giles sat down in front Buffy watching her as she empty out the flashlight taking it a part. Buffy then looked up at Giles.

"Easy way to silence the gun not completely but it'll work." Buffy answered. "They won't last too long but it's something." Buffy explained as she took a part the lens, light bulb and anything else. She then opened the back and you could see all the way through it. Buffy then put the bigger end of the flashlight on the end of a gun and then pointed up and fired. Giles flinched but then realized the sound was muffled.

"Buffy's that's brilliant." Her Watcher said and Buffy smiled a little. Then Dawn came out and sat next to her sister wondering what she was doing.

"Here want to learn something?" Buffy asked and Dawn nodded and Buffy showed her how to make a makeshift silencer. The two sister than began to work together. Giles watched them and smiled he missed them together. Dawn was still Buffy's little and baby sister no matter how old she got. For Giles these were as close as he would get to having daughters.

"So how are you and Angel?" Dawn asked as the two sisters took a part the flashlights. Buffy looked over to Dawn and smiled and nodded.

"Ok for what's going on at least." Buffy answered and Dawn nodded.

"Something you not telling?" Dawn asked and Buffy sighed. They may have been separated for fifteen years Dawn still knew her older sister as if they were still in Sunnydale together. Buffy then looked to Giles and he had his look to tell the truth. Buffy sighed again and looked to Dawn.

"Dawn you might not understand or like this but," Buffy paused she wasn't sure how to say it so she was going to say it. "Connor's my son." That was the only way to say it and Dawn didn't move as those words had to settle.

"S-so-son?" Dawn asked and she looked to Giles who nodded. "But, but Angel, he's a vampire," But that wasn't relevant because he had a son with a vampire. "I,"

"Dawn there was a day that never happened. Angel became human for a day and we," Buffy didn't have to finish that part. "I was pregnant but Angel had the day taken away but a life can't be taken away once created. So," Dawn nodded and understood and then hugged her sister which surprised Buffy. The two girls pulled away and Dawn smiled.

"Somehow I knew it. If I looked at Connor long enough I could see you." Dawn said and Buffy smiled and they went back to putting their homemade silencers on some guns. "There's a lake not that far I saw we fish."

"You even remember how?" Buffy asked Dawn. "I mean you couldn't even tie a knot." And Dawn playfully shoved Buffy. "Sounds good better than what we have and it'll spread the food out." Buffy liked the idea of fishing with Dawn. Back in the day the girls would go with Hank to Lake Arrow Head and fish. "The first time you caught one you were so excited."

"To bad those memories aren't real." Dawn stated and Buffy looked up to her sister. Not only did that hit Buffy hard but it hit Giles.

"What?" Buffy asked and Dawn looked at Buffy.

"Those were fake." Dawn answered.

"Dawn those are some real memories to me and maybe the only thing that'll get me through this." Buffy explained. Yes they weren't real they were made up but they felt more than real. Buffy wouldn't change it not for the world. "You're my little sister no matter what happened." The girls looked at each other. "Remember the blood." And Dawn nodded and then Buffy leaned forward and kissed her sister's forehead. "Come on let's fish before the sun completely goes down.

Just as the sun was setting Buffy and Dawn came back with lots of fish and Xander was surprised.

"Dinner?" He asked and Buffy nodded.

"When did you learn this B?" Faith asked looking at the fish they brought back.

"Long time ago." Buffy answered and looked to Dawn and smiled and her sister smiled back.

"Well let's get these puppies going then." Xander suggested.

While the fish were being cooked Buffy went into her tent as Angel was getting dressed and she smiled. She looked rather happy today. She then went to the floor and started to look for something. Angel was wondering what she was looking for. Then Buffy found what she was looking for and Angel came over to see what it was. It was a necklace with a unicorn. Buffy looked to him and laughed a little.

"Last night at the supermarket I saw it and well Dawn always loved unicorns." Buffy explained and Angel smiled. "It's her birthday."

"It is?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded. No one remember because of the chaos birthdays were not a priority right now.

"I can never forget my little sister's birthday." Buffy said and looked at the necklace. It was a child's necklace, colorful with purple beads. "I know it's so kitty but,"

"She'll love it." Angel assured her and Buffy looked back to her gift. She knew Dawn would like it no matter how childish it was. Buffy then tucked the necklace away and the two left the tent and went to campfire. They weren't leaving tonight they needed to make another plan about LA. Buffy smelt the fish and knew it was almost time to eat. Then Spike came over with beer.

"Where did you find that?" Kennedy asked.

"Well we did go shopping so picked up a case and the running stream is cold just let the little buggers sit in it all day so guess what people ice cold beer." Spike answered.

"Haza!" Xander said and everyone had a smile. The group all gathered by the fire as Giles began to serve out the fish and some chips. Buffy took her plate and sat next to Angel. Connor had a plate and sat next to his mother and Dawn took a seat next to her nephew. Spike passed around the beer and yes they were cold and beer never tasty so good.

"Hey Buffy remember Freshman year in college with the beer?" Willow asked and both Giles and Xander chuckled.

"You know I completely forgot now thanks to you guys it's like it just happened." Buffy said and Connor looked to his mom wondering the story. "Hey the beer was…spiked…"

"Isn't beer already spiked?" Connor asked and the group laughed a little. Buffy rolled her eyes and ate her fish but to be talking about the past was nice. Memories the good memories is what will get them through this.

The dinner was done and everyone was just relaxed around the fire light and warmth as there was a cold breeze. Buffy sat on the ground with Angel behind her rubbing her shoulders. Buffy looked around seeing her family. She's known Giles, Xander, Willow and Angel for so long now she couldn't remember a time without them. She's lost many people on this journey but the true people she needed they were here. Everyone had a full belly and now just relaxed by the fire sipping beer. Buffy still couldn't believe Dawn was of drinking age it felt a little weird.

"So Giles what made you decide to be a Watcher?" Xander asked and no one has ever really known.

"Well I went to Oxford and one day during my first year a man approached me." Giles began. "He asked me if I wanted to change the world for the greater good. Of course I said yes not understanding what he was really asking. So he left me a card and I found the meeting place." Everyone listened to see how this man became a Watcher. "He showed me everything about the demon underworld and then introduced the idea of a Watcher. I wanted to know why me and the man said I had potential." Buffy smiled a little.

"At first I wanted to quit a number of times. Until one day I was heading to confession. It was required to talk to a religious councilor well that day before leaving a Council member came up to me and said one of our Watchers have been killed and the slayer needs a new one." Buffy then knew this was about her. "He handed me a picture of the slayer and I thought she looked to young and innocent to be one." Giles then looked to Buffy and she smiled at him. "Boy what I didn't know back then."

"So Dead Boy how did you get into all this. Willow and I sorta well fell into it." Xander said and Willow smiled.

"Yeah literally fell." Willow added. Faith sort of knew how by the odd connection flashback when Angel was Angelus back in LA.

"I was in an alley trying to stay away from humans feeding off of rats." Angel began. "A man approached me well a demon half breed and asked if I wanted to save the world." Angel could remember. "He and another half demon, Doyle who came later, told me that we all have something to atone for. Whistler," Angel said and Buffy remembered the demon. She could remember Whistler telling her that she would have to make a choice and her choice she made was kill the man she loved for the world. "Had me follow him and showed me who I would be helping and," Angel paused. "I had to help I wanted to." Dawn smiled everyone smiled. "Rest is history."

"Well I hate to break this happy moment but," Giles started.

"But we need a plan." Buffy finished and her Watcher nodded.

"Well before we start any ideas?" Giles asked and no one spoke Angel just took off his outer coat and placed it over Buffy to keep her warm. He'll warm her up later he thought to himself. "Well we do need to travel but it feels like we take one step forward and two steps back driving."

"Go by foot?" Spike asked and that was a possibility.

"We need to drive as long as possible it covers more ground." Kennedy added in and Willow nodded. "We drive as close to LA as possible and if we run out of fuel completely or can't closer by car then we walk."

"Siding with the slayer on that one." Spike threw in as he popped another beer can open.

"If only we could travel by day we'd cover more ground and see better, be better prepared." Xander said and looked around and Buffy shook her head no.

"I need the vampires." Was Buffy's reason why they were traveling by night.

"Seems like the demons are more active at night." Faith added in and Connor nodded.

"But if we have four slayers, two vampires and a half vampire our odds of survival go up." Connor joined in and Angel couldn't disagree with that.

"So the plan just keep pushing?" Dawn asked and there was no collective yes but it had to be done. "Any idea what will be in LA?" And everyone looked blank and Willow shook her head no.

"Well dad you were the last one out," Connor started and looked to Angel.

"Demons everywhere." Angel said and there wasn't much more to say.

"Great," Xander deadpanned. "So we have a slim chance of getting there as evidence by the demons on the highways and the town last night. And if we make it we have an even slimmer chance that we can even stop this." That didn't build up any moral or encouragement.

"Way to keep it alive Xander." Faith said.

"Well a slim chance is better than no chance at all." Angel reminded them. "We're it guys I mean we've been doing this for so long that whether it can be stopped we're the only ones that can do it."

"We're the be all end all group we've survived this long we can survive to LA." Giles added.

"Can we survive LA?" Dawn asked and no one said anything. That was a good question but there was no answer. Buffy sat there thinking about it looking to everyone as she snuggled close to her vampire. Can she lead them to LA and then can she lead them through LA? Plus they had to get the other slayers there too. Willow if she had to would teleport them to LA. Once the group knew they could make it and got closer then she would send out the message and what slayers are left will meet them there. Angel had his arms wrapped around Buffy's chest feeling her breathe.

"Can't believe we're really talking about this and doing it." Xander said out loud.

"What did you think this would be?" Spike asked. "A stroll up the street, kick a demon's ass and then go home? This is this is the apocalypse we've all feared and I wished I could say prepared for but we're all flying blind."

"A hope and a prayer." Faith added.

"There wasn't much hope for us," Giles started and looked around. "Just a fool's hope." And Buffy smiled a little. "In high school," He looked to Xander, Willow, Buffy and Faith. "You guys were all a far cry of heroes and look at you now." He sounded proud of them. "If there's hope even a slim chance then we'll take it."

Ok so," Spike started as he lit up a cigarette. "March to LA take out whatever is causing this. Solid plan but from what it sounds like certainty of death, small chance of success…I love it what are we waiting for?" Buffy rolled her eyes and leaned up against Angel and both Dawn and Connor smiled. Out of all that was happening it was nice to see them together. Just as everyone was relaxing both Angel and Spike perked up looking like they heard something. The group knew to be alert it could be anything from a wild animal, humans or worse. Without word everyone grabbed a weapon that Buffy and Dawn placed a silencer on or a traditional crossbow or sword.

The group moved as one getting up ready to defend one another. They were all each other had now. Buffy held out her weapon ready to fire if needed. Then they saw people lots of people running. Some were ripped pretty badly others hobbled along and the stronger ones cried and looked so afraid. The group knew something was coming so they began a formation into the woods without words. Every one of them hid behind a tree as the people ran screaming. They waited and heard other screams coming from the woods dying screams. Angel looked to his side and saw Buffy, next to Buffy was Connor and next to Connor was Dawn and they waited.

Angel then looked to his left to Spike and nodded. Spike took out fishing wire and tossed it to Angel and they pulled on it and just then they heard growling. It sounded like a lion's growl mixed with something unworldly hellish in fact. No doubt they were dealing with demons and possibly the ones from the road and the town. They heard the rustling of the leaves as the demons came running. Buffy put her back to the tree and the demons ran passed her. A few caught Angel and Spike's line and the heads rolled. That also caused a pile up. The group hasn't seen the demons up close yet and they wished they never would.

The demons were long and lanky, long arms and their legs were a mix between human and animal like. To a degree they looked like hairless werewolves. But their faces were deformed like they fight each other as chunks of flesh were missing. They had long snouts and huge claws. Their skins were a silvery color mixed with the dry blood. Buffy held out her rifle and fired. The silencer helped to muffle the sound but the demons caught on quick knowing something was firing at them. The group empty out their weapons and aimed for the head just to be sure they were dead. Buffy emptied her rifle pretty quickly but reloaded just as fast. The group broke up taking out more.

Spike tossed his empty gun and a demon went to swipe at him and Spike grabbed both its wrists holding him as it tried to bite him. Then an arrow went through its head as Faith shot it. The demon fell and Faith tossed Spike her crossbow and she took out her sword and heads began to roll. Spike fought his way back to camp to get another weapon.

"Spike!" And Spike turned around and Dawn tossed him her spare pistol and he took it and began to fire. Connor held the shotgun and would cock it and fire and a demon fell he'd cock it again and another demon went down and he had perfect aim. Angel ran out of ammo and used his gun as a different weapon and swung it. He swung it so hard against a demon's face the neck went backwards. Kennedy managed to get a few good shots but she fought better with your traditional weapons and took out two small swords and took the demons out that way. Xander and Giles were back to back letting rounds go.

"I'm out!" Giles said to Xander. Xander held his fire and reached for his pocket as Giles held out his hand and the demons were closing in. "Come on!" Giles demanded and then Xander gave him a magazine.

"Make it count G-man." Xander said and the two went back to firing. Willow held onto a gun with both hands taking single shots at the demons and for someone who has never used a gun she held her own. The demons screamed as they fell but there were more than the gang would like. Buffy let off the last of her rounds and tossed her rifle away and took out her pistol and one by one shot at a demon. Then her pistol was out and she tossed it away as demon charged at her. Buffy then began to run and just as the demon got on all fours and was about to leap to her Angel jumped into the air talked it and in one swift move snapped its neck. Buffy was about race back to camp to grab another weapon when she heard a scream.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled and she took off into the woods. The rest of the group fought the last of the demons making sure they were being killed or dead. Angel chased after Buffy as the slayer ran through the woods. Dawn had no more ammo and she lost her weapon. She ran off and a demon pursued her. The demon was on all fours now and gaining speed. Dawn tried to turn sharply hoping that would confuse the demon but it only made him very upset. Dawn then managed to pick up a huge stick and turned around and swung it at the demon. "Dawn!" She could hear Buffy's voice. The demon was now very mad and swiped at Dawn.

Dawn held out her arm to block the blow and got four long gashed on her arm and let out a painful scream. Buffy heard the scream and upped her speed. Angel saw her run a different way and went to catch up to her. Dawn got back up but not fast enough as the demon swiped again catching the back of her leg. Dawn screamed again as she fell.

"No! Help!" Dawn yelled and crawled away. The demon now stalked her and went to pounce but Dawn managed to roll away and then as it advanced to her she kicked him in the face. "Buffy!" Dawn cried for her sister. "Buffy!" Dawn got up but limped away as fast as she could. Then her foot caught a root and she twisted her ankle and now her foot was stuck between the roots. Dawn did her best to yank the foot out and then looked up as the demon was there and then charged. "Buffy!" Dawn screamed one more time.

Buffy heard the scream and stopped looking around. All she could hear now were screams of pain. Buffy took off running and with each step her heart raced, her stomach flipped, her eyes got watery. Buffy's hearing got muffled and it was like she was going into tunnel vision and then she saw the demon on her sister ripping her apart. Dawn still screamed as she did her best to fight it off of her.

"Dawn!" Buffy screamed and she ran to help her. Buffy went to attack the demon with her bare hands and the demon swiped Buffy away. Buffy hit a tree and lost it for a second. The demon then advanced to her ready to jump her but then flew another way. Buffy looked to the ground and the demon didn't even move. Buffy looked over and saw Giles with a shotgun. Buffy took in a few deep breaths and then looked over to Dawn as she saw Faith, Connor and Kennedy over there. Buffy then got up and just before she could run to her sister Angel caught her.

"No Buffy no you don't want to see this!" Angel said as Buffy fought against him. "No,"

"Dawn!" Buffy cried and with what she had left shoved Angel off and to the ground and ran to her sister. She then shoved Faith and Connor away but fell to the ground. Her sister was almost in pieces. Spike then came on the scene with Xander and Willow. Willow let out a scream from the horrific sight and Xander dropped his gun and took Willow into his arms and tried to shield her but it was too late and the two friends fell slowly to the ground as Willow sobbed and Xander closed his eyes hoping to wake up from a bad dream. All Spike smelt was blood in the air and that smell knowing who it came from made him sick. "Oh my god Dawn!" Buffy sobbed as she crawled to her sister. "Dawnie wake up please," Buffy then scooped her little sister up. "Dawnie no," Her sobs were high pitched and cracking. "Dawnie baby no please no." But her little sister didn't move.

Connor backed away feeling dizzy and backed straight up into Angel. Connor looked up to his father and something took over and he hugged him. Angel wrapped his arms around his son holding him close. Faith and Kennedy stood there not moving how could they move? Faith felt numb from head to toe.

"Dawnie no," Buffy sobbed again and looked down at her sister hoping she would wake up. But she bled to death from the demon's bites and scratches. Now Buffy was covered in her sister's blood as she held her. Buffy then looked down at her and could remember holding her little sister like this when she was a baby. Even if those memories were fake they more than real to her. Buffy leaned in and rested her forehead onto Dawn's crying and praying this wasn't true it had to be unreal. Buffy held Dawn as close as possible hoping to pass on a little life left and save her little sister.

Morning came and Buffy hadn't move from the spot and was with Dawn all night. The others except for Angel and Spike rounded up the dead bodies of the people killed and dug graves for them. That's what humans do we bury our dead. The graves would be left unmarked but it was the least they could do. The group didn't like leaving Buffy out in the woods by herself so once in a while someone would check in on her. Connor went and gave Buffy a weapon just in case and left his mother be. All day as he helped buring the dead he cried. Last night rattled everyone to the bone. But they couldn't stay but by sunset they had to leave. Staying a night wasn't an option and last night proved it. The demons were in the woods and seemed to be more active at night.

Xander finished a grave and looked up seeing that the sun would be gone soon. He then turned to Willow and she looked blank like her body was here but she wasn't. Xander had to get Buffy to let go and leave Dawn. As awful as that sounded it was true. Giles was squatting for a break and saw Xander heading off into the woods. He knew Buffy wasn't ready and it was best not to rush this no matter how much time they didn't have. Xander found Buffy and she barely moved. She was by Dawn's side and he sighed. He then walked over to her. Buffy heard Xander she knew it would be Xander so as he got closer she took out the pistol and pointed it to Xander. Xander held up his hands.

"Buffy it's me," He assured her.

"Tell me something more and I'll do it." Buffy threatened which shocked Xander. He tried to laugh it off and then she cocked the pistol. "Do it I dare you." And Xander nodded and backed away.

"I'm sorry," He apologized and walked away.

Evening was settling and Buffy hadn't moved nor ate or drink anything. There was only one person that might be able to talk to her and now that sun was going down and they were in the woods Angel made his way over to Buffy. He got right up next to her and squatted.

"You know I had sister right?" Angel started and Buffy kept her eyes on Dawn but then looked up to Angel and nodded.

"Kathy?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded and then sat down.

"Very little sister fourteen years a part I could have almost passed as her father." Angel explained. "Up until I was turned she was the only reason worth living for. I loved her so much and yet I killed her." That last part Buffy knew hurt him and she looked back down to Dawn. "Even those built in memories Dawn reminded me of Kathy. You girls were the only things I cared about and still care about." Buffy let a tear fall and she nodded and then reached for her pocket and pulled out the unicorn necklace. Dawn died on her birthday.

"I didn't get to say good bye." Buffy choked out and Angel put his arms around her and pulled her close and kissed her head.

"I know but I know she knew that you loved her." Angel assured Buffy.

"I was supposed to protect her," Buffy sobbed and Angel held her closer. "I failed."

Buffy looked at the makeshift cross planted in the ground. Across it read Dawn Marie Summers. Her grave would be the only one marked. Everyone stood around it saying the silent prayer to themselves and one by one parted back to the campsite. Soon it was just Buffy standing there looking at her sister's grave. Angel then stood next to her and interlocked his fingers with hers.

"Twice you've stood next to me losing someone I loved," Buffy said still looking at Dawn's grave. "Twice I've buried my own and it's too much I can't bury you and I can't bury Connor." Was Buffy's way of saying if she lost him or her son then that'll be the end of it there would be nothing left. "I still don't understand," She looked up to Angel as the wind blew and it cold. "I still don't see point when everything I know and love just gets stripped away." She then looked to the grave again and walked over to it. "I'm sorry Dawn," Buffy fought the tears. "I'm so sorry I left, I thought there would be more time." Buffy then kissed her hand and placed on the makeshift headstone. "I love you." Buffy sniffed and then turned to Angel and he embraced her.

The camp was packed and a sign was left on the side of the road 'Stay away from the woods,' with a demon body placed next to it as a warning to anyone traveling. Connor had the back seat of the Jeep to himself and he didn't like it. Angel drove and looked into the rearview mirror and saw his son and a tear fell. Angel looked to Buffy as she was leaning against the window and completely out of it. Was this going to be worth it? God he hoped so not for the sake of human kind but for Buffy's sake. He and Connor were the only family she had now. Angel reached over and took her hand into his and she squeezed it and looked to him. He brought her hand to his lips trying to let her know he was here and Buffy's eyes watered and she went back to looking out into the night as they moved on losing another soldier, friend and loved one someone that they would never get back.

_Oh all the money that e'er I spent  
I spent it in good company  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas, it was to none but me And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas, it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all_

_Oh all the comrades that e'er I've had_  
_Are sorry for my going away_  
_And all the sweethearts that e'er I've had_  
_Would wish me one more day to stay_  
_But since it falls unto my lot_  
_That I should rise and you should not_  
_I'll gently rise and I'll softly call_  
_Good night and joy be with you all_

_**More to come thank you for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**Song- The Parting Glass sung by the Wailin' Jennys **_

_**Aurora is Latin for Dawn**_


	14. Are We Safe?

Chapter 14 Are We Safe?

Angel kept his eyes on the road and occasionally would glance to Buffy and to Connor. The drive was so quiet no one wanted to talk not after what happened during the night. Angel then reached over and grabbed Buffy's hand and felt her squeeze it. But the sun would rise soon. Angel then reached for the walky talky and clicked it.

"Guys?" He asked and he got Xander's voice and Spike's as well. "We're going to need to turn in soon."

"Copy that Sire." Spike said but Angel didn't want an argument he wanted to know where they could. Was there anywhere safe? Xander was driving the van and Giles was looking at the map. They should stay away from towns and the woods were not all that safe anyways but they needed to stay hidden. But Giles kept his eyes fixed one spot that he noticed when they made a left hours ago. Giles took the walky talky from Xander and clicked it.

"Angel?" Giles asked and Angel responded. "In two miles you're going to see a turn to a back road take it." Giles said and in the Jeep Angel and Buffy looked at each other. "Once you take it keep following it. Angel agreed and kept an eye out for the back road and found it and took the turn.

"Giles now what?" Angel asked in the walky talky.

"Follow it until you come to a dead end." Giles answered and Angel nodded and did as he was told. They came to the dead end just as he was told. Angel stopped the Jeep and three of them got out. Connor couldn't help but wrap his arms around his mom to comfort her as she hasn't spoken since Dawn's death. Buffy seemed so distanced right now, pale and cold. Giles and the others all got out of the cars and looked around.

"Got us at a dead end now what?" Spike asked as he lit up a cigarette.

"It's an illusion," Giles said and everyone looked around confused as Giles looked to the thick underbrush. "Just have to speak the password."

"Password?" Kennedy asked looking at the wall of brush and trees. Giles then said something and the trees and brush moved. Giles headed back to the van and everyone slowly went back to their vehicles and drove on the path. They then came up to a huge house with a barn.

"A farm?" Connor asked as Angel parked and the three of them saw an older man come out to the porch that wrapped around the huge house. Followed by the older man came two young girls and an older woman. The gang got out of their cars and stood around as Giles walked up to the man and Buffy waited making sure everything was safe.

"Rupert Giles?" The man asked and then he smiled a little.

"Marshal Walker," Giles held out his hand and they shook. Buffy lowered her defense a little and then Giles turned to Buffy telling her to come forward. "Marshal this is Buffy." Giles introduced them and Marshal nodded.

"Buffy I've heard quite a bit about you. The strongest, the oldest and the fastest slayer it is an honor." And Marshal held out his hand and Buffy shook it. "You are welcomed here." Marshal then looked to the rest of the group and then looked to Angel. "Angelus?" He asked and Angel stood there as Marshal walked down the steps slowly. "The great Angelus, the demon with an angelic face, the most ruthless vampire." Marshal looked at Angel eye to eye. "As a former Watcher this is a high point to be standing one on one with a vampire such as yourself. If you weren't ensould I would stake you where you stand." Marshal then heard a gun being cocked and turned around and Buffy had a pistol pointing at him.

"He's with me so back off." Buffy warned him. Marshal looked to Angel and nodded and then headed back up to the porch.

"Better get inside the sun will be rising soon." Marshal informed the group and they headed back to their cars grabbing some things and headed inside. Marshal showed Angel and Spike to the basement where they would be safe from the sun's light as they slept. Upstairs everyone set their stuff down and Buffy looked around the home. It was old but beautiful. She then walked to the kitchen and dining room seeing the long table and her feet when walking on the wood floors echoed and creaked. Buffy then saw through a window Marshal standing outside on the porch and Buffy found a door that led outside and saw the old man standing there. He was old maybe in is sixties. He had white hair that was balding on top.

"It's pretty here." Buffy broke the silence looking around as the sun was rising and the fog on the farm hovered over the ground. Buffy crossed her arms hoping to block out some of the cold.

"One hundred acres of land and at least five miles to the next house." Marshal said and leaned against the railing of the porch and Buffy looked out to the early cold morning. The leaves were changing colors to their pretty oranges, reds and purples. It was truly Fall and Buffy wished she could enjoy it like pumpkin carving and the feeling of Halloween and seeing kids dressed up. That wouldn't happen this year there would be no pumpkin carving, no trick or treating, no costumes nothing like that.

"You're a Watcher?" Buffy asked.

"Was." Marshal answered and looked to Buffy. "I used to train slayers a long time ago. It was a sacred duty and slayers then were treated differently. One would die and was honored by it with a great service. A slayer was treated with great respect well until the new Council was placed." Marshal finished.

"You mean Travens?" Buffy asked and Marshal nodded.

"He came in and the honoring and the respect stopped. His notion was slayers are everywhere and we'll always have one. A slayer will always show up." Marshal explained. "It was no longer a holy mission but just a job and if the slayer died then oh well a new one would show up I couldn't live with that. Slayers earned and deserved more than that." Marshal looked to her. "The Council I felt was corrupt and I left after a slayer of mine died and only I was there to bury her." For some reason Buffy wanted to cry. "Until I heard there was one slayer who went against system even quit the Council." He then turned to Buffy and she nodded. "Now you've changed it there are no longer potentials and one slayer but thousands of slayers everywhere."

"Just hope the army works." Buffy added and Marshal looked out to his land.

"I found peace here and a family." Marshal explained. "I knew the war would come back. I swore an oath and no matter how far I run it'll always find me."

"This maybe the last war." Buffy said and sighed.

"I'm not sure how much of a help I'll be." He then turned to Buffy. "I'll have the blackout curtains brought out and we'll place them accordingly throughout the day for Angelus." He said.

"Angel," Buffy corrected him. "His name is Angel." Marshal nodded.

"And the boy?" He asked and Buffy looked up at him.

"Connor, Connor is mine and Angel's." Buffy answered and Marshal nodded.

"Seems that nothing is impossible these days." Marshal added and now he's seen it all. "I don't want to give up on hope but if there is none after the day has passed when you leave then your boy is what you need to protect and he will be all that matters." Buffy nodded as Marshal went back inside and Buffy remained on the porch in the Fall morning. She then walked over to a huge couch type swing and sat down on it. Just then Willow came outside.

"I like it here." Willow said as Buffy began to get the swing going. "You think it's safe?" Willow asked and Buffy shrugged and Willow walked over to her and joined her on the swing. "I'm so sorry about Dawn." Buffy hasn't had time to morn her sister's loss. "I think if I keep moving I won't think about it."

"But when I stop moving my baby sister is gone." Buffy added as the two swung on the swing kicking their feet together to make the swing rock back and forth.

"You have Connor though." Willow reminded her and Buffy was about to ask how did Willow know about Connor. "You look at him long enough I completely see you. You and Angel made one good looking kid." Buffy managed a small smile.

"He deserves a better life. More than what Angel and I can give." Buffy then had tears fall and Willow wrapped her arms around her long time friend.

"He has his mother now ok." Willow assured her and Buffy nodded as she began to sob. "He has his mother and father." Buffy nodded again and hugged her friend.

Inside the house everyone was setting up shop for the day. Buffy walked into the house and found her place next to Connor. There were some spare rooms upstairs where Angel and Buffy could take as long as the blackout curtain was there. Spike wanted the basement. Giles was given a room and everyone else found a spot. In the kitchen breakfast was being made and Buffy felt her stomach growl.

They all gathered around the table for breakfast and Marshal thought mimosa would good for them. A little alcohol never hurt anyone. At first breakfast was quiet but once the alcohol of the half orange juice and half champagne settled everyone was looking more lively now. Buffy ate her bacon with delight as the group chattered and laughed a little.

"So," Xander started meaning it was time to get serious.

"Xander let's have a breather man." Faith insisted.

"We all know what's happening." Xander added. "We need to figure something out like should we stay? Should go back to the bunker?"

"Marshal you have any idea what happened?" Giles asked because no one actually knew it just all went to the four winds. Marshal shook his head no leaning back in his chair.

"It was like being blindsided I mean," Marshal paused looking around. "Quarantines were in place people fled."

"They were dropping a-bombs in streets." Kennedy added and Marie's eyes widen.

"We lost TV almost a day or two after the first wave whatever they call it, no radio." Marshal continued so it meant it was bad everywhere.

"Well there are people." Willow added. "We've come across some." She was hoping that would bring the mood back. Everyone looked around each other.

"Well I've spoke with Giles briefly and I concur it's the Book of Revelations." Marshal stated.

"Ok we know that," Xander jumped in. "But it's there like a timeline or something?" And Giles shrugged. "How can you not know?"

"Have you even tried to read the book?" Giles asked Xander. "Aside from you being so demanding lately have you any comprehension what that book holds? The meaning behind each trumpet? Behind each scroll?" Giles looked hard at Xander. "It's a complex book and just theologians alone have taken years to interrupt it. And yet we still don't know." Xander said nothing as he sat there and the light mood was gone.

"You're such a buzz kill man." Faith added taking a sip of her mimosa. Buffy sat in silence now looking around.

"I just want to know what we're trying to do and how do it. I mean we're all forced here right?" Xander asked and for some reason that just struck some nerve in her. She still hasn't had time to process Dawn's death and now when they've found a safe haven for a moment Xander wants to go in blaze of glory style.

"You were forced in?" Buffy asked Xander and he looked up. "Since when?" Buffy asked.

"High school." Xander replied. "You, me, and Willow." Buffy shook her head no.

"No you were not there are only a few here at this table who forced here and you are not one of them." Buffy corrected him. "Marshal and Giles swore an oath like Wes did. An oath to protect this sorry world that should have gone to Hell years ago. Me, Dawn, Faith and Kennedy we were born with this burden. Angel took his own oath to atone and you know what for all intensives purposes he did atone for his past sins and Angelus is gone. Spike sought his soul and Connor was born into this and has vampire strength he didn't choose it. You and Willow and Cordelia, Riley all of you never had to stay ever. You were allowed to leave and guess what you can still leave." The table was quiet now.

The breakfast ended with little talk as Marshal went to show everyone around and anything they might need.

"We'll do our best to let you all rest." Marshal assured them. "If anything is needed the girls and myself will be outside getting some work done." The gang all squeezed in the hallway upstairs. "Now there's two bathrooms up here, one on the first level and one in the basement. Just go easy on the hot water ok." And then Marshal left them to do whatever they needed to do.

"Hot water?" Connor asked and Spike nodded.

"That's what he said." Spike added. A hot shower after days of on the road it was needed.

It was nice to shower in the hot water and now it was Buffy's turn and she got in the stall but just as she stood there she lowered in the stall and sat there. She couldn't stop the tears as they mixed in with the water. It felt like no one has cared Dawn was gone. They said their good byes and now they moved on. Buffy sat in the hot water letting her mind go blank and she didn't even hear Angel come into the stall.

"Buffy?" He asked and helped her up. Buffy looked up at him and he just held her not knowing what else to do. "I'm here it's ok." He felt her shake her head no and she pulled away from him.

"It's not ok, ok." Buffy said. "It's gone Angel, it's all gone. Dawn in gone, the world is gone." Buffy said as the water continued to fall.

"We're still here." Angel said and Buffy shook her head.

"Didn't you see Marshal's face? Do you see Giles'? What's left to save?" Buffy asked.

"There has to be something we have to try to Buffy, we can't give up not yet." Angel said softly and Buffy stood there and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Buffy was in the room and finished combing her hair and made sure the necklace's clasp was not visible.

"I remember that necklace." Angel said and Buffy turned around. She still had the cross necklace from what seemed like a life time ago. "And the ring," She had the ring he gave her for her seventeenth birthday on the chain of the necklace. "You kept them all this time?" And Buffy shrugged.

"They remind me of better days." Buffy answered and looked down. "Are we even safe here?" Buffy asked and Angel shut the door and walked further in.

"For now." He answered and Buffy sighed as Angel stood in front of her. "We should get some sleep."

"Sleep," Buffy scoffed a little. "Can't sleep too tired to sleep." Angel then cupped her cheeks looking at her.

"I'm sorry," He said and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry for everything. For all the pain I caused you. For not giving you Connor like you deserved. I'm sorry I wasn't there when your mother passed away. I'm sorry I couldn't save Dawn," But before he could continue and Buffy cupped his cheek.

"There's nothing to be sorry for not anymore." Buffy assured him. "We just keep pushing and keep Connor close." And then she chuckled a little.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Just a saying I said to the Vargas before we left and I guess we've been doing this for so long. Fight the dead; fear the living." Angel knew she wanted to say something else. "You and him are all that matters so whatever happens whether we save the world again or not you and him are all matters to me now." Connor was on the other side of the door and heard that. It meant when this group will be at their last thread of hope, their backs against the walls and the fires closing in Buffy will get him and his father out after that it didn't matter. Connor left and headed to his little spot to get some sleep.

Buffy and Angel started to kiss and found the soft bed. It was nice to lay in a real bed. There so many things they took for granted and they wished they could have it back. Even if they don't sleep at least they could rest together for a few hours. Angel would never become human but at least he had his soul and Angelus was gone for good. Buffy looked up as him for a moment and then leaned in and hugged him tightly.

"Buffy if we make it through this will you marry me?" Angel asked right out of the blue and Buffy let go and looked up at him. A small smile formed on her face and she put her hand on his cheek and nodded. He leaned in and kissed her and Buffy reached for her necklace and Angel watched her take of the old Irish ring and handed it to him. Angel then reached for her left hand and put it on her ring finger. He made sure the heart pointed towards her and they kissed again.

Giles wasn't asleep he sat out on the porch in a rocking chair hoping to enjoy the sounds of nature. But instead he looked at a picture of Buffy and Dawn. They were so young in this picture it was at Tara's birthday party during the days of Glory. The Watcher removed his glasses and wiped a tear away he couldn't believe Dawn was no longer here.

Spike sat in the basement in the darkest corner and didn't cry but smoked in silence.

"Sorry nibblet." He said softly to himself. "You're better off."

Willow cried and not just for Dawn but for Buffy. Buffy's lost so many people and this wasn't over it would be crazy to think she wouldn't lose more. Kennedy did her best to help Willow and all she could so was just hold Willow. Connor was on the couch in the small den. He sat there knowing he needed to sleep but he thought about Dawn his aunt. He didn't want to lose anyone again it hurt too much and he couldn't help but let the tear that has been fighting to fall roll down his cheek. Faith came down to the basement where Spike was and without a word the two got close and just held one another. Xander sat there alone thinking about everything that has led up until now and he hoped it all meant something. And for a moment he thought about Anya. And then Cordelia entered his mind and he missed her. He missed them both.

Angel held Buffy in his arms hoping that sleep will take over for a little bit. They weren't safe they were never safe and they never will be. For now they were even if it's for a brief moment. Buffy felt safe in Angel's arms and no matter what happens out there this was safest and sounded place to be.

_**So now what? More to come soon. Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	15. The Strain

Chapter 15 The Strain

_In the twilight of a time  
There emerges a need for man to comprehend his own bitter fate  
Finally resigned to the inevitable beyond, he searches the ages  
Desperate for stories of assurance, redemption and hope_

_Such tales fill page upon page with enough ink_  
_To flood a thousand valleys, and drown the tallest tree_  
_But there is one tale that as yet been told_  
_The story of..._

_Desolate and baron, humanities at a crossroads_  
_The people have retreated shuttering their once carefree lives_  
_From unseen enemies which seem to plague not only the physical form_  
_But the innermost thought_

_Driven by panic, compelled by dread_  
_The masses begin to devolve_  
_Once dear neighbors turn wary foes_  
_Brother against brother, sister against sister_

_Achievement and ambition are dismissed_  
_As heretical, or worse, treasonous_  
_Even nature itself is scorned_  
_Choked with suspicion and fear_  
_Voices do not dare to sing_  
_Nor fingers to play_  
_Imminent defeat is all but assured_

_But in the darkest hour_  
_Whispers begin to tell of a figure emerging from the darkness_  
_A being without a name, faceless and obscure_  
_Part presence, part idea they say_  
_As if the very force they describe has existed for eons_  
_A dormant seed awaiting nourishment_  
_Word of radical acts..._  
_Disobedience, non-compliance spread among the people_  
_At first fearful, then defiant, as the legend grows_  
_Whispers turned to cries and the cries into screams_  
_And tend to cower no more the fury of the people_  
_Whose talent behold as they exact revenge on their captors_  
_Spare neither the repentant nor the bold_

_Now the fire is lit, smoldering in the belly of humanity_  
_It cannot be extinguished, for the stories the outsider endure_  
_Even as evidence of its presence is debated with the passing years_

_Messages, dictations, warnings_  
_Stories, such as these..._

Buffy woke up and rolled over seeing that Angel was still asleep. She gave him a soft kiss on his forehead and then got out of the bed and got dressed. Buffy left the dark room and walked down the hall and down the stairs. She then found Connor asleep on the couch and knelt down and pushed some hair out of his face. Connor then woke up and looked at Buffy.

"What time is it?" Connor asked.

"Just after noon." Buffy answered and Connor sat up.

"Where's dad?" He asked.

"Still asleep." Buffy then sat on the couch next to Connor and they were quiet.

"Nice place." Connor said looking around and Buffy nodded. "I take it we're not staying though." And Buffy nodded. Then Connor looked to his mother his real mother. "Are you ok?" Buffy then faced him and shrugged.

"It all happened so fast." Buffy began. "One day I was taking a swim in the local lake and now I'm here."

"It happened even faster." A voice said and both mother and son looked up as Marshal was there. He then took a seat in a chair. "It was breaking news that a city was being attack, New York City. No one knew if it was terrorists or something else. Then more cities and these creatures came out. The army started to take over and set up zones but they were over run. In a matter of days everything fell apart."

"New York was first?" Buffy asked and Marshal nodded.

"Any reason why?" Connor jumped into the conversation.

"One of the biggest cities maybe." Marshal suggested.

"Yeah but they were dropping bombs in the streets you think there were people there?" Connor asked.

"The military was getting over run." Marshal added.

"It's not just here it's everywhere?" Buffy asked and Marshal nodded.

"Global assault from hell." Connor added and looked to his mom. Marshal said nothing it would have to wait until everyone woke up and things would be discussed. A new plan would need to be made about LA and what they would do if they made it. What would they be looking for? How would they stop this? The other slayers would they be willing to fight this? But at the moment the gang needed sleep. Marshal indicated he was leaving and left Buffy and Connor by themselves.

Angel stirred awake and reached out to hold Buffy but he didn't feel her. Angel opened his eyes and the bed was empty. He rolled over and saw the time thought maybe she would be up. Angel sat up and got dress and left the room into the dark hallway. He made his way down the stairs and noticed the house was quiet. Maybe everyone was outside or something he just knew to stay on the side of the house with the most shade. He then headed into the living room and on the couch were Buffy and Connor asleep. He did his best to capture the moment in his head and save it for when the days get longer and more difficult.

Angel walked to the couch quietly not wanting to wake them not for anything. He then knelt down beside the couch. Connor was on the outside of the couch with Buffy behind him holding him. It was a perfect mother and son moment, maybe one of the few perfect moments they will have. It still ate at Angel that Buffy never had the chance to raise her son. Angel just sat there watching them sleep knowing this may never happen again. The peace they both had on their faces was something that was hard to come by now. But these two were his and he couldn't see life beyond that. Then Buffy stirred awake and looked around.

"What time is it?" Buffy asked softly not wanting to wake Connor.

"About two in the afternoon." Angel answered and Buffy nodded. She thought she only feel asleep for maybe thirty minutes or less but it was longer but needed. Buffy sat up slowly doing her best not to wake Connor. Buffy sat up and looked around and then back down to Connor. She didn't want to leave him she wished she could stay asleep at his side but they needed to get up and devise a plan of some kind.

Everyone was finally awake and around the dinner table. It was supposed to be a discussion on the next move but no one had an idea what to do next. It turned into everyone was looking at one another but no one wanted to say anything. Dawn's death still hung over them it meant this journey was going to be one that could take more lives. Everyone wanted to admit to one thing and that was the fact this might not even work. They should have been in LA by now but instead they still had miles to go.

"No one's going to say it so I will," Xander spoke up. "I think we're done." He started and looked around. "We should be in LA by now and we're not even close. Maybe for once we admit to it, we admit defeat." No one said anything and the room was quiet.

"So that's it?" Buffy asked looking around. "We came this far, Dawn died, Riley died for us to give up now?"

"Buffy we have no clue what to look for in LA or if LA is the city we should be going to." Xander started. Who should they side on? Should they just say no more and try to survive.

"Maybe Xander's right." Kennedy spoke up and looked around.

"Ok, ok," Giles jumped in knowing this could get ugly. "What we're going on here is that LA is the Babylon and that whatever is controlling this lies within LA." Giles looked around. "Now what we have to understand in the book itself yes describes the end of days but at some point it stops."

"Meaning the new heaven and the new earth, we start over." Marshal added and Buffy shrugged as in so.

"But what if we stop it before it gets to bad?" Willow asked. "I mean we can right?"

"I don't know." Giles answered honestly and leaned back in his chair. "This book has so much to it I can't tell you what can happen or an order in which things will occur. There's no clear time frame this can happen in a matter of days, weeks even years."

"Great." Spike deadpanned.

"What we do know is that the world returns again." Marshal added as he leaned forward resting his hands on the table. "The world burns and then after the suffering we are made anew again."

"But that can happen tomorrow or ten years from now?" Faith asked and both Giles and Marshal nodded. "Jesus," Faith sounded frustrated they all were. Up until now any end of the world type cases had a plan and a way to intervene to stop it but not this one. Buffy sat there thinking about her next move with or without these people.

"I'm still going." Buffy spoke up.

"Buffy what if there's nothing there what if we can't stop it?" Xander asked.

"I gotta side with him on this one." Spike added and Buffy shrugged.

"I have to try something." Buffy answered. "I can't walk away."

"You've done so three times." Xander reminded her and Buffy looked up at him.

"Say something again Xander." Buffy stated. "I'm sick and tired of this from all of you. You don't want to follow me anymore, you want to quit, you want to walk away then do it I won't stop you." Buffy looked around. "Stay here do whatever I don't care but I'm going to try and find a way and if there isn't a way then at least I tried."

"I with her." Angel spoke up. "Me and her will do all the fighting you guys can stay and wait to die." Angel was tired of this too. They wanted Buffy to fix it and when she makes a decision they then get upset.

"I'm with my parents too." Connor added and the last part made Faith, Spike and Xander look up at him then to Angel and Buffy.

"Oh my god is this for real how?" Spike asked as finally made the connection.

"It doesn't matter." Buffy answered.

"I think it does." Xander spoke up and Buffy crossed her arms.

"You know where babies come from not that difficult besides this is not priority." Buffy reminded him. "I'm going to LA with or without this group. If I can save this world I will."

"Ok everyone let's calm down." Marshal jumped in hoping to steer this in the right direction.

"Everybody's rattled, no one's thinking clearly but we have to start our lives depend on it." Giles reminded them. "I'm going with Buffy I've been with her since the start and if this is it then I'll end it with her." Giles picked his side and it would always be with Buffy.

"Babylon if it is LA will hold the army that will be unleashed and its leader," Marshal began. "Now even if you can defeat the leader Buffy I'm not sure how far we are into this or if it would have an effect." Marshal was being honest and Buffy nodded. "It's a hell of a risk and chance but one nonetheless."

"I'm all in," Faith spoke up and looked to Buffy.

"Walking in blindly how can you do it?" Xander asked both Faith and Buffy.

"We're slayers." Buffy answered. "You just don't walk away not without trying. It doesn't matter the chances it just matters that you've tried." Marshal nodded Buffy was the real deal. Giles felt proud in that moment for what Buffy said and that is why he would follow her until the bitter end.

"So where do we go from here?" Willow asked.

"Bring the slayers here," Buffy started. "And when I get close to LA like a day or so send them there." Willow nodded. "If you don't want to follow I understand it's not going to get easy but we have to try."

The gang stayed at the farm one more night and day to rest. Buffy had Marshal take some of the weapons and Willow put up better protection spells around the area. The sun had gone down and the group was packing. The slayers would meet here as Willow sent out the message through magic. Once Buffy got closes enough to LA and leaving as clear path as possible the slayers would then leave the farm and head out to LA to fight. It was one hell of a long shot but that's all they had now. Marshal would be here to greet the slayers. The van was ready and so was Buffy. She then walked up to Marshal and he held out his hand and they shook hands.

"Remember if this fails you keep your son safe." Marshal reminded her and Buffy nodded. Then Giles and Marshal shook hands knowing whatever happened between now and LA these two wouldn't see each other again. The gang started to go to their cars except one person.

"Kennedy?" Willow asked as the slayer stood there and she shook her head no. "What?"

"I'm not going." Kennedy stated and Buffy looked to her sister slayer. "I should stay it'll be nice for the other slayers to see a familiar face." She said looking to the group.

"But we need you." Willow said and Kennedy shook her head no.

"The less the better." Was Kennedy's answer. "You have two vampires with you, you'll all make it and then I'll join you for the final fight." Kennedy assured her and walked over to Willow. "I'll see you soon." Kennedy then hugged Willow but something deep down told them this was going to be the last time they would see one another.

"You sure?" Buffy asked and Kennedy pulled away from Willow and nodded to Buffy. Buffy nodded back and that was the end of it and turned to the Jeep. Willow and Kennedy shared another hug and Willow reluctantly left Kennedy and joined up with Xander and Giles. Marshal stood there watching the gang pile into their vehicles and kept a close watch on Angel, Buffy and Connor. Angel turned the Jeep on and looked to Buffy. They had a long journey ahead of them but it needed to be done Buffy was right they had to try because if they don't then the people of this world would have no hope. Spike started up his bike and began to leave the farm and Angel followed. Buffy looked to the side mirror as the farm started to disappear.

The caravan made it to the road to the random cars that they would weave through once in a while. They hoped it would be a clear shot but so far it was anything from a clear shot. But what would LA be like once there? That would be something to think about when they reach it. Buffy looked to the empty road and it hit her back at the farm with the talk it was very clear that this group will fall apart whether it was in bond or death. It's the end of civilization as they know it but it's only the beginning. The strain of survival will take its toll.

_**Short chapter and they're on the dangerous road again but I gave a few hints to what's to come soon. Put it this way it's going to be a bloody mess and the trip to LA only gets worse as they get closer. So far in the Buffy/Angelverse the fallen soldiers are Doyle, Jenny, Anya, Fred, Wes, Gunn, Tara, Cordelia, the slayers in season 7 and possibly Joyce. Now we have Dawn and Riley in this story. The body count will go up and you'll hate me. I'm having fun as I continue to draft the chapter sand then type and think how can I make this work, how can I really tear this group up? I mean they get out alive and win on most occasions. But now I get the chance to totally take that and put it upside down, no mercy this group is going to face everything and they will all change. And when this story is over whoever is left from the last stand will not be the same person when the Buffy/Angelverse started. More to come thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**Excerpt in the beginning is a song. The Outsider by DJ Shadow**_


	16. Nebraska

Chapter 16 Nebraska

_There is freedom within, there is freedom without  
Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
But you'll never see the end of the road  
While you're traveling with me_

_Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over_  
_Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in_  
_They come, they come to build a wall between us_  
_We know they won't win_  
_Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof_

_My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof_  
_In the paper today tales of war and of waste_  
_But you turn right over to the T.V. page_

_Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in  
They come, they come to build a wall between us  
We know they won't win_

_Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum_  
_And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart_  
_Only the shadows ahead barely clearing the roof_  
_Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief_

_Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over_  
_Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in_  
_They come, they come to build a wall between us_  
_We know they won't win_

_Don't let them win_  
_Hey now, hey now_  
_Hey now_  
_Hey now, hey now_  
_Don't let them win_  
_Hey now, hey now_  
_Don't let them win_  
_Hey now, hey now_

The camp was set for the day and Angel went into his tent seeing Buffy taking off her shirt and bra. She turned and smiled as she reached for a shirt. Other than this war, traveling and possibly going to die they both felt like a real couple. Buffy put a shirt on as Angel took off his jacket and went to remove his shirt and noticed he was having trouble he was still injured. Last night he fought off a demon but before killing it, it shoved him pretty hard. Buffy laughed a little and helped him remove the shirt.

"We're getting old." Angel commented and Buffy smiled as she tossed the shirt aside. Buffy then hugged him and he held her. She was always so warm and he loved it. Then she remembered something and pulled away with a smile.

"While the demon was beating you up I found this." Buffy explained and pulled out a portable record player and some records and she set up it up. Angel stood there waiting and a song came on it was an old song and Angel smiled bigger. Buffy was dancing a little and he was more than amused. She then pointed to Angel telling him to join and he shook his head no. Buffy then ran up to him and started to force him to dance. Angel thought he looked stupid but as Buffy kept going he started to get into it. Her childish side came out something that he missed and it's the reason why he fell in love with her so long ago. As they danced releasing some of the tension and the negativity Connor opened the tent and saw his parents dancing. He didn't say anything and just stood there watching them. They were actually very corky but funny to watch and he loved them both.

Buffy forgot how much of a good dancer Angel was. He grew up in an era of classic type dancing and that earned him points with Buffy. He would bring her close and then swing her out while twirling her. He then brought her close as they danced to the old fifties song Shake Rattle and Roll. The song ended as Angel bent Buffy backwards and she was smiling and that made Connor smile. The music was gone and the reality was back and then Angel and Buffy noticed they had an audience and looked up.

"Nice." Connor commented and his parent's gained their composure as Connor came into the tent. "Well Willow has a spell up so we should be ok." He informed them and Buffy took a seat as Angel looked for a more comfortable shirt to sleep in. "Xander's all," Connor started.

"It's Xander he's frustrated we all are." Buffy defended her friend. Xander could get under your skin but he had good intentions. "We're still far off from LA further than I'd like." Angel then took a seat next to Buffy and nodded.

"I did pick something up though," Connor remembered from the little town they passed through where they ran into two demons. Angel and Spike took care of the demons and the group moved on. "The walky talky it picked up a signal." Angel and Buffy were interested. "It saying there was a refugee center."

"I talked to Marshal about it, the broadcast stopped a while ago." Buffy stated and she looked to Angel. "You think they were turning people away?"

"They would have a riot on their hands if they did." Angel added which was true. "It could be just a repeated message."

"It said for everyone to stay inside and help was coming." Connor quoted the message. Buffy sighed and rested her head on Angel's shoulder none of this was comforting. Connor then sat on the floor of the tent as the family was together. "So is there a refugee center?"

"I really don't know." Buffy admitted and Connor nodded. "I really don't know if LA holds the key to winning this war."

"Mom at least we're trying." Connor reminded his mother and she nodded. "Ok so let's say there's no refugee center what happens to this world?" Both Angel and Buffy sat there thinking about it and there wasn't answer. That was the scary thought that there was no answer or a clear direction. The world is falling apart and there was no way of telling if they could fix it. So what happens if they don't fix it? Buffy didn't want to think like that. She had to try.

Angel, Buffy and Connor talked for a little bit about the past and laughed a little. Some things still remained innocent. Connor got up and left his parents to get some sleep leaving Angel and Buffy alone. Buffy continued to sit on the ground as Angel walked over to the little record player and looked through the records. He then found one and began to play it and Buffy looked over to him. Angel walked over to her and held out her hand and she showed a small smile and took his hand and stood up. Angel took one hand into his and wrapped one arm around her waist. Buffy place her free hand on his shoulder and they swayed to the song. This was as peaceful as it gets now. The both of them after what was happening appreciated music even more. Who would have ever thought music could die too.

Angel stirred awake and Buffy was still beside him. The sun would be setting soon but a part of him wished they could just stay like this. But of course they had to get up. Angel sat up and rubbed his sleep eyes and looked around the small tent. His hearing told him that food was being prepped as the camp's people were preparing to head out. Angel then laid back down and kissed Buffy causing her stir awake. No matter what she hated waking up it could be noon and it was still too early. She gave her groan of disapproval and rolled over seeing Angel hovering over her.

"Evening," Angel greeted and Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned in for a kiss. "Better start packing." Buffy nodded knowing they needed to cover more ground before daylight. But Angel couldn't help but lean in for another kiss and it lasted longer than the first one. Buffy giggled a little as she knew what Angel wanted before they started the day or night in their case.

The group packed everything and ready to get going until Connor came up to his father.

"Hey dad you know I could help but notice how close we are to Arthur." Connor mentioned. The group was now in Nebraska. The road they have been following or followed as closely as possible was interstate 80 and then once they hit the Salt Lake City area of Utah then they would follow interstate 15. 15 then would lead them right to Los Angeles. Of course they stayed off the interstate and found roads that ran alongside it well as much as possible.

"No," Angel said as he helped Xander load up the rest of the van.

"Yeah and maybe good old pal Lorne might be a pit stop." Spike jumped in ready to defend Connor.

"No." Angel insisted because they were behind and still had to cross about four state lines.

"Oh come on mate we haven't seen Lorne in what five years?" Spike asked.

"We're not going besides who knows if he's still there?" Angel asked.

Lorne was walking his little house making sure everything was tighty and neat. These days the demon did online trading to get money. His demon crime fighting days were long over although on occasion he would come across a vampire and kill it. But here in the quiet town of Arthur vampires and demons were rare. He lived out further from town to distance himself from the crowds. But lately he was distancing himself from the town and others because as a demon he knew what was happening out there. He was a good demon wanted no part of it but if push came to shove he would fight. Lorne began to walk to his room when then the alarm was tripped indicating someone was on the property. The demon wasn't going to take any chances and grabbed a shot gun.

Lorne peaked outside the window and saw a Jeep, a van hauling a trailer and a motorcycle but it was the man well vampire on the motorcycle that made the green demon smile.

"Well I'll be damned." Lorne said smiling put the shotgun down and headed to the front door. The group parked and Lorne stood on his porch smiling. "Well aren't you guys a site for sore eyes." He saw Angel, Connor and Spike and walked down the stairs of the porch to his old friends. Angel couldn't help but be happy to see him and the four old friends shared a quick hug. Then Lorne saw Faith and smiled. "Come here girl." And they hugged. He recognized Willow but not Xander, Giles or Buffy.

"Lorne I want you to meet Buffy Summers." Angel introduced them. "Buffy this Lorne." They two then shook hands.

"Wow finally meeting the legend." Lorne looked proud.

"And this is Giles he's a Watcher like Wes was and this is Xander the mascot." Angel said.

"Hey," Xander scoffed a little but it made Buffy smile.

"Well all of you if you're a friend to these two blood suckers then you're a friend of mine come in." Lorne insisted and the group gathered inside.

Right away food was being cooked. Yes they did eat before packing camp but it was rations mostly protein bars and such. Lorne tossed on the stove steak and eggs. On the counter top was Connor mashing up some potatoes as everyone was gathering around the table for a real meal.

"You know in a mystical lightening storm you wanna grab your ankles and stick your butt in the air." Spike added as an unusual conversion was started by Willow and magic. But this was usual dinner talk by these people.

"Wonder what it's like to get hit by mystical lightening?" Xander asked.

"If you hold still I can show you." Willow commented and Spike laughed. Everyone for the most part was around the table except Lorne, Buffy and Connor as they were helping Lorne get the food out. Faith reached over and grabbed a pitcher of lemonade and poured and took a sip.

"This is real lemonade," She said with a smile. "Hey Lorne I'm moving in here!" Then Buffy came over with a bowl of fresh baked bread biscuits and gravy. Connor came in behind her with the mashed potatoes and they found their seats next to Angel. Lorne then came around and began to set steaks on everyone's plates. Everyone's stomachs were growling because they were hungry. Also on the table were eggs as well as everyone begun to serve themselves. Lorne put down the pan and then rushed to the counter and grabbed two cups of fresh cows' blood and handed it to the vampires.

"Lorne wow," Connor started. "You got lots of beef where did you get it?" He asked.

"See any cows out front?" Lorne asked and Connor shook his head no and Lorne smiled and Connor caught on. Angel smiled as everyone was relaxed for now. "Oh if anyone wants to shower there's a bathroom upstairs." Lorne informed everyone as he sat down to enjoy the company. Everyone dug in and it felt so good to eat real food.

"God I love food." Buffy commented softly as she took a bite of her steak and Angel smiled.

"Food is good." Angel said to her she smiled knowing where that reference came from. The group then once more began to reminisce on the past. It seemed that past memories were what was going to keep this group alive.

After a good meal everyone sat around the table sipping on coffee and Lorne made a cup of tea for Giles. A part of everyone here wanted to stay but they would have to move on soon. Lorne had an idea what was going on and wanted to know more so it was time to kill the happy mood.

"So you guys aren't here for the eggs." Lorne began and Buffy looked over to the green demon and had no clue where to start. "What's going on out there?"

"Easy way to put it the end of the world." Giles answered.

"We knew it was coming." Lorne said and everyone at this table could not argue that. "We knew the real war, the real storm was coming. Wolfram and Hart, the Hell Mouth that was just the start." Lorne looked around the table. "You guys are going to LA aren't you?" Angel nodded. "It's a death sentence you know it Angel."

"Yes but from the bible it speaks of Babylon and LA fits the description. Whatever is causing this its roots are in LA." Giles added. Lorne understood and nodded.

"Are you here to recruit me?" Lorne asked and Spike shrugged.

"Depends mate you wanna pick up some old habits?" Spike asked.

"Old habits die hard crumb cake." Lorne answered looking around. "I was done fighting monsters in the dark a long time ago."

"Yeah but those monsters are worse and so far this town is still in one piece but I don't know how long." Buffy started. "From Cleveland to here it's been," Buffy paused and Lorne was reading her.

"I'm sorry Buffy," Lorne said knowing that she lost her sister and he sighed. "Look guys I don't know what to tell ya."

"How about this," Angel sat up and leaned forward. "We'll put up a spell to keep this place safe and you take in people that need help."

"Angel cake I would but," Lorne pointed to himself indicating who's going to take help from a green demon. "If the world is going to hell the last thing people will trust is a demon." Buffy couldn't help but agree. People would base everything off of looks and Lorne could be scary but he was for all intensive purposes he was harmless. "Look I'll try but if they run then I can't help them." Angel nodded knowing that was all he was going to get from him.

"You sure you don't want to join?" Spike asked and Lorne nodded.

"I'll be the second front." Lorne answered but then Buffy perked up.

"Hey this is about half way between Marshal's farm and LA," Buffy started and Xander nodded.

"Yeah, yeah good idea." Xander jumped and Buffy nodded.

"Lorne pretty soon the slayer army will be gathering and they might need a pit stop." Buffy proposed to the green demon and he nodded and she smiled.

The group was all spread about the house taking a breather before heading out. Spike sat on the couch as Faith walked into the room rotating her arm.

"What's wrong pet?" Spike asked.

"Firing weapons still hurts from the recoil." Faith answered and Spike nodded and gestured her to come over and she sat down and started to rub her shoulder. But as Spike continued the silence between them got very awkward. Spike then stopped and Faith looked to the vampire. Outside Angel stood on the porch looking out to the open space. Then he heard someone walking up to him and it was Lorne and he held up a cigar to the vampire. Angel gladly took it as Lorne lit his cigar and then Angel's. Angel took a rather long drag and it felt good. The night was very cool as the Fall months were slowly changing into winter. Up here this far up north snow would be here soon. But as the group traveled further south it wouldn't be as cold. But it was beyond what words could describe as two old friends stood side by side together.

The time came for the group to leave and each of them hugged Lorne thanking him.

"Sorry to just eat and run." Angel apologized and Lorne smiled as they shook hands.

"Good times listen you keep Buffy and Connor safe." Lorne warned his friend and Angel nodded. After a few more good byes the gang got into their cars and headed off into the night. Lorne watched them as they left the property and then he looked up into the night sky and sighed seeing his breath in the air. He hoped all this would work out.

A few hours of driving had pasted and somehow in unison everyone needed a bathroom break so they were pulled over. They all were given five minutes to do their business and be back at the cars. Everyone had to go in a group of some kind so it was Buffy, Faith and Willow and then you had Angel, Connor, Xander, Giles and Spike. Even heroes and champions had to pee in the woods in sometimes. After that they were back on the road.

But just when they thought they had a break and the roads seemed nice a clear Angel slowed down seeing the road was blocked. But it wasn't blocked by cars it was blocked by tanks. Angel then grabbed the walky talky.

"Guys be prepared to stop we uh…we have a situation." Angel said into the walky talky. He then stopped the Jeep and he, Buffy and Connor looked to the military zone in front of them. Buffy grabbed the gun from the dashboard and handed it to Angel as she grabbed as pistol. The three got out of the Jeep and slowly made their way close to the block. So far Angel couldn't pick up anything. The three then stepped through across the road signs and kept looking.

"Oh god," Buffy coughed as the smell of dead rotting bodies filled the air. They lowered their defensives a bit as they looked around. The rest of the gang was signaled that it was ok and they came over to join them.

"Looks like whatever happened here we missed it." Spike commented and even for a vampire the smell wasn't pleasant. Connor knelt down next to a dead body looking at it. The face was torn off, the man was in piece and then Connor was pushed forward. Connor got up as Spike had a grin as he was the one who pushed him.

"Hey quit screwing around." Connor warned Spike.

"Knock it off." Angel warned the both of them knowing it may seem quiet. "But I think Spike is right whatever happened here it happened a while ago."

"One of those herd of demons came through?" Faith asked.

"Looks like a military check point," Xander looked around. "Means whatever is that way was important."

"Refugee center?" Buffy asked.

"Or some type of operation center and you needed military clearance to get through." Xander commented and that didn't make anyone feel better.

"Xander is there a place we can back track?" Angel asked as the wind was a little heavy tonight.

"Not really we would be setting further back." Xander said which wasn't good it meant more lost time and fuel.

"Guess we go forward then." Giles commented.

"We'll drive on the median until we pass this." Buffy added.

"Or we could take a tank," Xander said and everyone looked to him and Willow sighed. "What? Hey tanks are cool."

"Whatever," Spike then started to head back to his bike.

"Wait a minute," Buffy spoke up. "Take their weapons and ammo." And everyone nodded. The dead didn't need them and they could never have enough guns right now. Everyone walked through the place and picked up any and all guns that were at least half full.

"You know a regular man spends his life avoiding intense situations. " Xander tried to start up some small talk and Buffy rolled her eyes and she picked up an M-16.

"A real man spends his life getting into intense situations." Spike added.

"How come you two talk about the dumbest shit ever?" Angel asked and Connor smirked as he picked up a gun. Once they had all they could carry one thing caught Buffy's attention so she grabbed it and they loaded up the cars. Once that was done they drove into the median and around the military barricade and then got back on the road and kept going. Another two miles up however got everyone's attention has there was a huge white tent set up. Angel stopped the Jeep and along with him everyone got out and looked to this tent.

The group made their way slowly to it with a small hope of finding people. They made it to the entrance to the tent and Angel lifted the flap open and Buffy went into holding her gun out ready to fire. It was dark as everyone filed in and Buffy lead the way. Angel and Spike took up the rear of the group as they walked in. What they saw were tables, medical tables but on top of those tables were not people they were the demons. For this group that began to send up signals.

"No one touch anything." Buffy warned them as they slowly moved through the tent. The military was doing some type of test on these demons probably trying to figure out what they were. Spike looked at a table with a demon that was cut wide open and then looked to another table with another demon with its chest opened.

"Why were they doing this?" Xander asked as he looked around the dark place with only their flashlights to guide them.

"Wanted to know what they were fighting against." Angel answered as he looked around. "Buffy we should get out of here." He said and then saw her still moving towards the back of the tent. "Buffy," But she didn't listen she just kept walking and then stood at the back of the tent and reached for the flap and opened it and got a horrible sight.

"Oh god," And Buffy backed away as it was just a pile of dead people. She looked around and was about to turn away when something caught her mind, something moved. Buffy then got closer and knelt down then something reached for her and her reaction was to scream. Angel made his way to her pulling her away as a man crawled out of the pile of corpses.

"Help me!" He begged as Angel pulled Buffy away. "We," The man coughed as the rest of the gang circled around the man. "We were wrong,"

"Wrong?" Buffy asked.

"There's nothing we can do," The man said to them. "May god have mercy on us." He then coughed some more and then looked up to them. "Please kill me." He asked and that was a request no one from this group was ready to accept. "Please…kill…kill me." Buffy couldn't do it she couldn't take a life of a human. There were only two people here who could well maybe two more. "Please," Then Spike held out his gun to the man and he nodded wanting it. Spike pulled the trigger and the man's misery was no more. Buffy let out a sigh and she felt a piece of her die. Watching a human life disappear never got easy.

"Let's get out." Spike insisted and no one disagreed but no one moved as they all stood there in silence partially morning for the loss of a soul. Then Angel turned around and looked up something made the back of everyone's neck hairs stand up and they all took aim knowing something else was here.

"Run!" Xander yelled as the group began to fire as demons came running into the tent. They kept firing at the demons and knew they had to get out. So they pushed forward to the entrance firing at the demons trying to have them funnel into the tent. They weren't hard to kill but right now it was a swarm of them. The gang tried to spare their ammo tried by getting one shot on each demon to the head. "Go! Go!" Xander screamed as they could not get out the front way and ran toward the back.

They ran over the dead bodies and came to a dead end and had no idea what to do at the moment.

"Shoot it out!" Buffy yelled and held her weapon up and the rest followed suit and shot at the tent. Angel and Spike at the same time ran into the tent wall and it was ripped enough so the tent was torn. The rest of the gang began to file out as Buffy continued to shoot at the demons. Buffy then ran out of the tent and the gang all headed around the side to their cars. As they ran they would fire at any other demons. There was allot too.

"We're not going to make it to the cars!" Willow screamed they would make it to the cars but not inside not without being torn to bits. They all kept running though and fired then Buffy realized she had something and stopped running and took out a grenade. Angel saw it and Buffy pulled out the tab and looked to Angel.

"Fire in the hole! Get back! Get back!" Angel screamed as Buffy tossed the grenade out. Buffy then ran and Angel waited for her and grabbed her and threw her to the ground shielding her with his body as the explosion began and the demons cried. Parts of demons went everywhere and Angel got up and Buffy rolled over. They didn't kill all the demons but it gave them some time. The group got up and ran to their cars as fast as possible still firing at some demons.

"Go dad go!" Connor yelled as Angel got into the Jeep and then a demon jumped to the Jeep and hissed. Buffy took a pistol and shoved it into the demon's mouth and pulled the trigger and its head flew into every direction.

"Get us the hell out!" Buffy demanded and Angel put the pedal to the metal and the Jeep was off. Buffy looked to the side mirror seeing the van was behind them and they were. She went to breathe a sigh of relief but it was short lived as on the road were more demons. "Oh shit," And Buffy braced herself as Angel sped up and the Jeep plowed through them. It didn't last long and Angel had to put on the wipers for a moment as demon blood smeared a little on the windshield. Buffy was on the verge of hyperventilating and Connor wasn't far behind her. She then looked to Angel and he looked back.

"We need to get off this road." He informed her and she nodded and then turned to Connor.

"You ok?" Buffy asked Connor and he nodded.

"Hey Angel, Buffy you ok?" A voice came over the walky talky and it was Xander's. Buffy picked up the walky talky and clicked it.

"Yeah we're ok." She answered.

"Woo did you see that!" It was Spike. "That was awesome!" If Buffy could she would punch him but she'll save it for later.

"At least someone's having fun tonight." Connor added.

"Xander," Buffy started.

"Already looking for another road." Xander answered.

"Make it quick." Buffy demanded because this road could be infested with demons. "That was a trap back there." Buffy said.

"They set a trap?" Connor asked. "How could they set a trap they're animals?"

"Well they did," Buff was still panting from all the excitement. "We just need to get off this road." Buffy repeated.

"Tell me when I can and I will." Angel added and then Buffy put her hand on his.

"Easy up or you'll start grinding medal." Buffy told and Angel and he let up on the gas a little. The danger well the immediate danger was over. But who knows if there were more demons their best bet was to find another road.

_**And yup it's going to get worse and we're not even halfway through this people. I mean really their only in Nebraska they still have to go through Wyoming, into Utah, through parts of Nevada and then they're in California. Then they got to get through California and to the coast to LA. So you think they're done? Nope oh and of course they have to fight whatever is doing this so we have a long way to go people. More on the way comments and reviews welcomed thanks for reading.**_

_**Song- Don't Dream It's Over by Crowed House. This and Shake, Rattle and Roll are the two songs Buffy and Angel danced to in the beginning. Plus Don't Dream can explain some feelings about the story. **_


	17. Ashes to Ashes

Chapter 17 Ashes to Ashes

"_**Memento, quod pulvis es, et in pulverem reverteris" Genesis 3:19**_

Finally the group got off the road and onto a more dirt back road. Of course being out in the woods like this wasn't safe but before getting on this road they ran into more demons. Thank god for cars that can get up to a high speed and the demons were left in the dust. But now in the woods there could be more. But for Buffy seeing the amount of demons they have in the last hour meant things were only getting worse and they would continue to do so.

"Xander," Angel got on the walky talky.

"Yes Dead Boy?" Xander asked and Angel gave a sigh of frustration.

"When can we see pavement again?" Angel asked and in the van Xander was looking.

"Let's go another mile and then get back on the road and see." Xander suggested and Angel kept driving looking in every direction making sure nothing would surprise them. Buffy sat in her seat clutching the shotgun ready to fight. "You're going to go beyond that brush," Xander said.

"Ok what's beyond that?" Angel asked.

"Beyond what?" Xander asked and Buffy went wide eyed.

"Beyond what?" Angel and Buffy asked at the same time.

"Beyond the brush!" Buffy yelled into the walky talky.

"Beyond the brush!" Angel also yelled.

"Jesus? The bearded lady what?" Connor also asked.

"Oh it's the highway." Xander answered and they were driving through some tall grass which was frustrating Buffy so she threw her shotgun on the dashboard and grabbed the walky talky from Angel.

"Where's the road Xander?" Buffy wasn't amused at all.

"Oh right here." Xander answered and just as Angel turned onto the road they drove right into a herd of demons. Angel hit a few as Buffy reached for the shotgun ready to fire but the demons seemed to have been caught off guard as well and ran off the side of the road for a moment. Giles hit a few demons as well as he drove off. Spike came onto the road and came rather close to a demon or two.

"Hello," Spike said as he kept driving. "Shit." Buffy then grabbed the walky talky.

"Xander I'm going to kick your ass," She started that made her mad they all could have just died. "If there was a way to kill you and bring you back you'd so be," Then Angel took the walky talky from Buffy and handed it to Connor.

"Channel clear we're all good." Angel said softly as he continued to look out for demons.

"Douche bag." Buffy muttered under her breath and Connor smirked a little. The best thing to do was stay on this road even if demons were using it too. Then they saw something in the distance a small light like a candle's flame. As they drove closer the flame grew and grew until they stopped driving and everyone got out of their cars. A town was on fire, set to burn. With the wind it would spread the fire further out and with it being dry out the fire would reach the woods and keep burning.

"What happened?" Willow asked as they watched the flames light the sky.

"Maybe someone did it." Giles suggested.

"Who would want to burn a whole town to the ground?" Faith asked.

"Military maybe like the one city away back?" Xander asked and Buffy just stood there watching the flames.

"It doesn't matter who or why it was done." Angel reminded everyone as Spike smoked a cigarette. "We need to move demons are all over this highway."

"Yeah why is that?" Connor asked. "Why now?"

"We're getting closer to LA." Giles answered. "But I agree with Angel we need to keep moving." Spike then noticed something walking towards them as he went to his bike and grabbed a crossbow.

"If we can we'll stay off the main roads, bigger the roads the more demons like this asshole," Spike explained and everyone looked down the road and saw a demon walking to them. "I got him." Spike announced and took aim and shot. The arrow went between the demon's eyes and it fell to the road. Everyone dispersed and headed back to their cars but Buffy took one more look back to the burning town. She hoped no one was in the fire and everyone made it out. They began to drive some more and Angel looked to the fuel gage and looked to Buffy. It was time to find a place to get some fuel.

After finding an abounded gas station the group kept going and seemed ok so far. The road was quiet for now with nothing on it. In a few hours they would have to stop and sleep. Of course as they were all thinking how nice and quiet the road was something ruined it. A car was coming down the hill and it was in flames.

"Oh great," Angel deadpanned and wasn't sure if he should speed up or not. Then Buffy looked out the window seeing not demons but people. "What the hell?"

"They want the cars." Buffy stated and then looked to the road as there was a burning car. "Smash it." Buffy ordered and Angel sped up and ran right through it. The group kept driving as the people chased after them and then shots were fired. People were getting desperate now but something wasn't right and Buffy picked up the walky talky. "Everyone come in." She demanded and she got word everyone was ok.

"Buffy what is it?" Angel asked as he could feel Buffy's tension.

"Those people they were running from something." She answered and that couldn't be good. "Everyone kill your lights." She ordered.

"But Buffy," Xander started.

"Do it now." Buffy had no time to argue and Angel switched off his lights and so did Giles and Spike. For Angel and Spike they could see just fine without the lights but not Giles. "We need to get off this road."

"Buffy there is nothing for about the next ten miles." Xander said and Buffy got worried. "What's happening?" Buffy sat there.

"Everyone pull off to the side of the road." She stated and they did just that. They all got out of their cars and grouped up. "There's a herd on this road somewhere." Buffy stated she could feel it and the air got much cooler than it should at a very fast rate.

"Then we should keep driving." Faith stated.

"If it's a huge herd we can't plow through them like the last time." Connor added as they all stood outside in the freezing air.

"We can hide and wait them out as they pass." Willow stated and Faith nodded.

"But what about the wankers back there?" Spike asked and that was a problem.

"Buffy?" Giles asked indicating she was the leader on this one. The cold night air was dropping mean the demons were rather close.

"We'll keep driving." Buffy said and they all nodded and they got back into the cars and drove. They came out of the wooded area and to the more open road and that's when they spotted the demons and lots of them. Buffy reached for her gun as Angel stepped on it. "Don't stop," Buffy told Angel as the demons were all out in the fields wondering. With the lights off it could hide them but not for long because of the sound of their motors. Willow looked out the window and her heart raced.

"Oh my god." She said softly and Giles did his best to keep his eyes forward not wanting to look. It wasn't just one side of the road with the demons it was both sides. Then up ahead Angel saw demons on the road.

"Buffy," He started.

"Keep going," Buffy then picked up the walky talky. "Guys listen keep driving don't stop understand." She got a response from Spike and Xander. "Spike you be careful." Spike was on a bike with no real defense. Buffy then turned around to Connor. "Under your seat there's a bag grab it." Connor nodded and reached for the bag and handed it to Buffy. Buffy pulled out her grenade launcher and began to load it.

"Wow mom," Connor said and Buffy was locked and loaded. She then opened up her window and leaned out.

"Keep it steady I'll try to draw them off." Buffy said to Angel and he nodded, Buffy hung out the window and aimed just off to the side of the road and fired. The grenade landed and exploded causing the demons to scatter away. "Go," And Angel sped up to get through some of the herd. The Jeep has already been taking a nasty beating so he wasn't sure how well this would hold up. Buffy fired another hoping to get them away and so far it was working. Buffy got back into the car and grabbed another gun ready. The road was clear but the only problem was the herd was chasing after them.

These demons were fast and the only chance this group had was to really step on the gas and hope the demons would tire out. Buffy then made sure her weapon was loaded and once again hung out the window and fired. In the van Faith was doing the same along with Xander. Willow was trying to come up with a spell to help them. Spike shot at some demons as best as he could. Connor wanted to help so he grabbed his gun and stood up in the Jeep and poked his head out the sun roof and started to fire. Buffy emptied her gun and she and Angel looked at each other and nodded. With no effort they traded places. Buffy sat down and started to drive as Angel got his gun and started to fire.

"Mom, Spike needs help!" Connor yelled from the sun roof. Connor was shooting at any demon that came close to Spike. Buffy nodded and began to think as everyone was just shooting at demons. The herd spanned all alongside the road it wasn't just a section it was more. They were just driving through them and Buffy wasn't sure how long they had before the demons would cut them off. "Mom!"

"I know!" Buffy yelled she had to think how to get her people out of this and fast. She was panicking now because she didn't know what to do.

"Buffy," It was Willow's voice and Buffy reached for the walky talky.

"Willow," Buffy answered.

"I might have a way to help us, these things don't seem to like fire which is odd but anyways I think I can draw them off for a little bit." Willow said and that was better than what they were doing now.

"Do it." Buffy gave the ok. "Angel! Get back in the car! You to Connor!" She told her boys and they did. Willow sat in her seat and chanted something. Then all along the side of the road both sides a straight line of fire formed. The demons hissed at it and the flames followed the group. It was working and they kept driving. Then Buffy saw the road was clearing which was good and kept going. After another mile the herd was behind them. They couldn't stop and kept driving. This was a long night and Buffy prayed to god it was over.

After another mile or so the group pulled over and it was time to make sure everyone was ok. They all met up and everyone looked ok. Spike got a little cooked back there but he was fine.

"Ok if that's any indication of LA Buffy," Faith started and Buffy nodded meaning this wasn't going to get any easier. "Nice move though Willow." Willow nodded with a small smile. "Ok I say we keep driving and hope we find a hold up place and," But Angel shook his head no.

"We can't stop anymore." Angel stated. "We can't if those are the herds we're facing we can't stop not for a long time not to set up camp."

"So what do we do?" Xander asked. "You and Spike can't be out in the day." Which was completely obvious.

"Angel and Spike will ride in the van with the weapons during the day. Everyone else will take shifts driving and sleeping." Giles said and everyone nodded except there was one problem.

"What about my bike?" Spike asked.

"We're going to have to ditch it." Buffy answered and Spike looked offended. "I'm sorry Spike."

"You mean I'll have to ride with them?" He asked and Faith rolled her eyes.

"Or with us." Angel reminded him.

"Oh that sounds so much better." Spike didn't sound amused. "Fine whatever we'll get rid of the bike." Spike agreed. Spike took his bike and moved it to the side of the road silently saying good bye to it as everyone waited. Once he was done they were swapping out weapons and getting ammo just in case they had to go through another herd. Connor walked up to the trailer and started to change his weapons and thought about taking a sniper rifle. He reached for and it was a dangerous weapon. So far really only Buffy had the skills to deal with this one but Connor still held it and admired it.

Spike lit up a cigarette before going knowing both cars wouldn't want him to smoke in them. He took a drag and waited to get this show on the road but something caught his attention and fast. He looked and saw Buffy already pulling out her gun and Angel was already running. Spike looked to Connor as he wasn't aware of what was happening as a demon was charging to him. Spike acted fast and ran to not Connor but the demon. Spike tackled the demon to the ground and Connor jumped out of the way. Buffy let off a few rounds as Angel ran to get Connor away.

Buffy heard two screams the screams of the dying demon and of Spike's scream. The demon gave one last roar and Spike gave his last cry and the night was silent. The demon's body was on the road now lying in its blood that started to pool but Spike wasn't there.

"Spike!" Angel yelled. "Spike!" Angel got up and ran to the demon body but that's all that was there. "Spike!" Angel called again and everyone came over looking but nothing. Buffy stood there and her ears began to ring and her vision like with Dawn's started to tunnel. Everyone started to call for him but nothing and it was sinking in that last cry was the demon ripping Spike's head off. "Spike!" Angel yelled hoping his long time annoying vampire friend was just joking around. But Buffy knew he wasn't Spike was gone. "William!" Everyone knew now Spike was gone and Connor just sat there on the road not moving. Spike saved his life.

Buffy walked over to Angel as he continued to look just hoping. Buffy stood next to him and he looked to her and could see it in her eyes that Spike was gone and Angel felt something within in. He crumbled and started to fall to the ground but Buffy was there to catch him. He crumbled into her arms and a wave hit him and he couldn't stop crying. Buffy held him close as they sat there on the road. Tears fell from Buffy's eyes as she held Angel she couldn't believe it in two seconds Spike was gone. It happened literally in two seconds. Willow stood there in silence with Xander holding her she didn't know what to do. Giles couldn't help but fall to one knee and Faith stood there in tears.

One of Angel's longest friends was gone. Of course the two hated each other at times and almost killed one another but they were brothers. The common thing between them was what they stood for in the end. Spike went through great lengths for a soul, to be partly human and to help save the world and he did twice. But for Angel he Spike was the final connection to the past good or bad. It felt like they were the be all, end all vampires. It felt like when it was all done they were the vampires that stood on top of it all now he was gone.

Angel made sure the makeshift cross was in the ground. They couldn't do anything more for Spike as far as a proper funeral. Buffy wrote on the cross William marking where he died. There was no body and maybe that's what hurt everyone the most. Angel stood there and truly never thought he'd see this. Buffy stood right next to him and just as he was there for her when her mother and Dawn died she was there for the death of his best friend. Buffy grabbed Angel's hand letting him know she was here. Not much was said just silent thoughts. But they had to get Angel into the trailer for daylight was coming. But he would sit alone in the back of that trailer. Buffy went up to Connor with Xander next to her.

"Connor, Xander's going to ride with you ok." Buffy started. "I need to be with your father."

"I want to be with him too," Connor insisted and Buffy nodded.

"We'll switch ok." She assured her son and they hugged a tight hug. "You be careful driving I mean it." Connor nodded and they hugged one more time and Buffy headed to the trailer. Other than that few to no words were spoken. Buffy got into the trailer and sat next to Angel and they said nothing. Angel just leaned in and Buffy embraced him.

_**What I killed Spike? Yup I did, didn't see that coming did you? So Spike is gone and now we're down to Angel, Buffy, Connor, Faith, Giles, Willow and Xander. Getting picked off one by one and it's not good. So now they are no longer stopping for camp and for the most just going to try and drive straight through. I got more surprises before LA don't worry. More to come thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**The phrase in the beginning of the chapter is the Latin phrase "Remember, you are dust and from dust you will return." From Genesis 3:19. **_


	18. Broken

Chapter 18 Broken

'_Buffy ran down another hall opening up the doors or at least tried. She found one and got in and closed it. She then grabbed a table and dragged it in front of the door and then found some chairs and barricaded herself in. She then checked her rifle and saw she was down to half her rounds. They go fast. Buffy slammed the magazine back in and held the rifle up and ready as she heard the undead at the door trying to get in.'_

_**A/N: Sounds like a promising chapter don't it. Remember I asked earlier what if the center of the group doesn't hold what would happen? Angel and Buffy are the center so what would happen if that center breaks? Well you're about to find out. And does someone die? I don't know guess you'll need to read. **_

Sleeping in the trailer that held weapons was not comfortable whatsoever. Angel could feel every bump they hit and the weapons would rattle none stop. It didn't help that he was alone for the most part everyone else could be out in the day light. Connor was driving the Jeep now with Buffy sitting in the passenger seat. It didn't take Connor long to figure out how to drive a manual and now any car from here on out he would want it in manual. Of course mother and son were quiet as they were driving. It was odd not for Angel to be here with them, it was odder that Dawn was gone and that happened just a little over a week ago and it was even stranger that Spike was dead and this time he wasn't coming back.

The day was actually a pretty one. The sky was clear, the air crisp and the birds out chirping. It was now November, Halloween had passed and soon Thanksgiving would come but there would be no feast. Buffy looked out the window as they drove and every now and then she would see a random demon walking around. It just meant things were getting worse and worse. She had no idea how she was going to take on LA. LA went to the demons and vampires they owned it. Sure she had the slayer army but it would be her army against Hell's army; hardly a fair fight to say the least.

Connor had a feeling though that they would be seeing not only more demons but different ones like the ones that fly. These demons that they were facing on the highway were hard enough to deal with and they've killed two of their people already so ones with wings would make it ten times harder. But he had to expect the worse otherwise they could all die. This wasn't fun anymore and it was taking too long to get to LA even if they were site seeing if the world was normal and not ending. Buffy looked off to the horizon seeing a small group of demons walking together not caring that her group was passing. The sun was giving off its first hints of night when the walky talky went off.

"Hey Buffy?" Xander asked and she reached for the walky talky.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"There's a town up the way wanna go check it out?" He asked meaning they needed fuel and supplies. Buffy sighed knowing it could be dangerous and she wanted wait until dark so they had Angel.

"We'll go in once it's dark." Buffy answered and out the walky talky back into the cup holder and sat back in her seat. Connor then glanced over to his mother.

"You ok?" He asked and she nodded.

"Fine just getting a small headache." Buffy answered and looked to her soon trying to give him a soft smile. "See if there's aspirin in the trailer."

"Well if not we'll just get some from the town." Connor said and Buffy nodded. They raided one town's pharmacy not that long ago so they should have something. This town should be a quick fuel the cars and look for canned goods nothing more. It should be a slip in quietly and leave but something was telling her it wasn't going to be that easy. Angel sat quietly in the trailer waiting for the night to come. He then felt the trailer stop moving and wondered what was happening. Then the back door was being opened and he moved away from the sunlight and Buffy slipped inside with a flashlight and closed the door.

"This feels stupid." Buffy said meaning using the flashlight. "You ok?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded. "We're making a run into town soon see if there's fuel." Angel nodded and Buffy looked around the trailer and then back to Angel.

"We're going to have to get rid of it." Angel said what Buffy was thinking and she nodded. "Take what we can carry and ditch this, it's holding us back."

"We'll discuss at dark." Buffy said and walked closer to Angel. "Are you sure you're ok?" She asked again knowing Angel wasn't one to share his feelings. He did that look meaning 'no he wasn't ok.' "How long is it going to take us to be honest with each other?" She asked and he shot a look to her.

"You think it's worth it?" Angel asked her. "Risking the rest of us going to LA?"

"You should have said something before we even left Marshal's farm." Buffy defended. "Last I recalled you were all in what's changed." Buffy asked. "Spike?"

"He's the oldest friend I had and up until now he," Angel paused and thought for a second. "Yeah we didn't always get along and half of us hated each other but it was always us in the end. We…it felt like whatever happened we would still be standing and now the only thing that has tied me to my past is gone." He explained. "I don't know Buffy what if we get to LA and there's nothing? What if this can't be stopped?"

"Angel we're getting so close and…" She paused too. "I can't turn around now." She made it clear where she was going with or without her people. "I can't walk away."

"You walked away for fifteen years, still haven't completely told me why?" Angel added and that stung.

"I have my reasons," She defended.

"You want us to be honest?" Angel asked making sure he heard her right. "Be honest now, right now you think the rest of us have a shot out there? You think we can make it to LA and if there's something out there you think we can win?" Angel paused as Buffy stood there. "We're smaller now and even if the slayer army shows up how many will show?"

"Fine then leave," Buffy blurted out. "I never asked for anyone to help me, to follow me you all done that yourself. I'll go myself every one of you has said it in some way that you didn't want to come so don't." Buffy then turned around and left the trailer. Everyone else was standing around waiting for orders but they could tell something wasn't right as Buffy walked to them. "We need to get rid of the trailer. Take only what will fit in the Jeep and van everything else stays." She said and walked over to the Jeep as she was grabbing some weapons and everyone knew something else was wrong. "Also now is the time to turn around if you guys don't want to do this."

"Mom what do you mean?" Connor asked as she was gearing up.

"All of you at some point have told me in some form you don't believe in what I'm doing or think this is worth it. So I'm giving you all the choice now and you have until morning to decide." Buffy was going to give them all an ultimatum she needed to know if they were in or out. "Every one of you needs to decide if you'll go any further. I'm tired of the complaining and the grumbling you want to follow me good but from this point on I don't want to hear how we should go back or how this might not work. You're about a day or so from Lorne's and another few days from Marshal's hell go and make your own home. But you decide now if you want to keep going." Buffy finished and headed to the driver's side of the Jeep. "Going into town I'll be back soon."

"Wait mom," Connor took off after her but she ignored him and turned the Jeep on and started to drive off. "Wait mom! Mom!" Connor ran after her just like fifteen years ago. She said she would return but didn't and Connor's heart was pounding in fear. Was she leaving again? Connor then turned back to the others as they all stood there in shock. For Giles, Willow, Xander and Faith that was completely a flashback, she was even in the same Jeep and she headed off into the early hours of sunset. Connor was beyond worried what if she was leaving again. Connor ran to the trailer and opened it and Angel stood up but the sun was still out. It felt like time had passed from the argument he and Buffy just had.

"She's gone!" Connor blurted.

"What?" Angel asked as Connor looked so panicked.

"She drove off and, and," Connor felt like he couldn't breathe it was happening all over again. "She drove off like she did before." Connor was worried at least this time he knew where to find her but still. "What did you say to her?" Angel stood there and Connor could see that he did say something.

"I only said that maybe we should stop and," Angel looked up to son. "Maybe it's time for a new plan." Connor nodded but not in an agreement.

"That's why she runs." It made sense now to him. "You guys doubt her."

"No, no we do not." Angel started but he was cut off.

"You do, not on purpose but when something goes bad or not the way it should you doubt her." Connor was thinking more or less out loud. "She does something and then half way though someone doubts her. She gets scold at and then it ends up working and then you guys look like the asses. But you doubt her." Connor then turned around and began to leave.

"I've never doubted your mother Connor ever." Angel stated clearly and Connor then turned around facing him. "I've never doubted her actions, her motives I've only supported her."

"Then support her now." Was the last thing Connor said and left. Angel leaned against the wall of the trailer and slid down the wall to the floor. Connor saw everyone still standing around talking. "So who's going?" He asked and everyone turned around looking at him. "Don't everyone answer at once."

"Connor we want to stop whatever is happening but," Giles started and Connor shook his head.

"She defends you guys, protects you, cries when one of you dies. But the first chance you get when something doesn't go your way you doubt her." Connor was going to have a talk with them he had enough. "I see it and your new plan will be to stop and look for a safe place because you guys aren't her. You're not strong like my mom. You call yourselves her friends." Connor sounded rather disgusted at them. "Things are getting bad, we're getting scared but that doesn't mean we try to find blame. Whatever I'm going with my mom regardless if this can be stopped. This group is broken." Connor left them to take a small walk knowing he couldn't go anywhere right now.

Buffy drove on the empty road and saw the signs for the town and turned in. The streets weren't cleared and you can tell the town went to hell. Windows were broken, dead bodies in the streets. Buffy parked the Jeep and got out. Part of her was tempted to gas the Jeep up and gather what supplies she needed and head to LA herself. Maybe if she left them behind then she could get there faster and do what needed to be done. Buffy walked the empty street of this town that was just in ruins. The birds had picked some of the bodies clean while others were rotting. What she had noticed is that the closer to LA things were the uglier it was. That was just reaffirming that LA was the right choice.

Angel left the trailer just as the sunset and everyone was standing around. They had to wait for the sun to set to get the weapons out of the trailer and decide what they wanted. Angel saw that the Jeep was gone and he didn't like it that Buffy was by herself.

"Buffy's not back yet?" Angel asked and Willow shook her head no.

"We shouldn't panic," Giles started. "The town is ten miles up the road, plus if she's gather supplies it takes time she's just one person." He was trying to assure everyone however Connor looked panicked. "She'll be back soon." Angel didn't like this.

"Alright listen," Angel started. "Get what we can carry in the van and I mean stuff it then we're going into town." Angel gave the order.

"Angel," Xander started. "What if Buffy just left like by passed the town and headed to LA?" Xander asked and Angel looked to him and to everyone else.

"Then we'll meet her in LA," Angel stated and Connor smiled a little. "We've made it this far if you don't want to go to LA start walking." And that was the only choice given. Connor joined his father to help him with the weapons. Willow left the group to help them and Faith followed. Giles nodded and walked to the trailer leaving Xander there. Xander sighed not sure if he wanted to continue on or not.

Buffy kicked down a door and looked inside and sighed. She heard noises but it turned out to be possums walking around. She walked over to a cabinet and opened it up seeing some canned food. She grabbed what she could carry and put in it in the Jeep. She looked at the supplies she gathered and now had to decide. Should she continue by herself to LA or go back to her group. Buffy was about to set her crossbow into the Jeep when she heard something. Buffy turned around and saw shadows moving. They didn't look like demon shadows though. They looked like humans. Buffy wasn't going to risk and crawled under the Jeep. She looked out and saw people but they weren't moving like people.

They were moving slowly, moaning and torn up. There were tons of them walking towards her. But other than the dead people walking there were the demons too. Buffy had no way out now. She was surrounded but the people and the demons. Soon the people had cleared a little and she thought maybe she could get into the Jeep and make a run for it. But if she did she wouldn't go back to the group she would drive away from them leading this herd of the undead away. She was now on her own.

Buffy rolled out from under the car and got up but she was spotted by a demon. The demon took off after her and Buffy grabbed a gun and fired. The demon went down but more were coming. Buffy grabbed her crossbow and a few more guns and took off running. The dead humans didn't move fast but she wasn't going to risk anything and ran passed them. She needed to get to high ground and find some way to draw them off so she could escape. Buffy jumped up to a gutter and pulled herself up to the roof as the dead people reached for her. Buffy got up the roof and fired at some of them and ran. Maybe she should just run and find a new car and get out. That was the plan now so she took off running.

Buffy then jumped from roof to roof but then heard something and looked behind her. Three demons were on her and chased after her. Buffy took off in a sprint and jumped but not to another roof top. She jumped to the streets hoping to find ways to lose them. She then turned a corner and jumped kicking down a door to a building. She then started to climb the stairs as she knew more of the demons are following her. Then as she went to run down a hall there were more of those dead people. Buffy took out her rifle and fired at a few. Buffy then turned around to find another way out. She looked down and saw shadows in the building. Buffy held up her rifle and fired at the oncoming zombies. She then started up the stairs again.

Buffy ran down another hall opening up the doors or at least tried. She found one and got in and closed it. She then grabbed a table and dragged it in front of the door and then found some chairs and barricaded herself in. She then checked her rifle and saw she was down to half her rounds. They go fast. Buffy slammed the magazine back in and held the rifle up and ready as she heard the undead at the door trying to get in. Buffy held her ground as the door started breaking down. The barricade wouldn't hold them back either but she had to get out of this room.

The door started to crack and Buffy would wait until the last second to start firing. Then she saw hands coming through and she had her finger on the trigger ready. The first few got in and she pulled the trigger and they were dead. The door kept breaking as they tore in and now Buffy let off the rounds. It was bad that she was firing because it would draw more to her. As she fired Buffy backed up and did a quick glance and saw the window. That was the last option and she was going to take it. Buffy fired off the last rounds of the rifle and then ran. As she ran to the window she swung the rifle at the glass and jumped.

Buffy grunted as she laid there on the street. She had to get up and fast. She was trying her hardest to catch her breath as the wind was knocked out of her. Then she heard something and sat up and saw more of the zombies. Buff took out her pistol and fired at them doing her best to aim for the head. Buffy got up slowly and limped away. She fired a few more off and the gun clicked meaning it was out.

"Shit," She said while running away as fast as possible. She then reached for her back pocket and pulled out a magazine but it was the last one. She replaced it and kept running. The big problem now was that she had no idea where she was. Buffy turned a corner again and jumped up on a dumpster and climbed back up to the roofs. She stayed low though trying to find anything to get out of here. Buffy stood up and then fell through the roof.

She slowly got up shaking off the pain and the dust and quickly held up her gun making sure there was thing around her. She knew she couldn't stay so she kept running. She got into the hallway and saw a demon after her so she ran the other way. She had to conserve what ammo she had left if she was going to live. Buffy took out a knife and threw it to the demon and got it right in the eye. Buffy ran to the demon, took the knife and ran. She was now back out in the streets looking around. She had to find some way to draw these zombies and demons away but how. Just then she saw a small group of zombies coming her way. If they were so slow why were they so terrifying. Buffy held up her gun read to fire but knew she should just run and save the ammo. Buffy then started to run away.

That's all she could do was just run. She looked behind her seeing the horde of zombies after her. She then ran around side a building and stood there for a moment. She took in a few deep breaths and then ran down the small alley way just then at the end she saw two demons. Buffy looked up and saw a broken window and jumped to. She climbed in and gave a groan and looked to her arm as a piece of glass cut her. Buffy got up and looked around and she had no idea how to get out or call for help. The walky talky was in the Jeep and who knows if it would reach her friends. Buffy stayed low to the ground and quiet went to a window and peered out.

Down below were demons scattered around the zombies. How the hell was she going to get out of this? Buffy checked for ammo hoping to refill her rifle but nothing and her smaller gun just had one mag in it. That was it she could kill a few. She had a crossbow but that wouldn't get her very far. Buffy then sat down and had to think. She was lost she had no idea where she was or how to get back to her Jeep to get out.

Buffy made her way the stairs quietly and then heard something. She peered around the corner and saw some zombies. She looked around to find a hiding place and saw a hole in the hall. Buffy did her best and crawled in. Buffy sat there being as quiet as possible. Through the cracks she saw them. She could fire at them and waste arrows and if she fires bullets she could make more come here. The best thing she could do is wait and hope they leave. And for the first time she was truly scared and she has never felt so alone.

"Angel," She begged so softly. When things get so bad she would always call out to him. It was instinct to do that. "Angel please, please," She closed her eyes with a few tears. "Please, oh god please Angel." She sat there in the wall alone and what if the gang came by and saw the place over run and thought she left. She could die here. "Angel," She begged and cried again she didn't want to die here not alone and never be found.

The gang got into the van and Angel started to drive. He hoped to find Buffy still in town but the look on Connor's face was a worried one. Buffy should have been back by now if she went to town to gather supplies. Angel didn't want to believe it he couldn't believe Buffy would just leave them right now. They would stop by the town and see if she was there if not then off to LA they would go. While driving he looked to his ring finger that had the claddagh ring with its heart towards him. He had to apologized to her he had no right to act like that to his slayer.

_**Oh no I'm leaving you guys hanging so mean of me. Buffy's alone surround by zombies and demons and the team has no clue. So the gang comes to the town and sees it over run by the zombies. Do they assume Buffy never even went there or was there and left? What if they believe she did and keep driving? Then they leave Buffy in the town for her death? Would I actually do something like that? I told you this is one of my darker stories. What if I killed one of the three major people? Oh too many questions you want answers. The second half will be up soon. So what's going to happen? Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	19. Fight the Dead

Chapter 19 Fight the Dead

'_**But your dead will live; their bodies will rise. You, who dwell in the dust, wake up and shout for joy. Your dew is like the dew of the morning; the earth will give birth to her dead. - Isaiah 26:19'**_

'_Angel looked across the way seeing her standing there in the sun. She was pretty in sunlight with her blonde hair. He would watch over her as much as possible. She ran her fingers through her hair and then looked to his way. Buffy could see him and knew he was always watching her and ready to help her when she needed it. Angel smiled at her and she smiled back. How did he get so lucky?'_

Angel came back to the here and now. That was a long time ago when he and Buffy first started to date. He then looked to Connor their son. If only it was Buffy who carried him and not Darla. You couldn't change the past but he was grateful that Connor was Buffy's son too. The road was a straight one and he just wanted to get to her and hold her and say he was sorry. The group had shrunk and the cars now have too. They felt small now and of course there was doubt if they could do it. But there wasn't doubt about Buffy. Connor was quiet sitting there and then looked to his father. Everyone else was in the back sitting there.

"You know," Connor started and looked to Angel. "How did you two meet?" Angel smiled a little.

"Uh she…kicked me…in the back of the head." Angel answered. Connor gave a funny look to him. "Yeah I was stalking her and she caught on and kicked me."

"Sounds like something she would do." Connor commented.

"That's how she met me although I saw her almost a year before that." Angel started and realized Connor didn't really know how his parents met. "I was going through the whole reformation of myself and then I went to see what I would be fighting for. I saw your mother on the steps of her old high school and I was willing to fight." Connor nodded and Angel looked to him. Connor wished he knew Buffy from the day he was born.

Buffy looked out and then ducked back in the hole in the wall as two zombies came in. Buffy sat still waiting for them to leave as they walked around. Buffy slowly grabbed her crossbow and took aim through some cracks and holes. She let one arrow go and it caught a zombie in the head and it was dead. Buffy quickly reloaded and fired at the other one and it was down. Buffy crawled out of the hole and grabbed her two arrows back. She looked around and crept to a window and looked outside carefully. The zombies were everywhere. There was no way to get out. Buffy then slowly went back upstairs to get back up on the roof.

The town sign came in view but Angel got a weird feeling wash over him. The weird feeling then became sickening. The others didn't seem to pick up anything as Angel came into the town and then saw Buffy's Jeep. Angel didn't like this at all.

"She's still here." Xander said like _'see she wouldn't leave.'_ Angel parked the Jeep and slowly got out. Connor picked up something that wasn't right. They looked around the area then Connor snapped his fingers and pointed and the gang looked to a zombie as it hobbled his way over to them. Connor held up a pistol but Angel grabbed the pistol indicating not to fire. He then pulled out a knife and wait as the zombie came closer. Angel then threw the knife and it was embedded between the eyes. Angel then ran to the zombie and took the knife out and the gang looked around something was really wrong.

"Where's mom?" Connor asked and Angel looked around.

"Angel!" Faith called out and he looked over to her and a horde or zombies were coming.

"Oh Christ," Angel muttered and then he grabbed Connor close to him. "Everyone lock and load!" The gang all formed to together aiming for the zombies.

"We can't leave mom here." Connor said and Angel knew that. He would find Buffy even if it kills him. The group started to fire at them but that would just draw more to them.

"Run!" Xander yelled and they did just that.

"Get up on the roofs!" Angel yelled and they did. They got a local store and started to climb. Faith climbed first followed by Willow and Faith helped her up. Xander climbed up with Giles following and Faith pulled the Watcher up. Angel and Connor just scaled the side of building and got up to the roof. The gang looked down as the zombies reached for them. Angel looked around trying to see if he could find Buffy from this height.

"Angel, we can't stay here we have to get out." Xander said and everyone agreed but there was one problem they needed to find Buffy. "We can draw them away and get back to the Jeep and van.

"We're not leaving Buffy." Angel stated clearly.

"You think she's alive?" Xander asked and Angel looked sharply to Xander. "Look what's down there she's a slayer but," Xander should have said anything and Angel grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm not leaving without Buffy." Angel made it clear and then shoved Xander away.

"Where do we start?" Willow asked. Then Connor held up his gun as a demon came charging at them and he fired at them.

"First things first we need to get back to the Jeep and van they have the ammo. Also we can search for Buffy in them." Giles said trying to form a plan. Angel looked around and was panicked beyond what he's ever felt.

"Buffy!" Angel cried out it couldn't hurt to yell her name to find her. He looked around to find anything that could indicate where she was or even went. "Buffy!" Angel went to the side of the roof and looked down seeing more zombies. He then went back to the group. "Listen; get to the cars I'm finding Buffy if you don't find us by sunrise then get out." Was the order.

"Dad no," Connor protested.

"I'll find you Connor ok now they need you." Was Angel's words to him and they shared a quick hug as Angel went to find Buffy. Connor watched his dad jump from one roof to the next and the Connor turned back to the rest of the gang. Angel tried to pick up Buffy's scent but the air was full of blood and rotting flesh he could find her scent. He wasn't leaving this place without her and he wouldn't go further on this journey without her. The world could end for all he cared. "Buffy!" He cried out and was beyond worried and even felt dizzy. "Buffy!"

Buffy slowly made her way up the stairs with a knife in hand. She turned a corner and zombie was there. It looked at her and made its way to eat her. Buffy held her ground and when it got closer she knifed it and then stabbed it in the head. Buffy had to make her back up on the roof. She rounded another corner but ran in a group of them and they spotted her. Buffy couldn't take them on all at once and started to run. She ran back down stairs and to a door. The door was locked with a dead bolt. Buffy then started to kick the door as hard as possible. The door flew opened and she ran out.

The gang looked down at the zombies thinking what they could do. They were safe at the moment but each of them looked to the Jeep and van.

"Draw them off and get to the cars." Connor stated and Faith nodded.

"How?" Faith asked.

"Maybe like trying to trap a kitty or something," Willow said and Giles nodded and that wasn't the corkiest suggestion they've made.

"But how?" Faith asked.

"Live bait." Connor answered and Xander laughed a little.

"Who would do that?" Xander asked and he got no answer and looked to the gang as they were looking to him. "Oh come on."

"We'll lower you down just low enough that they try to get you." Connor explained. "We'll get to the cars and run them down and then get you."

"I ain't doing it." Xander made it clear.

Xander sighed as Willow made sure the rope was tight and secured. Faith and Connor grabbed the end of the rope and walked to a pull of the roof and wrapped it around it.

"Ready?" Willow asked and Xander just gave her a nasty look. "It won't take long." Xander rolled his eyes and walked to the corner of the roof and nodded. He held onto the rope as Connor and Faith lowered him. Xander was being lowered and he held his feet up. Willow then held her hand up indicating he was low enough and it worked. The zombies walked over to Xander and started to reach for him but he was just out of reach. Connor and Faith secured the rope and the four of them ran off and the area around the cars were clear.

Connor got down first followed by Faith and Giles then Willow. Willow and Giles headed to the van and Connor and Faith to the Jeep. Connor got in the driver side and the keys were…not here.

"Where are the keys?" Faith asked as she noticed to. "Buffy didn't give you a spare?" But before Faith could go on Connor released the sun flap and a keys fell out. Connor started the Jeep and was off followed by the van. Connor reached for the walky talky.

"Giles grab Xander he looks sad up there." Connor said and Giles agreed he would. Xander was clutching onto the rope for dear life and then saw the van coming his way. The van plowed through the zombies and Xander untied himself and got on top it and hit the top indicating to get moving.

Angel was in the streets and then saw an axe on the ground. He slung the rifle over his shoulder and picked up the axe. It wouldn't hurt to carry it. Then a zombie came after him and he swung the axe and sliced his head off. Angel then continued to run through the streets looking for any signs of Buffy. Then he stopped he found it. It was very faint but it was her scent. He then followed it when a group of zombies cut him off. Angel twirled the axe as the zombies came after him and heads rolled.

Buffy had to be stealthy as possible to make it out of here. She needed to get to her Jeep and ran in the streets and started to notice that's she's been here before. There weren't many zombies around here so she ran and then round the corner and stopped. The Jeep was gone and her heart sank. She left it here she knew she left here. Buffy looked around and ran down the street but it was gone. She had to believe that there were people here and first chance they got they took the Jeep. Now what? Should she just run and hope to find the others? Could she outrun the zombies and demons with what ammo she had left? The horde of zombies started to make their way to her and Buffy held out her gun and fired at a few.

Angel heard the rounds and he just knew it was Buffy and he headed back to find her.

"Buffy! Buffy!" He cried out and then a demon turned the corner and Angel stood there. Nothing was going to get in the way of him finding Buffy. Angel set down the axe and held up the gun and fired at the demon and it was down. But the gun fire drew more zombies coming his way. Angel grabbed the axe and ran and jumped to the roof and looked around. Then at the corner of his eye saw headlights and he made his way there knowing it was the others.

Connor was driving the Jeep when he saw something jump from the roof and saw his father. Connor stopped the Jeep and got out running to his dad.

"Did you find mom?" Connor asked as Angel got next to his son and Connor from his father's body langue picked up the word no.

"I heard gun fire from that direction," Angel started as Giles got out of the van and joined up with them.

"This place is crawling with zombies what do we do?" Giles asked they needed a plan and a plan right now. The sudden realization that this world was going to hell hit all of them. Angel had to think fast.

"Ok, ok listen the gun fire was that way and I'm not picking up anything alive around here so it had to be Buffy. You guys head that way and I'll follow on foot." Angel started but Connor had the look of objection.

"No, no we stick together." Connor protested.

"Listen to me Connor if we don't regroup by morning get them to LA got it?" Angel asked and Connor knew this was bad. It was no good to stay here with the majority of the group and weapons so he nodded. "Now go," Angel ordered and then Connor saw more zombies over Angel's shoulder. Giles ran back to the van and got in and Connor got into the Jeep and they started to drive off. Angel looked to the horde and grabbed the axe and climbed up the side of the building and went back to jumping from roof to roof while the Jeep and van made their way through the streets.

Buffy went back inside a building to hide again. She had to find a place to hide out until morning when she could see better. But what if the group decided to come for her and they get trapped here? She had to find a way to warn them off. Buffy hid behind a wall and checked her ammo again and she was low and was running lower. She had to calm down and think straight or she would die.

"What the hell is with the walking dead?" Xander asked as Giles drove. "And like are they the like the super fast 28 days later zombies or the old school shambling type?"

"I don't know." Giles answered as he drove.

"Why are there zombies?" Xander asked he couldn't believe they were here.

"It, it says in the bible the dead will walk among us," Giles stated. "Didn't think this is what it meant."

"Well so far it looks like they're the old school shambling type." Xander commented and Giles really wanted to smack the man. Now was not the time to be cracking jokes. Connor drove and he's dealt with zombies before but not in this massive quantity.

"Aim for the head." Connor told Faith and she nodded.

"If we get bit do we turn?" Faith asked wondering if it was like the movies. Connor didn't answer he just wanted to find his mom. Faith stuck her head out the window and took aim firing at the zombies.

Buffy was about to leave the building and hit the streets and try to make it into the woods when she heard the sound of faint gun fire. Was the gang here? She hoped so and now she had to find the source of the gun fire and get to them. She had to get to them to get out of here but what if they were just shooting to get out. She had to hurry before she gets left behind. Just as she went to leave she stopped as she heard the undead knocking at the door. She had no idea what to do now. She looked around at the window saw more zombies and the glass was broken as they were tearing their way in. Buffy was going to shoot them but it wasn't going to do anything. She was panicking now she had to go up that was the only way out if here. Buffy started to head to the stairs and just as she went to round the corner she ran into something and the fear got the better of her. She screamed and closed her eyes knowing this was the end.

"It's me," A voice said and Buffy looked up and threw herself to him.

"Oh god," She didn't want to let go. She managed to pull away and then the two saw zombies making their way to them hungry for live flesh.

"Come on let's go." Angel took Buffy's hand and they ran up the stairs.

Mean while in the streets Connor fired off some rounds at the zombies same with Xander and Willow. They had stopped the cars to kill some of them. They were standing outside just shooting away.

"We're going to run out of ammo before we can even put a dent in this." Faith commented and Xander nodded. Then Giles came over with a shotgun and fired. "How long can we hold out?"

"We're not leaving without my parents!" Connor answered so it meant either they were all getting out together or not. It was all or nothing. Xander nodded and went back to firing.

"Got a better idea!" Xander called out and while they were all shooting zombies they also looked to Xander. They couldn't stay here much longer they needed to either keep moving or get out completely.

Angel held Buffy's hand as they ran through the streets trying to stay hidden and then they stopped hiding behind a wall. Angel pressed her against the wall and shielded her with his body as a few zombies limped by. Buffy held onto him as he watched the undead walk by.

"There's no way we can get to the Jeep there's too many." Buffy informed him. And Angel looked to her. The two could hear the gun fire go off and they were getting close but they didn't know if the group would move. This could turn into a cat and mouse chase.

"How many rounds do you have?" Angel asked and Buffy checked.

"Half a mag and then six arrows then I'm out." Buffy answered and Angel nodded. Angel had a rifle but his was half full so it wouldn't get them far. "You ever deal with zombies before?' Buffy asked.

"Once, they're slow that's about the only advantage we have." Angel answered looking around trying to think what to do.

"We turn into one if we get bit?" Buffy asked.

"Let's not find out." Angel answered and grabbed her hand indicating it was time to go. They ran swiftly hiding in the shadows to get away. Then Angel felt Buffy's hand on his shoulder and he looked to her and she pointed to a building and Angel smiled a little. The two then ran to it and they had to get the zombies attentions so they called out to horde of the undead and they came limping over. Angel and Buffy got in the building and locked the door. Meanwhile the rest of the group was on the streets shooting zombies and each of them couldn't deny this was actually a little bit of fun.

Angel and Buffy dumped gasoline everywhere and this was going to cause a huge explosion because there were propane tanks everywhere. They toss the gasoline all over the tanks too and once they decided that was enough it was time to go. Buffy then went over to Angel and handed him a lighter.

"When I say drop it, drop it." Buffy said.

"Buffy," Angel was about to protest.

"I'll be right behind you." Buffy cut him off and they stood there looking at each other.

"I've never doubted you Buffy, never." Angel said and Buffy managed a little smile and nodded.

"I love you," She confessed again and Angel leaned in for a quick but deep kiss. Angel pulled away and ran up the steps to the upper level as Buffy watched him. She was going to try and get out as fast as possible. Connor needed both his parents in this new world now. Buffy then ran to the doors and started to yell to provoke the zombies as she went to open the door. Buffy ran away as they came crashing in and she ran for the steps. "Now!" Buffy yelled and Angel clicked the lighter and saw the flame. He then dropped the lighter. The flame touched the gasoline and a fire began. The zombies screamed as they caught the flame. Angel ran but then stopped as Buffy ran towards him. The propane tanks were about to get hot real fast and explode. Buffy ran straight into Angel's arms and he grabbed her and he jumped out the window. Angel twisted in the air so he would land first and break Buffy's fall and it worked.

Buffy looked around and then the building blew and Angel rolled over to guard Buffy from any burning debris. He looked around knowing they had to get out because the fire would attract the zombies. Angel then got up and helped Buffy to her feet and they ran off.

The gang saw the explosion and drove that way knowing that's where they would find Angel and Buffy. They then saw the burning building and the plan was working the zombies were heading that way. Then Connor slammed on the breaks as he saw his parents running. Angel and Buffy ran side by side and shot at any zombies that were in their way. They saw the Jeep and van and kept running. Connor shot at some of the zombies as his parents made their way to the Jeep.

"Go! Go!" Angel yelled as Connor popped off a few more rounds at the zombies. Faith moved to the back seat as Connor got in with her. Buffy got into the driver's seat and crawled over to the passenger's side as Angel got into the driver's seat and got the Jeep going. Angel sped off with Giles driving the van right behind him. Buffy fired at a few more demons as they drove away. Willow looked out the back window seeing the fire that saved their lives as they left the town. And then without any control everyone was shaking from the adrenaline rush. Buffy looked into the mirror seeing the town was dying away in the distance.

The small caravan and group were back on the road and for the first few miles nothing was said. Angel then pulled over just to be sure everyone was ok. They all got out of the total of two cars and looked around. Buffy stood there looking at this group and it hit her she was looking at Willow and Xander the two who've been with her since the beginning. She saw Giles the only man she could call her father. She saw Faith her sister slayer both fighting for the same thing. Connor was there her son, the son she thought she could never have with Angel. She then saw Angel, the man that loved her no matter what she did or didn't do. The tears couldn't be stop as Willow walked to her oldest and best friend and they hugged.

Angel couldn't help but join in and kissed Buffy's head as she moved and hugged her vampire. Connor joined in same with Faith. Giles then got in with the only family he's ever had. Xander got in knowing whatever this was they had to finish it together. They started this crusade together and even if they died then they would still finish something. They were it; there was no more division they had to make it together. The group huddled together and for all intensive purposes this was the original, the group that started this. Finally they pulled away but Angel still held onto Buffy. She held him still sobbing a little and he kissed her head. Connor then hugged his parents feeling even closer than ever. They had to keep moving regardless if LA was the finish line.

The group saw a mailbox on the road and turned to the path and came to a little farm house. They parked the cars as close to the house as possible and had they cars ready pointing outwards to leave. Angel kicked down the door and Buffy and Connor went inside. Angel waited as Giles, Willow and Xander went in. Buffy and Connor went through the whole house and no one was here. Angel shut the front door and started to barricade it. The windows had been boarded up with thick blankets on them.

Willow found some candles and with magic lit them. There were three rooms to fight over and three couches. For the most part there was enough space for everyone. They all had to settle down and relax. Then Angel heard something and Buffy knew he was on it. Angel walked to a window and opened up the blanket a little.

"Kill the lights." He ordered and Willow waved her hand and the candles were out. Everyone moved quietly to the windows to look. "No loud noises." Buffy got close to Angel and looked out. It was a massive herd of zombies walking. Angel wrapped one arm around Buffy letting her know he was here.

"The dead will walk among us." Giles said.

"So we're up against vampires, demons and zombies.' Faith stated.

"Maybe werewolves too." Xander added. "It's like the ultimate horror movie." Xander looked out the window watching the zombies mover across the way. "How did we get zombies?"

"The dead rose and infected others; damn we're running out of time." Giles stated and Willow nodded.

"Hopefully they won't come up and knock." Faith added.

"Maybe we got them demoralized." Xander commented and Faith slapped him a little. "Hey," Xander protested.

"If you two don't stop," Angel warned and they did. Angel left the window there was nothing more to see. As long as they didn't make any loud noises or indicate they were here then they were safe. They needed to sleep. "Listen we're all strung out shape but stay alert can't afford to let any one of those bastards get in." The group nodded. "Get some rest."

"Oh this is going to be one long ass night." Xander said and headed to the couch to sleep or at least try. Everyone went to their rooms or wherever they were going to sleep. Angel and Buffy walked Connor to a room.

"I'll be ok guys." He assured his mom and dad. Buffy then went over to him and hugged him and he hugged her back. He wasn't sure what would happen if he lost his mom. The two left and Connor looked to the bed and sighed. He walked over to it and crawled under the covers and looked around the room before killing the candle's light. This room belonged to a young boy.

Angel and Buffy were in the room alone together and she sat on the edge of the bed. Angel did a quick walk around the room just to be sure everything was good.

"We'll stay until tomorrow night, the group needs a break." Buffy said and Angel nodded and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry," She said and Angel walked over to her, set the candle down on the nightstand and he knelt down in front of her.

"No don't be I'm the one who should be sorry." Angel started. "I shouldn't have acted like that not to you. I'm with you on this Buffy all the way." He then took her hands and kissed one. "I'm following you until the end all the way to hell." Buffy nodded and slid off the bed and into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. It felt good to be wrapped in his arms. She was trembling in his embrace, the zombie attack made them all realize just how bad this was and how bad it was going to get. Buffy pulled away from him and he kissed her forehead and she found his lips. They hadn't kissed in a while so it was good to feel. Angel then wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and they fell to the bed.

The clothes were coming off; they had to feel one another right now. This traveling and the lost they've had so far that has spanned over a course of two weeks was too much. Yes from the time this started to this moment was only measured in two weeks. It seemed like a life time. They weren't far from LA now but at the moment they were safe in each other's arms. Angel looked down at Buffy and he couldn't lose her or Connor. What would be the point in fighting if either one of them was gone. Angel let out a sigh as they were one again. Buffy pulled him closer kissing his head as he rocked in steady rhythm. Buffy let out a tear holding him not wanting to let go, ever. They found one another's lips again and kissed deeply.

Angel ran his hand down her leg and grabbed it giving him more leverage. They were going to be quiet for the sake of the group but still they were together. Buffy looked up to Angel's eyes as they were smoldering with love. She knows now that she's immortal for one reason and that was because of Angel. She hasn't aged; she hasn't gotten any older just in numbers because it had to be because of him. They shared something it was some sort of bond. They were drawn together from the first moment, it was meant to be. They even had a son that was also immortal. It held meaning and importance. Buffy knew that she and Angel could never have children again. He would never become human and because of that she would stay young like him. They were to exist together forever whether they were human or not.

Angel kept going making the moment last as long as possible knowing moments like these were about to become rare. Buffy just absorbed the moment and would tuck it somewhere safe. Angel then trembled and Buffy brought him closer holding him. They kissed again slowly and then Angel went to lay his head down on her chest to hear her heart. Buffy kissed his forehead and then held him close. He could hear her heart racing but it started to slow done as they rested. They weren't done yet they both knew they would make love all night until sun rise. They felt the need to after what happened in town and what will happen in LA. Angel picked up his head and looked back down at Buffy and then rested his forehead to hers. She cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips again and then they held each other close.

_**We're getting close to LA but I think it's time for a death what do you think? So who do I have left? Angel, Buffy, Connor, Faith, Giles, Willow and Xander, seven of them left and who can I kill? Sorry but it's going to happen and no not hinting who it's going to be. I'll surprise you on who dies and how they might die. I'm so mean but I warned you all that people were going to die. **_

_**I hoped I filled your zombie lust and yeah I made some move/TV references. The zombies aren't done yet and we'll meet someone in the next chapter. No this person isn't part of the Buffy/Angelverse but they're not brand new either. Guess you'll have to wait and see who it is. Like I said things only get worse from here until the end. Speaking of the end it's typed up and ready for postage but I'm not going to post it or hint anything. You can ask me, badger me, threaten me all you want but you'll be better off talking to a wall. In fact you'll get more from the wall. **_

_**What I will do is give a small tease without hinting anything. Yes someone will die soon. It's going to suck I fought with myself about it long and hard. We have seven people so it does feel like a lottery with death. This and the last chapter proved that they need to stick together and that even Buffy isn't immune to the danger. LA is coming up that much I will give you. The group well what's left of it will make it to LA. What's in store when they reach LA? That, I'm not giving you. **_

_**This seems like it's been dragging out but if you were to read the whole thing at once; nonstop it's not very long at all. I didn't give a specific time frame except it's the year 2020 and Fall. From the end of chapter one to where Buffy reunites with Angel and Dawn is a week. When Buffy gets to Cleveland to when the attacks happen and they get to the bunker with the Vargas family is about six days give or take. They hit the road and from Dawn's death *side note when rereading portions of the story to stay consistent rereading Dawn's death really is sad even for me*, meeting Marshal, seeing Lorne, Spikes' death and now them currently in the house it's been eh eight or nine days. So tally it up and we have a total of twenty one to twenty two days, so not quite a month. It just shows you how fast things can go. **_

_**So take that in and really try to go back and reread things and even I'm like whoa I did that or wow this story in it of itself is short. And one last little tiny tease for you guys is the last chapter, I don't know the number still hammering out details, has its title name. I just assign numbers and after typing up a chapter and all that I then name the chapter based on what's going on or maybe just be really abstract but it still holds meaning. The title for the last chapter came from a song and if you listen to the song…it's not really going to tell you anything sorry. The title of the last chapter is called Last Man Standing. The title of the song is also called Last Man Standing sung by People in Planes. So listen to it and see if you can get inside my head. Again the song doesn't hint a lot but it'll fit the chapter and it fits the entire story you'll see what I mean if you listen to it. Who will be the last man standing when this is done?**_

_**So if you can get inside my head or guess right then cool so guess away. Sorry about the long ramble but I think some of you wanted to know how much time has passed and if I was willing to drop hints. Well there you go. Next chapter will be up soon. Comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading. **_

_**Fight the dead. Fear the living. **_


	20. The Last Leg

Chapter 20 The Last Leg

Connor sat outside by himself with a shotgun and a crossbow next to him. He couldn't sleep not after what has happened in the last day and half. This group was shrinking and he felt powerless to stop it. He could see the light in the groups' eyes and they were fading. The sun would rise soon but the days didn't seem like days anymore. Connor could feel it in the earth whatever happens in LA what has been couldn't be undone.

"You shouldn't be out here alone," A voice said and Connor turned around and saw his father standing there. Connor then went back to looking out to the land. Angel walked over to his son and then took a seat on the ground.

"Just watching, making sure nothing hurts us." Connor said and Angel looked out to the horizon. He could tell the sun would be rising in an hour or so. The two said nothing but enjoyed one another as they sat side by side. "I'm sorry," Connor spoke up and Angel looked to him. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you years ago." Connor lowered his head and then looked back up. "If could take it back I would. I'd take it all back." Then Connor felt Angel's hand on his shoulder.

"You never have to be sorry Connor." Angel assured him.

"I'm not like you dad I," Connor looked around. "How do you do this? Dawn's dead, Spike and now it can be anyone of us." Angel nodded and understood what Connor meant.

"You can never be prepared when someone dies." Angel started and Connor looked to his father. "You can try but when it happens you're blindsided. I thought Dawn would have made long past LA. I thought Spike and I would be the two vampires walking away from this." Angel paused and he could feel it inside the pain of the loss both now and the past. "You're never ready, you'll never be ready you just accept that it'll happen. I've accepted that death will take those who I care about and one day it'll take me." Connor then looked at his dad. "We're all going to die Connor, I'll die, your mother will die, we can't last forever." Then father and son looked to the ending night. "The first solider down was Doyle, I lost Doyle and for a moment I didn't think I was going to continue. Then I lost your mother and I was that close to giving up. Then Fred, then Cordy. Hearing of Wes' death I felt my insides ripped and then I held Gunn as he died in my arms. I was never ready for it." Connor nodded understanding.

"So what do you do to help it? How do you make the pain stop?" Connor asked.

"The pain will never stop, it'll lessen, dull up but it's always there. The best you can do is make peace with it. I continued on still because I will not have Doyle's, Cordy's, Fred's, Wes', Gunn's, Dawn's and Spike's death mean nothing not after what they fought and stood for." Angel then looked to his son and Connor had the face of understanding.

The sun just started to rise as Buffy sat outside alone. The sun rises didn't look the same anymore. There was a hint of darkness with the sun rises. The sun's warmth was gone too. The days were not what they use to be.

"Mom?" Connor asked and Buffy looked up as her son came over to her and sat down on the ground. Connor found it rather cool Buffy was sitting in the same place as he and his father sat just an hour or so ago. "Are you ok?" He asked thinking that was a stupid question.

"I wish I could give you more," Buffy said looking out to the horizon. "You deserve better than this." Buffy paused and fought the tears. "This world, this world is not what I want for you. But somehow I know you'll beat this, you were born from Angel and myself for a reason." Buffy then turned to Connor. "I've lost too many people and Dawn's death…Dawn," Buffy then let a tear fall. Connor scooted closer to his mom and reached out and embraced her closely and kissed her head. "I won't lose you, I promise I won't." Connor nodded holding his mom. She then pulled away looking at her son as if he was just born. He had her eyes and she placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you Connor, I've loved long before I knew you. I've always loved you." Connor smiled and had that warming feeling that feeling he never felt and it was called a mother's love for her son. That was something Connor was deprived of all his life and now he had it and it was better than anything he could ask for. Buffy then rested her head on Connor's shoulder and Connor wrapped one arm around her. Then mother and son watched the cold sun rise together.

Morning came and the group was up and about the house. Angel would have to remain inside as Buffy, Connor and Faith were heading out to scout the area. Angel sat at the dinner table as Buffy walked in and checked her weapons. She had a gun and a rifle. Connor was going to carry a machete and Faith had the crossbow. But then Giles walked in from outside holding the red scythe and Buffy completely forgot they had it. Buffy smiled knowing this would be great for killing zombies and really anything else. On the little table was the map and it hit everyone.

"We're getting close." Connor said seeing where they were at. The group was just outside of Nevada maybe a total of four hours from Las Vegas. Vegas was less than a day's drive to Los Angeles. That's how close they were and it was scary. It meant Willow needed to send out the beacon for the slayers and that was on today's to do list.

"Well there's a town nearby and we were going to see if we could gather fuel from it to make the final haul to LA." Faith explained. "Going by foot don't want to waste gas driving there and back." Everyone nodded.

"Going with," Buffy spoke up. She kind of hoped that she could use the scythe again.

"I'll go too," Connor added.

"I want you here." Buffy said to her son. They could not leave Giles, Willow and Xander by themselves. Yes they had Angel but Angel would need help if, god forbid, anything should happen. Connor nodded not wanting to argue when there was really nothing to argue about. "Giles we have some time before we leave I need you to look up those numbers Riley gave me." Giles looked confused and then remembered. He had completely forgotten with what has been happening over the last couple of days. "Be back around midday." Angel nodded and she leaned in and kissed Angel and the two slayers were out. Giles was sipping on hot tea watching them leave. The house had some generators and fuel so they turned it on and could cook a little.

Buffy and Faith left the house and looked around and the place was clear. They followed the path that was like a driveway until they got to the road. Buffy looked down the small highway thinking. They weren't going to go left that much was for sure so they took a right and began to walk. It was so quiet out and the two of them didn't like it at all. The sister slayers didn't say much as they took a stroll down the road. Much needed to be said but what?

"How you holding up B?" Faith asked and Buffy glanced to Faith and then back to the road and shrugged. "Well when I say this is done we party and then sleep for a month." That didn't sound too bad but they could only hope. "I haven't a chance to say this but I am sorry about Dawn. She and I grew pretty close over the years and," Faith couldn't will herself to finish the sentence. "I miss her." Buffy nodded and agreed she missed her too.

After about an hour's walk the slayers came to a small town and now it was time to be cautious as they walked around. The town like the last one was empty and in ruins. But just because it seem to appear empty didn't mean it was.

"Alright look for fuel," Buffy said and Faith nodded as she grabbed her crossbow and made sure an arrow was ready to be fired. "I'm not using these guns not unless we have to." They were to find ammo if possible and fuel. The two slayers than made their way in on high alert. It was strange that they were no longer fighting vampires and demons but zombies. Zombies were once people and when killing them it went against a small part of them. The slayers stayed close crisscrossing each other looking forwards, backwards, side to side and hell up and down just in case.

Just then they heard a voice. The two looked to the direction of the voice and saw a man. The man was walking towards a zombie though and first thing Buffy did was she grabbed her gun and held it up ready to fire but Faith was just a split second faster and fired the crossbow and the zombie was down. The man turned around and looked to the two of them. Buffy and Faith made their way slowly to the man.

"I got a gun!" Buffy made it clear that she was armed not only with the huge scythe. The man held up his hands showing that he presented no harm. Buffy then noticed the man was in a hospital gown. "Who are you?" The man looked scared out of his mind.

"B…" Faith sounded concerned as Buffy lowered her rifle. "B he looks lost." The man stood there as they got closer.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked still not lowering the pistol. The man saw the blonde girl had a pistol, a rifle slung over her shoulder and the huge axe in the other hand. She looked way too small to be caring that heavy artillery. The brunette also had a gun slung across her shoulders with a gun shell holder across her body so if she had to reload that shogun she could. She held a crossbow to him with her not far from the trigger.

"I'm Rick," The man said and Buffy held her gun up. "I…I just woke up I…" Faith looked at him. "What happened?"

"Rick?" Buffy asked and he nodded slowly. Buffy then could feel it, he was not a threat but scared and lost. Buffy then put her pistol away and stood there. Faith lowered her crossbow knowing if Buffy felt no threat then it was ok. "Better come with us." Rick stood there and looked around.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"We can't explain here better come with us." Buffy said and Rick walked over to them a little hesitant but then followed the girls as they left the town.

Angel, Connor, Giles, Willow and Xander were at the house planning their next move. That was both a good and bad feeling. LA seemed more real now as they were so close. But the journey was long from being over. Then the door opened and Angel looked up seeing Buffy walking in first followed by a man and Faith.

"Who the hell is that?" Xander asked as the man held out his hand putting it against the wall for support.

"Everyone meet Rick." Faith introduced him.

"He looks like he's going to pass out." Willow commented and Rick looked to the red head.

"I might have to." Rick added.

"You shot or something?" Xander asked.

"Not lately." Rick answered.

"Xander he looks to be your size, get him some clothes." Angel ordered and Xander nodded and got up as Willow walked over to the man as Buffy walked him to the table.

"What happened?" Willow asked as Giles went to get more tea going for the man. Buffy escorted Rick to the table so he could sit down and rest. Giles then came over and set the hot cup of tea in front of him. Rick took a sip of the tea and then he looked to the people.

"I just woke up from the hospital, today." Rick said.

"That sucks." Faith deadpanned.

The man, Rick, was changed from the hospital gown and back with the rest of the group.

"You killed a man." He said looking to Faith.

"It wasn't a man." Faith corrected him.

"Looks like we got some explaining to do." Xander stated.

"Rick," Buffy started and he looked to the blonde. "You might want to sit down for this."

Giles explained it all to Rick about the vampires, the demons, the slayers. He gave a history review on the people at the table. He explained who Buffy is what she was doing even how she died twice. He explained who and what Angel was, who Connor was, he explained too what a slayer is and how Xander and Willow were involved. He told Rick about the two friends that were killed on the way. He explained where they were going and why. Giles went from beginning to end and laid it out all out. He explained what was happening out there and what could pass. Rick seemed to be taking it pretty well.

"God I think I'm going to throw up." Rick commented and looked around the room. "And I'm supposed to believe this?" He asked and Buffy shook her head no.

"You can leave but it's true." Buffy said and Rick nodded.

"Ok, ok," Rick sat forward. "So what's next?"

"We leave for LA tonight we can't delay anymore." Angel answered. "If we keep it up we'll make it to LA tomorrow night."

"I went to my house and my family is alive well they were when they left. They took clothes not a lot but enough to travel." Rick explained. "I have to find them." The group all shifted uncomfortably. "I know they're alive. There has to be a refugee center somewhere. Somewhere someone knows something."

"Rick I know this…well a lot to take in but there's nothing out there right now." Buffy said.

"I don't believe that things can't go this bad this fast." Rick was trying to rationalize something in his head. "No way this happens,"

"Well if it couldn't then why are the streets empty. We saw dead bodies, we fought zombies and demons." Buffy explained. "Whatever is doing this wiped out every major city in this country and the world and it did it in less than twenty four hours. The military has been overrun. It took less than a week for the world to be like this. I don't know if your family is alive Rick and I hope they are. They may have had chance since this isn't a large city but those demons are out there. And because we're close to LA this place seemed to have gotten the stronger waves of the demons."

"So what do I do?" Rick asked. "Go with you guys? Or will I just slow you down?" Buffy sighed.

"You've some options," Angel jumped in. "Look if I was you of course I'd be looking for my family and hell I wouldn't stop. Either you run and ride this out or you go out there on your own looking for a needle in the hay stack."

"My family would be going east if they were traveling, we have family in Michigan." Rick said. Buffy stood there and nodded. "I have to find them." Buffy was uncomfortable she couldn't tell this man no but she had to help him somehow. This was one of the first survivors they've found and it was both shocking and comforting. Buffy then leaned backwards and pulled the map to them and laid it in front of Rick.

"Follow 15 onto 85. When you get to Arthur there's a farm there with a good friend. Now he's a green demon name Lorne," Buffy knew how stupid that sounded. "But he's good; he'll give you food, shelter. If you keep heading on 85 you'll come to another farm here," Buffy pointed and Giles wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "You'll go on a long path that's turn into a dead end. Speak this and it'll open and there you'll meet Marshal. If you go even further on 85 to here," Buffy pointed again. "Follow this and you'll come to a camper and you'll find Juan and Rocio. They have an underground bunker. Just mention my name and they'll let you in."

"What about my family?" Rick asked.

"If you find them they're welcomed too." Buffy said and he nodded.

"He's going to need food, water, fuel," Xander reminded Buffy and she nodded.

"I know where I can find all that." Rick stated.

The group left the house and drove into town. Rick showed them a back way into town and there were no zombies or anything well for now at least. He had them drive to a police station and they all piled out of the cars and looked around. Before stopping here Rick had them stop at his old house where he got some keys. The group stayed huddled together as they made their way to the police station. Rick unlocked the door and turned on his flashlight and looked around. Angel then closed the door behind them and they all looked around wondering how he was able to get in.

"I'm a cop well deputy sheriff," Rick said and everyone nodded as in nice. Rick then led them to the locker room and to the shower stalls. "Ladies, your bathroom is over there," Rick pointed and everyone looked confused.

"Rick the power's been out for almost a month now," Willow commented and Rick reached and turned the shower knob and there was a creak and then water came from the shower head and everyone looked surprised.

"We have our own propane system." Rick said and everyone smiled they were going to be able to take showers, hot ones too. Buffy smiled big and Rick smiled to her. She saved his life the least he could do was offer hot water to them.

The hot showers felt so good they didn't want to leave. Buffy, Faith and Willow were in the women's stalls showering and laughing. They felt normal for a bit and were shaving like normal girls. A hot shower does wonders and it was treat they would take advantage of. In the men's stalls Rick gave Connor, Giles and Xander shaving cream and it felt good to shave their faces and just to be clean. Angel stood in the stall letting the warm water sooth his aching and tired body about the only thing that would make this perfect would be if he had Buffy showering with him. The men could hear the girls laughing and that made Angel smile this was a huge moral and energy booster.

After the much need showers Rick was changed into his sheriff uniform which all of them couldn't deny it looked pretty cool. He then led them to the weapons room and opened it up. It wasn't cleared out for the group there could never be enough guns and ammo. They would find a place to pack it. They all piled in and started to take what they needed. Rick grabbed a bag and started to pack too and then reached for a sniper rifle and handed it to Buffy and she took it.

"Scoops accurate." Rick said Buffy nodded taking it.

After the station was raided with whatever they needed they headed back to the cars and packed up. Rick had his own car and would leave. Buffy then walked over to Rick as he packed the bit of things.

"A few rules before you go," Buffy started and Rick was ready to listen knowing to heed their warnings. Angel then came over to make sure everything was clear. "Stay off highways, find smaller roads that run parallel ok?" Rick nodded understanding. "Bigger the road the more demons and zombies you'll see like that asshole," Buffy pointed and Rick turned around seeing zombie in the distance walking to them. "The zombies might not seem like much one at a time but in group watch yourself."

"They're attracted to noise and I know it's first instinct to fire the gun but use knives, axes that kind of stuff first and you being a cop you know ammo goes fast." Angel added and Rick nodded agreeing.

"Travel by day there's less demons and other…things out there during the day." Buffy continued. "If a demon spots you, you do what we do, run like hell. If you can get a clean shot aim for the head." Rick nodded. "Aim for the heads of the zombies too."

"What if I encounter a vampire?" Rick asked and looked to Angel.

"Chances are you have you just don't know it. Their faces will change when about to feed." And then Angel morphed into his vampire face to show him and Rick flinched a little and now he believed in things even more. "Stake right through the heart." Rick nodded and then Faith came over and handed Rick a crossbow with a bag of arrows and he took it knowing he would use this first to kill whatever was out there.

"Any questions?" Buffy asked and Rick shook his head no. Then he looked to Connor who was making sure the Jeep was good.

"You two just promise me one thing," Rick looked to Angel and Buffy. "You keep your son safe regardless if you win this." They both nodded that was a promise they would keep easily. "And whatever is causing this kick it's ass."

"Oh we will." Angel stated and then Rick held out his hand to Angel. Angel took Rick's hand and they shook. "I hope you find your wife and son." They let go and then Rick and Buffy shook hands.

"Thank you for saving me back there." He and Buffy nodded.

"You be safe out there Rick and," Buffy paused for a moment. "We hope to see soon." He nodded and then the zombie was on the other side of the fence trying to get in. Everyone stood still watching the zombie grunt and moan.

"Stephen?" Rick asked and the zombie was wearing a cop uniform. "Stupid asshole, he wasn't all that good but I can't see him like this." Rick walked over to the zombie and held his gun out and fired.

"They heard the shot." Angel said looking around.

"Well let's be gone before they get here." Rick suggested and they all agreed and got into their cars to leave. Rick was going to go back to the house they were in before and wait until morning to hit the road the gang however would be making their final way into LA. They may stop once more before getting there but they were close. Angel drove the Jeep followed by van and then Rick's police car. Angel honked along with Giles saying good bye to the man and Rick let his siren go off for a second saying good bye to them. He was very grateful for what they did and the information to survive this.

Buffy put the scythe on the dashboard and got comfortable and let her hand stick out the window. Angel looked a little relaxed driving too and Connor was in the back loading up some guns but he looked relaxed too. Buffy then looked to Angel and he looked to her as the wind was blowing her hair and he couldn't help but smile a little as they were carefree at the moment. Angel then reached and took her hand into his as they drove some of the last miles of their journey.

_**Nope didn't kill anyone bet you guys were all on edge too waiting. And all you Walking Dead fans picked up what was going on. I decided to make this a reflection chapter after what happened in the last three well four chapters of for the most part of nonstop action. We all needed a breather. But what does that mean for chapter 21? Well they are in the home stretch of traveling to LA and there is some happiness at the end but I'm going to kill joy. Yes prepare yourselves someone's about to die in chapter 21. Who? Who? Not telling you. All I can say is some of you were very upset with Dawn's death and to a degree Spike's but this one well let me take a second. It's not so much as being devastated but more so heartbroken when it happens. And that's all I'm giving you. More to come, comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	21. Sin City

Chapter 21 Sin City

_**A/N: Ready for an intense chapter? Also special announcement at the end. Enjoy. **_

Angel was driving on the quiet road as he saw a sign for Los Angeles. He hasn't been there in years and part of him didn't want to return at all. He left that city never to look back but here he was returning. They had to return someday he knew it would happen. But they were in a situation; they were coming up to Las Vegas a big city meaning people were here. They had to avoid the streets and all the roads they could take that led close to the city. That scared Angel and all he could was drive through it as fast as possible. He would not allow them to camp out close to the city nor drive through the city without him.

Then in the distance he could see the cars piled up but the side of the road getting into the city was empty. Buffy sat up and looked out to the driver's side window and Connor looked to the window too. One the street leaving the city was cars everywhere.

"Angel, Buffy come in," It was Xander on the walky talky. Buffy reached for the walky talky.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"What the hell?" Xander asked and Angel looked straight ahead. Buffy then looked to Angel as he was focused on the road.

"What do we do?" Buffy asked knowing they would be coming close to Sin City closer than they would like. Angel quickly glanced to her and then back to road.

"I don't know," Angel answered and he was worried. "We'll try to stay on the outskirts of town. And if possible let's not stop for any reason." Angel suggested.

"Easier said than done." Connor commented looking out the window.

"Uh guys, plan what's the plan?" Xander asked on the walky talky and Buffy thought for a second. Angel's plan was the best but who was she kidding they were going hit a bump. They don't call it Sin City for nothing.

"Keep driving." Buffy answered and in the van Giles shrugged meaning ok. Xander however didn't like the answer.

"Keep driving?" He asked and looked to Willow and Faith. Xander scoffed and put the walky talky away. Buffy looked around as they were coming up to a car pileup. Buffy sighed knowing this wasn't good. She did not want to be this close to the city at night. Xander was frantically looking for another road for them to take to get around the city. Willow was making sure they had everything they needed for protection spells and hoped it worked. Last night after being attack by the zombies she felt no mystical energy from them so charms and spells should work. Faith was getting her crossbow ready. In the Jeep Buffy made sure this time she had more than one magazine on her. In the back Connor was loading up the weapons. Buffy grabbed her rifle and passed it to Connor.

"Reload," She order and Connor took it and began to reload it. Buffy was getting anxious she didn't like this at all. They were driving through the traffic and they all prayed that they could find a path.

"Damn, damn, damn," Angel muttered under his breath as he drove slowly. Then he reached for the walky talky and needed answers now. "Xander, talk to me I need another road like now would be good." Angel demanded. Xander was working on it trying to find one to get onto that would allow them to go around the city. But Nevada was vast with desert meaning they didn't want to veer off too much and get lost or break down. The city was completely dark and they didn't want to drive through, they probably couldn't even get through it right now. Then Angel cursed seeing the road was completely blocked. Angel stopped the Jeep and Connor handed Buffy the rifle Rick gave her.

Angel, Buffy and Connor piled out of the Jeep along with Giles, Faith, Willow and Xander from the van and they grouped together. They had some flashlights to see but they couldn't be waving them around or they could be ringing the damn dinner bell. It was quiet which could be good or bad.

"Ok so new plan."Xander said and they all looked to each other. "Hundred dollars that driving through the city is impossible and a sign that says eat me."

"Paper money is only worth so much to the undead." Connor commented.

"Well we can turn around and back track and find another road." Willow suggested.

"Can't spare the fuel." Giles killed that idea, there was no more going backwards. Buffy looked around and then walked to the van and then climbed up onto the roof.

"Willow," She looked to the witch and Willow came over and climbed up and joined her. "What can you see?" She asked and Willow took in a deep breath and looked straight ahead. Buffy saw Willow's pupils go big as she took in everything.

"Cars are piled up all the way into the city," Willow started as Buffy had the scythe in one hand and the rifle in the next. "Uh…zombies and demons everywhere. There's no way we can get through." Willow said to Buffy. The rest of the gang hung around the van waiting and then Angel lit up a cigarette with Giles.

"You smoke?" Connor asked to both his father and well grandfather.

"Don't do it." Were Giles' good words to Connor. For Angel smoking was just a rush to calm himself. He barely did it now if he was Angelus he smoked like a chimney. But smoking wouldn't harm him it just relieved the nerves he had because right now he was very apprehensive and had to do something.

"How close can we get to turn off onto another road?" Buffy asked Willow and the witch went to search for the answer. Then Willow pointed in a direction.

"There, but it's piled up and zombies aren't that far from it." Willow answered. "What's your plan?" Buffy looked around and down to the gang. Angel then reached for her and she climbed down into his arms. Xander helped Willow down and they ready for a plan. Buffy gave Angel a disapproving and he tossed the cigarette away.

"Ok, Willow's going to move the cars just enough for us to get through." Buffy started and Xander reached back into the van for the map and opened it up against the side of the van. Everyone then aimed their flashlights to it to see.

"Ok here's the off ramp," Xander started. "It'll take us around the city but we won't be completely home free, still have to go through smaller parts of the city."

"It's better than driving through the whole city at night." Faith commented and then they all heard it. It was like a faint moan coming from the city. Each of them faced the city as the moan died off.

"That's ok right? Cities moan on the all time," Xander sounded nervous. Buffy knew it was time get going and now. The sooner they leave the better.

"Ok Willow start moving the cars, keep your lights low or off and follow us closes, no stragglers.' Angel gave out the orders.

"What if we do get trapped in the city?" Connor asked and everyone looked at each other not knowing the answer. What would they do?

"Then God help us." Giles said and that was the answer. If they can't get pass this city then LA is impossible. Everyone then went back to their cars and Willow and Xander switched seats so she could see everything. Angel started up the Jeep and he could feel it, the Jeep was slowly giving up on them. One thing is for sure the Jeep wouldn't make it the home trip, wherever home was. Willow concentrated and the cars ahead of them moved. She was only moving them slightly, just enough to squeak on by. Angel tapped the gas barely and they would idol their way through. But you could feel it in both of the cars, the tension, the dread, the anxiety of this.

Buffy kept the scythe in her hands and the rifle in her lap. Connor leaned forward and held out his hand and Buffy grabbed it, squeezing it tightly. Angel was focused on the dark road. The headlights were off so they wouldn't attract anything they didn't want to see. Behind them was the van and to let Giles follow them Connor had a lantern in the back window of the Jeep just turned on enough so they could follow. In the van Faith was ready with her crossbow and Xander had his gun ready.

Angel slowly turned the Jeep following the new path Willow was making. Connor was ready, he was ready to protect his parents and the group, they were all he had left now. Angel just stayed focus on the road. He had to lead this group safe especially the precious cargo sitting next and behind him. Then Angel did a quick glance which made Buffy looked too. She knew he saw something and he did. Not more than three yards away were zombies. They weren't moving just standing there, lifeless. Angel then looked to Buffy and he had the panic look and Buffy was worried.

Angel grabbed the walky talky and told everyone to be quiet as possible and then he went back to driving. Buffy remained still as possible as they navigated through the cars. In the van Willow made each car movement carefully. One wrong move then they could find themselves in trouble. Xander did his best looking to the map and then saw a sign. The exit ramp was just up ahead. In the Jeep Buffy shifted and Angel glanced to her quickly and saw what she saw.

"There, there, there," She pointed and Angel nodded. Angel drove the car well just steered it as it idled along. The engine wasn't even on; the car was in neutral in order to keep it quiet. They could see the way and it was much clearer but that didn't mean anything. Angel then did that unnecessary sigh and looked to Buffy. Connor then reached for the walky talky.

"Guys be ready to floor it when you turn the engine on." Connor said meaning they would have to put the pedal to the metal in a second. Buffy started to brace herself not sure what to expect but it wasn't going to be good.

"Do it," She ordered Angel and he turned the engine on. The lights came on and in front of them was a horde of zombies. "GO!" Buffy yelled.

"Go dad! Go!" Connor yelled and Angel slammed on the gas and shifted gears. The Jeep went flying forwards. In the van Giles did the same, slammed on the gas and drove. The zombies went after the cars not caring if they got hit or ran over. Angel weaved through the traffic and now came onto an open road again with random zombies coming after them. But they got through the horde.

"Woo!" Angel called out and Buffy laughed in both excitement and sheer disbelief they pulled that off.

"You two are crazy!" Connor yelled to his parents. Angel kept driving fast though he wasn't taking any chances until they were far away from this city. Connor reached for the walky talky to check in on everyone else. "Giles? Xander you ok?"

"We're good," It was Xander's voice and everyone could breathe for a moment. "Keep on this road." Was Xander's order and Angel did so as they drove following it. The road was clear for now as they kept going. Buffy literally crawled over to Angel looking out his window. Connor went to his window to see what she was looking at and he could see it. He then grabbed the walky talky again.

"You guys are going to need drive faster." Connor said and Buffy went back to her seat and grabbed a gun as Angel was putting his foot on the gas. Giles saw what they saw, they all did. "Willow know any spells that could help?" Connor asked as Buffy cocked the gun ready to fire. Then Connor got back on the walky talky. "Willow know any spells?"

In the van Willow thought about it. She then opened the top of the roof and Faith was going to follow her. Willow did a quick chant to keep them both stable as they were driving. Willow held out her hand which created an invisible wall stopping the zombie. It would last long but it would slow them down. Buffy was ready to fire but only if she had too they had to spare the bullets.

"They need to drive faster." Connor said as he looked out the back window seeing the van further behind than he'd like.

"That van's top speed is what? Maybe a hundred?" Angel asked.

"I can get out run faster than that!" Connor said and went back to the walky talky. "Guys you have to speed up!" But something wasn't right and Connor hit the walky talky. Buffy looked at it and grabbed it. The battery was dead and all the batteries were in the van. "This is not our night."

Willow's spell was working but in the driver's seat Giles did his best to keep up with the Jeep. They needed to get away from the city like now. But there was no way to communicate to them. Xander tried but there was nothing coming in from the walky talkies. There was one way though. As Angel was driving do his best to focus forward he heard a voice in his head. _'Angel it's Willow, listen I've got a invisibility cloak spell going but it only holds for a few seconds to a minute but it's enough to keep them away. Xander says to keep driving straight.'_ Angel did as he was told and kept driving. Something was about to give, this Jeep wasn't going to carry them like this. It was old when Buffy brought it to Cleveland and now with this little journey it was giving out.

Buffy had the gun ready as they kept driving. Up the way though Angel could see they would be slowing down a little because of the new set of cars. Angel slowed down gradually and then started to weave. He was doing his best to get them out of here and fast. _'Take the next exit.'_ Willow's voice said to him. Angel did just that and kept going until the Jeep started to feel weird. Buffy then looked to Angel. _'They're slowing down.' _Which was good but was it good enough? Just then in slow motion Angel saw the outside rotating.

Buffy woke up and looked around and then felt someone pulling at her. She looked up and she wrapped her arms around Angel's neck as he yanked her out of the Jeep.

"Grab the scythe," Buffy mumbled and Connor reached for it. Angel then set her on the ground and she gave a cry of pain. Buffy looked down and saw thick piece of glass in her leg. Buffy reached for it and tore it out. Angel then put his hand over the wound as Connor went to the back and reached for a shirt and ripped it. He went to his mother and started to wrap it. As Connor did that Angel got all the weapons he could carry and threw them to the ground. Then he held up a gun making sure the makeshift silencer was on it and fired at three zombies. Buffy started to reach for weapons and so did Connor. Buffy stood up trying not to put weight on her leg but she knew they were about to run in a second.

Angel grabbed the last bit of the weapons he could and then rushed to his son and Buffy. Angel and Connor got on both sides of Buffy and she wrapped her arms around theirs and they were off. In the van Giles saw the Jeep up ahead and started to panic. Angel, Buffy and Connor couldn't stand and wait they had to keep moving as fast as possible. Angel held out a gun and gunned down a few zombies along with Connor and then the van pulled over. Faith opened the door and Angel shoved Buffy in first and then got Connor in and then he jumped in. Before Angel could even closed the door Giles already sped off. Angel then stood over Buffy to examine her wound further. Faith reached for the first aid kit and whatever other supplies they had.

Angel took off Connor's makeshift dressing and started to give her clean one. But first it was about to be painful as he put on an antiseptic. Buffy winced in the pain and then Angel grabbed the gauze and started to rewrap is up. Giles glanced behind him to see if everything was under control. It was chaos right now. Just as Angel wrapped up the wound everyone flew forward. Giles slammed the breaks on and they were lucky they didn't flip and no one flew from the van. They all grunted looking around and Angel looked through the windshield. Giles' was stunned and Xander's jaw dropped. Buffy rolled over looking around and Connor was next to her and she reached out for him. He grabbed her hand letting her know he was ok. Faith grunted as she rolled over and looked to Willow who was sitting there half out of it.

Angel stared down the thing that was in the road. Giles and Xander didn't make a move at all.

"The hell is that?" Xander asked and Giles shook his head meaning he hadn't had a clue.

"Giles back the hell up." Angel ordered and Giles nodded and took the shifter and slammed on the gas and the van went reverse. The thing in the road roared and then chased after them. It stood nearly twelve feet tall, deformed, and now chasing them. Giles then served and then slammed on the gas and drove. "Xander get back here!" He ordered and Xander got up and got into the back and Angel climbed into the seat. "Giles switch places," Giles nodded and the two swapped places effortlessly and now Angel was driving. Buffy crawled to the back of the van and looked out. She saw the thing chasing them.

"Angel! Lose it!" She yelled and that was his plan but the problem was that they were driving back into the zombies they worked so hard to get passed. This was so not their night. Angel then took a sharp turn and drove up the hill and the thing went after them and now he was heading forwards again. But the thing was still after them. Buffy sat back down and knew it was time to load up on the guns that was the only way to take this thing out. Faith and Connor grabbed some weapons and were ready. Xander grabbed a shotgun and made sure it was loaded. Up in the front seat Angel kept driving as fast as this van could take them.

Just then their luck was running out. The cars were piling up again.

"Oh shit!" Xander cried as Angel didn't stop driving. Angel weaved through the cars and everyone in the back held on, this was a bumpy ride to say the least. But just like the Jeep the van rolled too. But unlike the Jeep is landed back on its tires. Buffy then reached for the door and got out and it was time to take this thing down. Buffy stumbled for a second and then took aim. She fired at it and got a clear shot right between the eyes. Everyone else in the van slowly got out. Angel then saw Buffy grabbing the scythe as he tried to start the van back up but it was gone.

"Grab what you can carry!" Buffy yelled and everyone grabbed weapons and ammo and piled out. Buffy then saw a wave of zombies coming their way. "Run!" She yelled and they did. Angel reached for her pulling her along and they ran together in a group. They did their best to spare the ammo they had as they would only fire on a zombie or a demon if it was close. They then came closer to the city where it wasn't safe not at night. Right now the streets were empty only because they were on the outer parts of town. But with the noise they would be making it wouldn't be quiet for long. They needed to find a secure place to hide out and get their bearings and thoughts together.

Buffy was looking around and then a scream was heard. She turned around and gunned down a zombie but it was too late. Faith reached for the bite mark on her arm and neck and then looked up and saw some zombies making their way to them. But in those zombies were a few demons. Angel then got to Faith's side and scooped her up.

"No leave me here!" She yelled.

"They die first then you, we're not leaving this city without you!" Angel said as the zombies closed in.

"Go!" Buffy yelled as she kicked a door and shoved Angel inside. She made sure Willow, Xander and Giles went in but there was no Connor. "Connor!" She then saw him firing at some zombies. Buffy then looked to Angel and then reached for the door and shut it.

"No! Buffy!" Angel yelled and Xander ran to the door holding it down and Willow and Giles put a table in front of it. Buffy ran across the street with a wounded leg and grabbed her son to run. She then swung the scythe and cut the head off of one zombie. The two ran into another building and Connor started to barricade the door as Buffy stood there looking around. Connor back up to his mom as they had to figure out what to do next.

"Look out!" Connor yelled and fired at an oncoming zombie. Buffy pulled out a pistol and fire at another one. Then there was a third gun shot that went off. Buffy felt the bullet go past her and she looked behind her seeing a dead demon. Then she looked up and saw Rick standing there holding the gun that killed the demon and saved Buffy's life. Rick looked to Connor and it was nice to see the police officer. Just then Rick snapped his fingers and pointed down and both Buffy and Connor dropped to the ground and crawled to Rick. He then got them into another room and closed the door but not before seeing zombies at the window ready to break in.

The three ran well Connor ran but Rick noticed that Buffy was limping and he helped her. Rick got her to Connor and then he got in front of them and led them to the back of the building. He motioned them to be quiet and opened the back door. The ally was clear as he looked up and down.

"Ok, go, go, go!" Rick whispered loudly and they did. Rick then opened another door and they got in. Rick started to barricade the door and Connor made his mother sit.

"Faith, Faith was bit." Buffy panted and Connor looked devastated. What he saw true then, Faith was bitten and he couldn't help but reach out and hug her. Rick took another step back and then looked to Buffy. So far they were safe but they had to get back to the group. Rick then got down to the ground with them and Connor pulled away from his mother and looked to Rick. Rick just knew he needed to get Buffy and Connor back to Angel that's all that mattered at the moment.

In the other building two streets away the gang barricaded themselves in as Angel did his best to cover Faith's wounds. As a slayer she should heal but he wasn't so sure about this time. The bites were deep, all the way to the muscles deep. Angel didn't know what could happen right now and Faith looked to him.

"You don't let me become one of those things." Faith warned him and Giles couldn't help but let a tear fall. "Don't let me." Angel nodded, agreeing to her wishes. "Don't,"

"We're not leaving this place without you, you're not dying here." Angel said and Faith nodded and Angel took her hand into his. "I promise I won't let you die here." Faith nodded and tears started to fall and she reached out and hugged Angel. Willow then hugged Xander and he held his friend. Inside Giles' head he was screaming he couldn't lose another slayer. Dawn's death was almost too much to bear. But Faith's death next, he didn't know what that could do to him. But now they had to find Buffy and Connor. They weren't leaving this place without them. Zombies were closing in, the night was only starting and they have no out.

_I see that lantern trimmed low burning in our home.  
And though I feel like crying, I swear tonight, I'll cry no more._

_And how many times have I prayed_  
_That I would get lost along the way?_

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Is his wallet leather? Is his wallet fat?_  
_For not a year later it's got you lying on your back._  
_You should have closed your windows and got another dog._  
_You should have chained up all the doors and switched up all the locks._

_And how many times have I prayed_  
_The angels would speed me away._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_**WHAT! Faith got bit! They're trapped! Oh and it's a cliffhanger! So good. Hope you're liking it and there's tons more to go. So what's next? More to come but let's say they're going to burn something to the ground. And what about that promise Angel made to Faith about not dying here? Will he keep his promise? And will Rick get Buffy and Connor out and to the group? Will he be just as cool here as he is in The Walking Dead? All to come soon. **_

_**Have an announcement to make, forgot to announce in my other update from my other story. I've got a forum going. Got enough requests to make one. It's about everything Buffy/Angel also it's about my stories or other stories. You can chat with me, I'll chat with you. You can ask me questions on each of my stories on just about anything. Now if it's a story that's in progress I can only talk about so much. So anyways check it out see if you wish to post topics and such. The forum is called **__**The BuffyAngelWhedonVerse and the link is **__** myforums/nurjen08/2065276/**_

_**Comments and reviews are welcome thanks for reading. **_

_**Song: Regulator by The Clutch**_


	22. Divine Faith and Hope

Chapter 22 Divine Faith and Hope

It was quiet and dark, no sounds just maybe the sound of your own heart beating. Buffy sat there in the dark waiting but she couldn't wait much longer. They had to get out and fast. Rick came back to tell them what was going on. Buffy needed to rest her leg as long as possible before they start running again. Connor was on the ground next to his mother and Rick stood across from them and then slid to the floor and sat there. The look on his face meant they were still surrounded.

What scared Buffy the most was that she had no idea what was happening to Angel. She had Connor but she needed Angel too. They were at a loss for what could be done, they were running out of ammo, down to the wire on weapons and not mention time was against them. While Buffy sat in the dark Angel managed to slow the bleeding down on Faith but now she was a ticking time bomb. She was still alive and conscious but for how long was the question. She was sitting up and hiding the pain she felt in her neck and arm knowing she was slowly dying. Angel sat next to the slayer as Willow came back into the room.

"We're trapped." Willow said and that wasn't a surprise.

"Now what?" Xander asked as Angel stood up and walked over to the witch.

"Would you please find a way to locate Buffy and my son?" Angel begged and Willow nodded.

"What's the use?" Xander asked. "If they're alive then they're trapped like us. We're done," Xander started but it was more of a panic episode going on.

"Shut up," Angel said not wanting to hear it.

"We're screwed!"

"Shut up!" Angel yelled again.

"The both of you shut up!" Giles raised his voice but Xander was in panic mode.

"We're doomed! We're going to die here lets' face it!" Xander yelled and Angel had enough and went to shut him up. Xander then shoved him away and that angered the vampire so Angel went to reach for him again but a force shoved them both away.

"Separate," Willow said standing there. "We're going to find Buffy and Connor, we regroup and we get out by any means. Faith's dying. Time is running out. Soon whatever is causing this will destroy this world. We need Buffy for this, there's no way around it. So you two want to fight then you do after the world burns got it?" Willow asked. Xander scoffed and took a step back and Angel stood there. "Now I'm going to find Buffy." Faith then let out a small groan of pain and Angel went to her aid. It was true Faith was dying.

Buffy remained sitting there thinking what she could do. Then she looked up to Rick and it hit her.

"Why are you here?" She asked and he looked up at her and shrugged.

"Figure if the end of the world happens then why bother looking for my family?" Rick answered and Buffy just looked at him.

"You had a chance," Buffy started.

"What chance?" Rick asked. "Demons, vampires, zombies. What chance does that leave me?" Which was a good question.

"Slim I guess." Buffy answered and Rick looked at her. "What chance do you think we have against LA if we can't even get through this city?" She asked putting it in perspective.

"Slim," Rick answered. "But I guess a slim chance is better than none." Rick then stood up and sighed nodding. "I'm getting you two out of here." Connor gave the faintest nod and stood up too. Rick stood there thinking of a plan. "Ok…ok is there anything that zombies don't like? Like uh holy water vampires don't like holy water right?" Rick asked and Buffy started to understand what he was trying to do and she started to stand up and Connor helped her so she wouldn't fall over.

"I don't know," Buffy said trying to think. This was the second time they've ran into zombies but she was trying to remember the movies. "Aim for the head to kill them I know that much." Buffy was thinking out loud.

"What about drawing them off?" Connor asked and both Rick and Buffy looked him. "They're drawn to things like sound and light."

"That's true," Buffy answered and Rick started to think.

"Ok, ok we got something here," Rick too was thinking out loud. "We draw them off, steal a truck or something and then get out." That was the plan.

"What about the weapons you took from the police department?" Buffy asked.

"They're in my car which isn't that far from here." Rick answered and a plan was formulating in Buffy's head. Buffy looked to Rick and Connor and they were ready to follow her. She needed them and Connor went to her side and helped her hobble off. Rick held out his gun ready to fire as they would have to head back outside. But if they kept quiet then nothing would find them. Rick slowly opened the back door looking and it was clear as of now. He waved and Buffy and Connor came out and he led them.

"You've been to Vegas before?" Buffy asked Rick and he nodded which was a huge relief. They stayed low to the ground as they briskly walked through the night following Rick. He then stopped holding out his arm telling Buffy and Connor to stop and they peered around the corner and there was his car sitting there. They looked around and there were few zombies wondering around aimlessly. "They're slow." Buffy said and Rick nodded. Rick then slowly moved to his car staying close to the walls in the shadows. _'Buffy? Buffy its Willow are you ok?'_ Buffy heard Willow's voice in her head.

Rick then was just a few feet from his car and then he looked back to Buffy and Connor. Connor took out his crossbow and held it up letting Rick know he was covered. Rick had his keys ready and took in a deep breath and then sprinted to his car. Rick unlocked the door and reached for the two bags of guns and ammo. Some of the zombies noticed him and started towards him but Connor fired taking them out. Rick threw both gun bags over his shoulders and started to run back to Buffy and Connor. Buffy reached out took a gun bag and Rick grabbed them both as they went to run inside the building again before being seen. Once inside they felt better now as they had more weapons. Rick opened up one bag and Connor the other.

"Willow just…called me." Buffy said and Rick looked up to her very confused. "She's a witch she can talk to you telepathically." Buffy answered the unasked question and Rick nodded, that wasn't the strangest thing right now. "They're all ok." Buffy then paused because the next part was the worst part. "Except Faith, she was bit and she's dying." Connor then let out a kick to the wall in frustration. Rick sighed knowing how important Faith is to the group not just as a slayer but as a person.

"Can we help her?" Connor asked and Buffy answered him with that look of uncertainty.

"We're going to get to them." Rick assured Buffy.

"What about Faith?" Connor asked. "She'll turn, we can't let that happen,"

"Connor, if it comes to that either I or Angel well handle it." Buffy said to him and Connor looked upset he didn't want to lose another one of their own. "Right now let's focus getting out."

"Ok I got an idea," Rick step in knowing it was more important getting out alive. They would deal with Faith once out. "We get up to a higher level, there's a huge power station not far from here. I say Christmas should come early this year." Buffy nodded liking that plan and the three grabbed their weapons and were off. They headed upstairs to the third floor and went to a window. Buffy then opened it looking down and around. "Power station is two blocks that way." Rick pointed and Buffy nodded.

"Connor," Buffy said to her son and he came over and she pointed to the window. "Got to be fast ok." Connor nodded and Buffy held out a gun and fired and the window in the next building shattered. Connor handed Buffy the scythe as she handed him the gun. Buffy also grabbed the two gun bags which impressed Rick on the strength she had. Buffy then got into the window and jumped across the way into the next building.

"Ok that's kind of cool." Rick commented and Connor smiled and gathered up the loose weapons and tossed them over to Buffy. Down below Rick saw the zombies gathering after hearing the shots. Then Connor grabbed Rick. Rick grabbed Connor's arms and he jumped. Rick opened his eyes and they were in the next building as Buffy was packing up the loose weapons. She tossed Rick a hand gun and a rifle. Once packed Buffy slung one bag over her shoulder and Rick took the other. Connor had a rifle, hand gun and a crossbow. They then followed Buffy up the stairs to the roof of the building. Buffy made the jumps and Connor helped Rick from roof to roof. Rick admitted on the inside that was fun.

"There!" Rick pointed across the way and they saw the power plant. The three stood on the side of the building and looked down. The zombies were sparse around the area which gave them an advantage at the moment. They looked around and their best bet was to get down to the ground and go in from that way. But first they needed to find a getaway car or truck. Then Buffy spotted the perfect one and tapped Rick's shoulder and pointed. Rick looked and smiled and Connor laughed a little. The three then headed for the roof exit and Buffy took the scythe to it and they headed down.

Meanwhile Faith was getting worse. She was much paler now, hot and sweating. Angel did his best to keep her calm at the moment. Willow informed everyone that Buffy had a plan but that was all at the moment. Then Faith let out a violent cough that startled Angel to move away. She coughed up some blood and Willow didn't know what to do. Once Faith's cough settled Angel went to her and sat her back up.

"I'm so hot." Faith panted and Willow came over and chanted something and then placed her hand on Faith's head. Willow's hand was ice cold and for Faith it was soothing at the moment. Giles and Xander came over to see if they could help in anyway. "It hurts, it hurts." Faith said and each of them felt helpless right now.

"Rest ok," Angel told but he wasn't sure what that was going to do for her. Angel noticed her wounds were bleeding still. Either she was going to die from the pain and infection or from the blood loss. But Angel knew she was going to die either way. All he could do was make her comfortable. Then Faith started to throw up blood and Giles wanted to cry. She was dying in pain and there's was nothing that could be done.

Buffy, Connor and Rick looked around and then saw the entrance to the power station.

"Go in hand to hand." Rick said and Buffy nodded. They all took in a deep breath and stayed in a formation heading to the front. Buffy took the scythe to the front door and they got in. Connor stood at the door guarding it as Buffy and Rick barricaded it. Once it was good enough they then took off. The barricade wouldn't hold forever but long enough. They then ran to the back of the building and made sure that door was unlocked so they could get away. Once that was done it was time to get this place rigged. The three headed up to the second floor at the command station looking around.

"Let's do this." Buffy ordered. First order of business reset the wires to a main source. They had some weapons on them as the rest were left by the door for their great escape. They found the main power room with the switches and made note where it was. Next they found a room of wires and it was time to start. They couldn't just rip the wires out they had to methodical about it. The way stations were made now were different. There was a main power source which each other source was drawn from. In the operating room you can strengthen that source as high or as low as you wanted. By redirecting all the circuits to that main source and putting it as high as possible it's overload the source and explode.

These three were doing just that redirecting circuits. It wasn't difficult to do with the switch boards. Each of them had two minutes in each room to redirect the circuits and then they would regroup and move on to the next set of rooms. They wouldn't be able to get each room done but enough to overload the main source once they turn everything on. Two minutes were up and they were coming out their rooms.

"How we doing?" Rick asked as they regrouped.

"One more floor," Buffy said as they swept three stories of this place. Three out seven should work. As they were walking Connor quickly took a glance out the window.

"We've got company!" Connor yelled and came running to them.

"What's out there?" Buffy asked meaning besides the zombies.

"Remember that thing we saw out on the road before getting here?" Connor asked and Buffy nodded.

"What thing?" Rick asked.

"It's just like that only…bigger." Connor asked and Rick didn't know what they were talking about but it sounded bad. "It's heading this way with lots of demons."

"Not good right?" Rick asked and Buffy looked around as the plan needed to be revised at the moment.

"Ok you Connor get to the main room and start this place up," Buffy started. "I'm going to finish the fourth floor." They nodded and broke off to their spots. Buffy went from room to room rerouting as many circuits as possible. Connor and Rick got to the main room and started to flip switches. The last one would be the main switch. The lights then started to come on which would attract more demons and zombies but that was the plan. Buffy then left the fourth floor well more like jumped down and ran to the main room but was cut off by some zombies. She held up her scythe and swung as they stood no chance. She then got to the main room.

"Flip the switch! We're leaving!" She yelled and then killed another zombie. Connor ran to the big switch and pushed it up while Rick turned a knob that gave so much electrical current to the source. The knob went as high as possible charging up the station but Rick didn't dial it up he just turned it as fast as possible meaning it would overload quicker.

"Oh shit," Rick said realizing they didn't have a lot of time. "Go! Go!" Rick yelled and Connor and Buffy started to run with Rick following them. They ran to the back door as Buffy sliced off some heads of the zombies and Connor took some down with crossbows and Rick fired at a few. Rick and Buffy picked up the gun bags and ran outside. They fired at the oncoming zombies and ran straight for the truck they were going to take. It was an armed S.W.A.T truck so it could with stand all this plus if they were lucky there would be more guns in the back.

Rick shot at the driver window and jumped in as Connor fired at some of the zombies so did Buffy. Rick got in and went to hotwire the truck and it worked. He was a cop he knew how. The truck started up and Rick climbed into the back and opened the back doors and Buffy grabbed Connor pushing him in. Buffy threw scythe in followed by the gun bag and then climbed in with Connor helping. Rick then took the break off and put his foot on the gas and turned the truck around heading to the building where Angel and the rest of the group were. Just then the power station blew.

Inside the building Angel and the others looked around hearing something exploding. They all stood up and Faith looked around as she laid on the ground sick.

"The hell was that?" Xander asked and Angel couldn't help but smile a little. Just then he could hear faint sirens they all could. "They're going that way!" Xander yelled as grabbed what gear and bags they brought and ran. Willow and Giles grabbed what they could and ran as well and Angel bent down and scooped up Faith and they headed to the back door. Xander opened the door and fired at some zombies and they saw the S.W.A.T truck driving to them. Rick could see them and turned the wheel so the back of the truck was facing them and turned off the sirens. Buffy then opened the back of the truck.

"Get in! Let's go!" Buffy yelled and they ran for it. Willow jumped in first and Angel handed Faith to Connor and he took her. Angel threw Xander in and helped Giles after. Angel then pulled himself in and Buffy grabbed him as everyone somewhat settled. Angel looked over and saw zombies coming. He then looked to who was driving because Buffy and Connor were right here. He looked to the driver's seat to see who it was. Then the zombies reached in and Angel slammed the doors closed and held them closed.

"Rick go, go!" Angel ordered and Rick slammed on the gas and drove. The zombies chased after the S.W.A.T truck as Rick drove. Buffy went and cradled Faith as Angel moved through the group and got up front with Rick. One thing caught Angel's eye and Rick looked.

"I see it." Rick said trying to remain at a fast yet steady speed. Angel then looked to back seeing all the guns on the walls of the truck knowing they hit the jack pot. He then looked to Connor and without a word Connor took one of the guns and started to load it and then handed it to his father. The huge monster made its way to the moving truck and Angel would do his best to take it down. In the truck Buffy was holding her dying sister slayer not sure when it would end. Faith let out a cry of pain and then coughed. Buffy had no clue what to do for her and Willow came over.

"What can we do?" Buffy asked and Willow looked lost. Xander, Giles and Connor were loading up the weapons ready to fire at anything if needed. Angel in the passenger seat took aim and fired and caught the huge demon beast but one bullet did nothing. Faith started to tremble a little and then stopped and was still. Buffy just sat there with her in her arms and didn't know what to do. Buffy then quickly took out her gun scooting back and held it. Just then Faith swiped the gun away holding it.

"Not dead yet." Faith said and Buffy laughed a little. "Help Angel." Faith said and Buffy nodded and went to the back of the truck and looked out the small windows and saw the thing chasing them. Buffy then opened one door.

"Everyone get back!" She ordered and everyone scooted back and Connor grabbed Faith. Buffy grabbed a loaded gun and took aim and started to fire. The bullets were slowing it down but she wanted to kill it so it wouldn't follow them no matter what. Then Connor handed Xander his crossbow with a lighter and a piece of cloth. Xander tied the cloth to the arrow and then walked up to Buffy and lit the cloth up. Buffy took the crossbow and aimed and fired. While demons were born in fire they still hated it. Buffy let the arrow go and caught the demon between the eyes. It screamed in pain and Buffy handed the crossbow back to Xander and she took up the rifle again and fired a few more rounds and the demon was down. Rick looked in the side mirror seeing it go down. All around them were zombies trying to get them but this truck was faster and thank god for that.

Rick turned onto a road and stepped on the gas plowing through the cars in his way. He wasn't going to stop driving until he felt safe. Then there was a demon right in the road and Rick couldn't help it and put the gas pedal down a little more and hit the demon. Angel then looked to Rick as they were in the clear for now.

"Welcome to the club." Angel said and Rick glanced at him and then went back to the road. "Ease up on the gas just a little." Angel said and Rick did.

After about fifteen minutes of driving the city was no longer in view which was good but sun rise was in a few hours. But they had a bigger problem on their hands. Buffy went to the front seat of the truck to update them.

"Faith, she's real bad I'm not sure how long she's going to last." Buffy said and Rick turned to Angel awaiting orders. Angel looked frustrated not knowing what to do.

"Pull over up here." Angel said and Rick slowly veered off the road and pulled over. Rick then got out of the truck and went to the back and opened it up and Willow got out and he helped her. Giles and Xander came out and then Connor. Buffy stayed in the truck holding Faith and Angel came over and climbed in. Rick stood there knowing what was about to happen and his heart pounded. Angel then knelt down and saw Faith. She was so pale now, her eyes sunken in, lips cracked, skin hot like fire. Buffy then looked up to Angel and he looked to her. Angel then took Faith into his arms and got up and Buffy followed and they got out of the truck and settled there.

Buffy then took Faith back into her arms again. Faith coughed again with more blood coming up. She was dying a horrible death.

"Buffy," Faith whispered and Buffy looked down at her sister slayer. "Buffy promise…promise whatever happens…haps…you don't…you don't stop." Faith said and Buffy nodded. "I'm sorry for everything…" Faith had tears in her eyes and Willow started to cry and Xander pulled her close. Connor sat on the ground with blank stare and Giles wrapped an arm around him. Rick stood there and couldn't help it.

"No!" Rick screamed knowing they were losing someone important to this and to them.

"I'm sorry," Faith continue and Buffy started to cry. "I'm so sorry just please don't give up. I'll be ok everything is going to be ok. You're the best of the slayers and I know you'll win this. I know." Buffy nodded and couldn't help but lean in and hug her sister slayer. Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy holding her tight crying too. The slayers then pulled away as Buffy pushed some hair out of Faith's face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Faith then looked to Angel as he looked to her. "Keep them both safe." Angel nodded promising and like Buffy he leaned in kissed her forehead saying good bye. Faith then looked to the sky and for the first time she actually saw the stars. "I forgot how pretty the stars are at night." She said softly and Buffy cried a little more. "Good night loves." Faith whispered and her eyes closed slowly and her breathing stopped.

"Faith?" Buffy asked and then shook her friend a little. "Faith?" But nothing and Faith's body was lifeless. "No Faith!" Buffy sobbed. "No, no," Angel sat there with tears and then reached out and brought Buffy close and they're foreheads touched. He then kissed Buffy's forehead letting her know he was here once more.

"She'll turn," Connor said to Giles. Giles nodded but he looked down to the ground. Seconds turned into minutes as time went by. Everyone started to regroup together sitting on the ground waiting. Giles and Xander were softly discussing where they could go. As of now they would drive until the sun comes up. They were about eights from LA right now. The best thing to do would be to get a little further from Vegas and then stop for one last night.

As the group sat quietly Buffy felt a jolt in her arms and looked down. Buffy let go of Faith and sat there and she twitched again. Everyone watched again waiting. Buffy then took out her handgun and pointed but then Angel reached out taking it from her. Buffy looked up to Angel as he had the gun and Buffy sat there and then Faith's eyes opened. They weren't her brown eyes but icy grey. Connor got up and grabbed his mother and took her away but they both fell back to the ground.

"Faith?" Angel asked and the thing looked to Angel as it gave a low grunting sound. "Faith I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Angel said and he was this wasn't how she was supposed to die. "You promised me that if Angelus came back you would end it." Buffy then held her son and sobbed and Giles looked away he couldn't watch this. Faith then reached out to Angel and he didn't move. "I'm going to honor that for you." He said as Faith sat up and Angel reached with one hand holding then back of her neck as she was trying to get up.

"Don't look Connor." Buffy said and Connor closed his eyes and buried his face in his mother's shoulders and Buffy closed her eyes. Rick stood there for a moment and got to one knee. This was hard to even think of, to kill your friend, how can one do that?

"You can finally be at peace Faith." Angel said and held the gun to her head as Faith was fighting to get up. Angel pulled the trigger and Faith's body fell to the ground and Angel dropped the gun and sat there. His head was spinning now and then he looked to Buffy and Connor as they were huddled there. Buffy looked up at Angel with eyes full of tears. Another soldier was down.

The group found an abounded house along the highway and needed to stay there until the next night. Faith's body remained in the truck covered waiting for burial which this group would do just that. As of now the group sat at a table. Angel and Buffy were the bloodiest from Faith and would change later. No one said anything just looked at each other.

"What the hell do we do now?" Xander asked breaking the silence. Rick sat there now a part of this group. After seeing what he saw he had to help and make a difference. "I mean if that's anything like LA,"

"LA's worse," Angel came in looking around. "It's worse and I can say this if we keep going we will be walking to our deaths." Angel warned them letting them know that this was the last time they could turn around.

"We've come too far." Xander said and that might have been the greatest thing he said since this started. "We leave tomorrow night and we'll get to LA just before morning." Buffy sat there quietly thinking. He was right they've come too far to stop. "God I can't believe Faith," Xander then said nothing. Buffy fought the tears they weren't just for Faith but for Dawn and Spike. Dawn's death still shook her. She might come off like she's over it but she's far from over it.

"From here until LA is a straight shot." Rick stepped in.

"You sure you want this?" Willow asked and he nodded.

"Have something to tell my son when this is over." Rick answered and Buffy let a faint smile pull at her.

"Giles," Buffy looked to her Watcher. "Those numbers?" She asked and he nodded and pulled them out.

"They're coordinates, dates and bible verses." Giles said and set the piece of paper on the table. "Why no one recognized it before is because they are in no order just random but," Giles took out a pen and started to circle things. "This is a coordinate." And Xander right away went to see what was in the coordinate. "These are bible verse each from the book of Revelations. And it's going in order. These are dates. 1996 was the year Buffy was called as slayer, 1997 Buffy kills the Master, 1998 she kills Angelus, 1999 she destroys the major." Giles pointed. "2001 Buffy kills Glory, 2003 the Hell Mouth is gone." Giles looked around. "And now 2020 is the last date and in the order of these passages the next thing to happen is the rise of the Beast." Everyone looked around the table as this was making sense but very serious. "This is about you and the Beast there are however two more dates on here. 2000 and 2002." Angel then looked to Connor.

"Connor was born in 2002." Angel said.

"What about 2000?" Willow asked and then Angel and Buffy looked at each other.

"The day that never happened." Buffy answered.

"Angel, Buffy and Connor." Giles said like it really made sense. "That explains it."

"Explains what? Giles what does it explain?" Angel asked he was confused.

"That's why the First tried to kill you that Christmas Angel, to prevent Connor. Connor could only happen by you two. Then you became human for a day just long enough. But once a life is formed it's like energy and it can't be destroyed so Darla became the vessel. Connor's born and we have the Divine Warrior."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy is the most powerful slayer and Angel you're the champion of man. Together you two created the Divine warrior something that can end this." Giles said and looked to Connor. As it sunk in it started to make sense. "Buffy that's why you're immortal now and, and Connor's immortal because of Angel regardless that he was human just for a day. That day was meant to happen for this reason."

"Big job can you handle it?" Xander asked and Connor looked around at them. "Also here's the coordinates." Xander pointed on the map and both Angel and Connor looked to each knowing that spot.

"We're going to Wolfram Hart." Angel said and Rick looked to Buffy and gave him that look meant long story and will explain later. Now they had to go to LA and not just for Dawn, Spike and Faith but because it was destiny, their destiny.

The sun had just set and Faith's grave was made. Just like with Dawn and Spike a makeshift cross was made and placed there. On that cross was the name Faith Lehane. Everyone stood around the grave losing another one.

"Faith well she could piss you off pretty quickly." Angel started giving the eulogy. Buffy stood next to him as he spoke "She didn't show much of a promise but it wasn't her fault. She broke down in my arms and wanted to live. She saved my life; she put Angelus in his place. She saved world and I just… this world will be just a little dimmer without her. She was the second best slayer, a friend and a sister. I can only hope she found the peace she wanted. She's safe now, nothing can hurt anymore." Angel finished and looked to Buffy. Buffy had some flowers in her hands that she found earlier and walked over to the cross and laid them down. Buffy then stayed down looking to the cross and then to the ground. Faith was gone for good.

"I wish there was more time." Buffy spoke with a tear escaping. "There isn't enough time. I owe you something and I wish there was time to give it to you. We never got along completely. I thought I was the rebel. But you, you had it in you. You were tough but so innocent. I wished I could take back the bad times and maybe it could have been different." Buffy gave herself a second and then stood up and turned around looking to the small group now. "If we're not going to do this for the world then let's do it for Dawn, Spike and Faith. Do it for Cordy, Wes, Gunn all of them. Let's not let them down." Buffy finished and then looked back at the cross one last time. She then looked up into the night sky hoping that's where Faith was now.

Angel drove the S.W.A.T truck and in the passenger side was Buffy. Buffy was asleep, they hadn't slept all day, to tired too, too scared and too sad. He's been driving for hours now but he didn't want to stop, he wanted to get to LA and begin this war. But then again this war began years ago. Angel then looked in the review mirror and saw everyone else in the back asleep. Angel focused on the road as it was clear just then a sign came up telling him the Los Angeles city limits. He then reached out and lightly shook Buffy and she sat up and he pointed and she looked out the window.

"Oh my god, we're here." Buffy said softy and Connor stirred awake alone with Willow. Then Xander, Giles then Rick. Angel drove up to the fence and Buffy got out of the truck and walked to the fence. This was the same fence she came to fifteen years ago. There was a warning sign on the fence and it was the same one. Everyone else piled out of the truck and stood there as Buffy got up to the fence and grabbed it and looked to the once proud city. Angel walked over to her as the wind kicked up and he looked to the barren waste land of a city. For these two began here in LA meant something big. Buffy was called to be a slayer here. Angel saw Buffy for the first time here and that's when his days as a champion began. Connor was conceived and born here. It all was making a full circle; it was all going to end here.

Then Buffy looked behind her seeing Willow, Giles and Xander the Scooby gang, the gang that started all this. This group, the group that helped her save this world many times was here now. This would be the last fight together she knew that. This would be the last time they fight together because when this is over the people she stood with now were not going to be the same people. This was the last time as the Scooby gang, as friends, this would be the last fight they will share together, the last stand they will make.

_**Faith has now fallen. Connor had been relieved as the Divine Warrior, the last of the days are coming. And our group has made it to LA but we're not done yet. The real battle will begin. More to come.**_

_**If you noticed I changed the picture of the story, see if it takes.**_

_**Remember I got the new forum up**_ _**The BuffyAngelWhedonVerse that can be found at **__** myforums/nurjen08/2065276/**__** where you can chat about my stories and all things Buffy/Angel/Whedon related. Also I have a poll on my Bio page so cast your votes. **_

_**Thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	23. Sounds of Silence

Chapter 23 Sounds of Silence

_Memory comes when memory's old  
I am never the first to know  
Following this stream up north  
Where do people like us float?_

_There is room in my lap_  
_For bruises, asses, handclaps_  
_I will never disappear_  
_For forever, I'll be here_

_Whispering_  
_Morning keep the streets empty for me_  
_Morning keep the streets empty for me_

_I learned to not eat the snow_  
_My fur is hot, my tongue is cold_  
_On a bed of spider web_  
_I think about to change myself_

_A lot of hope in one man tent_  
_There's no room for innocence_  
_So take me home before the storm_  
_Velvet mites will keep us warm_

_Whispering_  
_Morning keep the streets empty for me_  
_Morning keep the streets empty for me_

_Whispering_  
_Morning keep the streets empty for me_  
_Morning keep the streets empty for me_

_Uncover our heads and reveal our souls_  
_We were hungry before we were born_  
_Uncover our heads and reveal our souls_  
_We were hungry before we were born_  
_Uncover our heads and reveal our souls_  
_We were hungry before we were born_  
_Uncover our heads and reveal our souls_  
_We were hungry before we were born_

The sun will be up soon as the gang sat there near the truck. They had a small fire going to keep warm and they would all cram into the truck to sleep for the day, maybe. Right now there was no plan on how to take this city. Las Vegas was nearly the end of them LA has been demon infested for fifteen years. Rick was counting the weapons out with Connor to see how much they had and for something like this it wasn't much.

"Ok," Rick started as he walked over and sat down with the group. Connor took a seat next to his parents as report was going to be given. "Everything in there's what we got from my car, what was in the truck and what salvaged from Vegas and it isn't much. About thirty rifles a dozen hand guns, couple of crossbows, that axe," Rick did a quick estimate and it wasn't much.

"Well we've got a fire going so how about we sing a couple of songs?" Xander suggested but no one was amused and just stared at him. "Ok never mind."

"Well with it sounds like we have nothing to fight with." Willow said. "I mean I can use magic but it only goes so far."

"Well if the other slayers show up hopefully they've brought weapons." Giles reminded everyone that the slayers were on their way at least they all hoped they were.

"What if we don't have enough weapons?" Connor asked.

"We'll use harsh language." Angel deadpanned and Rick gave the faintest of a smile. Rick looked to the group and he could tell they were all tired. The trip to LA from Cleveland should not have lasted this long and they've lost three people along the way. They deserve a break and a nice pillow to sleep on but that wasn't going to happen. "So that's absolutely everything we managed to save?" Rick nodded to Angel.

"Giles, how long do we have before this beast comes?" Buffy asked and Giles rubbed his forehead doing the math.

"About three days. If all my calculations are correct." Giles answered and Xander looked panicked, they all looked panicked.

"Three days?" Xander asked. "You think we can last three days out here let alone going into that city?" Xander was having another break down. It wasn't all his fault for getting working up. He was scared and had every right to be but to panic that didn't help anything.

"Xander," Buffy tried to calm him down but it wasn't going to work.

"We're not lasting three days; it took us longer than three days to get here what about the slayers? You think they'll show after what's happened out there," Xander rambled on.

"Xander," Buffy tried again but no use.

"Three days isn't long enough and the slayers won't make it in time let alone if they decide to show,"

"Xander!" Buffy finally managed to snap him out of it. "Rick survived longer than that and he's not a slayer, or a vampire, or a witch, no training in the supernatural. Right?" Buffy turned to Rick and he nodded.

"So you going to put him in charge?" Xander asked.

"You better started dealing with it. Look, swallow it and move on I need you on this, I need everybody on this ok. Now you've brought a map of LA and its surroundings. I need every sewer access, anyway to get in and out of that city. I need ways for us to get to Wolfram and Hart. I also if given time want to know how the demons are traveling." Buffy gave Xander his assignment.

"I'm on it." Xander knew there was no point in arguing with Buffy right now.

"Xander," Buffy snapped him out of his frustration and fear for a moment. "Relax," He nodded and took in a deep breath. "Rick," Buffy looked to the newest member of the group. "You and I are going on a little recon in the morning." Rick nodded and Connor perked up and Buffy looked to him. "I need you to stay with the group and guard them." Connor nodded knowing what she meant. Angel would be stuck in the truck all day so if something decided to show up he might be the only one to defend them. "Xander you're coming too."

"Awesome," Xander deadpanned

"I know we're tired, I'm exhausted but this is it guys, it's all or nothing." Buffy stated and they had to trust each other on this.

Morning was here and Buffy, Rick and Xander headed into the town. They cut a hole into the fence surrounding the city and were in. The plan was to take a look around. There would be no vampires out not in the sun at least. Demons tend to favor the night so they shouldn't see much. Zombies however would be their problem. It seems just like with vampires and demons, zombies seemed to like the night. Maybe it's cooler out who knows. The three had to be fast and quiet. They wouldn't go deep into the city; the further in the more evil was there.

Buffy peered around a corner and the street was empty. She step out and felt nothing and Rick and Xander followed her. Before coming here Rick did a quick target practice with a crossbow because the last thing they need to do was fire off guns and let LA know there were people here. The three walked down an empty street and Buffy looked around. Rick caught up to her walking side by side and keeping a watchful eye.

"So you grew up in LA?" Rick asked quietly and Buffy nodded.

"I was called as a slayer here; Angel did his champion…whatever champions do here in LA. Connor was both conceived and born here too." Buffy answered and Rick nodded. It's funny how things tend to come full circle. The birth of the most powerful slayer, the warrior and the champion was here and all three have a high chance of dying here.

"Ok Wolfram and Hart at least what's left of it is that way." Xander pointed. "The hotel is about another ten miles south." Xander then rolled up a map and Rick walked a little further went to the four way intersection but then stopped and held his hand up. Buffy and Xander went into full fight mode. They all leaned up against the wall and Rick peered around the corner and then came back quickly.

"Oh shit," Rick said meaning not good. Buffy pulled Rick away and looked around the corner and there standing in the street not moving just standing there were zombies, hundreds of them. Buffy came back and stood against the wall. She looked around and then up seeing a fire escape latter. Rick and Xander saw it too and they went to climb it. The three got to the roof and looked around and could see more than they thought. Buffy walked to the edge and both Rick and Xander followed.

"Wolfram and Hart would be that way." Buffy pointed. "Hotel is over there." Buffy pointed in the opposite direction. Buffy looked down and the ally was clear for now. Rick leaned up against the side of the building and Xander looked down and spat. Buffy rolled her eyes looking around.

"You think we can get close to Wolfram and Hart?" Xander asked.

"No," Rick answered. "It's too far in. We won't make it another mile or so." Buffy kept looking to the location wondering how this was going to work. "Willow," Rick said and turned to Buffy. "She can make a spell right? Something that can get us in?"

"Yeah but we would need to time it right and we have no idea when this thing will rise except three days." Xander mentioned and Buffy was still thinking. Rick had the right idea but Xander had a point. "Unless we wait to the last second."Rick then looked to Buffy knowing she was the leader on this.

"Buffy?" He asked and Xander looked.

"What the hell why not." Was Buffy saying yes to the idea and then she sighed. "It's not enough."

"Well the slayers are on their way." Rick added but the look on both Buffy's and Xander's face was that unsure look.

"Not sure how many will show let alone make it here." Buffy said and looked to Rick and Xander. "Getting here for us was hell and back."

"It's a start." Xander reminded Buffy. "Worse that'll happen is we all die." Buffy smiled just a little. "Look Buffy I know I've been a real pain in the ass since this started but you know I'm with you." Buffy nodded, she knew and Xander had every right to be afraid.

"We should head on back, get some plan together." Buffy said.

"Since when do our plans work?" Xander asked and Buffy thought about it.

"Well there was that one time…" Buffy thought about it. "No never mind wait, no that didn't work either." Rick smiled a little. "Ok so maybe we plan and the plan doesn't go as plan but somehow it works." Xander nodded. "Let's get out of here." The three headed back out and snuck out without being seen but as they moved they made mental notes.

Connor waited and saw them returning and he relaxed a little but knew they were about to fight an uphill battle more so than getting here. Angel sat in the S.W.A.T truck when Buffy came in. Rick and Xander would debrief the others while Buffy told Angel what the plan might be. Of course it was a long shot and suicide but it was all they have.

Night finally settled in and Angel could stretch and walk around. Xander had a map laid out of the city that they brought and he, Giles and Rick were marking places. Connor was loading all the weapons and making sure ammo was ready. The last thing they needed to was to load their weapons right away. Willow was talking to Buffy wondering what kind of spells they would need for this. A protection and a barrier spell would be needed. But the problem was they didn't know if there would be anything mystical in LA. If this is where evil would rise then anything could happen; anything was possible. Angel, Buffy and Connor would have to lead them into the city, they knew the roads best.

As they planning Angel looked around as he heard something. Angel walked to Buffy and Willow while looking up and Buffy noticed. She looked up too same with Willow. Rick looked up to them and then looked to the sky. Giles and Xander noticed and looked up too. Connor realized it got quiet and saw everyone looking up so he joined them. Just then there was a crack through air a plane flew by.

"Ok what the hell?" Angel asked and everyone grouped together. Then there were more planes flying overhead and the group sort of followed them.

"That ain't our military." Rick stated and they looked to him.

"Russian's maybe?" Xander suggested. "You know like Wolverines?" The group just looked to him. "You know go Wolverines?"

"Is he always like this?" Rick asked.

"You get use to it." Angel said. "Ok so if that's not our military then what is it?" Angel asked and Buffy kept looking and started to walk in the direction of the planes. As she walked and the others followed they heard motors and helicopters. Something was up and Buffy picked up her pace wanting to know what was happening but she had a pretty good idea. Then the group started to run and then stopped seeing across the way Hummers, and Jeeps.

"Ok it's some type of military." Rick stated and Buffy smiled a little and then looked to Angel and then it hit him he knew too.

"Ok so Captain Cardboard comes through in the end." Angel said more to himself and he and Buffy took off running to the vehicles. The others stood there for a moment and then Connor took off after his parents and the rest of them followed.

The vehicles stooped and got into formation and people started to get out as Buffy and Angel got closer and then both of them recognized some of the people.

"Kennedy!" Willow cried out and ran to the slayer. There were slayers coming forward and then Angel saw a familiar green demon and he smiled. Rick stood there half understanding what was happening. Then Buffy saw two me and smiled. She walked up to one and hugged him and Giles walked up to the other and shook his hand. So far as they could see all the slayers were here. Then a woman came over and saluted Buffy.

"Oh my god Samantha?" Buffy asked and she smiled a little. They haven't seen each other since Sunnydale.

"Buffy," She said and looked around. "We gathered all the slayers we could on our way here. Riley left it all to you you're in charge." Buffy looked around and she had the slayer army plus what was left of Riley's army.

"This should even odds a little bit." Connor added seeing the slayers but a few looked lost like Kennedy.

"Where's Dawn and Faith?" Kennedy asked and Buffy looked to her. Kennedy's face then turned sad and she looked to Willow and some tears fell. Willow hugged her and then Lorne saw that Spike was missing and he looked to Angel and Angel's face answered the question. Lorne put a hand on Angel's shoulder and they shared a hug. Juan looked to Buffy seeing the expression on her face of fear, grief and anger. She looked so tired and it wasn't that long ago they said good bye. Having the army now was good but how would it hold. What would they be up against? What would be coming out of LA? Rick looked around realizing just how important this was going to be and how this outcome of winning or losing would determine how long this world had.

Angel then stood beside Buffy and Willow walked over and stood next to her best friend and Xander stood next to Willow. Giles came over and stood with them. Connor saw the original group there, the group that started this, created this and the group that will end it whatever that end was. Buffy then turned back to the city as everyone looked to it. In less than seventy two hours it would come to end either for the evil causing this or for them. Buffy reached out and grabbed Angel's hand and he took hers. Willow took Xander's hand he accepted. Something was coming and it was called death.

_**You guys ready for a war? Remember it's the last stand and the last chapter is called Last Man Standing. Who will be the last man stand survivor? More on the way, comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Don't forget about The BuffyAngelWhedonVerse forum.**_

_**Check my profile for the polls.**_

_**Fight the dead; Fear the living.**_

_**Keep the Streets Empty For Me by Fever Ray. **_


	24. The Day the Whole World Went Away

Chapter 24 The Day the Whole World Went Away

_I'd listen to the words he'd say _

_But in his voice I heard decay _

_The plastic face forced to portray _

_All the insides left cold and gray _

_There is a place that still remains_

_It eats the fear it eats the pain _

_The sweetest price he'll have to pay _

_The day the whole world went away _

_Na na nah _

_Na na na, nah _

_Na na nah _

_Na na na , nah _

Tents, vehicles it looked like a military operation to the untrained eye but it was the planning to end this war or possibly end this world. One thing was for sure one side would win. The group could take comfort in knowing that the slayers were here but that feeling could only go so far. Buffy was in a tent with her group and Samantha. A map was on the table of LA and plans were hashed out.

"So we agree Wolfram and Hart is the target?" Samantha asked to be sure. They needed to finalize the plan before passing it on. Buffy seemed pretty sure that was the plan same with Willow, Xander, Lorne, Rick, Juan, Giles and Marshal. But two people here looked uncertain. Buffy looked to Angel and Connor and they had that same look when brooding and thinking. Samantha looked to them and Angel looked up. "Agreed?"

"There could be one more spot." Angel said and Connor nodded. These two were the last ones in LA when it was given to hell. Angel took the pen and circled the location of the hotel. Rick remembered Buffy mentioned the hotel but why? Then Lorne's eyes widen and he looked like he understood too. "That back alley outside the hotel might be a place."

"Why's that?" Willow asked looking around.

"Connor was born in that alley; another beast came from that alley, that's where we fought Hart's army." Angel answered and Xander sighed. That twisted the plans around slightly.

"Well the coordinates are centered over Wolfram and Hart." Giles reminded them.

"Doesn't mean evil isn't smart enough to set a trap for us. We all ride into Wolfram and Hart and wait there when the Beast rises elsewhere." Buffy stated and now they needed to rethink everything.

"Split half the army, half go here and half go there," Rick suggested as Buffy stared at the map. Angel shook his head no.

"We need everyone because the Beast might come but it won't be alone."Angel explained as they stood there trying to think they're way through this one. Buffy leaned forward looking at the map trying to figure something out. Angel looked to the map too trying to see something that wasn't there. From the twenty three years of fighting Angel knew that not everything appeared the way it seemed and usually they get a small piece of the puzzle. The only reason they knew where to find the beast from about eighteen years ago was because what looked to be random symbols formed a map. Then Angel noticed something and Buffy could tell the gears were turning.

Angel reached for a pen and circled another location. The only person here who knew that location was Buffy. No one else here knew it. It was the location of the old Angel Investigation Team, the little office. Buffy was only there once and since then it was blown to bits. Angel then circled the hotel's location and then Wolfram and Harts. Then Angel connected the dots and it was a triangle.

"Well you know your shapes." Xander deadpanned and Willow nudged him. Angel then looked to the triangle and then to Buffy but she shrugged. It meant nothing to her. But then Giles and Marshal being Watchers noticed something.

"Angel flip the triangle like leave the triangle as is but make another one and have the points going opposites of one another." Giles suggested and Angel did that and it was no longer a triangle. "It forms the Star of David." Giles said.

"And bet you all whatever is going to happen goes down in the center." Lorne added but Giles and Marshal still studied it.

"It's either the Star of David or a pentagram." Marshal said looking.

"Pentagram is five points though this looks more like six." Willow added looking.

"The points mean something though." Giles was thinking and Angel to help drew lines from each point. "Why didn't I see it before?" Giles asked. "The tip is north, these tips mean nothing but the angle does these angles," Giles pointed. "Act as your east and west and then south."

"Great what the hell does that mean?" Xander asked.

"It symbolizes something." Marshal answered. "From North to South, from East to West."

"It covers everything," Angel finished. "When this thing rises it will cover everything."

"The center is what we should focus on." Giles said.

"Ok so that was easy now we can focus here great let's go then." Xander was about to leave but the Watchers weren't done and everyone looked to them.

"I don't know what we can and can't stop." Giles spoke up. "What has been done is done."

"And what hasn't been done still has a chance." Angel reminded them.

"Any idea what will happen if we do stop this?" Giles asked. "Have you ever wondered that this may not be able to be stopped? That maybe we aren't supposed to do anything?"

"I don't believe it." Buffy jumped in. "We didn't come all this way,"

"Buffy I know saving the world is something we do but what if this time we don't save it. What if it was never meant to be saved?" Giles asked.

"Then what do we do?" Buffy asked not knowing the question.

"Survive." Giles answered. Buffy shook her head no. She didn't believe in that. They did not come all this way to back out. Too many of her friends gave their lives up for this. She'll march in herself.

"We'll stop it we always have and we will this time." Buffy looked around. "Get the plan out." Buffy ordered and left the tent and Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes.

Buffy stood out looking to the ruins as the sunrise would be here soon. She could see dawn's first lights. The army would rest and gather supplies and prepare and then ride out. Buffy didn't want to believe that this is a battle she couldn't win. They had to win this. She then heard the sound of someone walking to her and she knew who it was. She knew the sound of his walk. Angel then came up next to her and stood there.

"You need to get some sleep." Angel said and Buffy nodded but it wasn't an agreement nod. "I'm not siding with anyone Buffy except you. I watched you get called and I wanted to be there for final battle whatever it was. It didn't matter if it was a battle that we win, lose or draw. It only mattered that I got to stand with you no matter the odds." Buffy continued to look out to the city. "I'm fighting with you because if I don't then there will be nothing to fight for. I've always fought with and for you." Buffy then turned to him.

"So what's the plan?" Buffy asked and Angel turned towards her. "You should be human and," Buffy paused. "We should be happy. This shouldn't be happening." Angel then reached out and cupped both her cheeks.

"We never belonged to ourselves Buffy," Angel started. "We've always belonged in the world of fighting. I gave up that day; I gave up being human to be able to continue to fight with you, twice." Buffy looked up at him. "There was never any plan, just us trying and surviving." Buffy nodded and leaned in and embraced him and he held her back. "I wouldn't change it either." Buffy nodded against his chest and held him a little tighter understanding.

The sun was setting on the third day, it came too soon but it was here. Buffy sat in a tent dressed and ready to go. But it took five minutes to put one shoe on. She set sat there and Angel came in and he too looked nervous. Buffy looked up and to him and Angel was dressed in the classic Angel look. It was a symbol and he walked over to her and knelt down. Buffy reached for him and they held each other knowing this was it. They knew something was going to happen going in there. They knew the people going into LA were not all coming back. Buffy pulled away and they kiss. They kissed as if this was their last kiss because it might as well could be. Angel held her as close as possible and she pulled away in tears holding him. They were both afraid, they've never been so afraid before. Angel kissed her head and she found his lips and they kissed again.

They slowly got up getting their bearings together. Buffy wiped the tears away and Angel tried to calm himself. But he couldn't help but cup her cheeks and give her a tender kiss again. Buffy hugged him again just to hold onto him one minute more. They pulled away and Buffy sighed fighting the tears again and she shook it off. Angel closed his eyes briefly shaking it off too. They couldn't break down in front of the group, they were the center and they had to be strong. They shared one more kiss before leaving the tent, one last time to hold one another.

Angel, Buffy, Connor, Giles, Xander, Willow and Rick were running together in the dark. They had some rifles and guns with them but it was best to use knives, crossbows and axes as much as possible. They came to the fence and both Rick and Xander started to cut the fence a part and slipped in quietly. Once they were inside they headed for the city. They took out some lonely zombies with the crossbows as they ran. Angel and Buffy led the group as they came to the out parts of the city. They all lined up against the wall and both Angel and Buffy peered over and looked down a street.

"Crawling with the dead." Angel said quietly and everyone had that look of impossibility on their faces. But sometimes it can be fun to do the impossible. "Willow, do your thing." Willow nodded and stepped aside and looked to everyone. She closed her eyes and held up her hand chanting softly to herself. She then waved her hand across them and was done.

"I don't feel invisible." Xander commented because they could see each other.

"Well, Xander how about you go and step out into the road and see if the spell worked." Angel suggested and everyone in the group smiled but Xander. Xander did a disapproving sigh and slowly made his way to the street. He then stood there for a moment not knowing if he could do it. Then at the same time both Angel and Buffy nudged him and he stumbled forward a little and looked back to them not a happy person. Xander walked out into the street and stood there but nothing. He then turned to the others and gave a thumbs up.

They all gathered together and headed up the streets and came closer to the zombies and vampires. There weren't many although their standard of many meant at least a hundred. But as they get into the city more would show. The plan was to get as close to Wolfram and Hart undetected and take this thing out. They moved quickly with their crossbows at the ready. Buffy had the scythe on her back ready as they moved through the dark street in a tight formation speed walking down the street. Their hearts were racing, sweat was forming, the adrenaline was kicking into overdrive now. They passed the zombies and demons unnoticed but for how long? This charm was not a forever charm and it would wear off so to speak. They had to move fast and get close. They stayed close to the broken buildings so they could run inside when it was time.

Angel could smell the dead as it reeked everywhere. It would be heard to track or know if anything was coming after them but he had to try. The zombies just stood there making moaning and gurgling noises and hopefully they would stay like that. The random vampires were just out patrolling the area making sure everything was quiet. Angel and Buffy lead the group knowing they were further from Wolfram and Hart than they would like as they moved quickly. Just then Angel had them all halt in place. He looked over a wall and nodded to Buffy and she saw it too.

They weren't zombies but demons and lots of them. Buffy studied them for a moment and Giles was waved to come up to see it. Giles then studied them too trying to think what they were doing.

"They're preparing," Giles informed them but they had no time to waste. Angel went out into the street and held up the crossbow and Buffy ran across the street followed by Connor then Giles. Willow and Xander went together and Rick took up the rear and Angel joined him. They kept running as fast as they could until they felt a rumble in the ground. They looked to the street as something was tunneling under the concrete. Everyone looked to each other knowing it wasn't good.

"Is just me or did the sky just get darker?" Xander asked and they all looked up and he was right, the stars were gone.

"It's getting close." Giles added and then all of them heard it howls. They knew the howls too, they were werewolf howls. "It's not a full moon tonight." Giles looked confused knowing this was going from bad to worse.

"We need to move." Angel stated and they started to sprint again. They kept running knowing they were going to find something they didn't want too. Angel could feel it in the ground and the air something wasn't right. Even for a vampire it unnerved him. The stayed in formation, close as they ran down the streets of the ruins of LA. They had a plan but no idea what was to come on this night.

_**And the tension grows. About ready to start a fight. But where are they slayers and the rest of the army? You'll see in the next chapter. I hoped you liked Angel and Buffy's moment before heading into the city. At first they exchanged all the 'I love yous' and stuff but it seemed so corny. So took it out and made it silent between them. I think the silences was louder and more intense than them talking. So here we go and there are four more chapters left. How am I going to cram all this into four chapters? I have magic you'll see. **_

_**But before the show goes on and I will mentioned it again and I have mentioned it before. This story contains character death and as you've read Dawn, Spike and Faith are dead. I will kill more of our group although not telling you who. Just know that you have Angel, Buffy, Connor, Willow, Xander and Giles that are the core of the group. Yes Rick is with them but I can imagine that you guys for the most part don't care about him as much as the others. You do care but the others are more important. The title is called The Last Stand for a reason. Do they all die? No but when all is said and done not all will make it. **_

_**To be nice here's a small very small taste: chapters 25 and 26 are the battle chapters, 27 will be the climax and a very sad chapter and when we get there I will put up a disclaimer on what to do. Because like I said it's very sad. Chapter 28 is the final chapter of the story called Last Man Standing. A few have sent me emails on who you think will be the last man stand survivor. Put it up on the forum see what others think. **_

_**So who will not make it?**_

_**More to come soon. Comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Don't forget about the forum where we can chat about everything.**_

_**Remember my bio has polls up so cast your votes.**_

_**Fight the Dead; Fear the Living. **_

_**Song: The Day the Whole World Went Away by Nine Inch Nails.**_


	25. Civitate Inferno

Chapter 25 Civitate Inferno

The gang made it further into the city but knowing they could get caught anytime was the part they were nervous about. Willow's spell was working but Angel and Buffy noticed something. They couldn't be seen but the zombies were looking for something. Angel did explain once that vampires can sense other vampires because they were dead. The living and the dead had a unique scent. The zombies seemed to hunt through scent more so than anything. On occasion the streets would rumble so they knew they were getting close. Angel and Buffy rounded a corner but they stopped as there was a horde of zombies.

"Go back! Go Back!" Angel ordered in a loud whisper and Buffy ran to the group and they saw it. It was a like a wall of them. A few sensed something but because they couldn't see anything they looked confused. "Take Ninth Street!" Angel said as they had to head another way. They stayed in a tight formation as they ran back tracking just a little. Then Willow stopped and they looked to her.

"There's black magic here," She stated looking around. Everyone but Rick understood that was bad but the word black magic didn't sound all that great.

"How strong?" Giles asked and Willow was concentrating on what she felt.

"Nine maybe ten." Willow answered and Giles scoffed and that was bad.

"How bad is that?" Rick asked he hated asking because he felt so lost and well uneducated.

"Bad enough that who or whatever has that power can take out the world." Giles answered to Rick and he nodded.

"Great." Rick deadpanned. "How powerful are you Willow?"

"Lucky for us, she's a ten." Buffy answered and Willow wanted to smile but didn't have the heart to at the moment.

"Whatever it is, it's going to raise the Beast up." Willow stated.

"Well let's get there before it can." Xander suggested and they all agreed and took off running. Then they came to a fence to a back alley. "Why do we always go through the creepiest darkest places?" And then in one swift jump Angel hopped the fence and landed perfectly on the other side. "Show off." Xander muttered. Angel went to unlocked the fence from the inside, quietly though.

"That was hot," Buffy commented and the rest of the gang looked at her and she shrugged. "What, it was?" She defended herself and Connor smiled a little as Angel opened the gate a little and everyone filed in. He then closed it and made sure it was locked and they kept running. They ran down the alley following Angel. He knew the city better than anyone right now so he could navigate. Buffy knew the city but ever since she moved to Sunnydale the city changed and grew so she didn't know everything. They ran down the alley to the other side and came to another fence that Angel opened it and they went through it looking up and down the streets. It was empty for the moment. Angel came in front of the group and they followed him.

They came onto a main street and checked it out staying in a formation and it was clear. But Buffy could tell Angel was onto something. Connor looked to his father as he sniffed the air. Out of the scent he picked up he was also picking something new.

"What you sniffing?" Connor asked.

"Ok, ok," Giles game forward looking. "The hotel is that way," He pointed left. "Wolfram and Hart is that way." He pointed right. "If we keep heading this way then we'll come to the center where all this should be happening."

"Haza, how long will it take?" Xander asked.

"Depending on traffic conditions I say another ten minutes on foot." Angel answered and that brighten up everyone's spirits. "But,"

"What are the chances of it being a straight shot?" Rick asked and everyone agreed.

"Willow," Buffy looked to the witch. "Go ahead and give the word." Willow nodded and she closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them.

"Done, they're on their way." Willow informed them and then they took off running. Rick was in the rear holding the crossbow even though the charm was still up. They still felt like they could be seen. The road so empty and bare it was almost too much to take. This all felt like a dream a bad dream they wanted to wake up from. Angel wished he could wake up and Buffy be asleep next to him and they were safe. The last few weeks have been nothing but tense, full of fear, grief, anger. The fear of losing another one of his own, losing Buffy, losing Connor he couldn't take it. They were facing the worse battle yet and he couldn't even being to wrap his head around what could happen. He's lost too many people he loved Cordelia, Doyle, Gunn, Wes, Fred, Spike. Buffy's lost too many people like her mother, Dawn, Jenny, Faith, Tara, Anya. How much more could they take?

They stayed in a formation walking down the street waiting to fight. Fighting wasn't hard but waiting to was even harder. Then Angel stopped them holding out his arms as if he was going to protect them all. Buffy and Connor held up their crossbows pointing at the zombies in front of them. There was no way through that invisible or not. They might have to find a way around it but Willow was already scanning the place out.

"We can't get through!" Willow informed them. They were stuck at the moment and Xander looked to Willow and nodded. Angel grabbed her hand putting her up front and she took in a deep breath and her eyes went black. "I do this,"

"Just do it." Angel ordered and Willow chanted something and a huge wave of energy blasted through the zombies pushing them aside. "Go!" Angel yelled and they all ran through the open seas of zombies. The wave didn't kill them you had to shoot them in the head or cause serve trauma to the head at least. They ran as fast as they could between them. Their instincts told them to shoot at them but they needed to spare their ammo as much as possible. They were still invisible but it didn't give them much comfort as they ran.

Then a huge bright light flashed across the way. They were getting close and upped their speed. They needed to get there soon because the rest of the slayers and the army would be here any minute now. The zombies were getting up moaning looking around but have yet to see the group. Angel led them and then they came to an empty street and he kicked a door down. They ran in and started to climb up the stairs to the roof. Only Willow didn't climb the stairs she teleported up and wait for them. They made it to the top and looked around.

Just then they saw an explosion in another direction.

"The army is here." Angel stated. The plan was for the group to get as close to the hot zone while the slayers and the army drive the zombies, demons, vampires and whatever else in another direction clearing the way as much as possible. But once the first bomb is dropped they had exactly four hours to complete the mission. In four hours regardless what this group does or doesn't do the city would be leveled. It was the only failsafe they have. Either do what they needed to do or go down with the city hoping to obliterate everything in it. Fight fire with fire was the plan. The best thing now was to jump building to building.

Willow held out her hands to help Giles, Rick and Xander to cross the buildings. Angel, Buffy and Connor could make the jumps easily. This covered more ground and less likely a chance to get caught because the charm had just disappeared as soon as they reached the roof. Willow would have to redo it if they wanted to stay hidden. They finally made it to the last building and looked down. There was an intersection that has been cleared away for the Beast to come through.

"God it looks like Time Square down there." Rick commented as they saw zombies, vampires, demons and werewolves around the place. The zombies were just standing there, the werewolves were running around. The demons and vampires where standing around the place in a formation waiting. Then there was a man well it looked like a man. Willow was fixed on the man and Buffy could tell she was studying him.

"Your evil wizard?" Buffy asked and Willow nodded.

"He's not a wizard though." Willow stated and Giles looked to her. "He's a Warlock."

"I don't think that's a good thing is it?" Xander asked.

"Warlocks are very powerful and usually not human decent." Willow explained.

"Can we defeat it?" Rick asked and Willow shook her head no.

"He'll kill you with one look. Only another person with magic can stop it so he's mine." Willow declared and Buffy looked to the group. This was it; it was time to split up. The army was drawing away some of the heavy things but they still had to go in.

"Alright, Willow you take Xander, Giles and Rick to the other side. Draw away as many hellish looking things you can." Buffy explained and they nodded. "Willow keep the warlock busy don't let him finish the ritual if possible." Willow nodded. "Angel, Connor and myself will take out the Beast if it does come through." Everyone looked around at each other knowing this would be the last time they saw each other alive that much they knew.

Buffy and Willow shared a hug hoping to see each other again but that was asking too much. Angel went up to Giles and shook his hand but the Watcher and the vampire shared a hug. Connor hugged Xander. Buffy then went to Rick holding out her hand and he took shaking it but they hugged too. Angel and Xander looked at each other for a moment and they shook hands in understanding and agreement for once. Connor shook Rick's hand and hugged both Giles and Willow. Buffy hugged Xander her long time friend. Angel hugged Willow giving her a kiss on the cheek and shook Rick's hand. Buffy and Giles shared a long hug and Buffy fought hard not to let the tears come through. They pulled away and Giles gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and she took in a deep breath nodding.

Giles, Rick, Willow and Xander headed to the side of the building and she flew up in the air and with magic took them with. Angel then looked down to the streets calculating what they needed to do. The three of them headed to the roof exit and down the stairs to the bottom of the building. They were quiet as they went through the building checking every corner, every shadow. All the hell beings were outside but still it didn't hurt to be careful.

The other half of the gang made it to the other side and it was time to draw away as much as they could until the army showed up. Giles, Rick and Xander stood in the streets with no protection spell with their crossbows and axes ready. Willow looked down at them and a tear fell knowing she wasn't going to see them again she knew it. The three men stood side by side and Giles nodded.

"Hey!" Rick yelled waving his hands and that caught the attention of the zombies.

"Hey ugly guy over here! Fresh meat!" Xander yelled while dancing a little which cause both Rick and Giles to roll their eyes, they were so going to die but might as well have fun doing it. Then the zombies started to come towards them. The vampires and demons held their ground but to get some of the zombies away could help Angel, Buffy and Connor. "You think they got the message?" Xander asked.

"Yup let's run." Giles suggested and Rick nodded and they turned the opposite way and ran. Willow watched them as they ran away with zombies following them. Willow got up to the ledge of the building and stood there and her eyes went black and then sent a wave of energy to the warlock. The warlock had no idea what hit him and he flew off his feet. He looked around trying to find the source but there was nothing there. He got up but another wave hit him. The demons and vampires looked confused and then some canisters came flying out and when they hit the ground smoke came from them. Angel, Buffy and Connor used the smoke and the night for cover. Angel used an axe along with Connor while Buffy used the scythe to slice heads off. The warlock looked beyond pissed and then spotted Connor for a moment and snarled. It was the boy, he was here. He was supposed to be dead a long time ago.

The warlock got up searching for the source that knocked him down as he walked through the crowd that was scrambling to find the ones causing the chaos. The warlock had to finish the ritual to let the Beast rise and he knew this was a distraction. He held up his hands chanting and Willow saw it and thought _'Oh no you don't' _and she held up her hand and the warlock cried in pain as she was crushing its wrist. He waved his hand trying to clear the smoke but Willow chanted a spell that made more smoke settle in to give her friends a chance. The warlock knew that whatever was doing this was not on the ground so he had to go up. Just then Buffy looked up and saw planes fly over head. She then staked a vampire and then saw a huge demon coming towards her. She held the scythe read and the demon swiped at her. Buffy rolled to the floor and got up and swung the scythe embedding the blade into its back. The demon roared in pain and Buffy kicked it away and then sliced the head of a demon off.

Angel was killing zombies left and right and made his way to the center hoping to take out any chance of this thing rising. The warlock saw Angel and held out his hand but Angel jumped out of the way with the help of Willow telling him telepathically to move. The warlock hissed and flew up into the air above the smoke and then saw Willow there. He pointed his finger and Willow held up her hand blocking the attack.

Giles, Rick and Xander ran through the streets not slowing down but then something came rolling through the street and they smiled. It was a hummer a few of them actually. They ran to the safety of the slayers and army. Rick pounded on the hood pointing.

"Get as many slayers in there right now!" Rick ordered and the slayers in the vehicles jumped out with their crossbows and swords ready. "Anything that looks deformed kill it! There's a warlock in there take it out if possible!" Then Samantha came over to Giles, Rick and Xander as the slayers took out the zombies. "Lay down some cover fire for Angel, Buffy and Connor. We want to keep the warlock busy to disrupt the ritual." Samantha nodded.

"What's the window time?" Samantha asked.

"The warlock has," Giles checked his watched for a moment. "He has five more minutes to complete the ritual before the demon can't be released anymore." Giles informed them.

"We can keep a warlock busy for five minutes right?" Xander asked.

"We'll have too," Rick said and then got into an empty vehicle. Xander and Giles got in as well and Samantha walked over to them before Rick closed the door. "Take the other men and close down the streets as much as possible. Don't let anything get in or leave." Samantha nodded and saw zombies coming her way. She ran to her vehicle and got in as Rick shut the door and zombie banged on it. Several were banging on the car.

"Come on let's go!" Xander insisted. "These things are zombie magnets," He muttered and Rick put the vehicle in reverse and stepped on the gas a little and then put the vehicle into drive and slammed on the gas and ran some zombies and turned a corner to help block the streets.

Buffy and Connor were fighting back to back at anything that came at them. Then they heard motors and they had some back up. Connor than saw a clear shot to where the ritual was going to take place and ran to it to try to destroy it. The warlock was fighting Willow but it wasn't going anywhere. He then saw Connor and went to stop the boy and did. Connor jumped away before a blast of energy hit him. The warlock then looked to Willow and smiled an evil smile and she knew what it meant. The warlock held up his hand and chanted one more thing and lightening cut the sky. Everyone saw it and then he shoved Willow back and fell to the roof top.

"You lose." He said to the witch and looked down as a lightning strike hit the ground. Buffy ran to Connor pulling him back and Angel franticly looked for his family. The demons and vampires stopped fighting the slayers and backed away as the ground shook. They were all afraid. Rick, Giles and Xander looked on from the vehicle at what was about to rise. Then a hand came from the ground as roaches and rats came with it. Another hand game from the ground as something that should never be here crawled up from hell.

The thing pulled itself out and Angel stood there looking at. It was pale with scaly like skin. It stood up on its legs that had huge claws. Its hands could crush a man's skull with one clench. It had four horns; two on either side that looked like ram horns. It had four eyes each pair on top of each other. Where a nose would be was just the two holes and the mouth had razor sharp teeth what looked like tons of them.

"My god," Rick whispered seeing it. Giles and Xander couldn't move this was by far the most terrifying thing they've seen. Buffy had one arm wrapped around Connor's waist and she pulled him back slowly with her scythe in one hand ready. The Beast then looked straight at Connor and when it breathed you could see what looked like smoke coming from its open nostrils and mouth. The air became frozen in cold as it sucked the life out of everything. Angel could see Buffy and his son and they seemed so far away. Buffy backed up slowly holding onto Connor and he stayed closed to his mother.

"I need you to run Connor." Buffy said softly. Connor shook his head in disagreement. "I want you to run to your father and I want you two to get out now." She ordered. "Now." Then she pushed Connor and Buffy held the scythe in both hands and the Beast tracked Connor. "No! No!" Buffy yelled waving her hands and the Beast looked at her. "Here, you want me." She suggested and snarled at her. Connor made his way to Angel as the place was cleared of the demons, vampires and zombies. Evil seemed to be afraid of this thing. "Here," Buffy had its attention and it hissed. Then Buffy turned around quickly and ran.

"Kill it!" Angel yelled seeing that there was a hummer there with a gun attached to it. One man got to the gun and pulled the trigger firing at it but it didn't anything to the Beast not even slow it down. In fact it made it angry and it stopped chasing Buffy and ran to where it was being shot at. Buffy watched as it advanced to the vehicle and grabbed the man ripping him like he was a piece of paper. Angel grabbed Connor and ran as the demons and vampires came back to fight. He had to get to Buffy she couldn't do this by herself. Angel then got in front of Connor killing a few demons. "Buffy!"

Connor looked behind him and saw the Beast chasing after him and Angel saw it too. Angel pushed Connor to run but he held his ground.

"Run!" Angel yelled and Connor didn't want to be separated from both his parents. "I said run!" Angel ordered and Connor hesitated and then did as he was told. Connor ran to the direction of his mother and Buffy saw her son running to her. Buffy fought off the zombies as the battle continued. She held out her hand and Connor took it. She searched for Angel but couldn't find him. She had to keep Connor safe so she took his hand and ran.

Up on the roof the warlock looked to Willow as she got up. Willow got up and then swiped her hand trying to deliver a blow but the warlock blocked it smiling. Willow tried again but it was futile.

"The great Willow, not impressed." He mocked her and then reached out and grabbed her by the throat. "All alone, no one to save you." He leaned in a licked her cheek. "Fear, you reek of it." Willow then managed a good solid punch and he released her for a moment. She then with both feet kicked him in the knee caps. Willow got up and punched him. Sometimes a good fist fight was better than magic and being around slayers for so long you pick up a thing or two.

Down in the streets Rick drove the hummer around while Xander hung out the side shooting at random zombies and vampires. It wasn't working very well.

"We need a new plan." Xander suggested.

"Tell me what we can do and we'll do it." Rick said and Xander looked to Giles and the Watcher shrugged. Then Rick slammed on the breaks as a massive horde of zombies came their way.

"There's no way to get through this." Giles commented. "Turn around now!" Rick shifted the gear and backed up. "We need to lead them away."

"We need to find Willow, she'll know what to do." Xander suggested but where was she.

Willow gained the upper hand for a moment but was on the ground now. The warlock reached for her held her up. He then put his hand to her chest and Willow screamed as she could feel him crushing her heart. He then brought her close so they were face to face.

"Die," He said and Willow held a straight face and in one last attempt he put her hand to his face and he screamed. His face turned red and turned into flames. He let go of Willow and she fell back to the roof. The warlock tried to put out the flame but couldn't and in panic hit the ledge of the roof and fell. He screamed as he fell from the building and hit the ground. The fall broke his back and he couldn't move as the flame engulfed him and he was burning to death and could do nothing about it. Willow laid there and fought hard to breathe but it hurt. He crushed her heart so much it was going to give out anytime soon now.

As Rick drove he felt something, Giles and Xander felt it too. Xander slammed his hand on the dashboard knowing what was happening. Buffy and Connor closed a door and blocked it off but something passed through them and Buffy let the tears fall and she turned to Connor and he knew it too. Angel fought his way through the demons but for a split second took knee and looked around. He had to get up and fight his way through but the pain in his heart might slow him down. In the mist of the battle Kennedy felt it as she blocked a vampire's blow and she fought the tears and took a knee. She had to find Willow and looked everywhere but she couldn't be found.

Willow laid on the roof looking to the black night and she managed to say good bye to those she loved. She knew she was heading to see Tara soon. Willow closed her eyes and it all disappeared. Buffy walked up to Connor and held him as they sobbed softly feeling it, she was gone. Then there was a bang at the door and they had to go. There was no time morn these days. Buffy scooped up the scythe and they ran. Angel found some brief cover and had to punch something and punched the wall. Another solider down. In the hummer Xander said nothing he just fought back the tears. His best friend since almost the diaper days was gone. He couldn't wrap his head around it, he didn't think in a million years Willow would go before him. Giles sat quietly in the back, there was nothing to say. Rick kept driving looking ahead not knowing what he could do as they all felt it, her last bit of life disappeared.

Buffy and Connor stopped running and they walked outside seeing across the way the battle. They had no idea where everyone else was. They couldn't find Angel and for all they knew he was dead too. They all could be dead. They had each other right now and that's all that mattered. She had to keep her son safe and had to get him out.

"Mom," Connor whispered and she looked to him not wanting to leave his father or anyone else behind but they had too. Angel would do the same thing, get Connor out.

"Less than three hours this place will be gone, we need to leave." Buffy stated and Connor nodded understanding. Buffy wanted t go back for Angel but couldn't. Then behind them there was a mass horde of zombies and vampires coming their way. Buffy grabbed Connor's hand and ran to an alley way. Angel stepped out into the street and saw the horde of hell's army coming, they were trapped there was no out right now. The entire inner city was blocked and all those in it were trapped. Angel needed to find his family and fast. Then he saw a few slayers running to him. His good side came out and reached for them to help them escape, this was a battle lost. As they ran a vampire jumped out and grabbed a slayer sinking its teeth into her neck. She screamed as Angel pulled along the other two slayers trying to get them to safety. The Beast though was still out there looking, searching. The battle would last for another three hours regardless who would win. Hopefully when the bomb drops it'll kill the Beast but Angel knew better. He ran through the streets looking for Buffy and Connor with the pain in his heart knowing Willow was gone.

_**Willow's dead, the group is now split. Angel is by himself looking for Buffy and his son. Buffy and Connor are on the move and the Beast is tracking them. Rick, Giles and Xander are on the run but what will happen to them? The slayers are here but it looks like they're getting overrun even with the help of Riley's army? Things are going south and they are about to get worse. We still got three more chapters left where anything can happen. So what's going to happen? Who might die next? Who's going to win this war? Who will come out of this alive? More to come soon. **_

_**Remember check out TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse where you can chat about this story and other stories and all things of the universe.**_

_**Check out the poll on my bio page and cast your votes.**_

_**Stay standing.**_

_**Fight the dead.**_

_**Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	26. Hell's Bells

Chapter 26 Hell's Bells

_I'm a rolling thunder, pourin rain  
I'm comin' down like a hurricane  
My lightning's flashing across the sky  
You're only young but you're gonna die_

_I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives_  
_Nobody's putting up a fight_  
_I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell_  
_I'm gonna get ya, Satan get ya_

_Hell's Bells_  
_Yeah, Hell's Bells_  
_You got me ringin' Hell's Bells_  
_My temperature's high, Hell's Bells_

_I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine_  
_If you're into evil you're a friend of mine_  
_See my white light flashing as I split the night_  
_'Cause if Good's on the left,_  
_Then I'm stickin' to the right_

_I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives_  
_Nobody's puttin' up a fight_  
_I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell_  
_I'm gonna get ya, Satan get you_

_Hell's Bells_  
_Yeah, Hell's Bells_  
_You got me ringin' Hells Bells_  
_My temperature's high, Hell's Bells_

_Hell's Bells, Satan's comin' to you_  
_Hell's Bells, he's ringing them now_  
_Hell's Bells, the temperature's high_  
_Hell's Bells, across the sky_  
_Hell's Bells, they're takin' you down_  
_Hell's Bells, they're draggin' you around_  
_Hell's Bells, gonna split the night_  
_Hell's Bells, there's no way to fight, yeah_  
_Ow, ow, ow, ow_  
_Hell's Bells_

Rick drove around but the place was blocked off. It looks like no matter what they were all stuck. Maybe they could go by foot and slip passed hell. Rick stopped the vehicle and the three wished they could find their friends but that could be impossible at the moment. They looked down the way and saw the battle up ahead and down another alley a group of vampires heading their way. Rick grabbed Giles and Xander and lead them down another alley. Then they saw a door and Xander slammed his axe to it and it opened. Rick went first with the crossbow checking corners as they went in.

They could hide but it didn't matter. If they wanted to live then they had to get far away from the city before the bomb drops. They moved through the empty office building hoping to run into Angel, Buffy and Connor. But for all they know they were the last of the group. They moved to the back of the building and Rick kicked down the door and looked into the alley. He saw another hummer moving through the streets as it passed by. The three of them got into an alley and looked around.

"You hear that?" Xander asked them quietly.

"What?" Rick asked because they heard a lot of stuff at the moment.

"Something's here," Xander commented as they moved slowly down the alley.

"What else is new?" Giles asked.

"No I mean there's something here." Xander was looking around.

"There's nothing in this alley but us." Rick reminded them.

"No there is and it ain't us." Xander looked around and just then something came through a wall. It was a demon, a bigger demon. "Told you!" The three of them then ran away and the demon took to the air and Rick thought this night couldn't get any worse which it probably will. The three had to get inside and just then the demon scream as it was shot. The three men looked up and saw Kennedy in a hummer. They ran to the hummer and got in as she backed out of the alley and took off.

"The whole place it lost!" Kennedy explained to them as she drove. "That hole where the Beast came from more demons are coming from it."

"Great," Xander deadpanned.

"Get us the hell out of the city." Rick ordered and Giles nodded.

"Wait about Angel, Buffy and Connor?" Kennedy asked.

"They can handle themselves we need to be getting out." Giles informed the slayer.

"We don't leave our people behind!" Kennedy reminded the Watcher. Just then Kennedy slammed the breaks but it was too late they hit a wall of debris.

"Well that was a fun car ride, let's move!" Xander yelled and they got out and were back on foot. They headed down another alley but they were cut off as zombies came up the alley. The four of them started to fire their guns instead. Rick was glad to be with a slayer but he rather be with Buffy. This one wasn't a rookie but she wasn't Buffy. Then a side door opened and it was a familiar green demon.

"Get your sweet asses inside!" Lorne yelled and they did still firing at the oncoming zombies. Lorne slammed the door shut and ran following them through the building. Then they came to another room where they found Marshal and Juan. "Found these guys in the alley."

"Hey what's up," Xander greeted them as they loaded their guns and crossbows up.

"Nice night for walk huh?" Juan asked them being sarcastic. "Have you seen Buffy or Angel?" Giles, Rick and Xander shook their heads no. "Now what?"

"We need to get out, in," Giles looked to his watch. "Two hours they'll drop the bombs and hopefully this whole place will be gone."

"The amount of power in that bomb, it'll wipe LA off the face of the earth." Juan stated.

"Good hope it kills every single one of them." Rick added as he was loading up his weapons.

"Yeah that's great and all but I don't want to be near it." Lorne added.

"So we need a way out." Marshal added.

"How?" Kennedy asked.

"Not sure if I care how but we need find a way." Giles answered the question but it wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"Every way is blocked with something." Rick stated.

"What about going from building to building?" Xander asked. "They seemed to be empty, everyone's out there." He had a good point.

"I don't like it." Kennedy stated.

"What's there to like?" Rick asked.

"I don't like you for one," Kennedy added. "You're not a slayer or a Watcher."

"Yeah I'm a cop." Rick stated and a fight was about to break out.

"Hey now kids let's calm down." Xander intervened.

"Look we'll try Xander's idea and go from there. The biggest thing is getting out of here and fast." Rick made it clear on the mission at hand. "If we find others we'll get them too." Lorne nodded at the plan.

"Who put you in charge?" Kennedy asked.

"Actually Buffy did." Xander answered and Kennedy looked to him. "No really she did; chain of command and if we follow that since Buffy, Angel and Connor aren't here Rick's next in command." Xander finished. Rick then pulled Kennedy aside to have a quick chat.

"Look I know you're a slayer and I respect that, I get it," Rick started. "We've lost a lot of people on the way here and losing more now. I don't know where Angel, Buffy and Connor are and I pray to god they're putting that Beast down. But if we're going to get out then we need to stick together on this. We're lucky to have a slayer with us right now but we have work together or we'll die. In two hours no matter who wins this place will be gone." Rick tried to put everything in perspective. "I need your help ok." Kennedy stood there looking reluctant but nodded. "Ok everyone," They looked to Rick. "We'll go from building to building and see if we can get through. See any of our men get them. The only way this will work is if we work together. No stragglers stay tight. Anyone breaks ranks we can all go down. Anyone runs off can be mistaken for a zombie." Everyone agreed as they got their weapons together.

"Knives and arrows only," Kennedy stepped in. "Live ammo is the last resort." Then Juan leaned close to Lorne.

"He seems pretty badass, I like him." Juan commented and Lorne nodded. Everyone began to file out of the room and heading to the back of the building. Rick stood in front of the door and then opened it holding out his crossbow and looked up and down the alley. He could hear the battle still going with gunshots going off and demons dying. But if that portal couldn't be closed then they could fight until the end of time. Rick went out into the alley followed by Xander and Giles. The others filed out and stayed close as they headed down the alley.

Xander hoped to run into Angel or Buffy or both. The only real fighter here was Kennedy, nothing against the others but she was a slayer. They moved quickly and then Rick kicked down another door and they went into the building and Xander couldn't believe just how stealthy they all were. Of course Juan would be he's retired military. Kennedy's a slayer so she had to be. Rick was a cop so he knew how. Lorne was a demon so Xander figured that just came with nature. But the rest of them, guess over time with Buffy and fighting the underworld made them very quiet. They moved quickly through the building and then stopped and Rick motioned for them to get down.

Outside the window a demon was walking around. It was the same demon that attacked Giles, Rick and Xander before Kennedy found them. Juan held up the crossbow but the arrow might now go through the glass and kill the demon. Might shatter the glass but nothing more. So Juan decided not fire they just stayed low until the thing passed by. They slowly got up and moved across the way and to another alley. Rick stuck his head out but it was too late some vampires spotted him. Rick closed the door as the vampires banged on it.

"Vampires aren't as bad," Xander commented and Kennedy came forward. Rick opened the door and she kicked one away and took out a stake and one was dust. There were still two more and Rick decided to give it a go and took an arrow and stabbed a vampire in the eye and then drove the arrow into its chest. Kennedy kicked the other vampire away and threw a punch. It went to the ground and then she staked him. That was the end of that and they began to move. They hoped to find more people to help but until then it was no stopping. They came to the street with random zombies wondering around. They would be easy to get through. Rick went first and they stayed close to the building as they ran.

The zombies saw them and slowly made their way over to them as the group kept moving. Juan and Lorne took a few out. They kept moving and then Rick opened another door and led them in. Marshal shut it and with the help of Giles they put a desk in front of it hearing the dead knocking. Then they heard a click and they all turned around holding up their weapons and it was a man. He was one of the soldiers and he looked panicked and scared.

"This is my hiding spot!" He yelled.

"Keep your voice down." Rick ordered the order man he still had his weapon up. "Come with us,"

"No, no you see what's out there." The man panicked and got up. "This was all a mistake; we're all going to die."

"Listen, come with us and we'll get out," Juan stood beside Rick and they all turned around as the dead were knocking trying to get in. They didn't have much time because that door wasn't going to hold. "Look man, either stay or come with us."

"It's your fault, it was quiet!" The man yelled.

"I said shut up!" Rick demanded as he walked to the man and the man cocked the gun. Rick held up his hands showing he meant no harm but he needed to subdue this man or he might kill them all. Rick got closer to the man and just before he could take Rick out Rick grabbed him a choke hold. The man was screaming for help.

"Shut him up!" Kennedy demanded and then the man broke free and started to run.

"No stop him!" Juan ordered and then Kennedy swung her axe and it went into the guy's spine and he fell. Rick looked to Kennedy and couldn't believe she would kill someone. The man was dead now; maybe it was a mercy killing. They all looked to each other and knew what needed to be done. First they took the man's ammo and gun. Next Juan and Rick lifted the man up as Kennedy and Marshal went to the door to remove the desk.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Xander commented knowing what they were about to do. Rick nodded and the desk was removed and they opened the door. Juan and Rick then tossed the dead man to the zombies and they began to feast. The rest of the group ran for it and went out the back. It was nasty to do but you do what you must to live. Rick led them through the building and out the back one more. The streets seemed to be getting lighter but it meant to keep their guard up. As they ran down an empty street they all stopped and turned around seeing a werewolf growling at them. Juan didn't hesitate and fired an arrow at it and it was down.

"Good boy," Juan muttered and they kept running. Rick was getting them far but they knew not to get excited until they were out completely. Then as they ran they slowly stopped hearing wings and looked around.

"That ain't birds." Xander commented and they looked around.

"Christ," Rick muttered and they kept running they needed to get inside. The buildings are what will protect them; at least that was the hope. Rick opened another door and they got in looking around the place and then had to the find the way out if possible. But before they could keep moving they heard something and walked slowly and Juan peered over the corner. He cursed in Spanish which wasn't good. Rick looked over and it wasn't zombies or vampires, it was demons and lots of them. Rick turned to the group and gave the signal to be quiet and they moved quietly and quickly hoping to go unnoticed. They made and went out into another alley and they all smiled because they couldn't believe they made it. Kennedy then looked to Rick realizing he wasn't so bad but in a split second she was gone. Everyone looked up and saw her being carried off into the night. No one knew what to do as she was gone in a blink of an eye.

"She flew away," Xander stated but no one took their eyes off the sky and her scream went from loud to faint to nothing in one second. Then to make matters worse the demons heard the split second scream and Rick ran to the door and slammed it shut.

"I can't hold it forever!" Rick informed them and they looked everywhere for something to barricade it. Giles got up to the door holding it with Rick as the others went to look for something. Xander came with a crowbar and shoved it through the handle and then Lorne grabbed it and with his demon strength made sure the bar was twisted enough but it won't hold for long.

"Go, go!" Rick ordered and they were off. They ran off and there had to be some way out of the city. Going through a building into the streets to another building wasn't working out. They thought they would see fewer demons and other things from hell as they got further out but because hell has been opened things were just spreading out further. That's why a bomb would be dropped on the city to contain anything from escaping. The small group went outside and then back into another building but were greeted with some weapons pointing at them. There were ten slayers standing there.

"Good guys, good guys!" Xander minded them holding his hands up in the air. The slayers relaxed a little as the group formed up with them.

"There's no way out of here." One slayer said and Rick looked around. There had to be away.

"What about Buffy? Angel?" Another slayer asked and the group didn't say anything.

"They're on their own at the moment." Rick stated.

"I did see them, that huge demon beast thing that came from the ground went after them." Another slayer spoke up.

"Then we need to pray they can kill it." Marshal said and everyone agreed.

"How can we get out of here?" Juan asked and then Xander perked up. His construction days were about to become handy.

"The sewers," Xander stated and they all looked to one another. "We can use the sewers to get to the outer parts of town or at least far away from here." Everyone looked to each other. It wasn't the best idea but it was something.

"Alright let's go then." Rick said but then there was the sound of breaking glass. Zombies were breaking into the building. "Go!" Rick ordered and they all ran following him into the streets looking for a manhole of some kind to get too. The group was of sixteen people a fair size that was open for attack. Xander then pointed and Rick saw it and they got there. Rick and Xander got to the ground and started to lift it as some of the other group members fired at the oncoming zombies, vampires and demons.

"Hurry up!" Juan ordered and the manhole was opened. Rick took a flashlight and looked in and saw nothing and jumped in.

"Come on let's get moving." Lorne said as he helped some slayers in and Rick helped them the rest of the slayers into the sewers. Once the slayers were in Juan jumped in, followed by Lorne, Marshal and then Giles got in. Xander was the last one and Rick grabbed him shoving him to the group and they all took off with water being kicked everywhere. Rick had a flashlight along with Juan and a few slayers. This could be tempting fate completely right now just running in the dark but that was all they had. Then they heard a roar and it was a demon well demons.

"Keep going!" Rick yelled as they ran following the tunnels. Xander then got next to Rick.

"Sewer gas it can create a nice explosion," Xander stated meaning it will ignite the air and might help take a few blocks out. Rick had an idea.

"Everyone!" He yelled and everyone stopped for a moment. "Next exit get out alright and then keep running." Everyone nodded and then ran and just then a slayer screamed as demon attacked her. "Other way!" Rick yelled and they took another rout and rounded a corner. Juan turned a corner leading them and then stopped as they ran into zombies.

"Go back now!" Juan ordered and it looked like it was time to get out of these sewers. Then up ahead there was a flight of steps and that was a way up to a building it was perfect. Rick ran ahead and looked up and started to usher some of the slayers out. Giles looked behind him to make sure all the slayers were ahead of him and then he took up the rear making sure no one fell behind. He kept running and then something caught his foot. Giles fell to the water and rolled over and a zombie towered over him. He held up a crossbow to it and fired at it. The arrow killed it and he got up.

Rick counted the people making sure everyone was accounted for and he wanted to get everyone out of here. Xander turned around and noticed Giles wasn't here. Giles got up when something caught him again and bit into his shoulder. Xander heard the scream and so did Rick. Xander looked to Rick and they both knew what had to be done. Rick and Xander back and Rick held out his gun and killed the zombie as Xander ran to the Watcher. Rick came over and helped Giles up with Xander and they were going to get him out. As they headed for the exit two more zombies came out. Rick held up his gun and fired at them.

"Go! Get them out of here!" Xander ordered and Rick wanted to protest. "Go!" Xander demanded and Rick looked to both Xander and Giles and the looks they shared were of good bye. Rick didn't know what to say but he was mortified and wanted to save them even though there was no saving Giles. But before he left he handed Xander a grenade. Xander nodded in a thank you fashion and Rick took off. He hasn't been with this group for long but to lose them like this it sicken him. From just the four or five days of knowing them they were good people and it wasn't right to die like this. But it was the sacrifices they chose and made hoping for a better world. Rick promised to himself he found his son then he would tell their stories.

Giles then tumbled to the ground and Xander went down with him.

"No, no it's too late you need to get out." Giles ordered and Xander lowered himself to the sewer floor. Another zombie came out of the blackness and fired the crossbow at it and killed it. "Xander go get out."

"I'm not leaving you G-man." Xander insisted.

"Then we're both damned." Giles commented and Xander smiled feeling that Giles was bleeding. Then there was a hiss and the two looked down the other way seeing a demon making its way to them. Xander held Giles close and knew what he had to do. Xander reached for grenade looking at it knowing it was the only way to give the others a chance and would prevent the both of them dying from a horrible death. "You know you always were annoying." Giles gave his final words to Xander. Xander couldn't help but chuckle at the statement.

"And I always thought that British accent would have been long gone." Xander threw back and he heard Giles chuckle. "It's been real."

"Pleasure working with you Xander." And then Xander pulled the tab of the grenade and Giles grabbed it and Xander put his hand around Giles' hands and they both closed their eyes.

The group was running when they heard the explosion and it blew some manhole covers off. Twenty years of pinned up sewer water will allow for such an explosion. Everyone stood still for a moment letting the chain reaction finish and that did help a little. Rick looked back to where he last saw Giles and Xander but they weren't there. He then felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned to Marshal. Juan made the quick sign of the cross and Lorne bowed his head briefly.

"Rick we've got to move on." Marshal stated and Rick nodded and turned to the survivors. He prayed there would be more survivors soon. He walked through the group and everyone looked to him as he was in charge and he wasn't sure why Buffy asked him. He was never trained in anything like this. This was out his realm and world but here he was. They all went into a building and shut the door and it was time to regroup and rethink this. If they don't think clearly then all will be lost and they won't make it out of here.

"Alright," Rick started as he got on to a table top so everyone could see him. "We see any stragglers get them. We keep moving. If anyone gets bit we won't let you turn into one. There's things that fly to so stay as close to the buildings as possible. Spare your ammo ok. Knives, axes and stakes when up close, crossbow for longer distances. Your guns save them for the end when it's needed." Everyone nodded as they prepared.

"What about Buffy? And Angel and Connor?" One slayer asked.

"I don't know but I hope we run into them." Rick said that was the best he could give them. "We're not much anymore, but stay alert, stay strong, stay standing. One thing's for sure we can't let anyone of the bastards out of this city." Juan nodded ready to help. "You heard?"

"I heard." They all said at once.

"Ok, Ricky Martin let's boogie on out of here." Lorne commented.

"Alright let's move out." Rick gave the order and they headed for the streets. It was quieter but it meant nothing. As hell was opened and the more that came out of it the more things would come this way. Rick led them as they were in a tight formation and Juan was next to him.

"Haven't been properly introduced," Juan started as he walked next to Rick. "Juan Vargas, former Captain of the Equator Militia." Juan held out his hand as they walked and Rick shook it.

"Rick Grimes, Deputy Sheriff of Caliente Nevada," Rick said as they walked briskly.

"How did you find Buffy?" Juan asked.

"She found me." Rick answered and Juan nodded with a smile.

"Well Rick, welcome to the real world." Juan added and Rick nodded and they kept moving hoping not only to get out but to see another day.

"Say we do get out of here, where should we meet everyone?" Lorne asked and Rick turned his head slightly.

"By the headquarters. Any survivors that's where they'll go." Rick answered and then he stopped moving and held out his hands motioning for everyone to get down. "Formation!" He ordered and everyone got closer to each other. That was the only out now, stay and work together.

_**So Rick is leading a group of survivors out of here. Will they make it? You'll have to wait until chapter 28 to find out. Hope I did Rick some justice making him reflect a little of his character from Walking Dead like stepping it up to a leadership role. **_

_**Take a moment of silence for Giles and Xander as they gave their lives to help the others. I do like the fact that Xander didn't leave Giles behind and stayed with him. **_

_**Chapter 27…here we go. I'll put up a disclaimer for this one once it's posted. If you've noticed we don't know what's happened to Angel, Buffy or Connor. They were split up from the rest of the group and then Angel was split from his son and Buffy. Chapter 27 we'll see how everything goes down for the most part. So until then, more to come. **_

_**Tribute to the fallen in order of their deaths: Jenny, Kendra, Doyle, Joyce, Tara, Anya, Cordelia, Fred, Wesley, Gunn, Riley, Dawn, Spike, Faith, Willow, Kennedy, Giles, Xander. **_

_**Remember don't forget about TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse where you guys can chat about this story and all the others and anything else related to this universe by Joss Whedon. **_

_**Got polls on my bio so cast your votes.**_

_**Thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**Song- Hell's Bells by AC/DC one of my favorite bands. **_


	27. Promises

Chapter 27 Promises

_**Disclaimer and warning: This is a very sad chapter and I am warning you now if you are not a fan of a Buffy, Angel or a Connor death then this chapter is not for you. It is an important chapter to read as it ties into 28. You can skip it and read 28 but things might not make complete sense. That is all. **_

Buffy and Connor were together and they knew they had to defeat the Beast. Even if the bombs were dropped they couldn't be sure if it would kill the Beast. The two were running though a building and the Beast was tracking them. Along the way they killed a few vampires, demons and zombies. They needed to find a place to regroup and come up with a plan. Right now they were running out of ammo of all kinds and soon all they would have left would be the axes.

The two crept around a corner looking and it was clear. Buffy slightly led Connor through the building and looked around. Both of them wanted to find Angel but he was split from them and didn't know where he could be. Then Buffy stopped moving and held Connor back and looked over a corner and saw zombies and they both sighed.

"Didn't we just leave this party?" Connor asked and Buffy nodded. They could slip pass easily without being noticed and did. They then headed back out in the streets. They were further from the battle but overhead you could hear fighter jets. The jets were dropping bombs already mostly trying to contain everything near the site where the demon came from. Buffy looked to the direction and her heart broke not knowing if Angel was in there. Not knowing if Giles or Xander made it out of that place. She knew many people were dying right now and a part of her wanted to save them. Connor stood there looking and looked up seeing the jets. There wasn't much that could be done. All Buffy wanted and needed to do was get Connor out.

Buffy looked to Connor and something told her regardless if they made it this was the end. She couldn't explain it. All these years fighting it all lead up to this. Buffy didn't want to fight anymore she wanted to settle down, get married, have children. She thought maybe by running away she could have it but when thinking about it she would never really be happy. But she also knew even though she hasn't aged, that for all intensive purposes she was immortal she knew coming back to the group would be the end. This was the end of the Scoobies and possibly humanity. She hoped by staying away she would give them a chance but here she was.

"Come on," Connor suggested and they ran down the streets. Buffy knew some ways out of here but the jets were making exits hard to find. They moved through the streets but then stopped and got close to the building. The Beast came rounding the corner. Buffy slowly opened a door and Connor slipped inside and she followed. Buffy closed the door quietly and they backed up. They both could feel it, it was coming this way. Buffy looked around trying to figure out what to do. She then grabbed Connor and they ran up some stairs as the wall was being beaten down.

Buffy knew she had to slow this thing down to give Connor a chance. This thing was after him but she wasn't going to let it touch him.

"Connor go," Buffy ordered and he looked to his mom as the Beast was in the building making its way to them.

"No," Connor protested and Buffy turned to him.

"I said go," Buffy ordered again. "Now!" Buffy yelled and shoved her son back and he walked backwards. "Run!" Connor started to take off and the Beast tracked him. "No!" Buffy tried to get the Beast's attention. "You want him, you better kill me first." Buffy stated and the Beast charged at her. Buffy held her ground with the scythe and then jumped in the air at the last second. The Beast missed and turned around and then charged again. Buffy twirled the scythe and the Beast charged at her and she swung it getting a slice of it. The Beast screamed in both pain and anger. The Beast wasn't done and charged again this time swiping its razor sharp clause at Buffy.

Buffy dodge the swipes with the scythe and then swung the scythe at it. She ducked a swipe and then kicked the Beast away. Buffy was very strong but that kick didn't push the Beast back like she thought it would. It didn't matter she would still keep fighting it. Buffy ducked again and went to deliver another blow but the Beast caught the scythe. Buffy held the scythe and the Beast yanked it allowing Buffy to fly with it. Buffy shook it off and got up ready to keep fighting. The Beast swiped at her and Buffy jumped out of the way and swung the scythe getting another piece of the demon. The Beast then smacked Buffy hard and she went flying.

Buffy coughed after hitting the ground so hard and she rolled over and the Beast was staring at her. Then zombies came into the building. Buffy got up and swung the scythe at one slicing its head off. Buffy then flipped the scythe and with the stake end stabbed a zombie in the eye and backed away. She pulled out her pistol and let a few rounds go off. Buffy then looked up and saw that the Beast was gone and she had to go after it knowing it was after her son.

Connor was back out in the streets alone killing off some random vampires along his way. He then recognized the alley he was in. That wasn't good, in general nothing good came from this alley and he needed to get out but too late. The Beast jumped in front of him and roared. Connor took a moment to look at it and then slowly backed away. Giles said he was the Divine Warrior but why did he feel so small and weak? Connor then took off running as the Beast chased after him. Connor then jumped and dove through a window and was back in the Hyperion hotel. The Beast jumped through the wall more so than the window. The Beast advanced and Connor took a swing at the Beast.

The Beast roared in anger and Connor kicked the thing in its face and realized how far back he managed to kick it. The Beast didn't fly back but he went a few feet. Connor didn't think he had that much strength. He was half vampire and possibly part slayer once his father said he thought he was part shark because he didn't sleep.

"Cool," Connor muttered to himself and went to kick the thing again and got another solid hit. The Beast almost looked confused and then charged again and Connor jumped out of the way. But his cockiness got to him and the Beast did a quick swipe and that sent Connor flying. Connor rolled over as the Beast advanced to him but something shot at it and it backed down. Connor looked over and saw his father making his way into the hotel with a crossbow firing at it. Angel tossed away the crossbow and Connor smiled seeing his father's _'I'm going to kill you for even looking at my son funny.'_ Angel with his vampire speed charged at the Beast and threw a punch. Connor got up and grabbed his axe.

"Dad!" Connor yelled and Angel looked to him as Connor threw the weapon and Angel caught it and swung at the Beast. Angel managed to get some good hits but it was really making this thing mad. Angel then jumped into the air and with both feet kicked the Beast in one set of eyes. That should allow them time to get out. The Beast backed off and Angel ran to Connor and grabbed him and father and son ran further into the hotel and up the stairs. They rounded a corner and the Beast was coming up behind them wanting to kill them.

Angel looked back seeing the thing after them and looked ahead and saw that they were running out of hallway. They would have to brace themselves to jump. The Beast was about to leap for them but was stopped dead in its tracks and Buffy swung the scythe at it and was embedded into its chest. Buffy kicked the Beast mostly to get her scythe back. Angel then ran to Buffy's side to help her. Connor smiled seeing his parents side by side and fought very well together. As they pushed the Beast back they heard something else enter the hotel. Angel did a quick glance and zombies were starting to come in. Buffy flipped the scythe so the stake side was out and she went to stab the Beast in the heart hoping that might work or at least do something. She missed the heart and the demon swiped at her. Connor managed to catch her and Angel growled at the Beast and the Beast growled right back.

Angel charged at the Beast and the Beast swiped hard at Angel causing him to fly over the rail and down to where the zombies were. Angel got up quickly and grabbed his axe and killed a few zombies. The demon looked to where Buffy and Connor should be but they were gone. The Beast roared and went to find them.

Angel ran another way as Buffy and Connor were running down another hall. They needed to get out of this hotel. Buffy and Connor ran to a window and Connor punched it out and Buffy looked down. It wasn't a far jump, easy to land. Buffy was prepping for Connor to go first when they heard the Beast. Buffy and Connor turned around and saw it there.

"This thing doesn't die." Connor commented and Buffy held her scythe ready and both mother and son shared a quick glance telling each other what they would do. The Beast charged and Buffy and Connor at the last second jumped opposite directions and the Beast gained too much speed and went through the window. "Ha," Connor let out a small laugh and they both got up and ran. They headed downstairs to the lobby and rounded the corner and Buffy held up the scythe ready to kill something.

Angel had the axe up ready to go and he was standing before Buffy and Connor and they lowered their weapons smiling and chuckled a little.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Angel suggested.

"We have to keep the Beast in the city." Buffy stated. The plan was for them to destroy it and if they couldn't the bomb will. During the planning phase of this whole operation the question was asked why not just blow up the city? That would be easy and only if it were. The bomb would take out the smaller demons, zombies and vampires but the Beast was unknown. The idea was to come in take the Beast out with the slayers as back up. The problem was they didn't know when the Beast rose it would bring friends with it. There is no way of knowing how to close that portal. The only failsafe now is to completely sanitize this city preventing anything from the portal leaving. The Beast cannot escape this city so if they had to kill it or injure it enough then they would. But time was running out.

"Let's just try to tie it down." Connor gave his two cents.

"Or we blow something up that holds it down long enough." Buffy suggested and both father and son looked at each other. That was an idea.

"Never really did like this hotel." Angel hinted and Connor nodded.

"Yeah horrible design plan." Connor added and Buffy smiled a little.

"How much are we packing?" Angel asked and they all fumbled through what was on them. Connor had a crossbow and was down to half his arrows. Buffy had her pistol down to half its rounds but she had a spare mag. She also had two grenades. Angel also had two grenades and a pistol. So ok maybe causing something to explode wasn't going to be easy.

"First we have to trap it." Buffy stated.

"Where's Xander when you need him?" Angel asked quietly and Buffy looked to him and he looked to her and then they both looked to Connor. He looked to his parents and realized what they were thinking.

"Oh no, no, so not doing it." Connor protested.

"It wants you Connor," Angel stated and he shrugged.

"So, so what?" Connor really didn't want to be bait.

"All you have to do is lead it in, we'll handle the rest." Angel assured his son.

"How do I do that?" Connor asked.

Connor was back in the streets and he killed a few lonely zombies but he knew he was being tracked by the Beast. The fall from the window knocked the Beast out for a shot time but it was back. Connor felt it watching him as he killed some zombies trying to lead it on. The Beast started to stalk him as Connor made sure he wasn't far from the hotel. Connor hummed to himself as he sliced another zombie's head trying to stay calm and cool. He sliced the head of another zombie and the Beast was ready and charged. Connor took off running into the hotel.

Inside the hotel Buffy and Angel waited. They would trap it in the south wing. There was huge room to contain it and then blow this place. It might not kill it but it'll hold it down. Connor ran into the hotel and had to lead up stairs heading to the south wing. There was a spot in the upper floors in a hallway that was weak. Angel marked it just minutes ago and when Connor gets there he'll jump it but hopefully the Beast was stupid and run over the weak spot and fall. The fall was to weaken it further. Connor saw the spot and jumped but the Beast didn't and fell right through. Connor looked down seeing the thing get up.

Buffy heard the fall and it was her turn to lead it further in. Another trap was set for it. Buffy walked into the hall and saw it get up.

"Hey!" Buffy yelled and the Beast looked up at her and growled and Buffy ran and the Beast followed. Connor then went to another part to draw it in further and closer to the wing. Buffy kept running and saw the rope and jumped to it and up in the ceiling Angel quickly pulled her up. The Beast ran into debris of broken two by fours, old paint, planks and plastic wrap. Buffy took out her pistol and fired one shot at a loose beam and it crashed down.

"Nice," Angel commented and she smiled. Connor then found the Beast and it was time to lead it in one of the phases of this plan. The Beast got up and saw Connor and roared even louder. Connor ran and it followed him. Buffy and Angel crawled their way to the hall and jumped down. Between the three of them they had three grenades. One would do some damage but two seemed to be pretty effective. They wanted to keep the third one just in case. Connor came running into the hall as they were ready.

"This thing is really pissed off!" Connor warned his parents and Buffy threw the rope and Connor grabbed it. She pulled him up as Angel was ready with hopefully the final phase. The Beast ran in ready to slice at Connor and Angel let the last set of rounds at the Beast. But he purposely aimed for the feet. The Beast roared and Buffy ran across the ceiling and slammed down the scythe causing the ceiling to fall. She jumped back just enough so she wouldn't fall. Connor grabbed her and pulled her back as the ceiling crashed on the Beast.

"Go!" Buffy yelled and that was Angel's cue to leave the room and get out. Buffy and Connor crawled to the hallway and kicked their way out of the ceiling. Connor ran to the door closing it and Angel came over and with a crowbar put it through the door handles and bent it just enough. Buffy grabbed the scythe and Angel grabbed the axe and Connor held up his crossbow and the family ran. They ran through the hotel and down to the lobby. Angel then went to the place where one grenade laid along with some canisters of gasoline. Angel took out his grenade and pulled the tab and threw it and ran like hell. He ran out the hotel with Buffy and Connor and they jumped just as the hotel blew. Angel quickly not caring about the flying debris got up and did his best to cover both Buffy and Connor.

The hotel went up in flames and they all looked to it. Then all three looked to each other and laughed.

"Oh my god," Buffy commented.

"We deserve a hot shower now." Connor commented and Angel got up and helped Buffy up and Connor got up. Buffy jumped to Angel's arms and hugged him and he kissed her head. She pulled away smiling and that had to be the best plan they came up with on the fly like that. Connor came to his parents and it was a group hug. They just had to get out of the city now. But after all that getting out of the city should be a cake walk. The explosion will draw some unwanted attention so they had to move.

Three started off and walked side by side until out of the fire something came leaping out. Buffy saw it before anyone else and she quickly shoved Connor and Angel aside. She then was about to jump as well but it was too late. Angel got up and Connor rolled over. Buffy was on the ground with the Beast over her and its claws in her. The Beast pulled out its claws and roared. Angel quickly grabbed the scythe and swung at the Beast as it charged. Connor got up and ran to his mom as she laid there. Connor looked up and already saw zombies were on their way. The blade of the scythe went into the Beast's shoulder close to its neck and it fell. Angel ripped the scythe out of it and swiftly grabbed the other axe and ran to Buffy.

"Buffy!" Angel cried out and slid to the ground and he took her into his arms. "Buffy, don't you do this." Buffy took in some breaths but it hurt to breathe. Angel looked down to the wound but he couldn't see it all he saw was blood. He put his hand over the wounds hoping to stop the bleeding but there were multiple wounds. Connor looked up and saw the shadows of zombies and they were getting closer. Angel saw it too and he scooped up Buffy into his arms and she let out a small cry of pain. Connor grabbed the weapons and they ran. Angel ran to another building and kicked the door opened and Connor closed it. Angel set Buffy on the ground and Connor took his seat next to his mom and held her hand and put his other hand on the wounds hoping to stop the bleeding so her slayer healing could take effect. But he could feel she was losing blood too quickly.

Angel started to barricade the door to buy time so Buffy could rest and heal up. If he had to carry her out of this city then he would. Everything seemed so loud yet so quiet. Buffy looked to Connor knowing she wouldn't see him again. She just knew this time. Connor held her hand as Angel barricaded the door trying to think what he could do.

"Angel," Buffy said and he was in some other world. "Angel you need to get Connor out." She was clear on the mission and Angel stopped and came over to her as she laid on the ground bleeding. The Beast had sent it's claws right through her so there was blood everywhere. Most would have died by now but being the slayer it took just a little longer. There was no way to stop the bleeding for her to heal. She was pale and getting weaker. "Get Connor out." Angel was on his knees beside her hoping some miracle would happen. Buffy looked up and both Angel and Connor were looking to her.

"My boys," She said in a soft tone, a mother's tone and lover's tone. "My boys," She wasn't afraid to die, she's died twice but die here seeing her two boys before the end wasn't so bad. She knew this was going to happen. Becoming a slayer was a death sentence. She cheated death twice but not this time. She could feel it. She ran from it for so long it's finally caught up to her. But she's died before and it wasn't the hardest thing. The hardest thing was living.

Angel took her hand into his and brought it to his lips and then to his forehead trying to hold onto her as long as possible. Buffy opened her hand touching Angel's face looking at him like she was falling in love all over again. Buffy then turned to Connor as his eyes were flooding with tears.

"It's ok Connor," She assured him. "It's ok." Connor nodded with tears knowing this was the worst thing that could happen. Buffy put a hand on Connor's cheek and he placed his hand over hers. "Listen to me Connor you need to stay strong ok." Connor nodded sobbing and his heart was being split into two now. "Stay strong for your father, he'll need you." Connor nodded again accepting her wishes. "I know I know you can do this. You're so strong; you will win no matter what happens." Buffy started to cry and Connor embraced his mother as she cried. Buffy held him tightly not wanting to let go. "I love you. I love you Connor." Connor thought he was dying too, he wanted to die now.

"I love you to mom," Connor choked out holding her for the last time. They pulled apart and Buffy cupped her son's cheeks and kissed his forehead and they rested each other's foreheads together for a moment. She kissed his forehead again and Connor knew it was time and he pulled away and Angel was there. Connor backed away not sure if he could hear or see this. Angel leaned forward grabbing her hands into his and kissed them, begging for something.

"Don't Buffy," Angel begged hoping it would work but her blood filled is senses. She was starting to bleed out completely meaning time was running out. Angel looked to her but he could see it in her eyes she was fading.

"We both knew this was going to happen," Buffy said and he shook his head not believing it.

"No, Buffy I need you here I can't do without you." Angel begged and pleaded. Buffy reached out and touched his cheek and caressed it and he kissed her hand.

"You can, you can I know you can." Buffy assured him softly. He's survived before when she died years ago and now with their son he could do it again. "Keep him safe, keep our son safe. He's the best thing we've ever done." Angel nodded sobbing not believing this was happening. "The hardest thing to do is to live in this world," She was slowly losing her breath. "Don't stop, I know it's hard and everyday but it's why we live." Angel nodded again with tears running down his face and he leaned in and kissed her while crying. They pulled away and he hugged her. Buffy held him as tightly as possible. "Angel, my Angel. Keep fighting for me." Angel nodded and sobbed and she sobbed too. "I love you Angel."

"I love you Buffy." Angel said and pulled away kissing her one last time. Connor closed his eyes, covering his face fighting back the tears but that was a battle lost. _'__"You can never be prepared when someone dies." Angel started and Connor looked to his father. "You can try but when it happens you're blindsided. I thought Dawn would have made long past LA. I thought Spike and I would be the two vampires walking away from this." Angel paused and he could feel it inside the pain of the loss both now and the past. "You're never ready, you'll never be ready you just accept that it'll happen. I've accepted that death will take those who I care about and one day it'll take me." Connor then looked at his dad. "We're all going to die Connor, I'll die, your mother will die, we can't last forever."'_

Angel pulled away reluctantly and they looked to each in the eyes and Buffy nodded meaning it was time. Buffy took out her last grenade telling him what needed to be done. In order to get him and Connor out this had to be done to buy time as the dead were once more on their doorstep knocking.

"Aww, no, no, no," Connor sobbed and his head was both spinning and in a fog. Angel leaned in for one final kiss hoping time would stop. He pulled away slowly and looked down to her.

"Run," Buffy whispered and Connor grabbed the scythe and his father and they took off. Angel held onto Buffy's hand as long as he could before they ran away. Buffy watched them leave as she was shaking from the cold and fear of never seeing them again. Death didn't scare her, not seeing her two boys ever again did. Buffy pulled the tab from the grenade and let it roll from her hand onto the floor. Buffy saw the zombies breaking in and she closed her eyes and she could see Angel and Connor and it was perfect, it was the perfect thing to see before she died. She then closed her eyes for the last time.

The place blew and Angel grabbed Connor forcing him to the ground and shield him with his body. Connor screamed out in pain knowing his mother was in that explosion. Angel laid there for a moment over Connor holding him tightly. After a few seconds Angel rolled over and stood up smelling the smoke. The explosion caused a good barricade but it would draw more evil here. Connor stayed on the ground and it hit them both. Angel stood there waiting for her. She always made it through but not now.

"Buffy?" Angel asked softly but there was nothing just fire and smoke. "Buffy?" He asked again this time his voice cracked. "Oh no, no, no Buffy," Angel started to break down. "Buffy!" His voice was louder now. "No! No!" He then fell to his knees and buried his face into his hands sobbing. Connor was sitting there with his head spinning and he was numb he couldn't move even if he tried. "Buffy, god no! God no! No! No!" Angel couldn't believe it he wouldn't believe it. Angel went to the floor sobbing and then he could see Buffy in his head. She was smiling at him. Her perfect smile, her hair that was so golden. He could remember their first kiss, their first time they made love, everything flashed through his head.

Angel looked up to the ashes and smoke and his unbeating heart was ripped from him. It was ripped out and then torn in front of him. It was the most painful thing he felt, worse than fire burning, worse than the pain from the hell dimension, worse than dying. She was gone. Angel sat there on the ground with his head spinning, ears ringing, vision tunneling. Angel then felt Connor put an arm around him and the son held the father.

Connor sobbed not knowing what to do. Buffy always knew what to do. Angel then saw the scythe, Connor managed to salvage it. Angel pulled away from Connor and reached for the scythe and got up. Connor knew right away what his father was about to do. Angel then walked away and Connor stood up.

"Dad no," Connor ran after him as Angel went into the streets and vamped out. He then roared and the vampires around him knew that roar meant he lost his mate. A few zombies came over and Angel ran to them slicing their heads off. Some vampires came to him and he slayed them with the stake side of scythe. When angry Angel had extreme strength and power, his inner demon was released. Connor stood there watching his father was on a mission to kill every single one by his own hand. "Dad!" Connor needed his father; he just lost his mother he couldn't lose his father. Connor pointed the crossbow to a few zombies and shot them. He went after his father who was killing anything that moved hoping to avenge Buffy. Connor caught up to Angel and had to snap him out of it. "Dad!" Angel then shoved Connor away and killed another zombie. Connor fired another arrow but they needed to find shelter or better yet get out of here.

Angel sliced another head off and Connor got up to pull his father away from the vampires and zombies but Angel went to shove Connor away. Connor then punched his father maybe that would snap him out of it. Angel was seeing red at the moment and then punched his own son. Connor took a step back knowing it was going to take a few more punches to get his father back. Connor charged at Angel and tackled him to the ground. In between their fight they killed off the surround zombies and vampires. The fight between them like this was good for them. But it started to get out of hand and then Connor took the scythe and held the stake end to his father's heart.

"Do it!" Angel demanded. "Do it! I want to die!" Angel yelled but Connor knew that wasn't true it couldn't be true. Connor then grabbed Angel by the throat.

"You quit on me, you'll no longer be the champion she loved; you would have betrayed her and gone back on her word!" Connor yelled at his father and then Angel's vampire face disappeared and he went back to the human face. "You die especially like this everything she stood for you will be for nothing." Buffy made Angel promise to keep Connor, their son, safe. Connor then punched Angel again and sobbed. "I can't do this alone!" Angel looked to his hand that was on the ground and saw the ring on his finger. It was the ring that symbolized friendship, loyalty and love; the very love that created Connor. If Angel gave up now then he would betray that love completely. Then Angel embraced him. Connor was his last link to Buffy now.

"I promise," Angel said and then with Connor still in his arms he stood up. Connor saw more zombies coming and Angel reached down and grabbed the scythe. Connor took the axe he brought with them and Angel grabbed Connor's shoulder and pulled him away. "I'm getting you out of here." And father and son started to run through the streets together fighting side by side.

_**Ok…so I will…just…go…now.**_

_**This was a hard chapter to write I can promise you that. **_

_**Now Angel and Connor must get out and what about the Beast? Is it dead? Will father and son make it? What about Rick and the others? Last chapter is on its way.**_

_**The fallen: **__**Jenny, Kendra, Doyle, Joyce, Tara, Anya, Cordelia, Fred, Wesley, Gunn, Riley, Dawn, Spike, Faith, Willow, Kennedy, Giles, Xander…Buffy. **_

_**Comments and reviews are welcomed. Thank you for reading. **_

_**Don't forget about the forum and there is where you can yell at me if you need to. TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse.**_

_**New poll is up.**_

_**Stay standing, one last chapter left and everything doesn't come full circle but everything makes sense and it's a happy chapter in its own sense. **_


	28. Last Man Standing

Chapter 28 Last Man Standing

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
_It's a revolution, I suppose_  
_We'll paint it red to fit right in_  
_Whoa_  
_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, sun hasn't died_  
_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

'"_The heart represents, well you know," Angel couldn't say it he was afraid to say it and Buffy looked up at him smiling understanding._

"_It's beautiful." She commented."'_

Angel could remember that day perfectly. That night for all intensive purposes they were married, he gave her a ring and they consummated that love. In all reality they have been married for well over twenties years. Angel was walking on a low roof top and Connor was on the ground. They were getting further from the inner city and near to the outer parts. But they were not home free by any means. Angel would glance down once in a while to Connor.

Now thinking about it, seeing it Connor did look like Buffy. He didn't have brown hair but dirty blonde, his eyes were a hazel like a mix of his brown eyes and Buffy's green. Really looking at him he had Buffy's soft features. That was their son and all that matters now was keeping him alive and safe. Angel then stopped walking and Connor felt it and stopped too and looked up. Angel jumped from the roof and to the ground and they both looked around and heard the gurgling noises of the dead.

Angel and Connor made it away from the oncoming zombies but it wasn't a good sign. It meant evil was making its way in the outer regions of the city. The portal was out of control and if the Beast left then they had no idea what could happen. Angel embedded the scythe into the Beast's neck and before leaving the scene and the Beast laid out on the street. Hopefully it was dead and perhaps the zombies were feasting on it.

They not only past the old hotel but blew it up so Angel knew where he was going same with Connor. They were by no means in the home stretch but they had to keep going. But what just happened not long ago barely kept them moving. They lost someone, someone very close to them and someone they loved. It was a loss that cannot be measured, could not be buried, could not be erased, or forgotten. It was going to be a deep wound and maybe one day a scar. But that scar would never fully heal and would be opened many times over.

Angel pushed Connor into a building so they could quickly rest up for a moment before running again. Outside they could hear the jets and small bombs being dropped in order to contain the enemy. Hell's minions were spreading out from the portal at a fast rate. Connor walked to a window and looked out seeing one jet fly overhead and then an explosion and then Connor looked to Angel. Angel looked worried.

"The bombs are getting closer." Connor said softly as not to alert anything that they were here. Angel came over to the window to see if he could see anything. Angel then looked to his watched and they had about fifteen minutes to get out of here. Connor looked to Angel knowing it meant that they were on crunch time now. They headed further into the building and out another way hoping to avoid evil. It was time to just keep running and not stop. Angel grabbed Connor by the shoulder and they both ran. They had high levels of endurance but this night was wearing down on them. They rounded a corner only to be greeted by a horde of zombies. They quickly took cover behind the wall and had to think this through. Connor peered back out and pulled back in.

"There's no way to get through that." Connor stated and Angel looked around and looked to son. "They're getting closer to leaving this city." Connor realized and Angel didn't say yes but his body language suggested it.

"We have to." Angel said and Connor nodded and held up his axe. They had to fight their way through the horde and hopefully run like hell. The vampire with a soul and the son of the slayer came out from the building walking right to the horde of oncoming zombies. The zombies saw them and started to make their way to them. Angel and Connor started to jog towards them. This was it; this is what it all comes down to. Angel and Connor jumped up at the same time and sliced heads. They fought their way through them. Zombies had no fighting skills so it was somewhat like shooting fish in a barrel.

The only way out might to be hop roof to roof. But both father and son really wanted to kill these things. These things are what killed their friends and Buffy. They didn't stand still; they just kept running through them killing what they could. They came to a small clear and Connor took out a small knife and tossed hit and it stuck between the eyes of a demon before it could get his father. Angel saw the demon and then to Connor. The two then kept running but fell backwards as the Beast came jumping down from a roof landing.

Angel scooted away grabbing Connor to go with him. They both stumbled as they got up and when they went to run the horde of zombies were in front of them. They went to run another way but they saw a clad of demons slowly making their way to them. And then down the other way were vampires. The Beast roared at them and they were trapped. They didn't have a place to go. As Connor stood up he felt something, it was like a surge of energy. He was always powerful but he felt different, a different power. He didn't notice that his father was staring at him.

"Slayer!" A vampire yelled and Connor looked around thinking he meant that there was a slayer. Nearly all of him prayed that the vampire was talking about his mother. But there was no slayer around just him and his father. "Slayer!" The vampire yelled again and then Connor looked to his father. In split second without thinking about it Angel and Connor switched weapons. Now for the first time he Connor felt the power of the scythe. It felt like it was his, it was his weapon.

Angel took off and started to kill the oncoming zombies, demons and vampires as Connor focused on the Beast. This thing was going to die. It's the reason why the world was falling apart. It's why his mother was dead. Connor charged at the Beast with his new found strength and the Beast roared ready to kill the Divine Warrior. Connor swung the scythe wanting to kill this thing once and for all. The Beast dodged the scythe and took a swung at Connor. Connor ducked and he was fast, faster than he's ever been. He was almost as fast as his father. He was now part vampire and part slayer, something completely new. Connor swung the scythe and it embedded into the Beast's side.

The Beast was far from being happy or over this fight. Connor ripped the scythe from the Beast and swung again. This time he flipped the scythe so the stake end was pointing to the Beast and he jumped and threw it. The stake of the scythe was now in the Beast's chest. The Beast roared in pain and Connor kicked the Beast and then jumped again ripping the scythe from it. There was one way to make sure this thing was dead and he rammed the stake side of the scythe up and through the jaw of the Beast.

"Go back to hell!" Connor yelled and then yank the scythe back out and flipped the weapon around and then sliced the head of the Beast's off. The demons screamed in horror at what just happened and Angel had one small moment to be happy and proud but then it was back to killing the zombies. Connor staked a vampire but the other vampires were cautious with this one. He wasn't a typical slayer and then you had Angelus. They had to fight them but it didn't sound easy. Just as Connor dusted a vampire and Angel killed a demon there was a scream cutting through the sky. It was another jet and Angel managed a quick glance at his watch. He looked to Connor and it meant it was time to run as fast as they could and get as far away as possible from this city. Angel ran to Connor and grabbed his shoulder and they ran as fast as they could with what little strength they had.

There was no time anymore the bomb was about to be released. As the two ran they ran to another horde of zombies and it hit Angel. There was no way out. They turned around seeing more zombies closing in. All Angel could do was pull Connor closer, to hold him one last time.

"Don't look," Angel said to his son meaning it'll be over in a second. Connor closed his eyes but they snapped open when they heard a gun go off. A hummer came rolling in and Rick came out firing at zombies.

"Let's go!" Rick ordered and Angel pushed Connor to the hummer and he got into the back. "Where's Buffy?" Rick asked as he fired at some of the zombies but Angel said nothing and Rick knew what it meant. Rick ran to the other side and got in. Angel slammed on the gas and they floored forwards through the zombies. Angel was driving because he knew the way out. All three were bracing themselves and Rick looked to his watch, three minutes to get out of here and away from the initial blast radius. Angel plowed through anything getting in their way and finally they were getting out.

Connor sat in the back focusing and praying his father would get them out in time. As they drove they saw something ripping through the sky. It was the missal. Angel had the pedal to the floor now as he drove. Connor closed his eyes and all of a sudden the place started to get bright. Rick held onto the door handle and closed his eyes from the bright light. Angel didn't stop driving but braced himself. There was a huge wave that rattled everything and nearly toppled the hummer. Just as fast as it came it stopped.

"Are we dead?" Rick asked slowly opening his eyes looking around and Angel was still driving. Connor opened his eyes and he was still here. Angel had eased up on the gas a little and the hummer came to a stop. All three guys looked to at one another not believing that they made it. Was it real? Did they make it out alive? Then they all got out of the hummer quickly.

"You see that? You see that?" Connor asked and hugged his dad and Rick came over and Connor couldn't help but hug him too. Then all three looked out to the city as it was completely obliterated. All three watched it, watched it crumble onto itself. Then Rick looked to them.

"Buffy?" Ricked asked and neither Angel nor Connor said nothing and Rick nodded. He couldn't help but fight the tears. He barely knew Buffy but she grew on him, she was a strong person and she fought and died in order for everyone else to have a chance.

"Xander and Giles?" Connor asked and Rick shook his head no and Connor nodded understanding. Angel and Connor stood there watching the city finally burning. It once was a proud city where celebrities went, where young people flocked to, to find their dreams. But now it was gone. The sun would rise soon but no more on this city. It was a both battle won and lost. Angel stood there knowing what they did; they didn't change anything the world was still going to end. But there was one thing Giles read to them, at the end of the book. The old will pass but something will come but this wasn't it.

"It'll burn." Connor stated and looked to Angel.

"Let it." Angel said as he looked to the city. Angel then squatted down to the ground and was quiet.

"Nothing's changed." Connor commented. The world didn't feel right after saving it. These two have saved the world at least once and there's always that feeling that they won, another day was coming but not now. Right now it felt just like it did when they first got here.

"There never was destroying it." Angel began and Rick looked shocked but also like he knew it, he knew this would happen. "It's supposed to happen this is supposed to happen." Angel looked around finial understanding what this was about.

"No," Connor object and Angel stood up walked up to him. "Then this was all for nothing? Mom's dead for nothing." Connor started to get mad and frustrated. Angel shook his head no and placed his hands on son's shoulders.

"No Connor, this wasn't all for nothing. Giles was right the old world will pass and a new one will begin. There was nothing we could do, this world ended when all this started. Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Spike, Willow, Giles and Xander were the old world." Angel paused and he could see it in Connor's eyes as he was understanding now. "There never was stopping it there was only surviving it. Giles knew and I didn't want to listen like you. But he knew. Buffy knew at the end. You're the new beginning Connor and I know what it means that I'm the champion."

"You are to protect me." Connor stated and Angel nodded. "What about mom?" Connor asked.

"She was the one to bring you here." Angel answered and Connor nodded. "We're the future and as long as we are here evil will not stand." Angel stated and then the two embraced each other and Angel felt it Connor was crying in arms. That made Angel cry too and Rick smiled a little. He had his son his last connection to Buffy the greatest thing they created together. Then the three heard something and they pulled apart and it was parts of the army. The vehicles parked and some of the slayers and soldiers got out. Juan then stood amongst them and Angel smiled a little seeing him. Marshal and Lorne then appeared as well and the three walked to them. Juan, Lorne and Marshal along with the slayers were looking for one person in particular.

Angel and Connor stood before the small group now and Juan nodded knowing what it meant that Buffy wasn't here. Juan couldn't help but be shaken a little and took in a deep breath to settle himself. Lorne walked over to Connor and embraced him. Marshal bowed his head in reverence to maybe the greatest slayer. Angel stood there thinking about Buffy as Juan placed a hand on his shoulder and they both knew the importance of her loss. Angel looked to Connor knowing what his purpose was. Then something caught Angel's eye and he walked to it. It was something shiny in the dirt. Angel went to the ground and dug it out of the dirt and it was a ring. It was a claddagh ring. It was impossible because before he left her he kissed her hand and the ring was there. Angel looked up and then he couldn't help but smile a little and looked around. She wasn't really gone. Angel tucked the ring away and walked to his son.

Connor then saw a radio in the hummer and it was time. Connor picked up the radio as everyone was watching him and waited for orders. Buffy was in commanded but Angel was her second in command meaning he was now the leader. But this would be Connor's new world soon so he clicked the radio as he was ready to say something in it.

"To those who are listening my name is Connor," Connor looked to Angle and he smiled. "I am a survivor like you. If you can hear this please pass this on to others. You guys are it you are the future, this isn't the end of the world but we must stand together." Connor paused for a moment thinking. "LA is done, we're moving on. Every city is done it's time to leave. Stay off the roads, keep moving, keep fighting. Fight for your right to live. Every morning just before dawn," Connor took a second to swallow the word dawn but knew she would keep fighting and keep going too. "Just before dawn I will be on the radio to help. You're it, fight the dead, fight for your life and stand. Stand. Connor out." Connor clicked off the radio and Angel smiled and he with his son and the rest of the survivors all went to back to the cars and got in ready to follow these two. They were moving on but it didn't matter as long as they kept the survivors safe. Angel started the car and started to drive and Connor sat in the passenger's seat holding the scythe in his hands. The rest of the caravan followed to a new and long journey. What were the chances of survival in this new world? Slim maybe but a slim chance is better than none.

**One Year Later.**

A year ago war was declared on humanity both the race and the inner parts of the man. A year ago she lost her sister and her friends. A year ago she sacrificed herself for the world again. A year ago this world changed but evil and hell did not see it coming. Humans will never truly cower and back out. She will never cower and back out and that's what kept him going. He's lost everything at some point, he's been broken to the smallest of pieces but out of it he's become stronger.

The world had changed pockets of people are everywhere. Hell's minions still walk the roads but the barren wasteland of the desert has yet to appear because of one slayer, one slayer that refused to die. Because of one vampire who refused to give in and one boy born from them who refused to give up. The last standing survivors of the ongoing war slowly found one another and rebuild something. History will be remade but humans will continue.

Angel and Connor stood before seven grave stones. There were more but these were the first in front of the others. There were no bodies it was just a symbol for everyone to see, to remember what was lost and remember what gave them a chance to live. One was Dawn's, another Faith's, Willow, Xander, Giles and Spike. There was one Angel took a knee to and it was Buffy's. He reached out and touched the headstone and it read Buffy Anne Summers O'Brien, fearless slayer, beloved mother and best friend. Angel leaned in kissed it then got up and father and son headed back to the house. Connor headed to a truck and Angel headed off into another direction.

Connor made sure the car was packed and ready for the mission. Helping him was Marie, Marshal's daughter. Over the last few months they've been getting kind of cozy. The farm was busy as people lived here now. Lorne kept in touch telling them his farm grew too. Juan as well found more people to live in the underground bunker. The three forts were a strong hold but it wasn't safe out there and they had to find more people and bring them to safety or try to have them come here. One day this world might be livable again. Angel then met up with Rick to do one more run down of tonight's mission.

Rick by some miracle found his wife and son. They lived here now on the farm and they were safe. Angel was the leader, his son second in command, Rick the General. One day though once Connor was ready which wouldn't be long he would lead them. Marshal came from the house as well handing Angel a canister of blood for the trip and bottles of water to Rick. Connor saw his father talking to Rick and they nodded meaning they agreed on something and he headed off as a few men waited for him. Angel then stood there for a moment and looked to his son. It's all changed but the two will never forget the slayer that brought them here. The woman they loved and kept them fighting. This farm had life now with its live stalk and the people. There were children on this farm. Life was going on. They could never let their guard down but to see that people were living, surviving it gave hope.

Angel drove the truck and parked out in the street and a building was in view. Another car pulled up behind them with Rick and few slayers ready to help. There were people in that building hiding under it. But in and around the building were some demons and zombies out waiting for a meal or just to kill. These people, the survivors would rebuild the world even if it meant to kill each zombie, each demon, each vampire by hand and one at a time. The mission was to get the survivors out and home. The group gathered together with weapons in hand. Angel and Connor joined up with them and they walked together side by side leading. Angel tossed the scythe to Connor and he caught it. Rick smiled seeing how they worked so close together. Angel made sure his crossbow was ready and as they walked towards the building. Then a zombie looked up and saw them and started to walk to them. The group went into formation with Angel and Connor leading them.

Rick and a few slayers took out some random zombies as they got closer to the building. The group stopped just short of the entrance to the building and Angel looked at Connor and he looked to him. Connor looked to his father, his first hero and thought of his mother; his first love. No matter what has happened in the past Connor wouldn't change it. His father is the champion of man. His mother is the slayer no matter whether she was alive or not. She was alive in him. And these two will stand and stay standing. Angel stood at the front door and then kicked it down looking in ready to fight as he infiltrated firing at the dead. Connor looked around and a demon came charging and Connor swung the scythe at the demon and the head rolled. It was business as usual.

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You're all alone sitting in the corner,  
You've got a killer stare.  
Who's messing round with you in the corner?  
He better say his prayers._

_You found yourself a new sensation_  
_But baby it's a jungle out there_  
_The one's you counted on are all but gone_  
_Baby it's a jungle out there._

_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._  
_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._

_I wish you would try and look_  
_a little more excited,_  
_Let me stay, let me cause I'm coming anyway_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home. _

_You found yourself a new sensation  
But baby it's a jungle out there  
The one's you counted on are all but gone  
Baby it's a jungle out there._

_**That's it there is the Last Stand. I hoped you've enjoyed it no matter how sad it got. And here's the long list of thank yous.**_

_**To those who've commented: Angellufy, RomanceGirlXXTsundereLuverxx X, SMGbest, spyagent001, pinkyblue-ice, ba2006, Nikon the Vampire, Cc, toastedbread87, Melissa, Alex, Tluvsdotty, RRHSram11, Delia Winters, kara103 and David Fishwick. **_

_**To those who've added this as a favorite: **__**AlannahClare**__**, **__**BingQing**__**, **__**CozyBlankets**__**, **__**Hinata001**__**, **__**MollyR**__**, **__**RRHSram11**__**, **__**SMGbest**__** ,**__**ba2006**__** ,**__**beegirl95**__**, **__**chevant**__**, **__**kara103**__**, **__**perudencia**__** ,**__**spyagent001**__**, **__**toastedbread87**__**, **__**wechrj25**__** and **__**xxdawnbreakerxx**_

_**To those who've add this to their alert: **__**Angellufy**__**, **__**Beefxx**__**, **__**BingQing**__**, **__**Dimples08**__**, **__**, **__**Hinata001**__**, **__**JumpsAndLove**__**, **__**Megan Grace**__**, **__**RRHSram11**__**, **__**Tluvsdotty**__**, **__**ba2006**__** ,**__**bradsan11**__**, **__**jessygrl**__**, **__**kara103**__**, **__**meg9766**__**, **__**meglizalex**__**, **__**perudencia**__**, **__**spyagent001**__**, **__**toastedbread87**__**, **__**trudes193**__**, **__**wechrj25**__** and **__**xxdawnbreakerxx**_

_**For the readers because without you none of this would be necessary.**_

_**For anyone who I might have forgot to thank. **_

_**All rights belong to Joss Whedon. Any part of the story that I used from other sources those go to their respectful owners. I am only doing this for entertainment. **_

_**Forum: TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse.**_

_**I have polls on my bio so don't forget to vote.**_

_**Beginning song: Radioactive sung by the Imagine Dragons.**_

_**End song: Last Man Standing sung by People in Planes.**_

_**Fight the dead; fear the living. Stand.**_


End file.
